


What Am I Wearing?

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pampering, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Texting, discussion of rapeplay, unsure dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 120,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since starting this little thing with Bucky, Steve's self control had really gone off the charts. He'd managed to sit in a meeting without getting a hard on despite everything, and he managed not to break any speeding laws on the way home either, even though that was the only thing he could think about. It wasn't fair, when Bucky did this to him, but they were going to have so much fun with it.</p><p>(Or alternatively: Bucky and Steve participate in fun sexual escapades)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my current favorite finished RPs!!! It's an absolute monster, it's finally done, and I'm so excited to share it with you all!! 
> 
> in-12-parsecs.tumblr.com is writing from Bucky's POV, I'm Steve :) This was my first experience writing this kind of thing, so let me me know if I did okay :D
> 
> ENJOY!! xx

Guess what I'm wearing. JB

**Am I going to be impressed or disgusted with the answer? SR**

Impressed, hopefully.

**Is it nothing?**

Close.

**Is it.... lingerie?**

You gotta be more specific, baby.

**Black lacy lingerie that hugs your ass and makes me want to rip it off you?**

**Is that specific enough for you?**

See, that wasn't so hard. You're a good guesser.

**You know I'm in a meeting right?**

Aw, I'm so sorry.

You know that's not all.

**Not all you're wearing?**

Nope. Well, on the outside.

**Are you... wearing that new plug I got you?**

It’s bigger. Took me a while to get it in. Not as big as you, though. I'll still be nice and tight when you fuck me.

**Buck, we were gonna try that when we were together :(**

I couldn't just wait. It was sitting there all tempting like. I'll make it up to you.

**So you're wearing lingerie and a plug while I'm not home for what reason, though?**

I want you to get here faster.

**I can't! Now I'm sitting in a meeting with a team trying not to squirm in my seat.**

**Are you hard, baby?**

Mhmm. Looks real nice under these panties.

**How long have you been hard for?**

Half an hour. Haven't even touched myself yet.

**Oh aren't you good for me. Gonna have to treat you real good when I get back.**

**Are you on the bed?**

Yeah. I don't wanna wait.

**But you know you have to be wearing your collar if you're on the bed with toys.**

**I hope you got your collar on.**

I put it on before I started. I know.

**Your pretty black one or the blue one with the bell?**

The black one matched best. I'll wear whatever one you want, though. Just say so.

**No, I like the black one on you.**

**How are you laying? Windows open or closed?**

Windows closed. I'm on my back, propped up on the pillows.

**Doors locked?**

**You got any more toys by the bed?**

Yes. And yes.

**That's exciting baby, which toys have you got for me?**

I pulled out the cuffs and the rope. And the gag. And I got the crop out of the closet. What else do you want?

**Lots of lube. Blind fold. Check if there's ice cubes in the freezer. I think we might do some sensory stuff today, do you think that would be fun baby?**

Yeah, I want to, please. There are. Do you want the candles, too?

**Yes please baby. Make sure to not forget the lighter :P**

That happened once. One time. And you had to walk ten whole feet to get it.

**Had to take my fingers out from your ass. The air was cold on them. Ruined the mood.**

I am so, so sorry. The lighter is there. And towels, and all the toys you want.

**And my precious baby doll. You don't understand how much I don't want to be in my meeting anymore.**

I don't want you there either. I want you to come back. I wanna touch.

**No touching. You can roll over and press into the bed, no coming though, and for only thirty seconds.**

**Send audio if you do.**

You gonna listen to me humping the bed during a meeting?

[ _A few minutes later_ ] Let me help.

[ _Audio file attached_ : _28 seconds of panting and muffled whimpers and moans over sheets rustling and "Please, please come back. I want it. Want it so bad, Steve- s-sir, please, oh, fuck."]_

**[ _Five minute delay_ ] I'm so lucky I had headphones for that. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind, that was so hot baby... **

**You're lucky I can keep a pretty good poker face.**

**I can imagine your pretty face right now, all flushed... Oh Bucky, I'm gonna be home as soon as I can I promise.**

Soon. I can't wait any more. Vibrator is starting to look better and better. You come back and you can make me make the pretty noises you want. I'll moan and beg and cry so nice for you.

**Don't look at the vibrator, don't think about that, think about my hands in you, or on you, my mouth too. Don't think about the toys.**

I want you here so bad. I want it, I want everything right now.

**I want you to take ten deep breaths for me baby, and calm down a bit yeah? You're not going to be worked up when I come home, I want to do that while I'm there, okay?**

[ _Slightly delayed_ ] Okay. I'm better. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop thinkin about you. Y'know I don't like sitting and waitin around.

**Hah, DO I know. You're a bloody needy lover Barnes. Lucky I got super soldier refractory period or I would be stone dry every fucking night.**

**Not that I'm complaining ;)**

**You're so good for me baby, you make me so proud.**

Thank you. I'm your good boy. Just yours, always.

I love you.

But if you would come home and tie me up and play with me, I'd love you even more.

**I love you too. I'm pretty sure Fury is wrapping things up. I don't have to be sent off to some obscure country this time, so I think I won't be more than half an hour.**

**Are you saying that if I don't tie you up and play with you that you won't love me? D:**

No no no no no. I mean, I'd be awfully disappointed, and getting myself off is a pain, and I'd sure miss a good spanking, but I'd still love you.

Be home soon. Or I'm starting without ya.

**You better fucking not, or I'm shoving a dildo and my cock in your ass with barely any prep.**

Fuck, please, Steve, come on. I'll be good. Just lemme touch. Just a little.

**No. And that's final. Heading down to the parking lot now, just hold on for a little longer okay?**

Yes sir.

**Good boy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since starting this little thing with Bucky, Steve's self-control had really gone off the charts. He'd managed to sit in a meeting without getting a hard on despite everything, and he managed not to break any speeding laws on the way home either, even though that was the only thing he could think about. It wasn't fair, when Bucky did this to him, but they were going to have so much fun with it.

He wasn't entirely sure when it happened, or how they'd managed to get so informed on it... It was just kind of a slippery slope. It started with Bucky wanting to bottom all the time, and then it was Steve fucking him hard into a mattress, maybe slapping his ass every once and a while. Then one night he'd called Steve sir, and that had terrified the hell out of him, until he realized... He liked it. They'd sat down, and talked it through, just like they had when Bucky had come home and they'd realized they were in love. 

So Steve pulled into the drive of their home, heart thrumming in his ears a little bit, and it would take him a little while to get into that mindset at first, he'd want to check if Bucky had eaten, if he'd had a nice day before hand... And then they would start. Hopefully. He was always worried something might go wrong, or... He didn't know. This was very... Out there for him even though he loved it so much. It had taken him so long to get used to hurting Bucky, to feel like he was the one causing scars on his lovers skin. Knife play had been off the list from the very start, no matter how much the idea of it had Bucky trembling in his seat like an excited puppy. 

He opened the front door carefully, quietly, really glad they'd moved out of the tower into a small little apartment on the edges of New York, it felt a lot more like home and it felt a lot more private more often. He shut it behind him and pulled off his coat a little bit, the house was darkened because Bucky had obviously drawn the blinds, and Steve licked his lips as he carefully walked down the hallway to their bedroom. He knocked lightly on the ajar door with his knuckle, and pushed it open, gaping just slightly with the image he was presented to, leaning on the doorway. "Hiya sugar," he greeted softly, smiling softly and letting his eyes drink in the sight before him and immediately make his skin flush darkly.

Bucky had been near vibrating with excitement since the very first text. It had been a while since they'd found the time to do this, to really  _do_  this, and that itch for total submission and the calm that came with it was in a desperate need for scratching. Or, rather, biting, or slapping, or fucking- his mind had been running with the possibilities for an hour now, ever since he'd dug the panties out of his drawer and his collar from the nightstand.

And really, he loved it. It was one of his very favorite things to do, even if it left him sore and bruised for days afterwards. At the beginning, he'd been worried- worried what it said about him that he enjoyed being controlled and hurt like that, so intimately, after everything he'd been through. But, as time went on and Steve got more comfortable with providing the dominance he needed, he got more comfortable with receiving it. Getting the collar was what really sealed the deal. It'd erased any doubt from his mind that Steve was only doing this for him; really, when he wore it, it erased everything. The feeling of being Steve's in every way possible calmed him like nothing else.

The headspace he got into during and after the scene was nice, too. The first time it'd happened- before either of them knew what that was- it'd scared the hell out of both of them. Steve had panicked the moment Bucky dropped away, and when he'd come back to himself, Steve's worry had scared him into thinking it was something wrong or that something had happened. The second time, they were ready. Steve didn't let Bucky drop so fast, and afterwards, Steve took care of him and held him close until he came back. That was when Bucky learned he really, really liked it. It felt like he was drugged, when it happened, but he was never afraid. Not when he was Steve's.

When his lover stepped in the doorway, Bucky was still spread out on the blankets, his cock clearly hard and producing a little damp spot along the lacy waistband of the black panties and his collar fixed securely around his throat. He had his palm pressed against the bulge in the straining silk and lace when he'd heard Steve come in, but couldn't bring himself to take it away until he met Steve's gaze, and his face flushed with guilt as he sheepishly removed his hand. The look Steve was giving him now told him he wasn't in any immediate trouble; Steve always made sure he was okay first, got him calm enough to where he could just let go and obey. He adored it.

His mouth turned up in a lazy smile as he pushed himself up a little, still resting leisurely back on the pillows. "Hey, baby," he replied, stretching out on the bed. He had everything ready; the cuffs were already fixed on the headboard and the candle was burning on the bedside table, all the toys spread out for Steve to pick and choose. "Missed you today."

Steve felt his stomach flip a little bit when he registered that Bucky was touching himself, and sometimes Bucky was a little shit just to get the punishment... And already Steve was thinking about how he could refrain from giving Bucky what he wanted as a kind of punishment. He walked forward, savouring the others bare torso with an almost reverence, and he got right to the very edge of the bed and reached out for his lover, smiling fondly. "Yeah? Me too," he murmured, crawling across the bed a little and flicking the hem of those panties. God, they looked cute. Barely covered him, stretched thin by the erection-- that had just been touched, keep that in mind-- and the plain black collar suited it perfectly. When Bucky came closer, Steve touched it tenderly, pouting his lips a little for a kiss. "You eaten stuff today? Drunk lots of water?" He asked, too, wanting to make sure Bucky was in top health before they did any of this.

Bucky smiled sweetly and obliged, leaning up and pressing his lips to Steve's for a lingering moment. Pulling away ever so slightly, he nodded, his mouth still curved up in a smile. "Mhmm. Just like you said," he murmured against Steve's lips, unable to resist leaning up for another kiss a half second later. Already he was squirming with excitement- he was never a patient one with Steve, he never could help it- and he reached up to fist a hand in Steve's shirt and cradle the back of his neck. The tenderness beforehand made him feel warm inside, and made a slight blush creep up his cheeks to his ears. "I love you," he whispered, kissing him again. 

Steve's hand immediately found Bucky's skin, one on his waist and one touching Bucky's ribs just carefully. It was so lovely to see this side of his best guy, compared to the rather stoic way he could get in public, this was so open and tender and happy and... Relaxed. "I love you too, gorgeous," he murmured, arching up into Bucky a little, opening his mouth a little bit and licking into Bucky's mouth a little and smiling. "Nat was tryin to read over my shoulder in the meeting, lucky I got massive shoulders to hide the screen."

Bucky smiled against Steve's lips, his mouth immediately falling open at the brush of Steve's tongue, letting him take control of the kiss and lick into his mouth. He huffed a quiet laugh when they pulled apart, tugging Steve a bit closer by the front of his shirt. "Can't imagine she really wants to know how much I want your cock," he mumbled with a grin, leaning up for another kiss and nipping at Steve's bottom lip. He was insistently trying to pull him closer, eventually moving to sit up more so he could press himself up against Steve's chest. He did want it, bad. 

"You're like a goddamn bitch on heat sometimes Buck," Steve said playfully, not letting it turn into their game just yet as he twisted onto the bed more and let Bucky sidle up to him, hand still staying firmly in zones that wouldn't let it heat up too much. He turned his head a little though and exposed his throat, an offer for the brunet, and he let his eyelashes flutter as he looked to the ceiling. "We're lucky we got out of the tower before we started fucking like rabbits. Stark would have recorded it all..."

Bucky didn't waste a second in getting his mouth on Steve's neck, scraping his teeth over his throat and dragging his lips up to the patch of skin under his jaw. "Yeah, but I'm your bitch," he joked, giving him a playful nip below his ear and grinning into his neck.

He loved contact with Steve. Whether it was sexual or not, he always loved touching Steve. At first, he'd stayed away; he hadn't let Steve within a few feet of him and he seemed tense even being in the same room. But, slowly, sitting across the room became sharing the couch and that became sharing a blanket; sleeping in different rooms turned into Steve sitting up with him when he had a nightmare at the end of his bed, which turned to letting himself be held and cuddling on the couch or before bed- soon enough the guest room became the guest room again, and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms every night. Touch was casual again, a clap on the shoulder or an arm wound around his waist or fingers trailing over his back, a passing kiss to his cheek. Steve seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did; every touch brought a smile to his face even when he was upset, because Steve was there, he was his, he was staying. Whenever he had the opportunity, he took as much as he could get. Now, that meant trailing his hands lower to start tugging at Steve's shirt and pressing his hands to the skin underneath and burying his face into his neck, breathing him in.

"Don't know why everybody's so interested in our sex life. Maybe they're jealous."

"Of course they're jealous," Steve murmured, and he put both hands on Bucky's waist then to take his weight suddenly and flip him only his back, a swift move without warning that was easy and fun.

They'd had to work up to this, the amount of times the game had to finish because suddenly everything for Bucky was _redredredred_ _no stop please no more red red_ were probably uncountable. It left Steve feeling helpless when that happened, because he'd just been playing the game when suddenly it hadn't been a game for Bucky anymore, it was memories and nightmares and _fear_ \-- It had been a lot of work. And now they could do things like this. It was fun. It was playful. It was good. Green.

Steve kissed Bucky's naval softly, eyes apologetic but not really. He missed Bucky's lips on him immediately, oh but he loved the feeling of those panties under his fingertips, they were so soft and silky. "We're like... One million years old and we have better sex lives than them." He settled between Bucky's legs in a casual way and ran an index finger over his lovers obvious length, feeling the heat radiating off it and smirking just a bit. "Still really hard, Buck. It was fifteen minutes ago when I said you had to wait for me, you shouldn't be this hard..." They both knew of course, but this was a part of the game too, this was casual banter before it got to the more serious levels.

Bucky laughed, free and relaxed, his smile only faltering as Steve's mouth ventured lower, his mouth dropping open around a shallow pant when Steve traced a finger across the bulge in his panties. He bit his lip and squirmed, pressing his hips up the slightest amount towards Steve's retreating hand, only to bump his chin with his cock. "Y'know. I- I can't help it," he breathed, but there was still a smile in his eyes as he looked down at Steve. He knew Steve had seen him touching, and that was exactly what that knowing look was about. Excitement fluttered in his stomach and he bit his lip, giving another small squirm. He loved every part of this. This part, the before, it was fun, the flirting and the teasing and the sweet kisses. The gradual drop into the scene was perfect; even if they'd just jump into it, Steve wouldn't do anything to him for ten minutes at least except touch him and mark him with bites and bruises all over- the first few times they didn't go slow, Bucky'd panicked and really started crying, begging and pleading for Steve to stop, unable to stop sobbing out "red" for at least twenty minutes. He knew they both felt bad after those times, but when Steve went slow and helped Bucky remember that he was safe, it was just him, he could be trusted, Bucky could let himself drop and give Steve the control without a single worry. After the high was over and they both came down, Steve would get up and clean him off and get him pajamas and a glass of water, put medicine on his bruises and band aids on the bites that sometimes got a little too deep and crawl into bed with him, wrap him in the blankets until he dozed off. Of course he craved it.

Licking his lips, he tilted his head to the side to look down at his lover, shifting his hips again. "I think it's your fault for being so damn irresistible."

Steve tilted his chin down and moved back so there was no chance of Bucky's cock touching his face, and he let his breath wash over Bucky's cock slowly, he looked to the brunet through his lashes and pursed his lips a little bit. "You've been fully hard at the thought of me for fifteen minutes?" He murmured low, one hand now tracing light lines up and down Bucky's thigh. "Seems... Pretty unlikely baby." He leaned his head forward just a little bit, knowing that Bucky would let him finish talking before he started talking himself or he'd get punished. "Is there something you want to tell me? Any confessions?" This was always a fun part of it, not as common but sometimes really therapeutic, where Steve would ask Bucky to talk or confess and one time...

One time he'd asked for confessions and Bucky had admitted he'd almost been mugged in the first couple of months home and he'd killed the guy after losing control. That had killed the mood, of course, and they'd talked it through then talked to Sam, and overall, it had been a pretty good outcome.

Bucky bit his lip, looking down and off to the side, his hands knotting in the sheets underneath him. Some of the sheepishness was an act, sure- half the reason he'd done it was to toe the line and misbehave- but when it came to it and Steve looked at him like that, he did feel bad. He was supposed to be good, and even when they both knew he was only disobeying to play the game, every time Steve looked disappointed in him, he felt bad. He wanted to be good. He loved making Steve happy and proud, he glowed under the praise, and whenever he did something like this, it made him desperate to fix it again. So, when Steve raised his eyebrows expectantly for an answer, the blush that rose up his cheeks was very very real, just like the shame that twisted his mouth into a small frown. It took him a moment after he was allowed to speak for him to find words, one hand moving to finger his collar as he spoke.

"I- I broke the rules. I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyebrows pulling together as he risked a glance down at Steve, who was still waiting for him to continue. "I touched without permission. And I didn't wait." He looked down again, still giving a squirm as Steve's fingers dragged lightly enough to tickle up his leg. They had rules: no touching unless Steve said, no coming without permission, say please and thank you, he always had to be on his knees or the floor if they weren't in bed. Those only applied when the collar was on, though; they still had nights where they'd fall into bed wrapped up in each other and make love, all soft sounds and murmured "I love you"s and slow, unhurried movements. Bucky would die for both. 

The rush that Steve got at the expression Bucky gave him probably was a little over the top. He was blushing, touching his collar and Steve was willing to bet that if he held a hand over Bucky's heart right in that moment it would be thudding beautiful. So Steve froze, and pulling brow together, gaping for just a moment like Bucky's words had hurt him, and then he sat up, letting his expression harden as he grabbed Bucky under the thigh and squeezed a little bit harder than necessary. "You touched, when I told you… you couldn't?" He asked, voice low now, threatening, almost, though the game wasn't fully in play now, Steve was towering over Bucky's frame as he laid on the bed, eyes dragging up Bucky's body-- no. Not Bucky's body. It was Steve's. And it was Steve's cock Bucky had touched without permission, and that made the blond tut loudly, huffing just slightly as he shook his head. He got out his phone, opening up the last message he'd sent the brunet, flicking his eyes to the brunet and gripping under the leg a little more as he took his time reading the text again. "'Lemme touch, just a little'. 'No, and that's final'. Do you remember me texting you that? You replied with confirmation, so I know you saw it..."

They hadn't even started yet, but Bucky was unable to help the whine that escaped his throat as Steve's fingers curled into his thigh, squirming despite himself. His leg was shaking some as Steve sat up and towered over him, and Bucky suddenly felt very, very small. He shrunk down, looking off to the side, but nodded. "I did. I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip. His heart was pounding in his chest and pumping blood straight to his cock, still erect and starting to leak precome into the lace and silk of his panties. "I didn't listen. I- I couldn't help it, I just- I didn't want to wait, I'm sorry, sir," he apologized again, his eyes flickering up to meet Steve's hard gaze and biting his lip. "I'll be good from now on, I promise. I'll listen." He glanced over at the toys beside the bed, already thinking ahead to his punishment- he knew Steve wouldn't make it enjoyable, if he felt the need. 

Steve shook his head again, his blue eyes darkening with Bucky's pleas, and he huffed a little bit, dropping Bucky's leg entirely, and now he wasn't touching him at all, almost as if he were disgusted with him. "You're not sorry, don't lie to me," he said harshly, and he was crawling off the bed and not letting the way Bucky's cock look tempt him as he peered at the toys. "And because of that..." He paced the room like a tiger, not looking at his pet but more what he could use to play with him. "Get one hand into cuffs, spread out for me. Right now," he snapped, standing at the end of the bed now and crossing his arms. No debate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky's stomach turned at the way Steve looked at him, and he didn't even think before obeying, turning and latching his right arm to the headboard. Still with a guilty expression, he slid down on the pillows to lay down, biting his bottom lip as he slowly spread his legs, squirming as he moved his hips and the tip of his cock caught on the frilly waistband of his underwear. He knew he was far from helpless; he could easily pull free of the cuffs or safe word out at any time, but the predatory gleam in Steve's eyes made him feel completely at his mercy. And he was, he was giving that to him and he trusted Steve enough to give him permission to hurt him and control him, for a while. There was nothing Bucky felt more than love when they did this, despite the pain or arousal or mix of both that came with it. His free hand was gripping the side of the pillow he was laying on, the other cuffed above and behind his head, and when he thought Steve would be satisfied, he looked back up, licking and chewing on his bottom lip. "What're you gonna do?" he asked softly, watching him move around the room; Steve was more or less strict on things depending on the mood he was in- sometimes he wasn't allowed to move or even make a sound without permission. He had a feeling it'd be one of those times, but he knew Steve liked hearing him beg and whine and plead and moan, too. 

Steve didn't say a word, just watched in silence with a grit jaw, and he didn't know what he wanted to do just yet, but Bucky looked really good. "Stop talking," he said sharply, and he was moving his hands onto the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and he threw it to the side. His eyes settled on Bucky's metal arm, the one not cuffed up. "Fuck your panties," he settled on, palming the front of his pants and letting out a little huff, a flush already forming on his collar bone. He managed to keep himself mostly impassive though, looking down his nose 'disdainfully' at his pet. "And pinch your skin around your sides until it bruises. Don't stop until I tell you," he said, blunt and without leaving room for mistakes. He licked his lower lip a little. Let him hurt himself and work himself up, Steve didn't need to do any excess work for the moment. Bucky could work, get his privilege. Maybe... "What would you say if I said I wouldn't touch you at all today?" He asked, smirking some and starting to work his pants open, feeling rather pleased with Bucky splayed out like this. He could take care of Bucky like this, make him feel good and make him feel safe. Give him what he needed. 

Bucky whimpered, his face and neck turning a dark shade of pink as he obediently moved his hand down to his side, already starting to rock his hips so that the fabric pulled and slid back and forth across his cock. His metal fingers caught a bit of skin under his rib, and, taking a breath, he squeezed, letting out a sharp breath at the pain, but he didn't back off; Steve wanted bruises. The part of him that would stop himself was quiet; all that was for Steve to have, now. He rolled his hips so that the head of his cock scraped against the lacy waistband at the same moment that he twisted his skin, and the resulting pain and almost-pleasure drew a noise from the back of his throat. After another few moments of squirming and writhing on the bed, he brought his hand away from his side, a dark red bruise forming under where his fingers had been. He was giving himself another too-rough pinch when Steve spoke again, and it immediately had him shaking his head, his eyes going wide as he faltered in his movements. "N-no, please, I'll be good. I'll be good, please, I want-" he whined, but he stopped himself, biting his lip as his fingers clamped down on his skin and jerked from the sudden pain. His hips hadn't stopped their desperate rocking, and he closed his eyes for a moment to focus only on that, to try and stop his head from spinning. "No, no, I'm sorry. I want whatever you give me, sir, whatever I deserve, I'm sorry," he breathed a moment later, fixing wide, lust-blown eyes up at his owner, taking his hand away from another new bruise and wincing as he released his skin. 

Steve smiled ruefully. "Stop then, if you're so sure," he said, and he tugged his pants down, mostly neutral still, and he leaned over to pick up the candle and the blind fold. The bruises forming were gorgeous, made Steve's cock twitch in his underwear, and he climbed onto the bed. "Stop moving," he ordered, and set the candle to the side, careful not to spill it, he settled so his knee was pressing into the new bruises hard. He took Bucky's metal wrist in his hand and roughly pulled it up to cuff it. "I'm not happy with you baby," he said, pressing into the bruises and not letting him reply. "I don't believe you, and I'm not happy with you at all." It had taken so long before he could do this with Bucky convincingly, but now it was such a relief to do it. Whatever anger he compiled during the day, he could control and release now, tugging Bucky roughly and getting the metal into the cuff. He knelt into Bucky and leaned over him, fluttering his eyelashes, and he licked his lower lip. "What do you think of the blindfold and wax? Is that something I should do to you?" He asked harshly, a way of asking consent while also maintaining control. "Are we green?"

The heavy weight settling against his side had Bucky going tense and arching up off the bed, swallowing back a pained sound in his throat. Steve held him down, though, and forced his other hand above his head; when he blinked up at his lover again, he found he was completely held down, unable to actually squirm with the weight pressing into him from above. Swallowing hard, he gave Steve a jerky nod, licking his lips before giving a quiet response. "Green. Yes, please. Want it," he mumbled, sparing a glance towards the candle and the box of toys next to the bed. It'd been too long since Steve had really hurt him like that, and he was aching for that in that special way, he wanted it. 

With that Steve made sure the cuffs were tight on his lover, tight as it could go on his left wrist and tight enough to dig into his skin on the other hand a little. He sat back, stomach twisting like crazy with his arousal at Bucky's visceral need for this. He was careful when he wrapped the blindfold, not wanting to catch Bucky's hair in it, but he took away the kindness of that action by capturing Bucky's lips harshly, nipping and biting at his lips as well as pressing hard enough to bruise. He still has his knee in Bucky's side. He huffed when he pulled back, smoothing his hands over the soft fabric over Bucky's eyes, and he nodded to himself, finally getting off Bucky, leaving the bed entirely, and he walked to the candle on soft steps, not sure how Bucky would respond to thinking Steve had left him. He picked the candle up though, and made sure he was right over Bucky while he held his breath, wondering if Bucky would break the rules in a different situation.

By the time the throbbing in his side and the initial pain of the cuff digging into his wrist had subsided, the room had gone silent. He couldn't see anything but black when he looked around, couldn't hear anything but his own breathing and his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Had Steve left? He had said he may not touch him; what if he was just going to bind him and leave? His ears strained to listen for any sound in the room, anything at all, his head tilting side to side like a puppy's, but came up empty, making him shift uneasily in the cuffs and his shoulders tense up. He was calm enough now that he didn't outright panic, but his heart was starting to pound in his throat, and it was only because of the cuffs that his hand didn't begin shaking. He was safe, he knew, Steve wasn't trying to hurt him like that. Still, biting his lip, the worry itching at his mind became enough that he could break the rules, just a little, for that reassurance, just one word- "Steve?" It came out a whisper, his body shifting on the bed as he closed his eyes. He wanted to behave, he did, but he also didn't want to be alone. That would be too real, being hurt then tied down and blindfolded and left. Even if the next thing he got was going to be a punishment, it would mean Steve was still there, and that was okay. "S-sir?"

Steve watched Bucky's expression seem to change when he realized though, and for a split moment he looked through the game and saw only his boyfriend almost getting distressed. So he leaned forward even more achingly slowly, the ghost of guilt in his stomach. He leaned in right to Bucky's head, and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. "I'm here baby," he rumbled softly, watching Bucky's reaction to see if he got a fright. "You waited a real long time before talkin' baby, I'm so proud," he purred, the one hand not holding a burning candle tracing through Bucky's hair just a little bit. "I would never leave you like that." He grinned and nipped at the other for just a bit and then he was stepped back and making sure he made noise. "That was mean of me, wasn't it darlin'," he said, phrased as a question but spoken like a statement. "That was yellow..."

Bucky could hear something getting closer to his ear, and his whole body went limp at the soft sound of Steve's voice. He didn't know who else it would be, but the tension still drained from his shoulders at the brush of lips against his ear and the fingers in his hair. A small noise escaped the back of his throat at the praise, and he nuzzled towards the hand not unlike a cat would. He heard Steve pull back, but it was audible, this time, and he could listen to where he was going in the room. Nodding slowly, he let himself drift back down into that comfortable spot in his head, the wild flutter of his heart slowing to a steady, solid thumping in his chest. His erection had gone a bit soft during his momentary distress, and even now, he was eager to get back to the game. There were always hiccups like this; he'd call yellow once every few times when they were just starting, or there'd be a moment where Bucky'd tip just the wrong direction, and they'd have to take a break. This one, though, wasn't bad- not nearly as bad as it could have been. So, a quiet few breaths later, Bucky nodded, turning his head towards where he thought Steve was. "Okay. I'm green, I'm good. Green." 

As soon as he got that confirmation, Steve was tipping the candle over, not giving any warning but watching carefully as a few drops landed on Bucky's skin. He'd spent a long time researching which candles were actually safe so they didn't actually burn, beeswax burned at the most metaphorically good level. He dripped it all over Bucky's torso, especially around his nipples, and he smiled, setting the candle back down when he was finished, and he was quickly going to the pile of toys and grabbing the ice, knowing that it was quite an obvious noise as they slid against each other. He didn't talk, not at the moment, he was watching what Bucky's skin and body was going to do to his treatment. Not hurting him too much, not yet. He let the wax of the candle go hard, seating himself next to Bucky's side that was bruised and stroking it carefully, getting some of the ice, a small cube, and touching it to Bucky's lips first, the request for him to take it silent and obvious. Though... "Careful not to choke," was a quiet warning, a reminder to stay focused enough that he could do this lying down.

There were another few moments of silence between them, and then Bucky was letting out a surprised squeak and squirming on the bed, his back arching and twisting as the wax dripped down his chest and stomach. The initial searing pain went away after three or four seconds and the wax hardened again, but the sensation remained, a gentle throb under every splatter of wax. His jaw was hanging open, soft pants escaping his lips until he felt the ice being urged into his mouth, which he accepted silently, his breath now coming out cold as he breathed. His mouth was hot, hot enough that the cube melted quicker than he could swallow, and a few drops of water slid past his lips and dribbled down his chin. He didn't mind. The cold liquid running down his neck made him shiver in sharp contrast to the burning a few moments earlier. Eventually the cube was small enough so that he could just hold it in his mouth without too much effort, and he held it between his teeth as he opened his mouth again, letting out chilly breaths in the silence of the room.

Steve was sure that he'd never seen someone as beautiful as Bucky Barnes in his entire life, and the noises he made were the most perfect, and the way he shifted, Jesus, this wasn't sexual in theory but in practice it had Steve's cock twitching and his eyes darkening further. He reached across though, wiping the cold water from Bucky's chin before it had too much time to give him sensation. He hadn't initiated that, and it wasn't allowed. He could feel heat radiating off his lovers skin, and he smiled softly to himself, easily sitting next to Bucky and now pressing the ice to the bruises he'd asked Bucky to create on himself. He was so responsive, his good little pet, and thinking about that made him think about how he must've hurt at the hands of HYDRA when he was shifting like this at wax and ice. His skin was going pink now, trying combat the things afflicting him, and Steve was drawing lines over Bucky's skin, around the wax where it was more pink. It made Bucky's skin slick with the water, he wasn't giving any piece of ice the chance to stay in one spot, and the tips of his fingers were going numb with it. When the ice had melted a little bit more he got a large piece and stuck a finger between Bucky's lips, stretching it to the side and pushing the solid into his cheek. "Careful not to choke," he said again, watching with a careful gaze to see how the brunet would take it.

The ice pressing against the bruises from his own fingers and Steve's knee felt the best. It had Bucky shuddering and going limp under Steve's hands- or as limp as he could go; the ice being traced across his body had him starting to shiver with the cold- and he still hadn't stopped his mindless squirming. He was always so sensitive with Steve, as his lover had pointed out more than once, and the blindfold only served to multiply that sensitivity, making him shift and shiver and gasp as Steve swirled the ice across his body. Another piece of ice was being pushed into his mouth, then, a finger forcing his lips open and pressing the cube into his cheek. He automatically closed his lips around both, sucking and quietly slurping at the ice. It didn't melt as quickly, this time, with how cold his mouth already was, and that meant it became too cold, too. He switched it to his opposite cheek, still contently sucking on Steve's finger.

Steve huffed just a little bit at Bucky sucking his finger, and he left it in Bucky's mouth to keep doing so, and he leaned over to the side of the bed and got a cloth, carefully wiping up the cold residue and he shifted when it was all dried up, letting Bucky catch his breath a bit. He didn't want it to be hurried and rushed today, didn't want it too frantic-- just calm. Yeah... Calm and relaxed was good. Finger still in Bucky's mouth he moved to straddle Bucky's hips, expecting him not to move even though he sat right on Bucky's erection and shifted a bit. With his free hand he started peeling the wax off Bucky's skin, watching it silently and feeling pretty calm himself even though he was rather hard. He was gathering the wax into his palm and he set it on the bedside table, taking his time and being meticulous, though he made sure to dig his nails in every once and a while to leave a soft pink line. "Are you green for me? Nod for yes." He said softly, smoothing his hands tenderly over the soft pink marks the wax had left. He rolled his hips just a little too, flushed himself a pretty pink that Bucky couldn't see.

Bucky was almost too blissed out to move as Steve shifted on top of him, his stomach only clenching in a shudder. He knew he wasn't supposed to move, not unless he had permission, but it was so, so hard not to, not with Steve pressing down on him warm and hard, his cock brushing his through only a few layers of fabric. He did suck in a breath whenever he felt Steve's nails dig into his skin, even going so far to arch up into the touch once or twice, but otherwise, he stayed still like the good pet he knew Steve wanted him to be. His stomach muscles were tense with how badly he wanted to roll his hips, thrust up and get something more than pressure on his cock. He was happy to keep his mouth busy, though, and Steve's finger served as a good enough distraction to take his mind off the immediate need for touch on his cock. He sucked and used his tongue like he would if he were sucking Steve off, and let out a disappointed whine as Steve pulled his finger away. Obediently, he nodded, licking and biting his still-chilly lips, but they dropped open as Steve rolled his hips down and a soft noise escaped his mouth, his hips pressing up the barest amount without his own permission. 

It was almost like Steve had been waiting for Bucky to do something like break the rules, because as soon as he felt returning pressure to his dick he was running his hand down the wet residue of Bucky's chest without hesitation and then bringing his hand harshly across Bucky's cheek, the resounding slap almost echoing around the room. He did it hard enough that Bucky's slack head snapped to the side a little bit too, but he was immediately stroking his lovers cheek, careful touches on the already blooming pink. Bucky knew he had done something wrong and Steve didn't need to tell him that. He rolled his hips again, though, watching Bucky with a serious expression. 

Bucky's head was spinning with how fast it'd happened. Not even a second later his head snapped to the side and one side of his face was stinging and his ears were ringing, and now a hand was carefully holding that side of his face. If he could see, he was sure there'd be a handprint on this cheek. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and let out a small, apologetic whimper, squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold. The only way he could try and tell Steve he was sorry was to behave, if he wasn't allowed to speak. He could practically feel Steve's hard gaze on him as he ground his hips down once again, giving him a second try, and this time, Bucky stayed resolutely still, only letting out a small, shaky breath at the movement. The strike had effectively knocked him back into that comfortable headspace, blank and easy and obedient. His mind was quiet, and right now, all that mattered was being a good boy, listening, making Steve proud. So, hesitantly, he turned his face towards Steve's hand and gave another quiet whine, trying his best to apologize by nudging his lips against the side of his hand. 

Steve would've been annoyed at Bucky trying to kiss his hand if it wasn't so adorable, and he ran his thumb over Bucky's lips too, stilling his other movements to caress and appreciate Bucky's face for a moment. So beautiful. He was so lucky. Steve never felt luckier than when he was doing this with the brunet, especially when he was behaving. Orders... Well, they were sometimes necessary, and Steve still hesitated before applying them. Rules. They just were. They were set up rather early in the Game, and then they were followed. It was good. It's how it was. "I forgive you," Steve said softly, with a smile on his face, and then, with a final touch to Bucky's temple, he was moving off the brunet, off the bed to try and find their next game. There was an abundance, and not every session they did together ended in release, so maybe he could put that to the side for a few moments. "What do you need, baby?" He asked suddenly, knelt by their pile of toys that Bucky had selected. "What do you need?" This was even more rare, when Bucky got to announce his opinion, when normally it was Steve calling all the shots. Of course, Steve would either deny Bucky it or accept, but this was still a step. 

Bucky smiled, humming softly as Steve pulled away. He kept his head turned towards where Steve was standing, hearing him sort through the toys. The question caught him off guard. That question wasn't often asked in that way; normally it was a tease, something asked when Bucky was desperate, on the verge of tears, just to make him break and beg. It took him a moment to find his voice again, even longer to decide just what to ask for. This wasn't an opportunity to be taken lightly. He bit his bottom lip, where Steve's fingers had just been, and squirmed, thinking. "I wanna suck you," he said, and, even now, he flushed, his cheeks turning even more red, "please?" He licked his lips; he knew Steve was weak for it, he knew he could tease him into getting what he wanted. Maybe get Steve to sit on his chest, fuck his mouth, smack him with the crop some. Already he was imagining all the possibilities- on his hands and knees, one of Steve's hands in his hair and the other holding a paddle, more of the candle- and it made him shift on the bed, his cock twitching beneath the damp silk and lace.

Steve agreed with that. Okay, yup, Bucky's mouth on him was the favorite place Steve decided, and he crawled onto the bed, straddling Bucky's torso and settling some of his weight onto the brunet's sternum. "You're gonna have to be more specific," he rumbled, and he was pulling the hem of his underwear down without letting Bucky know, the tip of his cock being revealed, and it was shining with his own natural slick because all of what he'd just been doing had made him want to lose his mind. He took and cock in his own hand and shifted so he could touch it just lightly right beside Bucky's lips, not telling him what it was and just waiting to see how he'd react when he realized. "You wanna suck me, or... Am I fucking your face?" There was a pretty big difference between the both of them. "Tell me... _exactly_ what you want from me. I'm feeling generous." They hadn't actually done this yet, not properly, switching positions, because they got their own so well and it hadn't really been broached. Though... That didn't mean Steve hadn't thought about it, wondering how Bucky would treat him, how it would feel... He just liked being this for Bucky too much to suggest it.

Bucky was sure Steve could feel his heart beating through his chest as he settled down on top of it. His cheeks and neck were flushed red, his lips dark red and slick from where he'd been biting them. He felt something hot and wet brush the corner of his mouth, and it only took him a second before he realized, but all he could do was whine. His head had turned a fraction of a degree when he'd figured it out, his mouth dropped open half an inch or so before he stopped himself, clamping his jaw shut and keeping his head pointed towards Steve. It was so hard to think of something to say with Steve's cock _right there_ , close enough that he'd only just have to turn his head and open his mouth, and it took him a moment, a blush high on his cheeks as he licked his lips. "Fuck- fuck my mouth, please. And I want you to- to hit me, sir. I wanna get on my hands and knees for you and let you use me and- and spank me, or something, please." His face and neck were red by the time he finished speaking, but he'd long since learned that when Steve wanted him to talk, he'd better talk, and be specific. He'd made the mistake of simply saying "fuck me" once, and Steve did, for almost an hour, with a vibrator- he hadn't been allowed to come the whole time, and when he was just about to come apart, in tears, Steve had only reminded him "this is what you wanted, isn't it?" 

Steve tutted just a little bit, but Bucky had done what he asked nicely so he easily tucked himself away-- he had a rather good control in everything when they had this situation. It was very rare for him not to have control over his own libido, over Bucky, over what was happening, so he felt confident in what he was doing as he carefully undid the cuffs, once more not speaking, not letting Bucky know what he was thinking, and he rubbed his thumb over the pink line the cuffs had dug into Bucky's flesh wrist, not raw just yet but close due to Bucky shifting around. He undid the blind fold slowly too, and set them to the side. While fucking Bucky's mouth sounded very nice, there was something Steve wanted to see. So he climbed back onto the bed and harshly took Bucky by the hips to flip him, letting the other do whatever he could to make it easier for him. Body language could order his pet around just as much as words could. Steve sat cross legged, with Bucky's ass on his lap now, and he didn't hesitate pulling down the underwear and admiring his pets ass, looking at the sleek black plug he'd bought for him. "I remember saying I wanted to try this together," he said casually, his tone of voice similar to how it had been at the very start of the game, and he was massaging Bucky's cheeks with one hand a little bit. What he could do from this position were pretty extensive... Maybe he'd do that, first. He also wanted to give Bucky what he wanted too, though... 

Bucky's hips shifted under Steve's hand, licking his lips as he realized just how exposed he was. The tone of Steve's voice was light, for now, but he could sense something else was coming; he knew he probably should have waited for Steve with the plug, he could even go so far as to call it against the rules, and Bucky's stomach did a flip, at that. If he did, this was a very bad position to be in to be punished. Dropping his head down between his arms, he bit his lip and spoke, "I know. I'm sorry, sir, I shoulda waited." It came out a little muffled from his position down by the blankets. He'd been pushing it that day, he realized in retrospect, and Steve had been very, very nice to him despite the fact. "I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

"Do you remember what I told you I'd do if you disappointed me?" Steve asked, thinking back to his texts, and he was leaning back off the bed for a bit, reaching into the pile of toys to get what he wanted, and he gave no indication of what he'd picked up, leaving that to what he knew, and what Bucky would find out-- or not, provided he said the right thing in this moment and played his cards right. "Remember what I text you?" He asked, still squeezing Bucky's ass carefully, bright blue eyes silently admiring his stretched entrance, though seeing that and knowing Bucky had done it without him made irritation well in his gut. That had been for the both of them to do... 

Bucky whined low in his throat, giving a shudder as he remembered-  _You better fucking not, or I'm shoving a dildo and my cock in your ass with barely any prep_ \- and his ass involuntarily clenched around the plug, his toes curling. Maybe he could talk himself out of it. Hopefully. "Yes. I do. I'm sorry," he whispered, nodding his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, sir. I deserve it. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'll be good now, I'll do- take- whatever you want," he said, and he was holding absolutely still, his legs and stomach tense as Steve's hands squeezed and pinched his ass. "Please."

Steve hummed lowly, and he picked up one of the toys he'd chosen, giving no warning as he raised the paddle and bringing it down on Bucky's right cheek hard, watching the muscle shake in response to it, the pink blooming almost immediately due to it, and he shook his head slightly, sighing like he'd been suffering a long time. Bucky's skin normally went such a pretty color though, so no part of Steve rethought this. "I had been looking forward to doing that for the first time with you," Steve said, using the same tone he'd just been speaking in. "I bought it for us to play with, and you just..." He let out another sigh, switching the paddle to the other hand. "I want you to count, from the next hit. Ten each side, do you think that's enough?" He asked, free hand smoothing over Bucky's cheek a bit now, and he used his thumb to press against the plug a little bit while he waited for the brunet to reply.

Bucky let out a sharp cry as pain blossomed over his ass, legs shaking as adrenaline spiked through him. His voice came out shaky when he replied, "Y-yes sir. I'm sorry." Another sort of strangled sound escaped his throat as Steve pushed on the plug, his cock throbbing as arousal twisted low in his gut.  Of all things Steve would spank him with, this one of his least favorites. The crop and his hand he could handle, and a belt hurt a little worse, but the cane and the paddle hurt the most, and the longest. He'd feel tender sitting down and moving for the next day and a half, his ass either one giant bruise or striped with purple welts for even longer than that. He'd be crying, by the end of this. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," Steve said, and to punctuate his sentence he brought the paddle down once, hard, blue eyes glinting. "Look at my cock of yours. It's so hard, it dripping." Swap hands, bring it down. "If you lose count, I'm going to start from the very start. They'll total twenty." He could help Bucky a little bit, give him that anchor to work towards. "You're a slut for this, aren't you?" He asked harshly, each time he swapped hands he pressed anew into the plug, wanting Bucky to feel so conflicted with what his body was feeling he couldn't take it. He took a pause, let Bucky catch his breath. "Are you going to do this with one of our toys without me ever again?" He asked, hand running over Bucky's skin. He'd be hurt after this, and Steve wasn't holding back. He'd already found out that if he held back then Bucky's body would heal more quickly than normal, and then the punishment wasn't didn't really hold any merit.

Already Bucky was gasping and panting between strikes, precome dribbling down the tip of his cock and ass burning. Every time Steve pushed the plug into him, though, pleasure curled through him, enough to make him shudder and his cock twitch, only to stop as the paddle came down again. He'd only huffed out a "four" when Steve paused, pressing his fingers into his throbbing ass and tapping at the plug.  "N-no, no, I won't, I'm sorry, I won't ever again, I'll be good." It all came out in a rush, and he dropped his head onto his forearms, legs shaking as he braced himself for the next hit. He kept track on his fingers- he'd lose it if he had to take any more than twenty.

Steve grinned slightly, and in quick succession he brought the paddle down hard twice on each cheek, his expression slightly pleased. He grit his jaw though, running his hand over the skin that was now bruising just a little bit. He could see it happening, and he already knew which balm he'd use on it to stop it hurting when they were done. "I don't think--" left cheek, "I'm too sure--" right cheek, "That I believe you or not." One on each. The sounds of the paddle hitting his lover's skin were so loud echoing around the room, and Steve was glad the curtains and windows were closed. It made the whole thing seem more intimate and louder than it normally would be. "How can I be sure that I believe you?"

By the time he hit ten, tears were prickling at the corners of Bucky's eyes and he was trembling, only managing to get the numbers out in a breathless whimper, his body slumped down against the mattress. "I'll- I'll do whatever you want, please, please, I sorry, Steve, sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I- I promise, please, I'm sorry." His voice was choked up by tears and threatening to break, but his cock was still hard and drooling precome against his stomach. He could hardly even think, much less come up with anything that could fix this. Even he could feel how hot his ass was getting with each strike, the pain settling deep into his muscles. It'd been a while since Steve'd really properly spanked him like this- there'd been the occasional smack while he was fucking him or a good snap with the riding crop every once in a while- and he'd forgotten how much this pushed him deeper into that spot in his head, unaware of much else other than the pain and his arousal and Steve. 

Steve listened to Bucky crying, and that tugged at his chest. Whenever Bucky got to this level, it made the base part of Steve want to stop and help, but Bucky had explained that he liked this, and he didn't stop, even if he pressed a little bit over Bucky's ass, humming softly. "I suppose. I suppose I could believe that. Shh shh," he said, though he brought the paddle down twice again. "There's only six to go, baby, there's only six to go." He could hear Bucky saying the numbers, so he knew he was getting it right. His heart ached for the brunet. He was too in love with Bucky to not feel anything when they got to this. He slapped the paddle down. "I don't like being disappointed in you baby, I hate it."

Thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen came out a teary whimper, Bucky's whole body gone slack as tears leaked from his eyes. He didn't want Steve to stop. It felt good, in a way; despite the pain it was grounding and real and it made him comfortable. He'd always enjoyed the pain, in a twisted sense. It felt good to him in a way that sex felt good to most people, and that'd been awfully hard to admit to Steve, especially when Steve was so terrified of hurting him when he was recovering. They wouldn't be doing this at all if he weren't 100% okay with it. He sniffed, wiping his face on the blankets, and made a quiet noise, a tender, hurt little sound. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll be good for you," he whispered. He was still shaking, and he could feel Steve's hesitation; he always faltered whenever Bucky cried, whether it was from pain or pleasure or a mixture of both. It'd been a while before Steve had been able to push through that, to not break and give Bucky relief once the first tear fell. Shuddering, Bucky turned his face to the side to look at Steve, biting his bottom lip.  "I'm okay. I'm green, it's fine," he whispered, giving him a small nod before turning his face into his arms again. Sometimes it was just as much about making Steve comfortable as it was Bucky. 

Now it was Steve who had to hold onto Bucky being okay, he had said he was green, and Steve had to be sure that Bucky knew how he was feeling. He took a deep breath. "You won't do it again," he said with a stern tone, and he brought the paddle down, hard, for the final five times alternating, and he took a deep breath, immediately setting it to the side. When he'd chosen twenty in his mind he'd known it would come to this, but he could never try to predict how it would actually make him feel, especially if when Bucky got like this. He took a few slow breaths, and there would be no way he'd hurt Bucky any more than this, he normally had a threshold and he knew he'd reached it, so he leaned over and got some ice just carefully, starting to rub it over the bruising skin just softly. They would catch their breath together, bring the mood down a little bit, and then Steve would work back up again. "You're so good baby, you can be so good for me," he murmured, running the ice over the pink surface area of the brunet's ass, Steve didn't care that it meant his thighs were getting wet as the ice melted, he wanted to soothe Bucky just a little bit before starting up again.

The last five hits had Bucky practically sobbing into the blankets, crying out every time the paddle smacked a deeper bruise into his ass. He wasn't counting anymore. His face was damp with tears and his whole body was trembling, but he knew it was done when Steve's soft words drifted into his awareness and there was something cold and wet rubbing over his ass. He lay there for a few minutes, simply taking deep, shuddering breaths and trying to calm down while Steve rubbed ice across the bruises. It felt good. After a long minute or so, Bucky'd stopped trembling so violently and his heartbeat had slowed, and he'd gone mostly limp again against the bed. He turned his head slowly, red and glassy eyes half-lidded and hair sticking up in odd directions, and mumbled a quiet "thank you." It still throbbed and ached where the ice wasn't touching, and he knew he'd be in pain for the next day, but he was okay. Calm. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve used up a fair bit of ice cooling down Bucky's skin, and he felt amazingly relieved himself when Bucky thanked him. There was a wet patch underneath him, and he used a cloth to tidy up as much as he could, and he took a few more moments just pulling Bucky's underwear down more to stop it aggravating the bruises. He crawled out from under Bucky and up the bed, so he was laid beside him, and he brushed Bucky's hair off his face a little, smiling softly. The game wasn't finished just yet, and Steve needed to make sure that Bucky was still in the mood for it. "You did so well for me baby," he said softly, caressing the dried tear tracks and holding the back of his lover's head. "Do you want to keep going? I can get you off real slow if you need, or we can just stop and watch a movie. You'll keep wearing your plug, though, and we can do more later tonight," he promised, giving the other options. "Stop now or keep going baby?" Bucky seemed pretty spent, Steve didn't want to exhaust him or anything. The hyped mood was mostly gone, so Steve would be alright with anything. 

Bucky blinked at Steve with hazy eyes, his brain working at it's own leisurely pace to respond to what Steve was saying. He'd taken a little drop, and now, his mind was quiet and calm and almost a little sluggish. All he could immediately respond to was the gentle fingers in his hair and the thumb brushing his tears away. He made a soft noise as he went to lay down all the way, the sound still touched with tears audible in his throat, and his cock pressed against the bed, sending a low, pleasant curl of arousal through him despite the soreness. It was about a minute later that he finally responded, the words dragging lazily past his lips. "Can I? Wanna come. 'f I earned it?" he asked slowly; the crash would come soon, and his erection wouldn't go away even when he was too tired to do anything but lay in Steve's arms. "And then... then can we watch something?" It wouldn't take too long for him to come back out of this, maybe an hour or two, and he knew Steve would want to get some food in him between now and when they did this again. He would be happy with a quick handjob and then letting Steve take care of him until his head came back. 

Steve waited patiently for Bucky's reply, just smiling softly at him, savoring the noises reaching his ears and continuing to brush his face with a gentle touch. "Of course you've earned it, baby, you were so good for me," he purred, and still he didn't move far. "You wanna just raise your hips for me, and I'll get you off real careful and slow," he said, licking his lower lip. He didn't need to come today. Getting Bucky like this was often enough for him, even though a lot of the time Bucky begged to get Steve off as a reward. It was all about give and take, and a lot of the time Steve was just happy to give. He was glad with how the game was working today. A lot more casual, more careful than he could get with his pet. Maybe that wasn't how Bucky had wanted it to go.... "Or fast, or I can edge you a couple of times, whatever you need..." 

Bucky slowly lifted himself back onto his knees, a more shallow angle this time. Both sounded equally appealing, but what he had the energy for was another matter... "Fast, please? I'm... I'm sorta tired," he mumbled, his still-glassy eyes fluttering open to look over at Steve. "But maybe we could do that later?" Steve was almost unfairly good at edging him. He'd bring Bucky up five or six times before finally letting him release, and by then, they were almost painful, they felt so good. Those were the times where they either had to gag him or keep his mouth busy, just because his crying and moaning would get too loud for their apartment. As almost an afterthought, Bucky blinked at Steve, sparing a glance down towards the bulge in Steve's underwear. "What about...? Do you need...?" He seemed to have a little more life in him as he asked; he was always ready to service Steve, make him happy. 

Steve was already shifting himself a little bit to get in a better position to reach his hand underneath his pet, he was sat beside Bucky and reached with his left hand to simply lay across Bucky's back, and with his right traced lightly to get to his prick, exposed still from Steve pulling the panties down more. "Later, baby, we'll worry about me later," he murmured, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Bucky's side. There he went, asking to help, and it just made Steve feel so lucky. He wrapped his hand around Bucky's length though and immediately started pumping quickly, listening to his lover's request and not needing to worry about lube because Bucky was slick naturally after his treatment before. "Just relax for me baby, I'm gonna take care of you."

Bucky shuddered as Steve's hand wrapped around him, letting out a small moan. It wouldn't take long, that was for sure. Between the paddle and Steve's teasing the plug, his cock was completely hard and curving up against his stomach, twitching and leaking in his master's hand. He sensed it was fine for him to rock his hips a little; the game had slowed down, Steve was taking care of him, now. It was quiet, save for Bucky's soft gasps and moans, and within a minute he was starting to shake, his legs quivering and hips starting to jerk into his lover's hand. His mouth fell open against the blankets as he let out a groan and a few sharp pants, his sounds becoming higher and higher pitched as he edged closer and closer to his release. "More, more more more, please, s-sir, I'm so close, please-" His muscles went tense, and he whined, the sound breaking in a ragged moan as he peaked. "Please, can I come, please can I come, Steve, please, I- _ah_ -" He didn't know if Steve gave him permission or not, but that was as far as he got before he came, his voice breaking into a sob-like moan and his muscles going taut as he spilled over Steve's fist and onto the blankets below him, come smudging up on his stomach. He didn't care. He was trembling as Steve kept stroking him through it, until he whined again and was catching his breath. "Thank you," he breathed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he turned his head to look at Steve. His eyes were still closed; now, he was drowsy. His head was spinning a little and his limbs were tingling, seemingly a little worn out after their short game and an orgasm. 

Steve would've been tempted to film or record this kind of thing if he wasn't worried about someone somehow finding it and leaking it. He listened to Bucky's noises and basically let him have free reign to get off as quickly as he needed, letting him move and make all the noise in the world. His hand movements were swift and precise, he knew exactly what Bucky liked to get him off as quickly as he liked, and it was probably the quickest they'd made it to Bucky's climax in a little while, Steve rubbing his free hand up and over his lover's back soothingly while he came, and then he was reaching for the cloth and quickly cleaning the come from his hand, Bucky's stomach and the bed sheet. They could sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, or on the couch, Steve needed to change all the bed linen after the water anyway. Once Bucky was clean Steve leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Bucky's lips. "I'm just gonna put away the toys for the moment, and tidy up, that won't take long and I'll be right back, okay?" He said softly, running a hand through Bucky's hair just carefully kissing the side of his head before pulling away to bustle around and tidy up. The soothing balm was something of a life saver and he put it next to Bucky when he grabbed it, throwing the melted wax into the trash, wiping down the paddle with alcohol gel for hygiene’s sake, tidying up a few wet patches on the floor and tucking everything into the closet. When that was done he made a beeline back to Bucky, and slid his hands over his lovers back, blue eyes once more only soft and only full of love. He pulled the other closer to him carefully, and undid the soothing balm, holding Bucky's hips up in the same position they'd been in just before but kinder as he started carefully rubbing it in. "Are we green, sugar?" He asked softly, one hand touching Bucky's hip and squeezing for a moment while the other used the balm and slowly filled up the room with a tangy medical smell.

Bucky was blissfully zoned out during the few minutes that Steve was away, laying on his stomach and dozing off whether he meant to or not. Already he was missing Steve's warmth and soft touches and care. He stirred when he felt warm hands running over his back, turning his head to peek back at his lover with half-lidded, hazy eyes. At the hands pulling his hips back up, he made a quiet sound of protest at the movement, but had no real issue with it and didn't put up any fight. His ass was turning dark red and starting to purple into an ugly bruise, and at the first brush of cool fingers, he huffed out a breath, but made no other noise. The flesh was hot and tender and aching, but the balm was cool and seemed to melt into his skin and soothe the pain away. The words took a while to connect in his brain, but "green" was one he understood no matter how out of it he was. He gave a drowsy "mhmm" and nodded, breathing a soft sigh as he settled back down. "Green," he murmured. Steve kept spreading the balm over the darkening bruises, and Bucky lost track of time, but eventually, he turned his head again. "Was I good?" He needed that praise. He needed Steve to tell him he was good and that he loved him. It was just a little something more to keep everything green and happy, for him. Also, it felt good. 

Steve was content to just stay in silence and just care for the brunet, once there was confirmation of the color, but when Bucky asked the question Steve leapt upon the opportunity to tell his pet that he was perfect. Sure, silence would cradle them both, and keep them safe, but this type of communication was a steady, strong basis for them, and Steve loved to let Bucky know how much he was appreciated. "Mmm yeah baby, you were so good for me," he said, the balm was numbing his fingers a little, and he took comfort in the fact that it would be helping the bruise forming on Bucky's backside too. "Perfect, as good as you can be, just like you always are. Spilled over my hand so quick, still got your plug in... Baby you've gone all purple just like I wanted and I'm so happy with you," he murmured, and he kept saying things, carefully putting the balm to the side and now just rubbing it in. Once it was dried he would wrap Bucky up carefully and they'd watch a movie. "I'm so lucky to have someone as good as you, I love you so much Bucky, I love you okay? I love you."

Bucky's eyes closed again, and he seemed to melt into the sheets at the praise, his mouth curling into a smile where his face was pressed half against the blankets. He let the words sink in; he was good, he made Steve happy, he was loved. It made him relax all the more, content to do whatever Steve wanted, as long as he could be close. This wasn't one of their heavier scenes; there were no bleeding scratches or bites or welts and no bruises anywhere but his side and butt, no hurt lingered anywhere but his ass, the side of his face gone a bit tingly. Steve hadn't been as rough as he could have been. He hadn't gone completely under, cried only once just because of the pain- they'd done more than that. Now, though, this was perfect, in a half-doze and under Steve's care, the pain ebbing into the background of his mind. All that mattered was Steve. "I love you, too," he whispered softly, letting out a quiet sigh. 

When the balm had finally been rubbed in fully, and it was dry, Steve put his hands carefully on Bucky's hips and pulled him onto his lap, careful to keep the brunet on his back rather than his rear, and he quickly pulled the panties up and off, discarding them as he bundled Bucky properly into his arms and then stood with his pet curled up. He kissed the brunet's forehead, praising him silently as he got off the bed, went to their linen cupboard in the hall and found a huge duvet in it. "I'm gonna put you down just a little bit baby, and I want you to stay on you feet," he murmured, the duvet on the ground. "Use me to hold you up, I'm gonna wrap us up in a burrito," he cooed, smiling playfully like he was talking to someone younger than Bucky actually was. "Can you do that for me?" He asked, and he had already planned what they were going to do. They'd watch half of a taped movie, then Steve would check Bucky's backside and feed him some water and food-- maybe he'd do that before the movie actually, he didn't want Bucky being thirsty.... Once they'd sorted out their position he would sort out the rest.

Bucky made a noise of dissent at having to stand on his own, having been content to be carried around in Steve's arms to wherever they were going to go. He kind of liked being babied. He supposed it had something to do with his want to be taken care of, or if it was just an extension of the roles they had during the game, but whenever Steve tucked him in or fed him or helped him get dressed or washed him in the shower, something warm curled in his chest, something safe and happy. Despite his obvious aversion to standing, he did, his feet touching the ground, though his legs were a bit bent and his face was still buried in Steve's shoulder and his arms were draped around his neck. "Bucky burrito," he murmured, huffing a laugh into his neck; Steve had called it that, once, and Bucky never wanted to let him forget it. 

"My little Bucky burrito," Steve cooed in reply with his own little laugh, making sure Bucky had a steady footing before hooking the blanket over his arm and then wrapping it carefully over Bucky's shoulders, tucking it down over his body as he scooped him up in his arms again almost immediately again, getting the blanket over his own shoulders too and already he was warmer and happier from the softness of the fabric and the warmth of his love. "I'm gonna get us some crackers and hummus, we can have a little snack," he said, burying his face into the top of Bucky's head and snuffling just a little. "Imagine if I made burritos while you were a burrito baby," he said, starting to make their way to the kitchen. "Then it would be burrito-ception and it would be so cute." He kept tucking the blanket closer around Bucky's front, up under his neck while also trying to keep pressure off the brunet's bruises. He kept cooing at the brunet softly, his cheeks going pink as he did, feeling a little bit silly but mostly happy with it. "You're the cutest little cutie I ever did meet, cuter than any dame I've seen, cuter than any guy. Ain't I lucky? So lucky to have a cutie pie like you."

Bucky giggled as he was scooped up again, burying his face in Steve's neck again and wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. It was colder outside the bedroom, and they were both still naked, but the blanket and Steve's words kept him warm just as well- even if they were a little dorky. "'M not cute, stop it," he complained, shaking his head against Steve's chest, though he was smiling; letting Steve dote on him like this made things seem so much easier. Somehow, when Steve called him his baby burrito and a cutie pie, everything else, Captain America, the Avengers, the whole rest of the world, it didn't matter anymore. This little spot was theirs, and they were normal, happy people; the things they'd done and the things they'd seen, the shadows that hung over them everywhere else couldn't touch them. "You're a dork," he muttered, smiling, and he nosed against Steve's collarbone. Bucky would rub up against him like a cat, when he could let his walls down and everything could melt away. Sometimes it was just a nuzzle into his neck or he'd nose at his hand like before in the game- he couldn't fall asleep without sticking to Steve like an octopus. 

"Yeah, and you love me and you keep letting me treat like the little cutie you are," Steve retorted, glad that the curtains were closed so he could walk around in his underwear babying his boyfriend. It was a part of the game, almost, this kind of dynamic where Steve would comfortably take all the responsibility of taking care of the both of them, it was easy doing this, compared to the expectation of an entire country, and he got to the kitchen and managed to hold Bucky one armed, opening the cabinet and getting the cracker packet and the hummus from the fridge as well as a couple bottles of water. "You're holdin' against me like a koala, sweetie, you love me bein' a dork." He made a beeline now for the comfiest couch that was set in the front of the television, he carefully lowered himself down onto it, feeling content as he rearranged Bucky to be sitting up just a little more without being on his bruises. Steve set the food on Bucky's lap, like he was setting up a little picnic with all the food and water. "You want water or crackers first?" he asked, running a hand up and down the back of Bucky's head and the bottom of his hair.

Bucky let his head fall towards Steve's hand, his eyes still half-lidded and drowsy, but a small smile had made it's way onto Bucky's face. He was sat up so that most of his weight rested on the edges of the bruise, but he still felt it, and he would, for a couple days. That was the point, though; if it had been just for fun, Steve wouldn'tve paddled him so much or so hard. Still, he was smiling as Steve's fingers thread through his hair and he teased him right back, both of them still comfortable in their roles, and they would stay that way (at least Bucky would) likely for the rest of the night. "Water, please," he murmured, closing his eyes again. Sometimes when they played the game, they weren't necessarily playing. Sometimes, if one of them needed it, Bucky'd put on his collar and they'd spend their time like this, with Steve taking care of every little thing he needed and Bucky being the good, quiet, happy pet. It'd mean Bucky sitting on a pillow by Steve's side at the table, being fed, Steve giving him a warm bath, or just laying in bed together, held posessively against his owner's chest, trading soft kisses until they slept. It was good. "Love you."

Steve didn't want to stop touching Bucky's hair, so he used his teeth to crack to seal on the water bottle and spat the lid to the side when it was off. He brought it up to Bucky's lips carefully-- they'd perfected this whole Steve feeding Bucky, with drinking too, after a few mishaps where Bucky got his whole front covered with water because they'd used a glass instead. Now it was their fridge full of little bottles of juice, water, soda, anything that was needed to fit the mood. When Bucky had taken his fill Steve combed his hair affectionately, blue eyes full of adoration. "I love you too pet," he said softly, opening the packet of crackers now and taking the lid off the hummus so he could start feeding him. "You want crackers baby?" He asked softly, a way of basically asking for consent in whatever they did.

Bucky folded his arms against his chest underneath the blanket as he adjusted against Steve, leaning heavily against him to keep the weight off the bruises on his backside. He let out a quiet sound as he rested against Steve, then adjusted, needing to move the faint red handprint on the side of his face off his shoulder. He only needed to nod faintly in reply to the offer of food. "Mhmm. Yes please." His words came out the same quiet, lazy murmur as before. After a moment, he snuggled closer to his owner's side, tugging the blanket tighter around them both and tucking his toes into the folds of the duvet. His eyes slid shut once again, but he still opened his mouth at the brush of Steve's finger on his lips; it was a conditioned response, by now.

Steve was pretty adept at doing things one handed now, and he fed Bucky five crackers with the garlic hummus before even thinking about just having one himself, it was nice, yeah, but he didn't need it as much as his little one needed it. The couch was growing warm and he made sure Bucky chewed and swallowed his mouthful before brushing his lips lightly with a thumb and feeding him the next bite. It was pretty intimate, he felt, watching Bucky chew lazily, eyes closed, then he would swallow and Steve would watch his lover's gorgeous throat work and... Okay sure, it wasn't your usual Friday night, judging and making sure your boyfriend didn't choke while he ate, but... This was their thing. They weren't normal anymore and this was their thing. So he packed away the food after fifteen crackers, set that all to the side and gave Bucky another drink before setting that down too. He had just settled his hand on the back of Bucky's neck while focusing on feeding him, and he started moving it again now, and he ran his fingers of his other hand lightly over the features of Bucky's face, the bridge of his nose, his brow, lips and cheeks, just... Touching lightly and reassuring. "How do you feel baby?" He asked carefully, his voice rumbling low in the quiet dark of their home.

Bucky was still a mass of jelly limbs and soft little kitten sounds when Steve spoke again. He wasn't quite aware of how much time had passed, but he didn't have to be. His master would take care of him, and that was all that he needed to care about. He didn't realize he was pressing his face into Steve's hand, rubbing his nose against his palm, until he found himself leaning forward and settling weight on his bruises. He liked it when Steve babied him, and, not that he'd ever admit it to himself or anyone else, he liked letting himself act like this. He loved being dote on and taken care of; he liked being Steve's pet and his little boy and his cutie pie. He'd just about die if anyone outside their apartment knew about this, their little secret, and sometimes, outside the game or the scene, he knew it was strange. But once Steve turned those eyes on him and buckled his collar, he didn't care. He was going to let himself love it. At Steve's question, his eyelids fluttered, but closed again once he processed the words. "'M good. Thank you," he murmured, giving Steve a sweet smile before snuggling back against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry its been aaaaaggggesss but here i go updating like a good little soul i hope you guys are glad
> 
> we got cuteness and fun all lined up for you so lets get to itttt!!!
> 
> ENJOY xx

Steve was smiling fondly, and he reached over to get the remote, and he leaning forward to nose Bucky's hair a little bit, taking his smell in and turned on the television, and he didn't feel like a movie anymore, he just wanted to sit with Bucky and focus on him, so he went to the first music channel he could find and turned it down, kissing Bucky's hair once more. He continued to map his lovers face with his fingertips, humming softly, rocking them just a little bit side to side as he asked, "What else did you get up to today baby? Before you text me? How late did you sleep in?" He used a soft and careful tone, sugar sweet and loving, and he was mouthing along Bucky's temple now, touching as much of him as their position would allow.

Bucky let out a languid sigh, going all but limp in Steve's arms as he slowly rocked him. He was drunk on Steve's touch, his lips and his fingers and his arms tight around him, all of it dragging him down into a sleepy, pliant state. "Mm. Slept 'til about ten, ten-thirty. 'N I laid in bed for a while. An' I got up 'nd had some cereal, then went back t' bed an' read for a li'l bit. An' I fell asleep again. Then I woke up at three 'r three-thirty, all hot an' bothered, so I got in th' shower, then I texted you." His voice came out lazy and dragging on his tongue, a smile still in his words at the last part. "I missed you. I get lonely here without ya," he murmured, moving one of his arms under the blanket so that he could trace his fingertips across Steve's neck and shoulder, down to his collarbone and his chest. Steve was always so warm. "Let's get a puppy."

Steve listened to Bucky's day with rapt attention, and the touch had goosebumps raising on his arms. Sleeping, Bucky did so much of that Steve was sure that his lover was part cat. He was surprised when Bucky was even able to get a full night's sleep when he slept the entire day. He smiled softly at Bucky's familiar tone and he couldn't really stop, feeling so lucky, and the final lot of Bucky's words had his heart twisting a little with guilt. "I'm sorry I have to leave you all the time baby," he said softly, and with the brunet like this it took a whole lot of self control to even stop himself saying yes straight away. He was in the mindset to give Bucky whatever he needed right now, even if it was a little out there. "You think you'd like a puppy, baby?" He asked, frowning just slightly. "It wouldn't have much to do in our little apartment..." 

Bucky took a moment or two to respond, as if he'd dipped into sleep for a few beats. His fingers were tracing lightly over Steve's collarbone and the hollow of his throat, nails scratching lightly as he moved over the bones under his skin. "I don' have much t' do either," he murmured with a small, teasing smile, nudging his nose against Steve's shoulder. "I'd play with 'em and take 'em for walks and runs and... and there's some real nice dog parks around, too," he suggested hopefully, snuggling up closer to his own master. He knew they'd talk more about it later. He enjoyed their lazy little conversations, when Steve would mumble into his hair and he'd say whatever came to mind, and they were warm and close and in love. "I miss you a lot. I like this."

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I disappear all day," Steve replied quickly back, almost automatically. It wasn't fair on Bucky, leaving him home alone all day, that was definitely true, and it hurt knowing that Bucky knew this too... Maybe it would be good to get Bucky a dog. "What kinda dog would you get, Buck?" He asked, looking at the music video on the screen for a place to train his eyes. Okay, he was honestly considering it. But he didn't want Bucky to... No. He trusted Bucky. Bucky knew how to take care of himself and he'd be able to take care of a dog. It might actually be good for him. He had a proper, real point, and if he had a dog he'd have a little bit more purpose than just sleeping all day and then texting Steve to come home.

Bucky gave a half-shrug, still dozing against Steve's chest. "I d'no. Maybe a lab. I like labs. Or a German Shepard, or somethin'." He was slowly starting to come back; it hadn't been a heavy or very long scene, so he hadn't dipped under like he sometimes did. He wasn't so much tired as he was quiet. He hated being alone so often. There was no way he could get a job anywhere, after everything, and going out without Steve wasn't enjoyable. Having somebody else around would be good for him. Steve seemed to be considering it, at the very least. 

Steve pursed his lips, and kissed Bucky's head again. Bucky would sure look cute with a puppy on his arm, and then he wouldn't be alone and Steve would probably not feel as bad. Not that it was about him. It was about his pet, his Bucky. Bucky not feeling alone or worried. "We can go get one today, if you wanna," he said after a long time. "Go to a shelter and find one for yah..." It was a little bit impulsive still, but Steve would do anything for his burrito, really, as soon as Bucky suggested it he should've known he was going to be agreeing. "Do you wanna do that? What's the time...?" He looked over to the clock on the wall and then shifted so he could tilt Bucky's chin up and look him in the eye. "It's only three, do you wanna go get a puppy, sugar?"

Bucky looked a bit confused for a moment, still trying to process it- Steve was saying yes!- and when he did, his face lit up. "We can? Really?" After another nod from Steve, he leaned right up and kissed him, unable to help smiling against his mouth. "Let's go tomorrow, it takes a couple hours for the paperwork and stuff, and they close at five-" He paused, looking down with a sheepish smile. "I mighta already looked a little bit," he admitted, but his smile and the happiness on his face was there to stay. He gave a happy little wiggle, even, and the slight pain it brought him wasn't even enough to make his smile falter. "I love you so much, thank you, I love you."

And that was why Steve said yes. Because Bucky was looking at him like he'd hung the stars and that was all he needed from that interaction. That Bucky was smiling, kissing him-- Steve welcomed it, chuckling and pressing back into it just gently-- and he listened to Bucky talking again with rapt attention, nodding some and then breaking into his own grin which represented how happy he felt in that moment for his baby boy. Steve liked to spoil Bucky, buy him presents and make him feel special, so this was kind of the same thing. "I love you too, sugar, I love you so so much." This was said lowly, and he squeezed his arm around the other a little tighter. "You've already been looking though? Without even talking to me about it?" He asked, adopting his unassuming tone once more, noticing that Bucky was more awake and perhaps wanting to start the game up again. He would do this all night, slip deeper and then lesser into his persona. Whatever Bucky needed.

Bucky sensed it, the very slight change in the way Steve spoke, and he didn't miss the subtle tightening of his arm around him; that change flipped the switch in him almost automatically, and he only had to blink once to slide back into that comfortable, Steve-centered quiet. The rest of his mood didn't change, however. He was still smiling and didn't stop touching his master, and he gave a little shrug before he replied. "Well, I was just thinkin' about it one of those days you were gone. I looked some stuff up. I wasn't, like, real serious about it or nothin'." He was ready to slip in again. They could maybe play a little more, something light, then they could have dinner and he would sit at Steve's side and let himself be fed, then, they could really play. In the few hours that would take, the bruises on his backside would hurt a little less, less enough that Steve wouldn't have to stay away from his ass. Even if it did hurt a little, he'd still insist, especially after Steve had put the thought of edging into his head. If Steve kept him on his hands and knees or even laying on his back with a couple pillows, he'd be fine. There were plenty of other places he could smack. Smiling, he leaned up to kiss his lover again, raising one hand to hold the side of his neck and run his thumb over the line of his jaw. "I love you. God, I'm the luckiest boy in the world," he mumbled against Steve's mouth, kissing him between every break in his words. 

Steve let himself purse his lips and he pretty much soaked up Bucky's precious words like a goddamn sponge, his insides feeling warm and tingly and he had goosebumps and Bucky was the best. "I beg to differ," he mumbled right back, taking some of Bucky's weight in the way he was holding him so the brunet wasn't sitting down so hard. He could see a change of light in Bucky's shining eyes, subtle in the way they got just a little darker, and he already felt it settle in his gut, teasing him and waking him a little. His mind was already thinking of how he could play with his pet when they got back into it, but he also wanted to appreciate this. The other side of their relationship. A sickly sweet relationship that was all vanilla and kisses and cuddles and murmured 'I love you's'. "I think I am the luckiest of the luckiest, the most lucky. Lucky to have my Bucky," he said, and he pulled away to poke his tongue out a little bit, hand coming up to scuff through Bucky's soft hair.

Bucky giggled, really, properly giggled, carefree and truly happy in a way that never showed outside of these quiet moments they had with each other. Then he hid his face against Steve's chest in the folds of the duvet, making a noise in his throat as Steve mussed his hair. "Your Bucky," he repeated, happily squirming impossibly closer in his lap and giggling again into the blankets. He felt silly, but that was okay. He and Steve could be silly or sexy or sweet and it never mattered, because Steve was all that mattered. Every time he wiggled, the plug shifted in him and the bruises would throb, and his cock was slowly starting to fill, a light pink starting to color his cheeks; they would still be sweet, though, even if they were in a scene and Bucky had tears on his face and his throat was raw and he was begging, they could slow down and Steve would bump their noses together and ruffle his hair and give him a tender kiss, a whispered "I love you, baby boy," and a soft touch, and then they'd go in again. Right now, Bucky's heart was swelling with so much love he thought he could burst. "Just yours, all yours, I'm yours forever."

His Bucky. His baby boy and his everything, Steve knew that being so in love couldn't be helping. Because hearing those words from Bucky's lips made him feel like he wanted to cry-- whenever they started talking like this he couldn't help but imagine sometimes what would've happened if he hadn't been saved. If Steve hadn't come out of the ice alive, what Bucky would still be doing, his giggles would go unheard and his smiles would be untouchable. Yeah, so he was lucky. Lucky to have got his best friend and best guy and best everything back so he could love him and treat him right. He squeezed the brunet around the waist and nodded to himself, capturing the other into a sweet, bright kiss and when he pulled away his own cheeks were a bright pink. "I'm yours, I'm yours forever," Steve parroted, holding the brunet close and smiling brightly at him, he was hyper aware of Bucky's warmth through the blanket, how he was heating up, and the flush on his lovers cheeks-- well. He knew it well. "Your Stevie, I'm your Stevie right baby?" He asked softly, wanting to hear it from the brunet more than anything.

Bucky's lips were curved up in a smile as he pulled back enough to look up at Steve and give him a kiss, nuzzling their noses next to each other and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. He shifted, just enough so that he could wrap an arm around his lover and hold him tight, and he nodded, ducking to press his face into Steve's neck. "Mine," he agreed, and there was a hard, possessive note in his voice despite his happy tone and his smile. He wouldn't ever let anything take his Stevie away from him. He owed Steve the world three times over; he still laid awake some nights thinking about every little thing that could have gone wrong, every single thing that could have kept them apart or cost them their lives or taken away what they had now. He never would have dreamed that he ever could have had this after Hydra. Without Steve, he'd still be with them, asleep, and Steve would be dead, too-- he didn't let himself think about that. The amount of self-loathing he had for himself was more than he'd ever admit to Steve- what if he'd fought him harder, if he'd finished his job, if he hadn't jumped after him, if he'd made a lucky shot- regret still ate at him every day and the "what-if''s still haunted him. So, yes, Steve was his and only his, just as much as his life and his soul and his heart was Steve's. "Mine," he repeated, mouthing the words against his lover's skin and sealing them there with a kiss. 

Steve liked that. Bucky being possessive over him. He liked it a whole lot, and he sat still when Bucky kissed him amongst those words. Sure, he would boss the brunet around and hit him and make him cry, but only because he wanted it. Only because it was what the brunet begged for and what made him happy. Steve was doing what Bucky instructed him to, not the other way around, and that was how he wanted it to be. Because Bucky was his world and he had been since before the war, and Steve planned on giving him everything. Planned on giving all he had and then some. He'd give... So much. The amount he'd do to keep Bucky safe was probably... It probably extended into illegal. Because that's what Bucky deserved. So he hummed and let his eyes flutter closed and he reached out to fumble through the blankets, and as he'd suspected before, when he reached Bucky's skin it was hot and he could feel Bucky's cock, hard and full and hot. "Mine," Steve replied, wrapping a hand around it and squeezing just slightly, and he kissed Bucky back now, letting himself fight again to be top dog, fighting for the dominance of the situation. To bring back the game.

Arousal hit Bucky with surprising force as Steve grasped his cock, huffing out a startled breath against his neck before his head was being tipped back for a kiss. His master was licking and biting at his lips, trying to get him to open up, but Bucky wasn't quite done, yet. He would have been smirking, if his mouth was unoccupied, as he pulled back just long enough for Steve to lean in again, then bit down on his bottom lip and tugged it into his mouth as he pressed close again. Once or twice, Steve had let him be like this, possessive and forceful and teasing and everything he wasn't allowed to be during the game. He'd let him take what he needed, on those occasions, whether it was a hard kiss or a fuck or just to hold someone down and suck them off. He didn't usually want that, but when he was feeling lonely or even a little upset, Steve might take pity on him and let him go. Tonight, though, he knew he wouldn't get that. He knew what he was doing when he licked over Steve's bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth, his lips curling up in a smirk against Steve's mouth. He rocked his hips up into his owner's hand, and he was very quickly becoming fully hard, but the slight squeeze around his cock was just shy of enough. "So, you gonna give your baby boy what he wants?"

The feeling that was very close to anger was real, as it bubbled into Steve's chest and he realized this was why Bucky was being a little shit. He wanted it. Fuck, okay, he wanted it bad. A light paddle wasn't enough and Steve was going to do exactly what his baby boy wanted. He gripped and then pulled harshly, an animalistic growl escaping his throat and he pulled his face away, his other hand coming up to whack hard across the back of Bucky's head, his own expression dark and lip curled up slightly. Bucky was good at bringing this out of him. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" he asked, using the same grip on his lovers penis now suddenly in a hand wrapped around the brunet's throat. Anger, not real, mostly irritation due to the fact that Bucky knew the rules, he knew them and he'd been controlling the kiss when Steve had been trying to get his control back. This was what the other wanted. So he held the brunet, looking at the brunet with a wild gaze. He never felt this in earnest, not truly ever, unless he counted the times he'd read Bucky's files, but that had never been directed at the brunet. This was… this was emotion he never felt but needed to release. This was his release. "What the _fuck_ were you just doing?" This was said even more loudly, even more harshly than what he'd said before.

Bucky's eyes were wide as he caught up with what was happening, a smack on the back of his head had him blinking as his head rolled forward, and all of a sudden there was a hand wrapped around his throat and _squeezing_ , shaking him a little with every word his master growled at him. He had to take a moment to just gasp a few times, another couple to try and control the arousal that seemed to punch him in the gut, his cock twitching and swelling against his stomach. The duvet was already much too hot, and he made a weak effort to try and kick it away, but it only ended up as a squirm. His master's hand was tightening around his neck, blood starting to pound in his head; he didn't care. He liked it, he liked the rush and he liked the total submission in the gesture. He gasped out a whine, catching the look on Steve's face- though, this wasn't Steve anymore. That dark part that Steve kept tucked away so carefully in his mind was shining in his eyes now as Bucky tried to come up with a response. This was his Sir, his Master, and whatever he wanted, he'd take. Bucky's heart was pounding with the thrill. "I- I didn't mean- sir, I'm sorry, I just-" He had to give Steve's arm a tap to lessen the pressure when his vision started going spotty, but the resulting rush made his head spin, in a good way, making the arousal curling in his gut that much better. "I'm sorry, Master, please, sir, I didn't mean- I'm sorry!" Still, despite the wide-eyed, borderline terrified look on his face, he gave Steve one finger: he was green. This was good and okay.

Steve lessened the pressure when his arm was tapped almost instantly, and the expression he'd made on Bucky's face was absolutely perfect. Squirming, whining, fuck, yes. Already he could feel slick under his fingers, and for some reason that wasn't what he wanted, he felt a ghost of disgust about it. And so he shoved Bucky off him, his expression showing that disgust. They were green, he'd seen the finger. He made sure to catch Bucky's arm enough to stop his head hitting the coffee table, and he forgot about the food on the couch as he shoved Bucky away from him with his foot cruelly, lifting his hand up and shaking his head. "You disgusting slut," he said, grabbing the duvet now because Bucky had been very very warm and Steve didn't want his pet over heating before the fun even started. He wrenched it away hard, letting the brunet get his own bearings as it twisted him around and caught in his limbs. "You fucking like this, you sick bitch." He spat these words out, shoving Bucky again with his bare foot and standing over him. "Admit it, that's what you are. Telling me what you fucking are!" And now he yelled suddenly, because Bucky didn't comply straight away and that wasn't good enough.

Bucky's heart was pounding in his ears so loud he could hardly think. He gasped out a sound of pain as he landed hard on his bruises, and the next two shoves and the yanking of the blanket ended with him on his side, head spinning until Steve's voice above him made him flinch. He didn't dare hesitate to answer, especially with Steve now standing over him. "I'm a sick bitch, sir, I'm fucked up, please!" His words came out strained, tears already choking his voice since he'd landed on his ass. Of course he could take more pain than that, but now, he didn't have to push through it, he didn't need to be strong. The moment he felt like crying, he would, he'd let out every whimper and whine and gasp; he would be vulnerable. He liked feeling weak, and he only ever would to Steve and only to Steve. The emotional charge that came with the harsh treatment made him feel _alive._ So, he supposed he really was fucked up, at least a little. With the same look on his face as before, though he didn't move or try to push himself to his knees. Steve would only kick him down again, and right now, when they played like this, Bucky wanted nothing more than to behave and obey everything his Master said to the T. "Please, I'm sorry, sir, I'm a slut, I'm a s-sick bitch, Master, I'm sorry," he plead, looking up with wide, pleading eyes at the blond.

Steve let Bucky shift and whine on the ground for a moment, looking down at him in disdain. Not real, that feeling, but a part of the act that Bucky liked. Uncaring, disgusted with him, unhappy. And so he kept at it. "Well have a little self respect, you disgusting whore," he snarled, hands on his hips now, his own cock straining in his black underwear, the charge and energy in the room nothing to deny. "Get on your hands and knees, for fucks sake, you're so goddamn pitiful it makes me sick." He sometimes imagined what would happen if anyone ever saw this kind of behavior from the Captain. The public would be appalled, of course, but would they understand that it was just a game? Not an actual mind set? "You gonna cry, slut? You gonna cry because you're so damn horny that you can't even stay soft for an hour?" They'd tried out refractory periods too, done little tests on themselves in the bedroom. They both knew that a refractory period didn't even exist for them if they kept at it... And neither of them minded. 

At that moment, Bucky did feel a bit like crying. He could feel tears in his throat as he hastily pushed himself up, a small, pathetic little sound escaping his mouth when he rolled and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Still, he shook his head, dropping his chin to his chest. His cock was totally hard against his stomach and starting to leak a bit, and only twitched when Steve taunted him. It wasn't often that Steve got like this, that he dipped this far into his own headspace, and already Bucky could tell that they'd need a day to come off the high. He wouldn't mind. After this was done, Steve would immediately turn back into the loving, sweet, tender person from before, and they'd clean up, Steve would make Bucky drink something and then they'd curl up in bed together and tell each other they loved them for the rest of the night, Steve would dry Bucky's tears and tell him he was good and soothe the harsh words with soft kisses and gentle hands in his hair. They'd fall asleep together and take their time the next morning, make sure Bucky wasn't hurting too bad, and they'd spend the rest of the day loving on each other like earlier. Bucky loved both parts. He tried to steady his shaking legs, suddenly very aware of how sore his backside was and how exposed he felt. 

Steve arched an eyebrow, and he watched, pride blooming in his chest at the strength his pet had. "I'm going to the bedroom, and you're coming too, slut," he said, not moving just yet. "You're gonna stay on your hands and knees, too, for the rest of the fucking night, 'cause you're a little bitch. So crawl. Crawl to the bedroom," he said lowly, dark blue eyes roaming over the expanse of his lover’s skin. And then he was stepping over him, deliberately stepping on Bucky's hand and kicking him over on the way past, a cruel smirk on his face. Guilt was there, muted and dulled by the game, the fact that he could see Bucky's precome almost dripping off his dick and knowing that he liked this. Bucky liked this and Steve would play. So he strode to the bedroom, knowing Bucky would crawl, and he had to change the sheets before they played. He got the lube, tidied up and got a dildo. That would be his game tonight. His movements were jerky, almost furious as he went to the linen cupboard, not caring how long Bucky took, because if he took a long time that would mean even more punishment and more fun. So the room was tidy, the rest of the toes a part from the whip and a large dildo were sat on clean sheets, and he'd put towels down this time. He sat on the edge of the bed, and watched the bedroom door with his hands folded in his lap, waiting.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky only let out a whine as Steve's heel ground into his fingers and he was kneed over. He waited a few moments after Steve left the room to crawl after him, needing to take a moment. He sat back on his legs, carefully avoiding the purple bruises on his ass, and closed his eyes, listening to his owner move around in the bedroom. He needed a second to sink, to slow down and be ready to drop into that space when the time came. He breathed slowly, trying to control the fluttering of his heart in his chest, but it was still pounding despite his efforts. He didn't wait too long, though; Steve would be mad if he was too late. Opening his eyes and letting out a sigh, Bucky started to crawl again, his knees red by the time he made it down the hallway and to their bedroom door, and his cock steadily throbbing every time the plug shifted in him. Steve was already waiting for him. He kept his head bowed as he shuffled across the floor and to his master's feet. He didn't look up, he didn't speak; he only settled back on his heels, even though the pain made him wince, and held his wrists behind his back, just like Steve'd trained him to do. His cheeks were red and his cock was standing at full attention, legs quivering at the pain of his ass resting on his heels. 

There was the pride again, at his pet sitting so well for him, and he reached forward, his hand settling nicely in Bucky's hair, stroking softly and nicely twice, a little bit of pain, before suddenly twisting his hand into it and tugging upwards harshly. "You took your fucking time," he stated, making sure not to pull so hard that it actually pulled the hair out. He got an arm around Bucky's torso and lifted him, throwing him on the bed hard and letting him bounce. "I said hands and knees, bitch, not just knees." That was harsh, because when Bucky was to sit at his feet they both knew how he was sitting was right. But he wanted a reason to be mad, to punish his baby boy, so he wasn't going to be nice. "So... Because you're such a disobedient idiot, I think I'm gonna hurt you before I fuck you, how does that sound?" He asked, slapping Bucky's rear just lightly. He'd do it hard, but the bruising registered in his head and he'd already hurt him there, he had so much skin that was untouched he could mark.

The moment Bucky landed on the bed, he was scrambling to obey, hastily pushing himself up on his hands and knees and presenting himself to Steve, the posture practiced; Steve taught him just how he wanted him, whether he was on his hands and knees or kneeling or laying down. Every bit of pain Steve gave him was followed by a quiet little mewl, when he yanked on his hair and gave his ass a smack. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and he knew Steve knew that too, but this was their game, it could be unfair or however Steve chose it to be. So he nodded from his position, not lifting his head from between his shoulders. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, thank you." The words were automatic as well- acknowledgement, apology, gratitude. Now, he stayed still, only huffing out a breath as he peeked down through his legs at the portion of Steve's torso he could see. He'd seen the whip laying on the bed, but hadn't had a chance to peek at whatever else Steve decided on. 

Steve nodded, and he picked up the cat of nine tails, balancing it between his fingers. "One for each tail, I think," he said, and then he started without any warning. Nine lashes down Bucky's back, marking his light skin dark pink. One across his lower back, two on each shoulder blade, two on each side then two on his spine. "You're a little bitch," he said, a soft statement, and watched as the color sprang onto Bucky's skin. Beautiful, like he was a love canvas for Steve to paint however he wanted. He could still hear the leather connecting to the brunet's skin, it had sounded lovely because he hadn't held back at all, using a wind up each time, letting his muscles do all the work without much thought. "Did you like that, you little pain slut?" He asked casually, putting the whip away and moving the dildo out of sight for the moment. He had his plan, as he got out the lubricant and flicked open the lid. "Should I reward you like the slut you are and give you my cock?"

Bucky's fingers- both flesh and metal- were curled tight into fists as the whip snapped across his back. His spine arched and he let out a few pained gasps on the last two hits, but otherwise made no sound. The cat was that lovely, painful mix between a whip and a paddle, with how much of his skin it covered when Steve brought it down. His back was aching and his skin was burning once Steve pulled away, but he answered without thought at the questions. "Yes, sir, I did. Thank you," he breathed, still breathing heavily as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He did. Steve could get him hard with only a belt or the cat, and he always loved the marks they left and he loved the pain that came with them. He heard the cap of the lube open with a _snick_ , and his stomach did a flip, his knees spreading even wider on instinct. "Yes, please, sir, I want your cock, please." He knew he wasn't going to get it, not that easily or that quick, but he begged because he knew he was supposed to, that's what Steve wanted. "Please fuck me, sir, I want it so bad, please?"

Steve listened to Bucky begging and smiled, his own ego praised by such obedience from his lover. "Of course you want it. You're a little skank. It almost makes me feel sick." He set the lube to the side and leaned over Bucky, his exposed hole, the plug, and he grabbed it without warning. He loved this the most. Surprising Bucky with sensation that was either nice or unpleasant. His reactions were the best when it was that. He pulled it out with a wet little noise, a little 'pop' sound, and he watched intently, biting his bottom lip. "You even wore a toy trying to prepare for it, you desperate little hoe..." He held it up, observing the rather large plug, the new one. The one Bucky had put in without discussion... Irritation bubbled again, but Steve wanted to give Bucky a few moments to feel the gaping stretch of his hole first, feel how exposed he truly was.

Bucky mewled and squirmed for half a moment before he stilled himself, biting down hard on his bottom lip as Steve yanked the plug out of him. It left him feeling exactly how Steve wanted him: open and exposed and vulnerable. It had been a rather large plug, equal to at least three of Steve's fingers, so he'd be even a bit tight, still, if Steve were to fuck into him right at this moment. He shifted, hyper aware of his own openness, his hole gaping and his blush rivalling the color of his back as he went to speak again. "I want it. Please, sir, I want it, want your cock so bad, please let me have it, fuck me, sir, Master, please," he begged, because he knew it was exactly what his lover wanted to hear. Steve wanted to play with him, and Bucky'd play along; how much of that was actual desperation and how much was the game, he never thought about too hard. He knew he liked it either way. 

"I don't think so," Steve said after a moment’s thought, and now he had the lube in hand, coming to sit behind Bucky and slide his feet and legs under the other almost like they had been sitting earlier in the evening, except Steve was leaving himself more space to things this time, sliding the dildo behind him out of view before covering a finger in slick and sticking it in Bucky's entrance. If he held it right in the middle of the brunet's hole it wouldn't touch the sides, so he slowly and at a torturous pace, started slicking up the edges of it. "I think I'll have my own fun, seeing as you're just a begging slut who doesn't deserve what they want." He pressed just lightly around the edges, sometimes venturing deeper with the finger to slick up his lover more... He was going to do something to hurt him soon, but he wanted to minimize it just a little bit so there wasn't lasting damage. Besides... This was a fun game. He was barely using any pressure at all.

The muscles in Bucky's legs went taut, his stomach clenching in a valiant effort not to squirm as he realized just what Steve was doing. He was absolutely still for a few long moments, not even breathing with how tense he was, but then, the tension left him with a meek little whimper, and he sank down on his elbows, burying his face against the mattress. He blushed all the way down his neck, his toes curling as Steve just barely nudged that spot inside him; his cock was slick and nearly dripping with precome, and he gasped out a whine, a shudder wracking his whole body. "No, please, sir, I want- fuck, please, I'll be good, I'll be good for you, sir, I want it so bad," he begged breathlessly, and some of it was still just the act, but it was gradually becoming more and more desperation-fuelled. Steve could be a cruel tease if he wanted to be, he could make him cry just from wanting something so bad or wind him up and keep him just on the edge of his release for far, far too long. 

Steve grinned to himself as Bucky's begging got more and more real, but he paid no heed to it even though it had his cock twitching in his underwear. He would have slapped Bucky for speaking out of line on another day-- he could've, but he was reaching behind himself to get the dildo, and Bucky wanted it so much, didn't he? He ran his finger around Bucky's entrance for five minutes more, pressing and stretching just slightly while holding it... The dildo was thicker than Steve was by a little, and he opened the lube again when he decided it was perfect time for it now. "Don't look," he ordered, as he drizzled it over the phallus and started slicking it up fully. If Bucky wanted something in his ass, he could have something in his ass. His hole was slicked up enough now, Steve had decided, and now it was time to start. "You really want me to fuck you, baby? Is that what you desperately want like the slut you are? You want a cock in your ass?"

Bucky'd become a pile of muffled groans and frustrated moans, sufficiently wound up, now. Obediently, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the bed shift behind him, and Steve opening the lube again- his cock twitched, a drop of precome dribbled down onto the mattress, and he arched his back, arousal curling hotly in his gut. At Steve's words, he was nodding, even with his face pressed against the blankets. "Yes, sir, please. Please fuck me, I want it, please," he obediently begged, his voice rasping in his throat, then tapering off in a soft whimper. By now, his begging was real, his cock throbbing with arousal with every beat of his heart, his mind clouded over with the want for pleasure. 

Bucky didn't really know what he was asking for, but that was okay, Steve didn't hesitate lining up the dildo to Bucky's hole and pressing it in past the tip without saying a word, pushing past the resistance of the brunet and taking hold of his lovers hip and squeezing it reassuringly. "I know you can take this one, you greedy slut, when you relax and let me take my time." He said, rubbing his thumb over Bucky's hip out of character so he stayed calm. He could see the hot fullness hanging between Bucky's legs, revealing the arousal and depicting the tension in the room. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" He asked, a grin in his expression as he put more pressure into getting the toy deeper, knowing he had to be fairly careful so Bucky wasn't actually injured by it. "A thick cock inside you, that's what you wanted right?" He asked, hungrily watching the black get taken in by Bucky, watching his lover with a dark expression, knowing exactly what he was doing as he rolled the slick toy around inside him, changing the angle-- still pushing in, still slowly adding pressure so the new sensations for his pet wouldn't stop. This was what he'd asked for, this was what he wanted, and he would get it. He'd wanted to be fucked, and that would be exactly what Steve was going to do with him.

Bucky wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was still startled and let out a muffled yelp as Steve pushed the tip of the dildo in. It was bigger than Steve, bigger than he was used to, and since the plug had been even smaller than Steve's cock, there was a stretch. He knew he could take it; he'd done it before, but there was something close to pain as Steve nudged the toy a little deeper. They slowed down, though- Steve was rubbing his hip and giving him a little reassuring squeeze; he would always do that, break character, when he was working something bigger into Bucky's ass. Otherwise, Bucky would get scared, clench up, start to panic; he'd started sobbing, in the past, hadn't even safe worded out, just started begging and pleading for Steve to _stop, no, no, please stop, no more, please, it hurts, it hurts, please-_ After the first time, they'd spent two days in bed together, cuddling, crying, and Bucky didn't speak the whole time. Since then, they'd worked it out. If Steve was slow and kind and when Bucky would know it was his Steve doing it and that he was safe, everything went fine. He had to take a few breaths to calm himself down as Steve twisted the dildo in him, making the tip press right against his prostate, which pulled a choked moan from where he had his face pressed into the blankets. He had to open his eyes and peek back at Steve, just to see and make sure, and his eyes were glassy and glazed over, wrapped up in the scene. He was still quivering, but he was able to relax some, let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slump back against the bed. "Y-yes. Y-y-yeah, tha-ank you, sir," he said against the blankets, and he tapped the bed with one finger- still green. Steve knew to go slow, he trusted him completely.

And Steve continued to move slowly, watching Bucky's back and his posture with hawk like intensity. He would take care of his pet, no matter what. No matter how desperate he wanted to be hurt, Steve would give him all he needed, he would keep him safe and happy. He had green, they were still green, and the toy had reached half way inside his lover, so Steve started pulling it out, just as slow, letting Bucky get used to it. He saw Bucky watching him though, and the smile he got onto his face was slightly contradictory to the way he held himself, to the whole way he was acting. It didn't fit this part of the game, but it was as genuine as he could make it in the mind set he was. So he started pulling the toy out for some way, and then in again further, switching the tempo up only slightly, still in the range of slow, breathing careful and controlled. "You better thank me, you filthy bitch," he said, but he was speaking more softly, keeping Bucky in his happy place. His happy place, being abused by words, and hurt. Their twisted little happy space. Steve's happy place too, even if he didn't seem it as he scowled just a little bit. "You like being stretched like a whore, by your Master. Only by me though, correct?" He asked then, to reaffirm what he already knew. "Who do you belong to?"

It took Bucky a few beats to find his voice, and another few to put something together other than gasps and whimpers and groans. He was still panting, hands clenched in the blankets and his legs and stomach tense, forcing himself to stay still. The muscles in his back rippled as Steve pushed the toy further into him, and he rocked forward with it, a pathetic whine escaping his lips as he finally sank back onto the dildo. "Yeah, yes, yes, 'm yours, sir, just you, jus' yours, Ma-aster, belong to you," he answered in a tight voice, his words breaking in a sharp gasp as the toy nudged his prostate again and arousal washed over him with a full bodied shudder. A sheen of sweat had broken out over his back, his hair matted to his forehead with it. He wanted more. "Fuck, please, sir, more, to-touch- touch me, I want- Master, please, I need- I need it."

The resulting expression Steve responded to Bucky's begging to be touched was a mix of disappointment, disgust, and a little bit of glee. He didn't say anything for a few moments, watching Bucky's body react to the toy, and he was moving it a little faster now, seeing as Bucky obviously was ready for more. Not too fast, and he still wasn't pushing it in all the way, but each time he was drawing out and pushing back in he was managing to go deeper. "Excuse me?" He asked, voice shrill like he hadn't understood the request, but he didn't want to hear Bucky say it again. "Fuck, I wouldn't touch a whore like you. Touch yourself-- if you need-- but if you come I'll rip you in half," he warned, eyes still dangerous. "You're disgusting, I hope you're ashamed of yourself," he tacked on, still holding Bucky's hip and silently contradicting what he just said, but he wanted Bucky to have an anchor, so he was squeezing the hip hard enough to bruise and not letting go. His own brow was pricking with a little bit of sweat now, the front of his underwear damp with his arousal. He wanted Bucky to fuck up, he really did, deep inside.

Bucky whimpered and turned his face against the mattress, his back curved in a deep arch as he pushed back ever so slightly on the toy, just to help ease it in a bit more. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths before reaching down with his flesh hand, his fingers curling hard around his cock and squeezing. His main concern was if he didn't physically hold himself off, he actually would come too soon. Steve wouldn't be happy, he'd punish him, bad, and it wouldn't be nice at all, not for him. The pleasure he got from his hand on himself was enough to push away the occasional throbs of pain from the size of the cock Steve was pushing into him; he finally relaxed, his muscles going lax as he stroked himself, slowly, like Steve might smack him if he moved too quick. "Thank you, sir," he panted, his breath hitching and catching on a moan as he thumbed the tip of his cock, already slick with precome. Another stroke and a squeeze made his hips jerk, and Bucky made a sound like he'd had the air knocked out of him, his muscles once again going tense as he teetered, right on the edge, his hand desperately gripping the base of his cock as he swore, almost sobbing as he humped the air, mouth hanging open against the sheets. Normally at least he'd have some shame, but now, during the game, he didn't have to. It was just how it was. 

Steve was watching Bucky touch himself between his legs, he didn't have a proper view but _god_ it was beautiful, and Bucky masturbating was something Steve knew he could probably never get enough of. He let go of Bucky's hip just a moment to palm himself through the fabric around his cock, and he deliberately moaned like Bucky had been, loud and whorish and entirely blissed because this was the sensation his body was craving. Just a few rolling movements had goosebumps raised on his arms, and he felt a tremor roll down his back. But he had more self-control than that, so he stopped touching himself suddenly, and sat up a little bit, watching Bucky shift and moan and nearly come. He could see it in his pet's body language. He didn't hesitate, then, to bring his hand hard down onto one of the marks left on Bucky's lower back, a loud slap that was very simply just there to be loud and provide some more sensation. "Don't you dare come, slut," he said now, grinning like the devil because this is what Bucky liked. He slapped him again, the sound of his palm hitting Bucky's flesh superficial and it didn't resonate, but it was sharp and it made Steve feel powerful. "You don't wanna know what I'll do if you do come..."

Bucky moaned, high and desperate, from the back of his throat as Steve's hand came down on his back, the burning and the stinging where the slap had landed nearly tipping him right over the edge. He could _tell_ Steve was touching himself, too, and that alone made him let out a pitiful, needy moan, his hips pressing back, then forward into his hand. He was so close, so, painfully close; he could feel it just seconds away, his head spinning and foggy with how close he was to orgasm. "Please! Please, sir, I need- please- fuck- please, sir, I needa come, fuck, Master, please, please let me come!" he begged, his hips still twitching and rocking even though his hand was clamped tight around his cock. His whole body clenched, and he shuddered, the dildo pressed _right on that spot_ , his hand gave one sharp jerk without his permission, and he nearly sobbed, burying his face in the bed and biting down on the blankets. "Please, sir, Ma- Master, please!"

Steve was feeling cruel, he really was, because he still didn't give permission, but he knew that this would bring Bucky over the edge. He'd trained him well and just doing this-- Bucky could stay right on the edge like this for a total of twenty minutes if Steve worked him right... Now?  He grinned cruelly and he reached around Bucky's hips, shoved the brunet's hand away from himself, and took hold of Bucky's cock himself, pumping him quickly from base to tip then down again. He didn't say anything, but he shifted the dildo at what he knew would be the perfect angle to have his lover screaming. Pumping Bucky, shifting the toy... God he felt powerful right in this moment.

He knew he was in trouble. Bucky lasted all of one second past when Steve's hand closed around his cock and he pushed the toy in him _just right_ until he broke, howling into the blankets as his hips jerked and spasmed and he spilled onto the bed, splattering come over his Master's hand and onto his stomach. Steve _wanted_ him to mess up, he'd figured; he hadn't gotten permission, Steve wanted to punish him. That thought made him jerk again, gasping out a moan as Steve's hand squeezed his cock and kept stroking him until it hurt, and he was writhing with overstimulation. If they just kept going and going, without a break, they'd discovered that Steve could keep ripping orgasms from him until it hurt, and he was laying there, in tears, while Steve forced another out of him. Oh, he was in trouble. Tears were prickling at the corners of Bucky's eyes as he finally gasped in enough air to speak, still quivering from the force of his climax. "I'm- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sir, Master, I'm- I didn't mean to, sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master," he panted, his voice tight with both the lasting pleasure and fearful anticipation. "I'm sorry, sir, please, I didn't mean to, please, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sir." He was babbling, now, still trembling and twitching and letting out an occasional whimper into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was so pleased with the reaction, and god, his skin was on fire and he felt so triumphant. Bucky managing to get out his apologies after he whined and he was still shaking from the force of the release. There had been a fair bit of release... And Steve hadn't given permission for it. Ooo yes. So he let go of Bucky's cock, because while forcing orgasms from him was a beautiful game, he'd only wanted to hear a few sobs and work him to the state of softness they managed in these situations before becoming hard almost immediately, a few minutes, after. "You're disgusting," Steve said softly, and he let go of the toy as well, wanting to clean up his hand a little bit, pretending that this hadn't been all his doing, that Bucky had let him down so badly. "I'm so very disappointed in you." He was still apologising, and that managed to make irritation bubble up too, so he let go of the toy in his ass and just let it sit there as he brought the hand down square in the middle of Bucky's back. " _Shut up_!" He ordered loudly, finding tissues now and disdainfully wiping off his fingers. He was looking forward to what he'd planned. "You can lie there and take whatever the fuck I want to do to you, you fucking _disgusting_ whore, making mess everywhere like you _deserve_ it. Stop saying sorry, you already fucked up. I'm going to make you _hurt_ for this." And again, he wanted Bucky to feel ashamed, he grabbed the toy and pulled it out, quickly, hoping maybe to hurt a little. "I'm going to fuck you, use you, like the slut, and you can't do a single thing about it. Make you realize what it's really like to be fucked. And then you'll know that you need to listen to me next time." He threw the toy to the side, leaving Bucky gaping even more than the plug had, and Steve was throwing the tissues away and getting off the bed, the entire way he walked expressing how truly annoyed he was. And how eager he was to get going. He was moving to the toy cupboard though, and finding what he wanted. "You aren't going to say a fucking thing. I'm going to use you, and you're going to be my little fuckdoll. So keep it quiet or I'll find a way to _really_ hurt you." For a second he glanced at the knife, maybe the unloaded gun they pretended was loaded... But no. Not today with those. He picked the smaller red dildo from the shelf and removed his underwear as he moved back to the bed, making a lot of noise with his own fucking of his fist. He wouldn't last long, so he was going to have to make it worth you. "You have permission to answer this." He said a little breathlessly, letting his head roll back a little and letting the noise of his flesh on slick flesh fill the room. "Do you deserve me ripping you in half with my cock?"

Bucky was trembling, though now, it was from the gentle shake of his shoulders as he huffed out silent sobs, his tears staining the blankets below him. His skin was burning in shame, and now, he was completely undone, too far gone to reassure himself out of it; he was _playing_ , now. This was the game. Not even the hard smack was enough to make him budge; it only forced another quiet, pained hiccup from his throat. It burned as his Master ripped the toy from him. He was hearing the words, and every syllable seemed to push him deeper into the scene, deeper into his head until he was totally, completely buried. He wouldn't mess up again. He was going to be good this time, he'd stay quiet, he'd get fucked, he’d be his Master's good pet. His eyes were closed in surrender, and he found he'd stuffed his mouth full of the blanket as he heard Steve's voice again. He was still crying quietly as he felt the bed dip below him, and he turned his face into the mattress as his Master spoke again. A muffled, teary "yes" was all that he gave, and a small nod. His first orgasm always left him pliant enough that he would drop, and he'd truly become Steve's good little quiet pet, his fuck toy, whatever his Master wanted of him. 

Steve couldn't even comprehend how powerful he felt, and he crawled up the bed a bit, flicking the lube open and slicking himself even more, overusing it so the slide would be easier. He was holding the dildo, too, slicking that up as well. The girth of both his cock and the dildo he had now was more than that of the black toy they'd just been using, though it would be easy to slide into Bucky, leave some space, and that would be where the red toy would go. He lined up easily, but Bucky was giving him a 'yes' and that meant he was green, and he touched Bucky's hip softly out of character just slightly, even though it seemed that Bucky was too far into the game to notice. He slipped into Bucky's hole easily and he groaned, chest filling with something slightly animalistic, and he started moving immediately. It was easy, the slide and looseness of his pet made it simple, and he was so warm, and so wet and it made Steve moan loudly, digging his fingers into where he'd been touching the brunet's hip. He didn't ask now, or speak as he increased his pace, shifting around heaps because he had room to. He wouldn't last very long, but he wanted to shift into a rhythm first.

Bucky's breath hitched as Steve pushed into him, the first few seconds of tightness lacking due to the size of the toy he'd just pulled out of him. He started moving immediately, with no regard to how sore his hole was from the dildo or how oversensitive he still was from his orgasm. Obediently, though, he didn't make a sound, the only muffled grunt escaping his throat too quiet for Steve to hear. Steve's knees between his own forced his legs a bit wider, but he was too far gone to care, his chest and face now pressed down against the mattress as his Master fucked into him; every time he did, his hipbones would nudge the bruises on his ass, making him shift against the harsh grip on his hips. True to his Master's orders, though, he laid there, limp and silent, and took it, even if he was forcing back whimpers every time Steve's cock pushed against his over sore prostate. He was determined to be good, now- that was the only real thought he could put together, is that now, he wanted to behave. Even if him fucking up had been what his Master wanted in the first place, he didn't want to be bad, he didn't want to be punished for that.

Steve wanted to lose his mind with this, truly, he did, but the Steve, truly Steve part of him wouldn't let himself do it, and so the mindset he was in now provided that if he hurt his pet too much he would be broken and wouldn't be fun anymore. Bucky was limp beneath him, and for a moment there was a flash of guilt. The first time they'd tried this had been one of the first times Steve had safeworded out, too guilty and too confused and too disgusted with himself. Now though, it was only a flash, and while he slowly moved in and out, enough to bring him to that edge-- Bucky was so hot and making the smallest of noises, they never used protection anymore and this was definitely enough stimulation-- he slowed down even more and lubed up the dildo fully, not saying a word as he rubbed Bucky's hip a little, an anchor, and tilted his hips to expose the looseness his girth couldn't fill. That was where he pushed the head of the toy, no warning, no talking, but he pushed and grunted and it immediately put a lot of pressure on the underside of his cock. "You can take it, baby," he said softly, darkly, thumb running over the bruises he'd created with his fingers now, his reassurance. 

Bucky was lost in the sounds of his Master fucking into him, his low grunts and sharp breaths and the slick slide of flesh and the sound it made every time his hips smacked against his ass. At the press of another something against his hole, he audibly whined, the sound coming out a soft hiccup behind the sheets he'd stuffed in his mouth. Even his words sounded dark to Bucky's ears, the reassuring gesture of his Master's thumb rubbing his hips only serving to send pain throbbing through him as he pressed on the bruises. The stretch wasn't unreasonable; they'd done this before, but going as fast as they had and the space he was in made it seem so much bigger. He'd started gasping out quiet, breathless little whines as he felt the toy slip in, his legs tense, though unmoving. He was sure he was about to split apart. Soon, though, he'd be hitting his turnaround point, he'd get hard again, and then things would go smoother. His hands clenched in the blankets, and he huffed out a quiet sob, but still, he made no move to tell Steve to slow down or stop. Still green.

Steve buried himself deep into Bucky, and held himself in the delicious, slick warmth, and very slowly pressed the red toy in. All the way in, until it was like two cocks were buried at the hilt inside the brunet. He watched his pet's breathing carefully, just held himself with his dick pressed so hard against Bucky's wall, and prostate, he could feel that little lump, and he was wiggling just a little bit. The pressure of the dildo underneath his cock was almost unpleasant, such a strong sensation, but if Bucky could adjust to it, then so could he. He leaned over Bucky's back, still not moving his lower or the hand holding the dildo very much. No, he leaned over Bucky and kissed, nibbled at his shoulder blade possessively, biting down on unmarked skin almost harshly, then giving the resulting mark little kisses and licks to soothe it. Possessive, marking him. Bucky was _his_ , and Bucky would only ever do this for _him_... He set into a little rhythm of this to give Bucky the chance to stretch around it. Marking down where Bucky had previously been unmarked... Yes, cover his skin in beautiful colors and teeth marks, to compliment the whipping... Oh if Bucky didn't look beautiful. A few times Steve tasted blood after biting down, just little specs on his tongue, but he didn't mind too much, just licking that up as well. "Who do you belong to?" He asked after a very long silence of him panting and little noises from Bucky's end.

Bucky was quivering as his Master leaned over him, gasping around the bed linens as he felt teeth dig hard into his shoulder, that sweet, sweet pain going straight to his aching cock. He felt so tight, he didn't know how Steve could possibly be moving inside him, but he was, slowly thrusting his cock back and forth over his prostate to give him that delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He was panting heavily, his hole fluttering around the intrusion and giving a few sporadic clenches, and he was completely unable to move even if he wanted to. His Master's weight pressing into him from above had him pinned down, the stretch of both his cock and the toy in his ass rendering him totally immobile, unless he wanted to try and move. He didn't. He was whimpering into the sheets when his Master's teeth bit down particularly hard, making him gasp; he knew what broken skin felt like, he could feel the light stinging. He didn't care. He liked the pain. He loved it, a lot more than he cared to admit. A whipping or a slap could bring him right up to the edge and tumbling over, when they used the knife, sometimes it only took a few slices until he was delirious with pleasure. So, when his owner's teeth dug into him and he sucked at the whip-tender skin, his cock twitched, and a choked-off, weak moan was audible from behind the sheets. "You, you, sir, belong to you. 'M yours, Master," he answered, his voice shaking, but his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over when he turned his head, mouth hanging open and letting out soft moans as his Master moved.

Steve kissed over every single bite he'd made, now, tender and still so very possessive. "That's right, and you'll take two dicks for me like a slut any day," he rumbled, nibbling at the skin in some places, and now he was letting his hand move, letting his hips move, letting the slow, languid rhythm start up again. Bucky hadn't stretched much, but he could deal with it, Steve knew he could. He wouldn't have a weak pet. Whenever Bucky clenched around him it had him pressed so tightly against everything, it made his mind short circuit for a moment. "You're so greedy. One day, you little skank, I'm gonna make you take three-- shit, yeah, I'll make you take three and it'll stretch you so much but you'll love it." His voice was rumbling and low, just background noise really, something he would do so they would both last that little bit longer. Or... Steve would, because it meant his attention was divided and he couldn't focus solely on one thing. He was rolling his body against Bucky's, his torso pressing against the plains of his lover's back. Their skin felt hot where it was pressed flush, and he loved it so much. "Would you take three dicks for me, baby?" 

Bucky could only whimper against the sheets as Steve began moving, starting to slowly thrust in and out of him. It still hurt some, but Bucky was deep, and pleasure was starting to stir in his cock again as his Master rocked into him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, gasping and moaning against the blankets as Steve's cock pressed even harder against his prostate on every thrust, and he felt _so full-_ "Y-y-yes, sir, whatever you want, Master, yes," he panted, full lips pressing together in a pout as pleasure curled through him and made his breath hitch. His own dick was starting to twitch again, finally ready to start getting hard again. 

Steve couldn't care less about Bucky's state of arousal, not really. All he was thinking about was his own, and his release had been sat heavy in his gut for quite a while. This slow rhythm wasn't enough, not really, but after what he'd put his pet through already, he didn't want to make him unusable. "Of course you would, 'cause you're mine and you love this," he rumbled, twisting the toy around a bit, pressing his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, smelling his sweat, his desperation and arousal... and the blond moaned under the cusp of Bucky's ear. "I wanna come in you, fill you up," he huffed out, now biting at Bucky's ear and holding it between his teeth.

Bucky moaned as the toy was twisted, pressing Steve's cock even harder against the edges of his hole; his prostate was in a state of constant stimulation, with how full he was and how his Master was rocking back and forth inside him. His body was tense and wracked with deep, harsh shudders as pleasure-pain rolled through him, but Steve didn't seem to care. The blond's moan and low rumble into his ear nearly made him dizzy with arousal, and he bit his lip, a low whimper escaping his throat as teeth bit down on his ear. "Please, yes, please come in me, I'm yours, please." His voice came out breathless, his eyelids fluttering as his cock twitched with another hard scrape against his prostate. The pace was too slow for Steve, surely, but right now, Bucky was sure it was all he could handle until he was ready to come again. "Fuck- fuck me harder, come in me, sir, please." His job was to make Steve happy, and he wanted to do that more than anything else. 

Bucky wanted to be fucked harder. That was all Steve heard. He heard those words and it just clicked in his head that he could definitely do that. His body was chasing that release, and he started moving his hips more quickly as soon as they did. It wasn't the visceral pounding he often gave Bucky, because of the tight fit, it made it impossible, but his slow rolling in and out was speeding up. He could feel the little nub of Bucky's prostate pressed against him, and he was moving more quickly, his fingers back to making bruises on his lovers hips. He still moved the toy but only minimally, the bed was creaking now with each trust forward but Steve was continuing to pick up the pace and all he could focus was a pounding of his own heart in his ears and the smell of Bucky in his nose. It was like his mind was going hazy, around the edges, that all he could think of was Bucky beneath him, his Bucky, _his Bucky_ and that release and the feeling of _his Bucky_ around him. The pace picked up more, and the sound of slick skin moving against skin started to fill the room, as well as a loud groan from Steve. Words weren't needed anymore. He wasn't fully in his head as his hips finally started snapping forward, no regard for taking it slow, now. Bucky had stretched enough and he could, he could, and he wanted to come so badly. He buried his face in the side of Bucky's throat, and he hand on his lovers hip had moved so his arm was wrapped around Bucky's waist. God, god, his hips were shifting and pressing into Bucky quickly-- god, fuck, he would come soon with this. He truly would.

Bucky only had a second to bite down on the blankets to muffle his cry before Steve was really fucking him, holding him up with an arm around his waist and pistoning his hips in and out of him at a fevered pace. It was too much on his prostate, and he felt so _open_ , oh god, and tears sprung to his eyes, pleasure burning white-hot and too much in his gut as Steve absolutely battered the gland inside him. He sobbed out a moan into the sheets, which Steve could definitely hear, with his face buried in his neck, but that didn't stop him; he couldn't hold it back. Pain was throbbing from his ass again as Steve pounded against him, the sound of his hips smacking against the bruises mingling with Bucky's muffled whimpers and Steve's pleasured groans and filling the room. Steve was mostly holding him up, now; they'd bent forward enough that Bucky couldn't support himself, but Steve wanted a fuck doll, and that's what he got. His hole was clenching hard around his Master's cock and the toy, almost to the point of pain, but it'd make Steve come that much sooner. His own cock was hard again, whether he was ready for it to be or not, and immediately started leaking precome, the tip slick and flushed a dark red. He couldn't help himself. He was so, so sensitive, and Steve could turn him on like he was flipping a switch, and it was out of his control. 

And it didn't take long. Bucky's noises, the nub pressing into him over and over, the tightness and changing pressure around him... The pleasure that went through him, built up and unable to be contained any longer, was white hot and built with ferocity in his gut-- he couldn't even properly comprehend it and then his cock was buried as deep into his lover as he could get it, and his grip around Bucky's waist was so tight, and he was biting at his neck and moaning and shaking and he could feel his own warmth around himself as his hips jerked. His release was pooling around his cock inside of the brunet, but it was almost like it was plugged up, he could feel the pleasure at the tips of his toes and it ran around his head.  It was pulling him out of his mind set, of the domspace he'd been tugged into... He couldn't help it. As soon as the steady buzz of post-orgasm started thrumming through him... He was kissing the bite he'd made lovingly, pulling away from Bucky but still holding him up, not letting all his weight rest on the smaller man's back. He frowned slightly, his cock overly sensitive inside pressed tight inside Bucky and he hissed through his teeth, letting go of the dildo but not pulling it out. He'd used him, and he felt a little sick because of it like he normally did... But he could make this right by taking care of his lover. "Can you talk, baby, or should I just start cleaning up?" He asked, the aggression, darkness, cruelty all gone like it had been a passing storm. 

Bucky's face was still streaked with tears as he turned to shake his head some- no, he couldn't put words together, not now, no talking- his body still trembling as he slumped down against the bed. His breathing was unsteady, his lungs still huffing out quiet cries whenever he could breathe enough for it. His eyes were glazed over, a far-off look in his teary gaze, then his eyes slid shut, his mouth hanging just a bit open, his lips bitten bright red. Somewhere, he knew he was in pain. The bruises on his ass were throbbing and his hole was aching, his cock still sorely hard, and around the edges of his awareness he could feel his shoulder stinging where Steve's teeth had sank into his skin. Now, he let himself drift. He couldn't quite feel it as the bed shifted behind him, or process Steve's words as he spoke to him. Regardless of what he was saying, he straightened one finger from where he'd fisted his hands in the blankets; he was green. He'd be okay. He was still crying silently as he turned his face back against the blankets, but he wasn't entirely in control of that right now. In a while, they'd lay together and comfort each other, fall asleep in each other's arms, but for now, Bucky let himself sink; Steve would take care of him. He'd keep him safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long hiatus guys i dont really have much more of an excuse than life has been getting in the way and fic writing and stuff has not been my main priority  
> i have edited some more stuff up so if y'all keep reminding me you like me posting it'll keep me posting!! thanks so much for your continued support though its very touching xoxox
> 
> note: my editing is getting slightly more haphazard due to not having time to vigorously read through skreeds and skreeds of text, so ifyou find a mistake i'm sorry but also not, i'm pretty sure it'll still make sense though xoxox
> 
> THANKS GUYS

Steve did exactly that. He made sure the tissues were in reach as he pulled the toy out, and then he pulled himself out, wiping himself, Bucky's entrance until his release stopped dribbling out of him. He pursed his lips, ran his hands over the bruises which seemed to have gotten worse, and he licked his lower lip, blue eyes sad as he watched Bucky cry. Not genuinely, not truly and properly, but it still hurt to see his love upset. He bunched up the dirty tissues and threw them into the waste bin, then he crawled up the bed with them, shifting so he was by Bucky's face. He caught Bucky's chin between his fingers, tilted his face up, wiping his eyes even more carefully than he had himself. Wiping his lips softly, then pressing a careful kiss to them, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. With the main tidying up, Steve searched Bucky's face. "You want me to get rid of your hard on, sugar?" He asked, blue eyes soft. "I can suck or do what I did earlier today-- baby it looks sore, do you want me to help?"

Bucky's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, looking hazy and uncomprehending for a second at Steve's words. His Steve was back, gentle, sweet, loving Steve, with the usual shadow of guilt on his face like there always was after the game. His normally bright blue eyes looked sad, and somewhere, somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky wanted to make that better, even if he was incapable at that moment. Now, right afterwards, was Steve's time to take care of Bucky, to clean him up and pet his hair and hold him until he came up from his subspace; later, it was Bucky's turn to cuddle up to Steve and give him kisses, reassure him, tell him he loved him and make that guilty look in his eyes fade away. For now, though, Bucky was trying to sort through his words, his brain sluggish- hard on? Right, that- sore. Another orgasm would leave him all but a puddle, but maybe a little more lucid- and that was what the both of them needed, right now. So, slowly, Bucky nodded, a pleading look in his eyes- _if I deserve it?-_ and gave a small sound of acknowledgement in his throat; he didn't have his voice to ask, but Steve would hopefully understand. His mouth sounded nice; Steve, while not quite as good as him, still gave amazing head. He figured that would hurt the least, with how tender his cock felt where it was brushing against the sheets and towels on the bed. 

Steve searched Bucky's face as he worked to reply, and his expression was pleading-- Steve could see that and he ran his hands through the others hair again, saying, "You're so good for me baby, oh you're the best. I'm gonna get that soreness away and it'll all be alright," he said, and he kissed Bucky on the lips again before crawling down the bed, lying on his back as he shuffled to be under Bucky's raised hips. He used one hand to hold the brunet up in case he lost the ability to do so-- even though he was pretty good at it and could kept this position through a lot, and Bucky's poor little cock, it was almost purple with his arousal, dripping and slick, Steve didn't hesitate to arch his neck up slightly and use his other hand to direct the length to his lips. He didn't hesitate to lick the natural slick off, a taste he would never get over and he hummed. Once he'd cleaned it up he wrapped his lips around it, the position just a little different with his head side on-- but he'd done more exotic things. He shifted so he was fully under Bucky, and he was pressing his mouth forward and taking Bucky for all he was, bobbing his head and running his tongue over everything he could. He even held his breath-- long gone was the gag reflex due to hospital visits with tubes down his throat-- and he swallowed around his lover, humming and bobbing and swallowing, making sure to leave the pressure warm and just enough so it didn't hurt him more. 

Bucky could only whine as his lover crawled between his spread legs, and he felt a hot, wet mouth on his cock soon after he'd closed his eyes, and he let out a whimper. His legs began to tremble, and, much like before, his hips rocked forward, though this time, it was only a slow sway of his entire body moving forwards. His cock hurt, it felt so good, and all too soon he was panting and shaking as he edged towards his release. His second was always the strongest, and after the treatment his prostate had received, and how quickly it'd happened, he was overcome with sensations and blubbering into the sheets in under a minute. It was as if he didn't know any words but "please" and "oh god" and "fuck" as he came closer and closer, a senseless stream of the words spilling from his mouth, punctuated by sobs and hitches of breath. Steve's mouth was hot and soft and sucked him with just the perfect amount of pressure, his tongue massaging all the spots that drove him crazy- it didn't take long. Within two minutes he was gasping and going tense, unable to give Steve any warning before sobbing out a whimper and coming, spilling into his lover's mouth. He came hard, his legs going mostly limp under him as he weakly rocked back and forth, trembling as the pleasure made his head spin and his limbs tingle. At least he hurt less, now, with the endorphins rushing through him. He let out a soft, grateful sound from his throat, turning his head to the side to look at his lover as he crawled back up the bed. His eyes were still glassy with tears, but they had stopped falling, and he sniffled, giving his Stevie a smile before giving a small squirm, wanting to be closer.

Steve didn't really need any warning. He knew his lovers body and mannerisms, and when Bucky tensed up, he relaxed his throat and took one sharp inhale in through his nose, and he swallowed as soon as he felt the hot release. He was moaning around Bucky and helping him through it, holding him up as he went loose, and he cleaned him up by licking and humming, crawling out from under him, and he made his way back up to his lover. However, Bucky was pining to be close, Steve couldn't do that, so he allowed a few soft kisses and caresses of Bucky's hair, but he pulled away with a soft apologetic noise made in the back of his throat. "I gotta tidy up, get your blanket and clean up your back, sugar," he said softly, words a little thick due to what he'd just done, and he truly did sound sorry that he had to. To not give Bucky the closeness right now, it made him feel very upset because it was his job, but he had to care in other ways first. Physical, mostly, and then emotionally. "You can be a good boy for me for just a little bit longer, I know you can be good for just a few more minutes," he cooed, and he was rolling off the bed to get the cleaning wipes so he quickly clean the toys, bustling around rather quickly as he tidied up the toys, the area around them, and then he was getting the small aid kit he kept in their closest, with antiseptic creams and wipes and balms. He selected one for the bites and whip marks, numbing and soothing properties, the tube said, and he went to Bucky's side, touching him softly and smiling at him. "Almost patched you all up, you can he good for me," he said, undoing the top and immediately starting to dab the cream on the welts and bite marks. "You're so good for me pet, I love you, we're almost done..."

Bucky, even in his subdued and hardly lucid state, had enough in him to be upset. As Steve pulled away after only a few short kisses, he whined, half-lidded eyes still managing to look sad through his haze. He stopped complaining, though, the second Steve asked him to be good, because he'd always be good, he'd always be a good boy for his Stevie. So, with a hint of a pout still on his lips, he closed his eyes and settled back down on the bed, content to doze off to the sounds of Steve moving around the room. He'd lost track of how long it'd been by the time he felt a hand on his back, something cold being rubbed over the stinging marks across his shoulders. The whip marks were spotted with purple, but they'd fade by the morning, but the bites were a dark red and some were welling with specks of blood. He made a soft sound in his throat as Steve praised him again, his lips curving up in a small smile. 

Steve saw the small smile and it had his chest bubbling with happiness, and he smiled too, though he was focused on rubbing the cream in properly, and when he was done, he capped the tube off and ran his hand through Bucky's hair again, kissing him quickly, and he was pulling away again, putting the tube where it needed to be, and he got the soothing balm for the bruises again. They were aggravated and it made Steve feel guilty again, so he settled behind Bucky and smoothed a small layer of it across his backside, his sides, and his hips, letting it do it's job and not rubbing it in. His fingers tingled until he wiped them off on the tissues, and with all the toys and the care stuff packed away, Steve pulled on some clean underwear and the black shirt he wore after. He didn't know what it was, perhaps it was because the fabric was really soft, but it had become a tradition for him to wear this shirt or the white one if they needed to rest together in bed. He slept in them and Bucky would cuddle into his chest... He didn't mind. It was soft against his skin. He got Bucky's blanket from the cupboard, a soft blue one he'd picked out himself, and Steve wrapped it around Bucky's shoulders, finally taking his weight and shifting the brunet off his knees and moving them around carefully, propping up pillows and such, until it was Steve sat up, and Bucky curled up on his lap. "There we go, all okay now," he cooed softly, arms around Bucky entirely, and he took all of the brunets weight, holding him on his side... He quickly pushed his nose into the others hair, nuzzling him and running his hand over the others side, petting him. "You're so good, we're all done now, you such a good boy for me and I love you so much."

Bucky was floating off in his head until he felt a familiar, soft something being wrapped around him, and his eyes fluttered open to find Steve wrapping him snugly in his blanket; even if it stuck to his skin in some places where the cream or the balm was still drying, he didn't mind. It was soft and it kept the air from chilling his skin, and it smelled clean, and pressed up against Steve's chest, there was no place he'd rather be. Again, Steve told him he was good, that he loved him, and if Bucky could have purred, he would have. Everything was soft, now, Steve's shirt against his face, his blanket, Steve's hand gently petting down his ribs. He was too blissed out to do anything but nuzzle closer and make a soft sound in his throat; right now, the subspace haze was starting to clear as his eyes drooped closed and he burrowed a little deeper in his blanket. Still, he mustered the strength to turn his head and press his lips to the closest piece of Steve he could get to. It was all he could do for now, to tell Steve all the things he wanted to, to try and reciprocate the emotional support he was getting at that moment. He'd doze off for an hour or two in Steve's arms and wake up clear-headed, and then it was his turn to take care of his best guy. 

Steve let that happen. He was comfortable and blissed himself, happy and content to nuzzle Bucky's hair, pet him, and talk lowly to him. He chatted lowly about his day, not in seriousness, just to fill up the room with his rumbling tones. He made sure to speak quietly so Bucky could sleep, and he swayed softly side to side where he sat, and he carefully made it so they were sneaking under the covers of the bed too. It was only damp at the very end of the bed, so Steve kept his legs curled up to him, just made sure they had a little cocoon of warmth going on, and eventually Steve was dozing himself, his cheek resting atop Bucky's head, mouth open just slightly with soft little snores coming out. He got tired from this too, he just had to make sure Bucky was asleep and comfortable before he took liberties himself. But he was warm, and spent and Bucky's weight on him was comforting. There was no way he wouldn't fall asleep, really...

Bucky was out by the time Steve finished murmuring to him, the sound sweet and low and rumbling in his chest under his ear, lulled to sleep by the thud of his lover's heart. He was warm and calm and everything was quiet, Steve was with him- there wasn't a single thing keeping him from drifting off. He fell asleep, curled securely against his Steve's side, one hand folded between their bodies and the other laying on Steve's chest, fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as with the other fics ive just updated, you all get two chapters for being some sick people xoxox

When he blinked his eyes open again, the clock on the bedside table read 7:34 PM. Steve was still asleep next to him, and their hands had found each other at some point in their snooze, their fingers laced together on Steve's chest. All his aches had abated, his bruises only giving the occasional throb. Steve would want to check on him again when he woke up. Now, the only fog in his head was that of sleep. Slowly, he turned his head up and pressed his face into his best guy's neck, placing a few warm, sleepy kisses beside his throat. 

It took then than the number of kisses Bucky gave him to wake Steve up, he was so much more aware of his lover when they were in this situation and there was no way that he would have slept through it. He blinked himself awake quickly, and squeezed Bucky's hand softly, though he tilted his head back to make it easier for Bucky to adorn his neck with the kisses. He hummed lowly, rolling his shoulders just a little, warm and comfortable and content, but his lips were moving and his voice rumbling out before the silence of them both awake lasted too long. "How're you feeling, sugar?" He asked, brow pulled together just a little as his mind offered him an inventory of the hurts he'd have to check over as soon as he could. What he'd done to his lover... His expression dropped even more, guilt twisting him like it always did. "Out of ten." 

Even if Bucky hadn't been looking at him, he could still feel the second Steve's face twisted up in worry; he knew that guilty expression too well. Even if he told his lover time and time again that this was okay, he wanted to be hurt, he wanted this, he always looked so, so guilty about the discomfort Bucky might be in the moment the scene was done. So, now, it was his turn to provide the comfort and the reassurance. Taking a sleepy, deep breath, he reached up with his free hand and unbuckled the collar and set it on the other side of the bed. They didn't need to do that, right now. Now, they were just Steve and Bucky. "Mm. Eight," he hummed, then leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Steve's chin, "Nine." He smiled softly, returning to his place curled up against Steve's chest, tucking his face into his neck and nosing against his jaw. They could both stand a shower. "You're amazing, you know that, Stevie? I love you. You're perfect- and you're all mine- and I love you so- damn- much," he murmured against his neck, pausing every few words to press kisses to his lover's skin. "All mine." He wrapped his arm around him and held him tight, nuzzling into his lover, his everything- and smiled, giving the blond a nip to the skin beside his throat. "How 'bout we hit the showers, sweetheart? Get a little somethin' to eat, cuddle a little?" As much as Bucky loved being taken care of and despite his role in their game, there was still a deep, innate need in his heart to take care of his best guy. "Sound okay?"

Steve saw the collar get removed and he immediately relaxed more, grip around Bucky just as steady, just perhaps a little more loose, and he hummed quietly under Bucky's reassuring words. They were like the balm he'd recently used on his lover, numbing his worries and then making his chest tingle with knowing that he was loved and Bucky would care for him just as much as Steve would care for his Bucky. He was at nine, anyway. So that was pretty much perfect. The times they ever both got to ten was when they didn't play the game, just casual love making pretty much anywhere in the house, rolling bodies and kissing and moaning and mutual balance and perfection, only bliss. This was always a mix of everything and that was okay too. He huffed slightly, turning his head finally and planting a kiss to Bucky's forehead, then right between his eyebrows. "That sounds perfect," he said, and he threw the blanket off him, not hesitating to bundle Bucky up in his arms as he scooted off the bed, still aware of the after affects of the game even though it was over. "I love you," he murmured as he started walking, smiling fondly down at his lover and adjusting his grip to make sure Bucky was secure in his arms.

Bucky smiled softly and cuddled close against Steve's side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hold himself tight against his love. He loved how easily Steve could lift him and tote him around like it was nothing, he loved feeling the muscles under his skin as he held him, he loved that he could get this kind of care. Before, this never would have been possible, and Bucky'd never turned this down regardless of Steve's size- he loved Steve, 90 pounds or 200- but he loved what he got now, when he needed it the most. "I love you too," he whispered, smiling softly and pushing the bathroom door open for Steve. With a small squirm, he landed back on his feet, then immediately turned to his lover and leaned up to kiss him, lips still red raw from their fevered kissing and biting earlier. He pushed his hands through blond hair and pulled his best guy closer, their chests pressed together, but only gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. "All mine. Love you."

Steve let Bucky squirm out of his grip but he made sure to have an arm firm around his waist and taking his weight, leaning into the kiss and humming and making sure to keep it tender and soft. Bucky had gone through enough pain today, Steve decided, and he was do his utmost best to make sure there would be no more. "All yours," he murmured, though he was pulling away now, enough to tug off his shirt and his underwear and leave them where they fell on the floor. "All yours and gonna wash you all clean so you don't smell gross anymore..." Steve said with a little chuckle, and he lifted Bucky up around the waist to carry him the two steps to the shower, opening the door and then placing him down and shutting it behind him. He flicked on the shower and made sure he took the initial cold blast of it-- they didn't want a repeat of the first time Bucky had got roughly sprayed with the cold water-- until it was warm. His breaths were huge and huffed because it always started cold, but it warmed up soon enough, and when it was... He pulled Bucky towards him and kissed him softly under the spray, taking his weight again. 

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at Steve as he all but lifted him again; he was too damn sweet for words. As much as Bucky hated being _manhandled_ (outside the game, but that was Steve, and only Steve), his boyfriend carrying him around or holding him up like a doll was always okay. He leaned happily against Steve, his arms winding around his shoulders and being sprayed by the water. It still had a bit of a chill, and Bucky hated letting Steve take that every time they showered together, but after one early morning incident where a sudden cold spray on a drowsy Bucky had caused a flashback, relapse, and subsequent panic attack, his lover, as damnably caring as he was, hadn't left room for debate. So, Bucky made sure to press extra close as the water slowly warmed up, his fingers carding through the blond's hair to get it wet. They were pressed completely together, with Steve holding him up, but Bucky wasn't concerned with getting hard again. That wouldn't be happening til tomorrow, for sure. After a stretch of quiet, the spray of the shower and their soft breaths as they slowly kissed the only sounds in the room, Bucky pulled back just a bit and spoke. "And who's fault is it that I'm a mess, huh?" he asked teasingly, smiling up at his love before leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Your fault," Steve said immediately, and he was reaching around Bucky to turn them carefully so Bucky was fully under the soft spray now, and he got the shampoo so he could start washing Bucky's hair. Bucky was always first cleaned after their game, so Steve could check him over before even thinking about himself. Bucky's front was fine, apart from the starts of the bruises he could see overflowing from his sides. "Turn around, stupid, I gotta wash you..." he said, even though he was pulling reluctantly away from the kiss, squirting some of the wash in his hands and then leaning his weight onto one hip and waiting for Bucky to do as he playfully ordered. 

"I'll remember that for next time," Bucky said with a wink, poking his lover in the chest. "Aye aye, Cap'n." With one last kiss and a huff of laughter, Bucky turned, letting the shower warm his front side as Steve's large, gentle fingers worked the shampoo into his hair. He let his head roll back with a content hum, his eyes sliding closed with a smile. The warm water felt good on his chest; his backside was so battered that the warmth soaking into his muscles had an edge of discomfort to it, not that he'd ever admit that to Steve. It stung some where the water came down on the tender skin around the bite marks, and the fading red whip marks across his shoulders and back had a hint of soreness to them still. He knew Steve would find out eventually- he always insisted on washing him and caring for him- but he found he didn't mind. Showers were always good times for them, whether it was after a scene or after they'd made love, or after they'd come home from a mission, battered and bruised, or if they simply wanted to soak in the tub together after a quiet, romantic night. 

Steve expertly lathered up Bucky's hair and managed to massage his scalp at the same time, making sure he was soft with his touch as well as working it enough that it would provide Bucky with the pleasure of it. When he washed it out he was careful to cover Bucky's eyes and he made sure to get it all out before nodding to himself, not saying anything as he started doing his little routine of cleaning Bucky up. First he wet the soft cloth he'd bought especially for after scenes like this, then he covered it in the gently scented strawberries-and-cream wash, and he started. Bucky's back first, over the hurts and bruises carefully, making sure and blood was gone and any left over liquids. He'd reach around and softly clean Bucky's under carriage, very very careful with his battered entrance now too, watching Bucky for his reaction to it and wanting to make sure if it was okay. He even dropped down to be bopping on his knees so he could spread Bucky a part carefully and look, making sure it wasn't ripped or torn or anything. While down there he washed Bucky's legs, the back of his mind noting that he hadn't done anything with Bucky's legs for a while and he could do that for their next game. "Does that feel alright?" He asked, straightening up finally and rinsing the cloth so he could slowly run it over Bucky's skin. "You want to turn around?" He'd softened the pressure of the water already when it had started splashing annoyingly in his eyes, and he hoped that it had helped Bucky too.

Bucky, while he was more awake after their nap, still let out a sleepy-sounding sigh as Steve's fingers massaged his scalp and his neck. As much as he loved the painful grabs and slaps and harsh grips during their game, he was still just as likely to melt at this- Steve's reverent touch on his neck and down the abused planes of his back and shoulders, gentle fingers prodding and brushing lightly against his hole, palms sliding down his legs and then up, over his backside, roaming towards his hips. The gentle touch at his entrance made him wince, still sensitive and raw and tender after the fucking he'd gotten. Steve carefully, oh-so-carefully, wiped away his come where it leaked out of his still-loose hole and down the insides of his thighs, ran the washcloth over his ass to wash away the last of the balm. At first, it'd been hard for Bucky to let his lover do this; he'd get uncomfortable with the attention, embarrassed, not knowing how to accept the pampering and the care coming at him in an unrelenting wave of Steve's love. It'd started with this becoming part of the game; Steve wouldn't break character after they finished, he'd let Bucky stay in his space, and he'd make him hold still while Steve cleaned him off and dressed him once again. After that, it'd become easier. Now, Bucky looked forward to it just as much as he did their scenes. At his lover's words, he hummed his assent and opened his eyes, blinking and wiping the water out of his face before nodding again. Slowly, he turned towards Steve and his back to the water, the stream coming down on his shoulders and back, which were still red with welts from the whip. It didn't hurt so bad. The bites stung the worst, but even that was tolerable. With his eyes sliding half-shut again, he brought his hand up to the back of Steve's neck to pull him in for a soft kiss. "'S fine. Doesn't hurt that bad. Three, three and a half," he mumbled against his mouth, using their scale- one to ten, no pain at all to unbearable, need-to-stop pain. It kept things clear. If Bucky got any higher than eight during a scene, Steve would call yellow for him, especially if he wasn't in the mindset to be doing so for himself. "Jus' a bit sore. It'll be better by morning." 

A three was pretty good, Steve concluded as he kissed Bucky softly, hand coming up between them to wash at his collar and then he broke the kiss. "After the shower I will put some more balms and cream on, then you can lay on your tummy and let them dry while I make dinner, okay?" He asked, taking the responsibility immediately and basically leaving no space for any objection from his lover. He started wiping carefully over Bucky's face, under his eyes where the tears would have tracked, over his soft little lips, his jaw and then throat where Steve often liked to mark him. This part of the cleaning was mostly to clean up any sweat or excess things that would slip around them whenever they played. He started cleaning Bucky's torso, carefully under his arms, his chest and abdomen, changing the pressure of his touch so it wouldn't tickle, and then he started washing Bucky's arms, holding them carefully and making sure to wipe every single digit, and then with the prosthetic he was even more careful, getting into the plating as well and using small circular motions to polish the plating a little bit. "What do you think I should make for dinner, hmm?" He asked, expression pinched a little bit in concentration as he worked to clean some of the harder parts of the metal arm. 

The water felt good, now. Steve's gentle hands on him were enough to push away any discomfort he'd had before, like he was washing the pain away along with the blood and cream and spit and sweat. While the blond washed off his arms and carefully scrubbed at the metal, Bucky's eyes slid half shut, and he smiled lazily, giving Steve a small nod. He knew better than to try and argue with him after particularily heavy scenes. Steve would still be obsessive about taking care of his guy, and Bucky couldn't say he minded the attention anymore. "Whaddya say dinner in bed and then we just go back to sleep? Still wanna cuddle," he admit, giving Steve a bashful smile; while Steve had the post-game need to take care of him, Bucky had the overwhelming need to be as close to Steve as he could at all times. "Maybe just throw a pizza in?" He let Steve nudge his arms this way and that, a sleepy, love-drunk smile on his mouth.

Steve finished washing Bucky's arms and he listened to his lovers request and nodded. "I can put a pizza in. Think we'll do a meatlovers. Get some protein in you," he said with a little chuckle, unable to ignore the want he felt looking at Bucky's smile. He leaned in and kissed him softly, now wiping down Bucky's sides, his hips and waist. "I love you," he murmured, blinking the shower water from his eyes and pressing his body up against Bucky, sliding his arms around him now to embrace him carefully, shifting Bucky's arms first so they were settled on his shoulders, and Steve continued to kiss Bucky lazily, smiling into each lingering one and feeling so damn lucky. "Love you so much..."

Bucky lifted his arms without hardly any prompting, the need to press close and be held driving him straight into the embrace. He was smiling softly against Steve's mouth, humming sweet little contented sounds against his boyfriend's lips as their lips and tongues lazily bumped and slid together. His heart was swelling in his chest at Steve's soft words, his knees going weak and his body leaning into Steve's. "I love you too, babydoll, so much," he whispered back, huffing a soft laugh, "even if you ain't my little babydoll so much anymore." When Steve was small, he used to hate the term; he'd scowl and call Bucky an asshole under his breath or sock him in the arm, whether he was teasing or not. Now it was Bucky who got stuck with the "little" pet names- that'd started the second they saw each other again after Steve had the serum and a new two inches in height over the brunet. "How'd I get so lucky with you, huh? So goddamn perfect, I love you so much, baby." 

"I can still be your little babydoll," Steve murmured pretty quick, blushing a little down his chest at Bucky's words. Sure, he used to hate it, but the name didn't feel like something rude anymore. He wasn't a doll, he was huge and could manage to be quite intimidating at times. The sappy words were his kryptonite, especially from Bucky's lips, which he promptly kissed again to shut him up. He squeezed his grip around Bucky once more, and decided for himself that he was clean enough just standing under the spray... It was mostly his hands that had gotten dirty during the game, and they were all clean now. So he bumped the shower controls, flicked off the water, and reached out of the cubicle to grab a towel before Bucky could complain. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of school year and not being worried about exams that start tomorrow!!!

Bucky had a smile stuck on his face even as Steve pulled away, and he'd tell himself the blush crawling up his neck was only from the warm water and not the warm, amorous feeling bubbling in his chest. "You're still real pretty when you blush," he said playfully, his lips turned up into a smile as he raised his hand to run the backs of his fingers over the pink on his lover's cheeks. His smile, though, turned to a pout as Steve turned the water off; he always liked showers. Especially after he'd come home again, as Bucky, he'd spend half an hour or more in the shower until the bathroom was humid and steamy and his skin was flushed from the hot water. He loved being warm, and even if Steve was turning the water off, he rationalized, he'd still have a body to be close to. He eagerly stepped into the towel as his lover held it out, his face turning back to a loving expression as the blond moved to dry his hair. "Yeah? No more beatin' on me for it?" he asked with a smile, leaning up for another kiss. "You can be my whatever you want, long as you're mine. That's all I care about." 

Steve wrapped one towel around Bucky's shoulders and used a second to start drying Bucky's hair carefully and methodically, his face and collar, in the same order he did for drying Bucky off. He let himself drip onto the floor, seeing as that if his skin got chilled from the air he didn't really mind, compared to Bucky who could be a really annoying whiner sometimes. "I'll be whatever you want me to be," Steve said brightly, wiping carefully under Bucky's eyes and his lips, then flopping that towel onto his own shoulders to quickly ruffle up Bucky's hair into a bird’s nest, he grinned like a little shit before starting to dry Bucky's legs and undercarriage very carefully. "As long as I'm forever yours, and you'll always be my Bucky." He straightened, expression light, and he leaned forward and pouted his lips in an offer of a kiss Bucky could take if he so wished. 

Bucky was unable to keep the same dopey smile off his face even when Steve mussed his hair and gave him that grin. All he could do was roll his eyes and lean up for the kiss, keeping his own towel wrapped around his body as he cuddled right up against Steve's chest. "All yours," he said softly, nuzzling their noses together. After a moment, he shrugged his towel down and wrapped it around his hips, freeing his arms so he could take Steve's and return the favor. He kept the blond held close as he dried down his chest and sides and shoulders, unable to keep himself from interrupting his process to steal more kisses. He pressed his lips to Steve's shoulder before he squatted down to dry his legs, then shuffled behind him, rubbing the towel up the backs of his legs and his ass. He couldn't help but smile as he righted himself again and dried him the rest of the way up, and wrapped the towel around his boyfriend's shoulders. "And you're mine," Bucky whispered, nosing against the side of Steve's neck as he pressed up close, his arms winding around his waist as he kissed his shoulder again. As he stepped away, though, a grin pulled at his lips, and he grabbed the bottom of Steve's towel and flipped it over his head, laughing as he danced away from Steve's arms blindly swatting back at him. 

And if Bucky had left the drying down to just that, he would've been fine, because the kisses and the loving, tender and cute, even though Steve wanted to stop him so he didn't aggravate his hurts, Bucky was insistent and didn't show sign of it, so Steve let it happen. Especially the shoulder kisses, Steve loved being kissed all over his body, it made things so much more intimate and he loved them. However, he was blinded by the towel getting thrown over his face and he made a loud noise of indignation, grabbing for him lover and missing, but he flipped the towel off his head, tempted to curl it up into a whip and go after Bucky, but he knew he couldn't so he put his arms out wide so Bucky had no means of escape in the corner of the bathroom. "You sure that was a good idea?" Steve asked with a low voice, looking very amused and making himself bigger as he crept forward. "You suuuree?" He grinned, looking Bucky up and down... He would be able to catch him easy, there was no route of escape... 

Bucky's face was lit up with an excited giggle, shifting back and forth as he tried to come up with a way around Steve. There wasn't one- not that he really cared all that much, Steve could catch him- but the look on his love's face was playful, matching his own, and he danced from side to side, his smile growing despite himself as Steve crept closer. "Yes?" he squeaked; Steve was only a meter away from him. He went for it. He ducked under Steve's outstretched arm- or tried to- and let out a squeal as Steve grabbed him, laughing still as he yelped, squirming, but making no real attempt to escape. "Ah! No, no no no, bad idea, ah- hey!" he laughed, still grinning as he tried to weasel his way out of Steve's arms. He liked this, their play; they could still roughhouse and wrestle like they were kids, except Bucky didn't have to be so careful anymore and there was no pointing and "he started it"s when someone's mother came in to remind then about horseplay in the house. This was purely fun. 

Steve waited for the exact moment Bucky darted and tried to get past him, and when he did, he grinned as he slung an arm around Bucky's front and pulled him in, tickling his sides a little bit and blowing raspberries onto his face and into his hair. He made sure to put all the pressure of his hold onto Bucky's front, cradling him slightly and even taking him off the ground. "You're a little shit," he rumbled into Bucky's ear, still tickling a little bit and holding him as he squirmed as he led him out of the bathroom, to the bedroom. Was the bed dry enough? He was pretty sure he was. He flung Bucky onto it carefully and made sure to leap on right after, still grabbing at him with his tickling fingers and grinning like a fool. "I'm gonna make you regret it!" He sung, bouncing up the bed, wanting to recatch his lover in a hold.

Bucky wasn't ticklish. He _wasn't_. He'd punch anyone who said otherwise. When he squirmed and yelped and yelled as Steve's fingers dug into his sides, it wasn't because it tickled. It was the surprise, he'd lie to anyone else. Steve, though, Steve was the only one who he relaxed enough around so that when he tickled his ribs and his feet and his hips, he started giggling until he was breathless and his stomach hurt from laughing, instead of any other time where he'd only glare and maybe smack the offending fingers. This was usually how their wrestling ended, if it wasn't in grinding together on the floor or dragging each other up to get to a softer surface, if they even bothered. Now, though, now wasn't the time for that. Now had Bucky giggling as Steve hefted him on to the bed, squirming and trying to flip them over the moment his ridiculous boyfriend launched himself in right after. "No you're n- ah- no! Stop it, hey- jerk, oh my god, oh my- ah!" He was laughing, now, as he tried in vain to wriggle out from under the weight on top of him, but was too distracted with getting away from Steve's fingers to have any luck. 

Steve made sure to have one thigh either side of Bucky's hips so there was no way he could move out of the way, and his fingertips were rather gentle with their digging into Bucky's sides, his stomach and just under his ribs, to his throat and around his collar. "Coochie coo, you cheeky little shit!" Steve said right in Bucky's face, not letting up until his own laughter had made him breathless and his smile was hurting his chest. He'd raised his hips off the other a little bit to make sure his junk wasn't kneed or anything, but these little fights didn't normally last long. They liked them to remain a novelty, because before the war Steve couldn't be tickled without going into an attack, and Bucky refused to be tickled by anyone else... This was their little thing. When he was finished though, laughter bubbles in his chest, he brought his hands up to cradle Bucky's jaw, grinning down and leaning in to kiss him. He'd never get sick of the other's laughter, never. He wanted to bottle it up and keep it safe, because there had been a time when Steve thought he would never get laughter from his best guy. When he'd heard the first tentative chuckle after Bucky had returned, Steve had felt like crying. Into the kiss now, he chuckled. "Serves you right for being a dick, if you ask me..."

Bucky could do nothing but laugh, laugh until there were tears in his eyes and his stomach ached and he could hardly breathe. He was pawing uselessly at Steve's hands, squirming and thrashing and kicking to try and dislodge Steve, but with no luck. Even as Steve's big hands came up to cradle his face, he was giggling breathlessly, his laughs finally muffled by Steve's smiling lips on his own, his hands moving up to wind around his love's waist as the laughter melted into a sweet, slow kiss. Bucky gave Steve a half-hearted slap on the side as he snorted at his words, though he nuzzled their noses together before laying his head back on the bed. ""I think you just like gettin' me like this," he teased, grinning and glancing down at the space between them. "Don't think me bein' a dick's got anything to do with it." He raised his eyebrows, his grin turning to a smug smile as his fingers started tracing up and down Steve's back. "It's alright. I'll keep bein' a dick just for you. 'Cuz I like you so much." With that, he smiled and leaned up to peck at Steve's lips. "I'm _your_ dick," he added with a giggle, huffing out a laugh against his boyfriend's mouth.

The towel was the only thing currently between Steve's crotch and Bucky's, and had they not just played around, they would definitely be going right now. Instead, he savoured each kiss he was getting, humming and pressing down just slightly, goosebumps raising on his arms at Bucky tracing his skin. "Nothing more true has ever been said in this household ever," Steve said very lowly and thickly, looking very smug. Bucky was his dick, and Bucky's dick was often his dick too. He grinned, and with a lithe movement, he slid his arms under Bucky's back and flipped the position so Steve was pressed into the bed, and Bucky's back didn't have pressure on his hurts. "Your laugh is so precious, baby," he said, something he'd admitted time and time before, as he started doing what Bucky had done to him, hand tracing up and down Bucky's side carefully, still kissing him intermittently. "I love making you smile and laugh, sugar..."

Bucky adjusted on top of Steve, smiling against his mouth and pressing his full body up against him, his elbows moving to prop himself up by his head. Sure, if they really, _really_ wanted to, they could fool around again, but it was late, and even at this point Bucky didn't show many signs of getting hard again any time tonight. Even if Bucky wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything- Steve naked underneath him with his legs spread for him, both of them warm and touchy and loving- he was tired. Food and a snuggle sounded more appealing than another hour of messing around and another shower. Still, Bucky didn't try and resist Steve's kisses, smiling against his love's mouth as he hummed happily, Steve's fingers now non-threatening as they traced up and down his sides. "Mmm. You make me happy. Ain't too hard with you," he murmured, leaning down again for another long, lingering kiss. "They're all yours." It'd been hard for him to break through that wall in his head, when he'd come back, the one that held back his happiness and laughs and smiles and love. It'd been Steve to make him laugh the first time, Steve had been the one to make him smile. Steve had been the one that made him love again, Steve made him happy for the first time in decades. All of his smiles and laughs were for Steve, without any debate. "I love you so much." It came out a soft whisper against the blond's mouth, a smile on Bucky's lips as he spoke and moved one hand to play with the hair at the top of Steve's head. 

Bucky's hair was falling down into his face, and a few times when they were split apart he huffed and blew it away, only for it to fall in the way, so he just left it. His heart swelled at Bucky saying the happiness was for him, because that's all he wanted. Bucky and his happiness, and happy as much as he could get, after all the years of nothing and sadness and pain. That's all Steve wanted for his lover. Each kiss was special, and when Bucky ruffled his hair, Steve chuckled. "Fuckin' sap," he said, and he started wriggling so he could get out from underneath him. If he didn't pull away he would stay kissing Bucky for the whole night, and he would do so happily, but he had a duty, and having a shower and kissing Bucky wasn't enough to make sure he was properly okay. "Right, time for creams and balms again, geddoff," he said, reaching up to brush Bucky's hair off his face, smiling with his pleasant flush and happiness evident shining in his eyes. "C'mon, I know I'm irresistible, but I want those cuts to be healed..." 

Bucky leaned down to steal one last kiss from his lover before he pulled back with a disappointed sigh, wiping his reddened and plumped lips with a thumb. Of course he could just sit and kiss Steve all night, and he planned on doing that later for sure, but for now, he was fine with letting Steve take care of him and then doze off in bed while he made food. Kisses later. "You're snappier'n me, shut up," he teased, though he did scoot back from between Steve's legs and tug off his towel, which he then dropped to the floor. There was still a smile on his face as he snatched up one of the pillows and laid himself down on his stomach, his eyes soft and full of love as he looked to Steve, who was crawling off the bed towards where the medicine was. "You gonna call me names or you gonna come over here and make me feel better?" He shot his boyfriend a flirty smile, just to make sure he knew he was joking- he hated making Steve feel any guiltier about hurting him than he already did. His back didn't look quite as bad as it did before; the marks from the whip had faded some, a few lighter bite marks and scratches still coloring his skin red, and the few blotches of color towards the middle of his back where Steve's hand had marked him were still visible. There were deeper bites where blood had drawn and dark, deep bruises across his shoulders where Steve's mouth had nibbled and sucked and bitten his skin, and there were dark splotches on his hips where fingers with super-soldier strength had dug into him. His sides, where he'd bruised himself, looked like blood blisters because of how hard his metal fingers had clamped down. His ass was still a dark, deep purple, flecks of red where blood vessels had broken dotting the muscle. Thanks to his enhancements, though, most of it would be gone by the morning, and in another day or two, they'd be faded, save for the lingering color where the worst had been. 

Steve checked Bucky was lying flat and deliberately flipped him a very obvious middle finger, before disappearing into the cupboard to get the aid kit. Bucky being laid out like that, all dry and whatnot, well... It was bound to make him feel a little bad. Honestly, Steve didn't know how Bucky could be so strong, had it been him in the same situation there would have been no way that he would've lain on his back just then while being tickled, and no way that he would want more another time. Bucky was a damn marvel, and Steve was so awed by him. He set the kit down and then put Bucky's towels in the bathroom, going to get his shirt on, some clean underwear for himself before coming back to the bed and moving so he was sat right beside his lover. "You'd think I was your bitch, the way I clean up after you," he said, pulling the kit over to himself and unzipping it to more thoroughly find what he needed. He knew the quick fixes for immediately after the game, the ones with bright labels or obvious packaging that made them easy to select, but now he could look properly into the real stuff, the one's that would numb and start working to aid the serum, proper, SHIELD developed medicinal creams that he'd stolen, because he was pretty sure they hadn't had aftercare in mind when they created them.

"Aw, I love you too, sugar." Bucky smiled lazily into the pillow- he'd grabbed Steve's, purely so he could bury his nose in his smell- and huffed a laugh, his eyes sliding closed. "If you were my bitch you'd clean up faster," he teased, grinning as Steve smacked him on the arm. This was nice; they were done with the game, done with their roles and now, they were Steve and Bucky again, who'd give each other shit and tease and love on each other like the dorks they really were. "I'm a way better bitch than you," he hummed, turning his head so he could smile up at his love, his light, his everything- his eyes soft and smile tender and loving. For how much pain he might have been in, he was happy. He knew Steve felt bad about it no matter how much he assured him he didn't, so the next time they fooled around, it would be gentle, they would make love, with no collars or harsh words or bruising grips, no toys- just them. He knew he looked bad- if anyone else saw him, they'd be calling the cops- but he liked it, having Steve's claim marked into him, at least for a while. It'd fade, and Steve would feel better, and the next time he'd come away with rosy bruises sucked into his neck, no teeth, soft-edged hickies kissed and nibbled into the insides of his thighs. No matter what, he wanted those marks. He loved them. 

Steve selected a cream that was very potent for the darkest bruises, and he opened it and squeezed a little bit onto his index finger. "I think I'm gonna correct you and just say you're a better bitch than me," he said, grinning a little bit as he leaned over Bucky to dab little bits of the cream onto his skin, brows pinched just a little bit. He didn't need much for each hurt, but today there were quite a few so he swapped creams to something with a lower percentage of active ingredients but a bigger tube so he could put more on. His touch was made with barely any pressure behind it, and he hoped to god that it was soothing the wounds already, his expression not as soft anymore as he concentrated and read the labels for what the creams worked best on and what the effects were. This was a long process, it could get up to half an hour, but Steve wouldn't stop until the room smelt like a mini hospital, and he wouldn't stop until he was sure the amount of creams he put on Bucky were enough to help. He rubbed one lot in, did a different set of the injuries, then found a different cream and went around again, taking his time and being careful... He was sitting close enough that he could stroke up and down Bucky's thigh a little bit with his foot, patting him with his toes, and when he'd finally finally decided that the last lost had been put on-- it smelt pretty potently of a mix of herbs and chemicals in the room now-- he zipped up the huge kit and sat back to admire the way the redness was already disappearing. "All done, beautiful," he said brightly, and flopped onto his side so he could sidle up right next to Bucky and pout his lips, leaning forward for a kiss. "How do you feel?" He asked through his pout, searching Bucky's face.

Bucky would have fallen asleep, had it not been for the intermittent cold touches to his back as Steve went about rubbing in the different creams. Some seemed to seep right into the bruises and numb the throbbing pain away, another soaked into the broad lashes across his back and made him tingle, another thick cream that Steve dabbed into the teeth-shaped indents in his skin seemed to melt and soothe the faint sting right away. He'd lost track of time in his doze, and only blinked himself back to mostly-full alertness once he felt something hit the bed next to him, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of his smiling boyfriend, lips pouted for a kiss. Bucky was helpless to do anything but oblige him; huffing a laugh, he leaned his head forward enough to meet his lips, a smile on his own as he pulled away. "Pretty good. No complaints," he murmured, his eyes still half-lidded as he drew in a deep breath and let it out in a sleepy sigh. Nothing hurt anymore- those guys at SHIELD hadn't been messing around with these- his whole backside was pleasantly tingling and cool; he hadn't even noticed Steve had rubbed something over his hole, but the lingering pain there was gone, too. "You're amazing. Thank you," he added in a whisper, a smile on his lips as he leaned over for another gentle kiss, "Love you so much."

Steve pressed into the kiss and hummed, hand coming up to run through Bucky's hair a couple of times. "I love you too. I looooove you," he drew out with an absent tune and a little grin, cupping Bucky's face and rubbing his thumb over Bucky's brow, holding their faces near each other. He hung close, stealing a few more pecks before grunting softly and rolling away. He hadn't finished just yet. "You let those soak in sugar, I'm gonna make us some food," he said, hand tracing Bucky's jaw as he pulled away, expression longing. "I'll warm up a glass of milk for you too, just how you like," he said, standing and stretching, taking the kit with him and knowing he needed to wash his hands before touching much else. 

Bucky smiled, bliss evident in his expression as he once again tucked his face into Steve's pillow- the room smelled far too much like a hospital for his liking. Once Steve made food, the antiseptic and tangy chemical smell would fade. He gave Steve a lazy nod; he didn't want to move. He was numb and his limbs felt like jelly, drowsiness washed over him like a drug. So, he hummed softly as Steve pulled back and stood, stretching his own legs with a small grunt. "Aye aye, Captain," he mumbled, a smile still on his face as he closed his eyes. "Love you," he added after a silence. He wasn't even sure if Steve was still in the room or not, but unlike last time, all he felt was comfort and happiness. 

Steve had no qualms wandering around the house doing his own thing while Bucky lay and relaxed in the bedroom. He tidied up the crackers and things from before, took the blanket that had balms and things and in put it in the laundry, turned the oven on-- all very domestic as he hummed and squeezed some oranges to make a citrus punch that not only was very delicious but also would help with their already impeccable immune systems and things. He liked this part, selecting a frozen pizza from their packed freezer, one meat-lovers because they wouldn't be eating heavily, and basically while that cooked he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, wandering into the bedroom too to clean up in there as well. Half way through the pizza being done, Steve selected some clothes for his lover, and climbed onto the bed. A loose tank top, boxers too, that was all Bucky needed, but Steve didn't want him to get cold. "Hey sugar," he cooed as he climbed up the bed, trailing his fingers along Bucky's back to test if it was all dry. "You wanna climb off the bed so I can help you get changed?" He asked, using a softer tone because he knew the brunet was sleepy. 

Bucky listened to Steve moving around the house, playing his own little game in his doze; whenever he was still sleeping in the mornings or taking a nap on the couch, he'd listen for Steve and map out what he was doing, figure out what the dishwasher sounded like, memorize exactly how Steve's feet sounded on every step of the stairs, see if he could hear him singing along to the music on the TV. He was pretty good at it. He slept a lot. He heard the washing machine- Steve would be washing the blankets and towels from earlier- and the fridge- no, freezer- door open, and the oven, then steps coming back up the stairs and down the hallway, towards their bedroom door. The door opening, the quiet squeak, and Steve moving across the room to their closet, dresser drawers opening, then footsteps moving back over towards him and the bed dipping beside him- and his boyfriend's soft voice and gentle touch trailing up his back, making him shiver, and only then did he slowly blink his eyes open, a lazy smile on his face. He hummed quietly in response, slowly raising a hand to brush his hair out of his face and rolling over onto his side. "M’kay," he mumbled, though didn't move for a moment, drowsy, adoring blue eyes simply soaking in the sight of his boyfriend, his amazing, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. A moment passed between them, a silent "I love you" understood by both sides as Bucky gave the blond a smile. With a slow blink, he sat up, his body leaning towards Steve like a magnet, and he swung his legs off the side of the bed. The cream had done it's job; the bruises on his backside hardly hurt at all. He leaned over to steal a kiss, catching Steve unaware for a short moment and kissing the corner of his mouth. He giggled a little, one hand reaching up to turn Steve's head for a proper kiss, a soft smile still on his lips as he pressed their mouths together. "Thought you liked me in my birthday suit," he teased, kissing the blond again, unable to help himself. "But okay."

Steve silently memorised Bucky when he was like this. So adorable and perfect, lazy with his hair all over his face, eyes slightly glassy and movements groggy. It was the most human Steve felt Bucky could look, other days if he was annoyed his boyfriend could look like a goddamn storm or sometimes like a machine... Steve liked him every way, but this was the most adorable version of the Winter Soldier he could get. He put a hand out when Bucky leaned towards him, not expecting the sudden kiss, but he got it and he chuckled, hand splayed over Bucky's sternum. Steve let his head be turned though, pressing into it, rolling his eyes a little as he worked on raising Bucky's arms for him and pulling the tank top over his skin, then taking Bucky around the waist and helping him stand enough so he could lean down, put Bucky's feet through the holes of the silk boxers and tug them up so they were snug around Bucky's hips. He kissed him intermittently while they stood now, Steve's arm around Bucky's waist and holding most of his weight. "I love every suit you get into baby," he finally settled on when his mind cleared of the hazy happiness he was feeling. "You're just gonna be warmer if you have some clothes on..." And with that, the timer for the oven started beeping, and Steve pushed Bucky softly back onto the bed, stepping away and blowing a kiss. "If you get under the covers, make it so we can eat, I'll bring the food and drink in," he said, leaning over to touch Bucky's hip and smiling softly at him. He took a couple steps backwards. "Sound good?"

Bucky smiled and nodded, rubbing his eyes and stretching as Steve exited the room. He pushed his hair out of his face and started arranging pillows and straightening out the covers, then, like an afterthought, laid down to reach to his nightstand and grab a hair tie. Brushing away the tangles with his fingers, he pulled back his hair and tied it up in a ponytail. He'd take it out later before they went to sleep; Steve always liked to run his fingers through his hair when they were laying in bed together, and Bucky loved it just as much. The strands near his forehead always hung in his eyes no matter what he did about it; he tucked them behind his ears, but the moment he tilted his head down, they fell loose and dangled in front of his nose. After a bit more rolling around, satisfied with how the bed looked, he laid back against the pillows, pulling the blankets up around his waist. Again, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds downstairs- the cupboard opening and closing, the oven door, the silverware drawer, the fridge, then Steve's feet coming up the stairs. As the blond came back in, he beamed, pleased with the sight of both his lover and the food. He scootched over, throwing back the covers for Steve and patting the spot next to him. "You're the best, y'know that?"

Steve didn't hesitate in going to go set things up, getting out the tray they used to serve each other breakfast in bed, getting the pizza out and slicing it up easily, the punch in a pitcher, knives and forks and little plates... He set it all up on the tray and made sure to even put some cold mint leaves on top of the punch to make it have an element of professionalism. He wandered back up to the room and smiled at the little nest Bucky had made for them, Steve walked forward carefully and set the tray on the opposite side of the bed before scrambling into bed, at the same time saying, "I do know that, Bucky, thank you," he said, with over the top genuineness in his tone, scooting so he was right next to Bucky's side as he pulled the covers up over himself, then moved the tray so it was on their laps. He served two slices to start off with onto each plate, and set the knives and forks where they needed to be, before turning his head and pouting for a kiss. The silverware was to make sure everything was tidier and stopped their hands from being greasy... "Bon apetite," he said while he waited for the kiss that would start their little meal at home.

Bucky rolled his eyes as his boyfriend crawled into bed next to him, and he pulled the covers around them both, bumping him with his shoulder as he handed him a plate. "And you're so modest, too, babe, you're just wonderful," he replied, shaking his head and huffing out a laugh, then leaning over for the kiss Steve wanted. "Dork," he murmured against his lips. He slouched down against the mound of pillows he'd piled up and leaned his head against Steve's shoulder, stabbing a bite of pizza and forking it into his mouth. "Thanks." Shortly after swallowing, he craned his neck so he could reach Steve's cheek with his lips, and he planted a kiss there, sighing quietly and lazily taking another bite. "I really do love you. You're perfect, always." His words were true, of course, but now, he felt like it was his turn to love on his best guy for a while. So, he might gush a little on the affection, whatever. It wasn't like the feelings weren't true. "I love you."

Steve was in the process of cutting up his own slices and starting to eat, though he knew he'd be having less and trying to convince Bucky of eating more so he was more full and therefore would sleep easier... He was just chewing when he got granted another greasy little kiss from his boyfriend and he snorted, taking one of the napkins and giving Bucky a look as he wiping said grease off his skin. He relaxed into the pillows more as well, and turned his head briefly to get a greasy kiss on the top of Bucky's forehead, which he then wiped off as well so they were on equal ground. He chuckled just a little bit, and took the leaf off the punch and poured them too glasses of it, and he smiled fondly as he slid Bucky's glass to him. "I love you too, you giant sap," he said with a little lean more into Bucky's side. The pizza was very satisfactory, not as good as something he could order from a pizza place, but still really good because he was sat next to the love of his life and they were eating together. He used his fingers to pick up the crust and chew, though, looking sideways to his lover. "You're perfect too, sugar. Don't forget it," he said around his doughy mouthful.

Bucky chuckled and reached for his drink, smiling lazily before taking a long swallow. He finished one slice of pizza fairly quickly, then picked at the second one; he wasn't always hungry after they played, just tired. He'd want food in the morning, for sure, but even after their little nap, he still just felt like cuddling up with Steve and sleeping. "Well, my head's screwed on as tight as it'll go. I'll try and remember- no promises, though," he joked, tapping his own forehead with the handle of his fork. He smiled, then set his fork down and closed his eyes, sighing contently as he leaned into Steve's warmth next to him. 

Steve couldn't stop the small frown that touched his expression just a little bit with Bucky joking about remembering and forgetting. That would always be a little bit of a sore spot for Steve, seeing as he'd had to go through reteaching Bucky how to remember things and helping him get back the memories of his old life. It had worked, obviously, they had their old Bucky back, Steve couldn't ever forget the hard work he'd put in, the emotions and hours and... He huffed a little bit. "I don't think your head had ever been screwed on tight," he admitted, nudging Bucky up into a sitting position again, sliding his plate towards him again. Sure, Bucky wasn't hungry, but that didn't mean that his body didn't need the calories to help fix him up. They had to do this most times, and Steve was already in the mindset to feed it to him if he needed. "Just finish this piece and one more," Steve said, not too worried about the rest of the pizza. He'd cover it up with the clean dish towel he'd brought up and they could reheat it when they woke up. "You need it in you. And finish your punch," he added, taking a drink of his own, downing it all after fifteen seconds, before biting his pizza and chewing loudly, nudging Bucky again. "C'mon, it's not too much more, and you'll sleep better..."

Bucky huffed a laugh, nudging his head against Steve's shoulder. He'd been able to joke about everything pretty soon after he'd started becoming Bucky again. A lot of that was to try and make Steve's face do anything but frown or look at him with those big, dumb puppy eyes all the time. The rest of it came from spending time around Barton and Natasha- the "Brainwashed Assassins Who Beat Up Their Best Friends" club. Steve did not like the name and still glared at him every time he said it. They helped, though, in their own way. "Yeah, you're probably right about that," he conceded, then groaned as Steve nagged him again. "You're so bossy," he said grudgingly, though reached for his glass and gulped down the rest of the punch. He deliberately set down the glass with a loud thunk, making an exaggerated "ah" while looking dryly at Steve. He slumped against the blond's shoulder again, grabbing a piece of sausage off his pizza and popping it in his mouth. "I'll sleep just fine. You're fucking exhausting, you know that? You wear me out." He lifted his head enough to look up at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows, though his gaze was nothing but loving. 

Steve was keeping a slow steady pace eating his own pizza, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Bucky drank the rest of the punch which Steve was pleased about, get Bucky hydrated, and his smile was a little bit crooked because Bucky was being an idiot on purpose, he could just tell. He watched him eat part of the sausage, not saying anything on line of the bossy, because that was a part of what he had to do after the game, make sure Bucky was alright. So he finished his own slice and then reached over and cut a bit of the one remaining on Bucky's plate, he got it onto his fork and held it right in front of Bucky's mouth, expression half serious and half joking, but gaze entirely loving also. "You like that I'm bossy, and you like when I wear you out, so don't lie to me," he said with a little chuckle, moving the fork again to show quite obviously what he wanted Bucky to do.

Bucky's eyes were mostly closed when he rolled them again, but as Steve bumped his mouth with the fork after he refused to open a second time, he sighed and did as he asked, opening his mouth and taking the bite Steve fed him. "Yeah, I s'pose I kinda do," he admit around the mouthful, moving to rest a hand by the blond's knee under the blankets, his fingers drumming absently over his skin. So, he did sort of like it when Steve fed him. Sometimes it'd be like this, with Bucky tired and only eating because Steve was feeding him; sometimes, it was his idiot boyfriend smooshing an ice cream cone over his entire chin and cheek (he didn't even mind that, when it ended with Steve helping him clean it up). It just made him feel so _loved_ and _safe_ , happiness blooming in his chest and curling his mouth up into a smile. By the time Bucky'd swallowed, Steve had the next bite ready. They'd done this enough where it went smoothly enough that it might as well have been his own hands doing the work. 

Steve started up their little routine and kept it going until Bucky had eaten the end of the slice he'd started and one more, Steve watching intently to see that Bucky was alright with it and doing okay. He ceased conversation so as not to distract Bucky too much from the task at hand, though his fingers on his thigh was soft and comforting so he didn't ask for that to stop. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was Steve's cutlery getting the pizza into smaller pieces, and the odd loud swallow from Bucky's end. When that was all done, Steve cleaned up the plates, putting all the pizza back onto the original dish, and he poured himself and Bucky another glass of punch each, handing Bucky his as he took his own glass, then expertly lowered the tray down to be beside the bed with the clean dish towel lying over it to protect it a little bit more. "Last lot, babe, drink up, and then you can sleep," he said, breaking the silence a little bit and clinking the edge of his glass to his lover's, kissing him temple. Fluids and carbohydrates, Bucky needed those and Steve made sure Bucky would get them before they decided to sleep...

Bucky had seemed to doze off as Steve fed him, and only made a quiet sound as a larger hand curled around his and handed him a glass. He leaned towards Steve's lips when he felt them graze his temple, craving touch now like he had been shortly after the game had finished. The scene had really worn him out, even if it wasn't as heavy or intense as they'd gone before, but how long they'd been in the game and the quick build the second time had him effectively worn out. He hummed a quiet "mhmm" into his glass- he heard the word "sleep," and that was all that mattered- and he obediently drank, gulping down the punch once he realized how thirsty the pizza had made him. Within twenty seconds he'd finished the glass, gulping down the last bit and then licking his lips before handing it towards Steve, turning his head to look up at him with tired, pleading eyes. The clock on the bedside table read 10:12 PM, and even if it was a bit early for him, he was still ready to curl up by Steve and pass out as soon as possible. He started tugging at the covers and scooting down the moment Steve put their glasses down, holding up the blankets for his lover to move down beside him. 

Bucky's tiredness always caught up to him when they cuddled in bed, especially when Steve fed him like this, and Steve could feel him almost falling asleep, stopping it from happening by making sure the rhythm of him holding the food laden fork to Bucky's mouth didn't falter. Steve took the glasses and placed them at the side of the bed, immediately shifting his pillow and mirroring Bucky's actions, sliding down under the covers and pulling Bucky onto his lap, smiling softly and kissing his lover's hair. He slotted their legs together, made sure he wasn't holding Bucky too tightly, and let himself relax into the bed, humming softly and letting his eyes close too, sleepy immediately from the set up even if he had to unwind himself partially to flick the switch by the bed and turn out the light. "You already asleep, sweet cheeks?" He murmured, because that sometimes happened, Bucky fast asleep before Steve was even truly settled.

He almost was. Bucky's eyes were closed and he'd already gone completely limp by the time Steve turned the light off and kissed his head. He could only manage a sleepy "nnn" in response, but it wouldn't be long until he was. He looped his arms around Steve like an octopus, one leg thrown over his hips and his face tucked against his neck, soaking in his warmth and his smell. Pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder, he sighed, his breathing slowly starting to even out. "Love you," he murmured, though he wasn't sure how coherent he sounded, about to sink into sleep. He felt another kiss being pressed to his head and a few quiet words from Steve, but then he nodded off, snoring softly, tucked in next to the love of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

They both slept late. When Bucky blinked himself awake, it was 8:29- which was certainly late for Steve- a warm body still next to his and seemingly sound asleep. It was a miracle in itself that the brunet woke up first, another thing entirely that Steve didn't stir when Bucky pressed a few kisses to his neck and jaw; it was usually how they woke each other up. Usually. Today, though, the blond was still fast asleep, and didn't even move as Bucky shifted to prop himself up on an elbow and run a hand through his hair. He certainly felt better. He was still sore, but a few painkillers with breakfast would take care of that. He smiled at the sight of his sleeping lover, leaning down to peck his cheek with another soft kiss. Another type of smile entirely crept across his face as an idea dawned on him, his eyes immediately becoming more awake as he grinned. He never, ever woke up before Steve. Steve slept on his back all the time. His legs were already spread from where they were tangled together only a moment ago...

Slowly, he crept down under the covers, bright eyes fixed on Steve's face for any sign of him waking. There was already a spot open for Bucky to situate himself at the end of the bed, with Steve's tented boxers right in front of his face. Carefully, ears trained on the sound of his lover's breathing, he pulled open the slit in Steve's boxers and pulled his half-hard cock free, licking his lips. He lowered his mouth to the tip of his dick, lapping gently at the underside of the head and giving him a few slow strokes with his fingers, trying to coax him to full hardness. The goal was to let Steve wake up just before he came, let that be the first thing he got of the day. Bucky was awfully good at that. He knew his boyfriend's signs and his body so well by now that he knew just when to back off or start working him towards his climax when he stirred. The little moans Steve let out in his sleep were absolute music to his ears, and as Bucky took him into his mouth fully, he let one out, a breathy, high pitched little sigh, but he didn't wake. He had him almost completely hard as he rubbed his tongue along the bottom of his cock and swirled it around the head, his free hand moving down to press at his balls and gently massage his perineum through his underwear. Steve's breath hitched after another few minutes of work, and Bucky grinned to himself, swallowing him fully into his mouth as Steve shifted in his sleep. It was okay if he woke a little early; the look of sleepiness and pleasure clouded in those blue eyes as Steve would look down at him was always one of his favorite looks, just before they went out of focus and he came with all those soft, sleepy sounds Bucky loved, fingers loosely tangled in or caressing his hair. 

Steve had obviously been more tired from the game than he'd realized, because when he heard Bucky say two words before sleep the blond barely heard them, his own mind already fuzzy, Bucky's sleepiness contagious. He slept like a log, like he did on most nights now when they wrapped up together like this. They would've kept a calendar to mark how many days they both gone without nightmares, but that was stupid, and they enjoyed just being able to rest normally, normal dreams and silent nights, filled with warmth and comfort and perfection. He'd been pulled under pretty hard, he had hazily cracked open his eyes at five am, looking at the digital clock by the bed, but Bucky was still around him, Steve's body was creaking just a little bit and the blond hadn't wanted to wake his lover, so he'd let his eyes slide closed again, taking only a few moments before slumber took him once more.

Right now, he was having a pretty amazing dream. He didn't have sex dreams often after games, seeing as he'd got his release during the day with his lover, but his dream right now was pretty damn amazing, so he wasn't really going to complain, though in the morning when the sheets were dirty he'd probably be a little miffed. Bucky was settled between his legs-- of course it was Bucky. Steve knew that mouth and technique anywhere. He wearing the same black panties he'd worn yesterday, and was having a great time lavishing his cock with attention. Not too intensely, for some reason, and Steve's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth so he couldn't tell him what he wanted. All he could do was whimper and moan and huff, one hand trying to get to Bucky's hair bit failing due to the heaviness of them, and in the real world Steve was clutching at the sheets and shifting carefully, while in his dream he was clenching his fists and tensing. Bucky was having a sure good time making sure Steve wasn't racing towards release, and in a fit of irritation Steve huffed, and his eyelashes fluttered with a flood of it, his mind flicking him into the bedroom and into the situation at hand. It took a few moments, his body was moving a little bit like it was of it's own accord, and the throaty grunt he let out was an indication of his consciousness. His brow was pulled together a little bit, and with a heavy movement he raised the covers, ass cheeks clenching a little bit and soft sigh leaving his lips involuntarily when he felt a few expert flicks from inside the wet heat that was surrounding him _Jesus Christ_ he was close. Could feel it thudding in his chest, and through his bones, and he grunted again, not awake enough to say what he wanted as the hand not holding up the sheets came down carefully to brush over Bucky's hair, though it was too much effort looking down to he looked back up to the ceiling just as all his muscles tensed, shut his eyes and arched a little bit, his breaths huffed and finished with little whines. Goosebumps covered all his skin, his heart beat was thudding through his ears, and he could feel himself pulsing and could feel Bucky's throat working to take his load... How Bucky had managed to teach himself deep throating Steve was a thing the blond would forever appreciate, hand twisting and Bucky's hair and tugging just a little bit. The pleasure was warm and sluggish through him, and once he relaxed he was immediately being dragged towards sleep again, he managed to get out, "You little shit," in a slur as he felt the soft sheen of sweat on his collar and face start to cool. He dropped the cover back down-- this was Bucky's own doing and would have to work to wake Steve up properly-- he would be awake but he'd fallen asleep again after five and wanted another full round of rest. "G'morning," he got out, fighting unconsciousness while also just letting it take him to the blurry state halfway between sleep and awake. Bucky had woken him up with a blow job... That had been very nice of him...

Bucky smiled and licked his lips after swallowing Steve's release, tucking his cock back in his underwear and crawling up his boyfriend's still-sleepy frame. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and kissed Steve's cheek, settling back down by his side looking over at the blond with a happy smile. "I love it when you talk sweet, baby," he teased, snuggling back up to him and kissing his neck. Normally he would have scoot over to kiss him on the mouth, but he was considerate, at least, with morning pizza breath and blowjob mouth. "Good morning, handsome." He could feel how tired Steve was still, even more drowsy now after his release, which was fine- Bucky always hated getting out of bed as soon as he woke up. He was always one to soak in bed for half an hour or longer in the mornings, when he could. He'd be fine to snuggle up to Steve and snooze for a while longer. "You're gorgeous, y'know that?" he murmured, unsure if Steve was awake enough to hear or not. "Beautiful. I love you so much, more than anything in the whole world." He kept whispering soft little affections against the blond's broad shoulder, not caring if his voice was lulling Steve back to sleep or just keeping him awake. "I'm so lucky. Can't believe I ended up here with you. Never thought I'd ever deserve this. You." His finger was tracing absent patterns across his chest, a soft smile on his face as he spoke. 

The kisses had Steve's smile curling his lips, eyelashes fluttering and he forced himself to stay awake, even if he probably could've pulled a Bucky and slept until the afternoon... Bucky was talking to him, and it took Steve a few moments to realize, and then a few moments more to tilt his head just a little bit so he could hear him better. There was a small smile on his face, and Bucky's finger was just as soothing as his words, and after about five minutes of soaking it up, Steve peeked out from under his eyelid. "You jus' made me vomit in my mouth a lil'," he said, words still slurred, but his cheeks were a little pink and his expression was anything but awake, he moved his arm lethargically to wrap around Bucky's waist and tug him closer, so their hips were pressed slightly. He was still buzzing from his climax, his breaths angled towards the bed so he didn't plague Bucky with his own morning breath. "I love you too," he got out, other hand flinging from his side to be on top of Bucky's waist, fingers scrunching up his shirt a little absently, Steve's eyelids fluttering again. His stomach rumbled just softly and Steve let his eyes slide shut again. "Love you more than you love me," he said, sleepy smile going a little bit crooked, a little challenge behind his thick tone and heavy tongue.

Bucky huffed a laugh and happily cuddled back into Steve's arms, his eyes closing as he hugged Steve back and pulled the covers over them. "Nah, you love it," he murmured, smiling into Steve's collarbone. "You're a bigger sap 'n me." He sighed, letting Steve's heartbeat lull him back into a sleepy, slow space. It was a while before Steve spoke again, long enough where Bucky was sure he'd fallen asleep again, but he still smiled, shaking his head and propping himself up on an elbow and raising his eyebrow. "Nuh uh. You do not." He poked his boyfriend in the nose, smiling as he sleepily swatted at his hand. "I've loved you since 1926. I love you most. No arguing," he said, putting a finger over Steve's lips and smiling down at him, shaking his head so his hair fell down and tickled Steve's face. 

Steve blustered a little bit and blew the hair in his face away, and he managed to catch Bucky's metal wrist and squeeze a little bit. He wasn't really thinking right, they'd had this conversation before so surely it wasn't going to be too bad... "I loved you the moment you first saved my ass... Don' know what year it was," he slurred, and then he opened his eyes and met Bucky's steely gaze. "'Member I drove a plane into ice so I could see you again." His lips were still slightly squished together with Bucky's finger, and Steve kissed it carefully. He looked up to the brunet with heart eyes though, quickly moving off the topic. "I think... I think I love you more 'cause I let you boss me around so much," he settled on, nodding in finality.

Even if he hadn't meant them to, Steve's words drove a stake of pain through Bucky's heart. Steve had said that before, admitted it after one of his own nightmares, another one where he wasn't able to save Bucky, where he had to lose him again and again and watch what Bucky'd told him had happened to him. It hurt him every single time; it made him want to cry, thinking about Steve alone in that plane, putting it down out of his own damn selflessness and pain- he hadn't known, if only he'd known Bucky was alive, that he was sitting in a cage somewhere in Germany with a mangled arm and Steve's name on his lips every time they came for him again- if he'd known, he might have jumped. Maybe he'd've gotten out. Anything so that Bucky didn't have to hear him say that anymore, that he was so willing to die and use that as his only option just so he could see him again. It hurt deep in his chest, and he didn't think Steve saw how his face twisted at his words before he was continuing; his boyfriend still seemed to be straddling the line between sleeping and waking, and it was adorable, but Bucky was struggling to feel the love over the pain in that moment. Swallowing hard, he blinked away the tears and shook his head, settling back down against Steve's chest and holding him this time, holding him tight. "Thought you were the bossy one," he murmured, his voice a shade quieter than it had been before. "You saved me. That's how much I love you. Always have, no matter what." He snuggled closer with his words, just a quiet whisper, and he pressed a soft kiss to Steve's jaw, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into his neck.

Even in his sleepy state, Steve was able to recognize that he'd said something wrong. Yeah, he didn't see Bucky's expression, but he was aware enough now to remember the last time they'd broached the subject of the ice. Not only the ice, but the way he'd jumped out of planes without parachutes, or gone into places without back up, without full knowledge of the threat levels... All before he'd got Bucky back to him. He didn't even realize that he had changed his ways until Sam had pointed it out, until Natasha had teased him for wearing a parachute again... He was doing his damn best whenever he went away now, to come home. He had something to come back to now. He had Bucky to live for. He felt Bucky now, cuddling closer to him, and he could easily mark the change of tone even though Bucky's face was hidden to him. Steve woke up a little bit more, and he took a slow breath in, brow pulling together now as he woke up a little bit more. "I'm only bossy cause you want me to be,"  Steve said honestly, but now there was guilt lacing his veins, enough to wake him up fully and he was propping himself up now, gaze troubled, sleepy, troubled, and a little bit confused. "I didn't mean to bring that up, baby," he said, flopping back down almost immediately and pulling Bucky to him. "I don't do that stuff anymore... It's okay," he said, pressing a smooshed kiss to Bucky's hair in apology. "I'm sorry..." 

Bucky immediately shrugged, shaking his head from where the side of his face was pressed against Steve's chest, his heartbeat thudding reassuringly under his ear. He still worried himself sick every time Steve went away, even if he knew he didn't have to- Steve could take care of himself now, Steve was strong, he had people there watching his back- but he would still sit up in bed for the days or weeks that he was gone, clutching his phone or watching the news or staring at the ceiling when Steve couldn't communicate. He couldn't help but worry, even when Steve held him close and promised he'd be back home and gave him a kiss and he'd put on a brave face when he had to see him off; he'd wait until he got back to their empty apartment to let himself crumble and go crawl straight into bed with Steve's pillow hugged against his chest. He worried _so much-_ Steve was everything. It killed him every single time to have to let his whole world go off and fight and get shot at. He couldn't lose him. He loved him too much and he needed him too badly to cope if he lost Steve. Even if it was only for a day, it didn't matter. So much could happen in those hours where he wasn't safe, at home, with him, where he was Steve and not Captain America and the whole world wasn't resting on his shoulders. So to hear Steve admit that there was a time where he wasn't trying to come home, where he didn't care if he survived or not and he was reckless and stupid- it killed him. It hurt him right down to his very core.

"It's okay," he whispered; it wasn't. He always worried about Steve, he had his whole life- before the war, when Steve had insisted he didn't need it even if he did, and even after the serum made his obsessive vigilance unnecessary and Steve admitted he needed him at his back. He worried. He always would. "You know I worry about you. Just don't like you doin' stupid stuff without me there." He pressed a kiss to Steve's chest, right over his heart, and wrapped an arm around his waist, tucking his fingers between Steve and the bed. "It's just cause I love you the most."

Steve paused for just a moment, and Bucky holding him this close... Steve couldn't help now but to twist around just a little bit and press a kiss to Bucky's lips. Sure he tasted like night old pizza and come, and maybe his breath was stale but this was his Bucky and honestly Steve didn't give a shit because Bucky probably tasted something a little similar on Steve's lips. "How can I argue with that?" The blond finally conceded, because sometimes Steve was sure that Bucky had more passion for him, even though Steve wanted to be the one with more love in his heart. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Bucky better, kissing him in little, lingering pecks, one hand coming up to almost clumsily run through Bucky's hair... "One day you'll be able to come out onto the field with me. You'll pass the tests soon Buck, and Fury will have to let you on the team," he said, and oh, had Steve been fighting for Bucky to come with him. Even if it was just Bucky coming along to support him emotionally, it didn't have to be that big of a job, he didn't even have to fight... The one day Steve had come home early one mission, decided to keep it a secret and surprise Bucky... He'd come into the bedroom and the curtains had been drawn and Bucky had been curled to Steve's pillow, sobbing softly and staring at his phone screen... Steve had been resolute since then that leaving Bucky behind was the worst decision he could make. Another stab of guilt, another reason to not want to go. "We'll get a puppy in a breed that can help us on missions and it can come too, don't you worry." Steve's voice was getting clearer now, still pretty sleepy, slightly slurred, but more awake as he reassured his lover. 

Bucky couldn't help but give Steve a small half-smile, his eyes sliding mostly closed again. He knew they were both trying their hardest, but it'd still be much harder than just "passing the tests," and he knew Steve was trying to comfort him, and the sentiment didn't go unnoticed. "I think that sounds real nice," he murmured, one hand sliding across the space between them to trace his fingers down Steve's chin and his neck and throat. He needed that, being able to keep Steve safe. Once he was cleared he could watch Steve's back and he wouldn't have to worry himself out of his mind every time he had to leave, because Bucky'd be leaving with him. He knew that was a long way off, and that thought saddened him, but it was coming, and a lot closer than it'd been a year ago, when Bucky'd still been on constant surveillance and just released to Steve out of SHIELD custody. Healing was slow, but things were getting better. He leaned forward for another kiss, wrinkling his nose as he pulled away. "When do ya wanna get up, babydoll? I ain't kissin' you again until we brush teeth," he said with a smile, but scoot a little closer, tucking his head under Steve's chin, his forehead pressed against his chest. "But I'm not gonna argue..." a yawn interrupted his words, "...if you wanna stay in bed."

Steve grumbled a little bit at Bucky refusing to kiss him simply because that was unfair, not because Steve didn't agree with the non-kissing. He caught the yawn off Bucky and stifled it by smooshing his hand into his face, and he scratched around his hairline for a few moments, squinted and stretching out his feet a little bit. "Are we going puppy shopping today?" Steve asked, brow pulled together as he rifled through his sluggish brain to remember what they'd decided on yesterday. He knew he'd promised his best guy one, so he had to stick to it. "'Cause we're gonna have to set the house up, and go shopping for all the thing needs, and we can't leave that until the end of the day," he said simply, pressing into Bucky still, one hand lazily drawing lines up and down the other's back. He was still buzzing a bit, still completely able to doze, but he wanted to see Bucky's sunshine smile when he got their new pet... He really wanted to see him that happy. 

Bucky perked up a little at that, as if only remembering now that Steve had agreed to get him a puppy, and he couldn't help but give a little excited wiggle at the thought. "Yeah. That probably means we should get up," he muttered, though he leaned up to nuzzle his nose against the underside of his neck. It was already almost nine- and Steve would want to check his back again before they went out- it didn't hurt when Steve ran his fingers over the lingering welts, so that was good news- and they'd have to eat a big breakfast, because Steve always insisted on making sure they were both fed the morning after. Smiling, he gave Steve one more kiss by the side of his throat, then pulled back, propping himself up on an elbow over Steve. "Whaddya say? Time to get up?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay team so im start uni up very soon so i know i have very little time to edit and post even though im shitty at posting anyway
> 
> a forewarning that i have got this all chaptered, but to save on work i didnt read through to get rid of mistakes im so sorry and hope its not too bad without getting checked  
> that means there will be spelling mistakes or maybe formatting muck ups, and the words like /this/ havent been changed into proper italics, but at least the story is going out there!!!   
> Thank you so much for still reading and supporting, i hope the story still ends up okay!!!

Steve lay for a little bit longer, going through all he would need to make sure the morning went okay, and with Bucky's final suggestion, a breath right into his face, Steve let his face screw up, swatting Bucky's chest playfully as he finally threw the covers back. "Yes, Mr. Fucking Awful Breath," he said, and missed stepping on the tray from last night as he unwound from his boyfriend properly and stood, stretching and stumbling one step before grunting and scratching his head. He huffed and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up that little bit more, before bending over to get the tray and start cleaning that up and preparing the pizza for left overs. He looked over to his lover and smiled fondly. "Are you having a shower or helping me make breakfast?" He asked politely, eyes still a little hazy but not by much. Whatever Bucky wanted, the morning after. He was Steve's prince until Steve couldn't see the hurt all over him, and that would probably be at the end of the day... "Also, what do you want for breakfast?"

Bucky smiled and sat up, the covers pooling around his waist, and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his right hand over his eyes. Steve was always cute in the mornings, when he wasn't shaking him awake or being loud in the kitchen. He scooted himself towards the side of the bed and swung his legs down, leaning on his hands and looking up at Steve with a loving smile. "How about I come help with breakfast and then you come help me in the shower?" he suggested, his eyebrows raising, his smile turning very smug, clearly pleased with himself. He pushed himself out of bed and went towards the bathroom- he had to brush his teeth, or his own breath was going to kill him- and pressed a kiss to the back of Steve's neck as he passed him, one hand trailing around his waist. "Waffles, please and thank you."

Steve was stood with his weight on one hip, and at Bucky's suggestion he rolled his eyes, waiting for Bucky to come over and say his order before switching the tray to one hand and flicking Bucky's ass just softly on his way past. "You're insatiable, and I thank every god that I have the serum so I can keep up with your libido," Steve drawled, and he needed to brush his teeth too, but he needed to tidy up first. He huffed and watched Bucky with heart eyes until he was out of sight, and Steve chuckled a little bit to himself, then he walked out of the room, downstairs to the bathroom. He set the tray down on the counter and opened up all the curtains now, after putting the pizza in a container and cleaning up the leftovers and putting things away. They didn't have anything to keep secret, just more private, and with the game over they could have their little home open and light. He got out the waffle iron, and the recipe book, whistling to himself as he swayed his hips, getting the ingredients and settling into cooking a lovely breakfast for his amazing boyfriend. "You want almond marscopone?" He called, wondering if he had time to make it or if they had some left from last time. Steve liked cooking, it was soothing, and since Bucky had been home he liked showing off his acquired skills. He liked making Bucky smile with food, and he kind of thought of it like art... "And you want fruit, right?"

Bucky smiled, pleased, and raised his eyebrows and swatted at Steve's hand as he flicked his ass. It didn't hurt too bad anymore; sitting would be uncomfortable that day, but it wasn't anything he couldn't manage. The pain would be gone by that night, and so would most of the bruising. "I meant help me wash my back, pervert," he teased with a wink, turning his smile up to a full grin as Steve walked out of the room, then he went to his sink in their bathroom, his mouth still turned up in a smile as he looked in the mirror. The bites on his shoulders were low enough that he wouldn't have to wear anything to cover up the red marks; Steve had kept it below the collar, thankfully. There was a faint hickey under his jaw, but that was mostly faded, and his hair would hide it, anyway. There had certainly been times where Steve had gotten a little carried away and Bucky'd greeted their friends with a ring of bruises and bites on his neck and a smug smile on his face. Of course Bucky would give him payback whenever he could and leave his boyfriend with a dark, deep and purple mark under the hinge of his jaw- the media had had a field day the last time Bucky had decided to put a hickey on Captain America (and Bucky made it up to his Master that night, and came away with bruises and welts and scratches that didn't fade for days). Pushing his hair out of his face, Bucky reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste, eager to get the taste of morning-breath and come off his tongue. He pulled on one of Steve's sweatshirts once he was done and heading downstairs, tying his hair back in a ponytail as he came into the kitchen, the sight of his boyfriend bent over a mixing bowl bringing a smile to his face. "Of course I do. You're the best," he said affectionately, pecking Steve's faint stubble as he slid past him to take his medication- and some painkillers. "Need any help, Cap'n?"

Steve was already into the thick of the recipe, barely needing to look over it more than once just to remind himself. Bucky liked waffles a great deal, so Steve had made this certain batch a few times before. He just had to adjust it a little bit to make up for the chocolate chips he was deciding to indulge this time. It was so exciting, having all the ingredients at his fingertips. He could think back to a time where their main food source was bland oatmeal and the cheapest things from the store. Now? Now they had everything and they could explore with their tastebuds and Steve loved doing that. He barely looked away from his task when Bucky appeared, even though he smiled broadly because the kiss didn't actually smell sour or disgusting. "I know," he said, shifting away from the bowl briefly to start up the frying pan for the bacon and the banana. "Also, you know I don't need help, and you suck in the kitchen." Steve had always been the culinary whizz, and it was even more evident in this day and age, where Bucky was barely able to cook toast without burning it, and there had been a few times where Steve had let Bucky join in and help and it had just gone to shit. Bucky just didn't seem to have the bakers touch, which Steve was fine with. "You just sit there and look pretty, maybe watch my ass a little," he said, doing a very deliberate and very exaggerated hip sway so Bucky had something to look at.

Bucky grinned in return, happily hoisting himself up on the counter and leaning against the wall. "No problem," he said, wagging his eyebrows, not hiding his appreciative look at Steve's backside. Steve looked to him again, and his gaze immediately turned soft again as he smiled at his love. "I know, you got everything under control," he said fondly, then stole a chocolate chip from the bag on the counter. Steve certainly didn't need his help, and Bucky didn't mind that in the slightest. He'd accidentally shorted out the toaster once after trying to poke his bagel down a bit further with his left hand. After that, they'd decided Bucky was more of a housework person. 

Steve was alright with Bucky sitting on the bench because he always looked good, especially with Steve's clothes on him, but that always put him closer to the ingredients and he whacked Bucky's wrist just softly when he took a chip, his glare soft but serious. He'd measured them out and didn't want the recipe to be changed if Bucky sneakily kept taking chip after chip. "I always have everything under control," Steve said, and he was pouring the first waffle into the iron to start cooking, and putting the bacon into the frying pan now alongside some sliced banana, he'd found the almond marscopone in the fridge and had set that away from all the heated stuff, with the maple syrup, and some chilled berries. He got the plates out too, once more humming to himself, but then he cut off and glanced to his boyfriend again, blue eyes sparkling. "Were you saying yesterday you had an idea for the dog you wanted?" He asked just conversationally, turning over the bacon and things. "Did you say what kind of dog you had in mind? I can't remember..."

Bucky rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at Steve as he smacked his arm away from the food. He smiled, though, at the mention of the dog, raising his eyebrows at Steve. "What, you gettin' old?" he teased, his eyes twinkling as he looked to his boyfriend. "Or did I just wear you out?" His smile turned to a smirk and he nudged Steve's ass with his foot as he walked by, laughing at the look he recieved in response. "I said I was thinkin' maybe a lab or a retriever. Maybe a German Shepard," he reminded him, smiling, then taking one more chocolate chip while Steve was turned towards the stove. He yawned, then pushed himself off the counter, toward the coffee maker- he could make coffee- and scoot past Steve to get to the sink. "And the apartment manager likes you, so I figure we can get a little bigger dog than we're allowed," he added, absently pecking Steve's cheek again as he went back to the coffee maker, "and if it's for my emotional well being, they can't technically say no." He'd done his research; he'd been thinking about it for a while, even talked to Sam about it a few times. He said dogs could be really good for soldiers or people with PTSD or anxiety and stuff like that- all those things that the doctor had said he had at his evaluation a year ago. 

"German Shepherd," Steve said as soon as Bucky was finished his piece. "Some sort of working dog, maybe a collie or some shit. We need one that we can train to come on missions with us, an actual dog, and labs and retrievers are like the blond's of the dog world," he said, moving around Bucky easily in the kitchen like clockwork, exposing his cheek for the kiss when Bucky gave off, though he was pretty focused on getting his waffles done, the first one already plated as he started on the next. "But they can't say no, you're right. Also, I'm Captain America and if I want a dog we're getting a dog," he said, and couldn't help himself softly pinching Bucky's bum as they passed each other again in the kitchen, and they were like a well oiled machine, knowing how each other moved and what they were going to do next. They would do so well out in the field together, as Steve had already tried to tell his team mates. "I wanted a border collie, they're so smart you know. One of the smartest breeds..."

Bucky huffed a laugh as he reached for the coffee beans and the grinder. "Yeah, blonds are just awful, I don't know how anybody lets them do anything," he teased, grinning at Steve and giving his head a little push as he passed by. "Those _are_ working dogs. This isn't just your combat puppy, Blondie. Maybe I want a wiener dog." He stuck his nose up at his boyfriend and gave a nonchalant shrug, though a smile tugged at his lips as he looked back down at the coffee maker. He let out a surprised squeak when Steve pinched his ass, shooting him a glare and smacking him on the arm as he went for mugs. He and Steve spun around each other as they switched sides of the kitchen, Bucky to start up the coffee grinder and Steve to get to the iron again; they always moved with each other, before the serum and the war and after, whether it was ducking past each other in the kitchen or shifting around in bed or sparring at the gym, they were always in sync, totally locked in with each other. Being that close meant Bucky had the space to put both the mugs in one hand and give Steve's ass a firm smack with the other, a grin on his face as he scampered to the other side of the kitchen. 

Steve snorted when Bucky teased him for his hair, and he knew it was pretty hypocritical for him to be bashing them, seeing as Natasha had found out a while ago that Steve was basically the human form of a Golden Retriever, to which he had batted her playfully and denied it fully. "I want you to know that because it will be both our baby, that we will be adopting a  _real_  dog. Nothing that belongs in a purse, and one that can be taken overseas on missions with us. We won't be leaving it behind here to forget us," he said firmly, ducking around Bucky easily and getting the bacon and banana onto the side of the plates, wiping the grease left behind carefully with a cloth and starting to serve the berries after putting another waffle onto each plate. When Bucky grabbed his ass this time, he left his designs because they were almost finished and he was just waiting for the waffles, and he darted after his lover to get his arms around his waist and tug him so they were once more in the middle of the kitchen, and he nipped at Bucky's ear, lifting him off the ground a little before dropping him down. "I know you want a dog to fit in your purse baby, but we would probably accidentally crush it..." he said, stepping away from his boyfriend now, grinning like a love struck fool.

Bucky laughed, his arms moving to cover Steve's as he lifted him up and bit playfully at his neck. He craned his head back for a kiss before Steve backed away, smiling back, his face lit up and happy and carefree- only Steve could put that brightness there. "I know, I'm kidding. Even if Captain America running around with a puppy in his pocket would be pretty cute," he said, smiling warmly at his boyfriend, then looked away to start up the coffee grinder. He knew he wanted a smart dog, something that could come with them when they eventually both left together and something that could keep him company when Steve left them at home. He was pretty well sold on a German Shepard, and when he'd peeked again the other day, there'd been one at the pound... Smiling to himself, he started up the coffee maker, then turned to Steve and went to stand behind him as he finished up, winding his arms around his waist and propping his chin on Steve's broad shoulder. "How about a cat that can fit in my purse?" he asked, and he was only mostly joking. "You liked cats, didn't you?" He kissed Steve on the cheek, then cuddled into his neck, pulling himself flush against Steve's back. 

Steve was stacking the last of the waffles and getting the syrup so he could decorate the plates, Bucky being a leech behind him didn't hinder his movements at all so he pressed back into the brunet just a little bit, ass tight to his lovers crotch, and he hummed slightly-- absently, as he drizzled the syrup around in circles over the meal, and then scooped the marscopone into a dollop tidily on the side, he turned his head once he was done and made a little bit of a face. Steve was more of a dog person than a cat person... But if Bucky really wanted a cat and gave him puppy dog eyes he was entirely sure he wouldn't be able to resist him. "If I remember correctly," Steve started, reaching his hands out at an awkward angle to wrap his arms behind him and hold Bucky to him, "You were the one who sometimes spent your meager salary on getting milk for the cats in the alley." He pointed out, smiling crookedly. That avoided the topic of getting a cat, hopefully. They wouldn't be able to train one of them to go on missions with them, he was pretty much entirely sure. "Remember when you had a fight with your Mom because you wanted to bring one of the street kittens home?"

As Steve spoke, Bucky was nosing at his neck and kissing and nipping at his skin, pressing his nose to every one of the little bites, nuzzling his love into his boyfriend's shoulder. He didn't quite remember; sometimes he still misremembered or got things wrong, things that the Winter Soldier had remembered and Hydra twisted and locked away. "Nah," he murmured into Steve's shirt, "pretty sure out of the both of us you'll be the one rememberin' a little bit better." He shrugged a little, then dropped it. Maybe just a dog at first. He still didn't let Steve go, though, with him pressing so close- instead, he shuffled them forward so Bucky was firmly sandwiching him against the counter, his own hips pushing forward and grinding, just barely, against Steve's backside. "Sounds like I got a soft spot for the little guys. Especially if they're cute," he whispered, grinning against Steve's ear. "You sure it wasn't you I wanted to bring home?"

Steve let himself get pushed against the counter, and he pressed back into the grinding, making sure his head was turned so he could mouth at Bucky, whatever he could reach. Bucky didn't remember, so Steve would remind him. He hummed first, awkward grip tightening and he chuckled a little bit. "Maybe you do, but that time... It was a little black things with all it's ribs showing and a sore foot," he started without prompting. Story telling had been a great way for Bucky to relearn himself, and because Steve seemed to have a knack for remembering their child hood quite well, it was a pretty good arrangement. "You ended up saying it was for Becca, and you spent all your birthday allowance getting it healthy. I think the cat was still alive when you went to war, cool huh?" He said, and then with a little grunt managed to turn himself so he was facing Bucky, their fronts now pressed together and faces barely inches apart.

Bucky tilted his head, thinking, trying to dig up the memory- Becca, Rebecca, his sister, a cat, the little thing with it's matted hair and limpy leg and torn ear- it had been summer. He and Steve were playing in the alley behind his apartment, bouncing a ball to each other off the wall, and Bucky'd heard it, mewling and crying in a wet garbage pile. He'd fixed the guy back up, kept a little box for him out on their fire escape with blankets and table scraps, showed Rebecca how to feed him and how he liked to be scratched under his neck- Becca, his little sister, his family, who'd died in the early nineties. He'd loved that mangy little guy- snuck him inside during the winter when his Ma wasn't around, and it'd stuck around that alley even after Bucky'd moved on, after he'd gone off to war. It was a happy story, one that surfaced easily and brought a small smile to his face. He was still pressed against Steve when he returned to himself, damnably bright blue eyes watching him and familiar arms tight around him. "Yeah. I remember," he murmured, his own gaze flickering up to meet Steve's with a smile. "Thanks, honey. You're so sweet on me." He whispered the words into Steve's ear, chastely kissing the shell of his ear before moving lower, lips dragging over his skin and pressing absent kisses to his neck. He'd never get tired of kissing Steve. Every inch of him was gorgeous, and Bucky loved every single bit of him. 

"No trouble," Steve replied brightly, and he shifted his head up so more of his neck was exposed, he was smiling to the ceiling and his eyes were closed, content to let Bucky dote on him forever and ever and ever, because his lips were heaven and sin rolled into one and Steve was the luckiest guy alive. However, there was a meal all served up behind him and the blond let out a small sigh, patting Bucky's hips as the sliver of the game still reminded him that he had someone to feed. "As amazing as this is..." he started, and shifted so he could pull away, peppering Bucky's forehead with little affections and squeezing him, "You have coffee to make with extra cream and I have a table to set," he said, pushing Bucky away now just lightly, basically just ushering him to move. Steve was pretty sure he'd be able to survive just standing still and letting Bucky kiss him, and while that would be fun, buying a puppy and eating waffles was up there on the list as well. "C'mon, let me get some food in you," he said, still trying to pry his clingy little limpet off him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oweek starts this week!!! rip in peace

Bucky hung on for a minute longer, locking his arms tight around Steve's waist when he tried to push him back and step forwards the silverware drawer. "I guess food would be alright," he murmured eventually, idly rocking them back and forth, then gave him a squeeze before he regretfully pulled away, moving back towards the coffee. "Guess you're lucky I can't say no to you," he said, craning his neck for one last kiss before finally stepping back. Steve didn't need to tell him how he wanted his coffee; that had been one of the few things he'd remembered at the beginning, one of the odd little facts about Steve that stayed buried through years. He knew just what shade of brown it needed to be for Steve. He'd experimented himself on what he liked, and once he'd started routinely coming to the table with a cup of only about 60% coffee, the rest creamer, Steve had laughed- he said he hadn't told him how he had liked his coffee before because he wanted him to figure something like that out for himself, lessen the pressure for him to be the old Bucky and let him be who he was now, all that- and Bucky was glad he hadn't told him. Old Bucky always drank his coffee black, and Steve admittedly never knew if it was because he wanted to seem tough or if he was just saving the milk and sugar for Steve. New Bucky hated how bitter it was without the sugar; he liked the sweet drinks at Starbucks with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and firmly believed that coffee was only a vehicle to drink creamer. Steve said it was unbearably cute, how he'd changed in that little way. He grabbed the creamer out of the fridge and bumped Steve's hip with his own on his way past, then waited for at least two cups of coffee to brew- well, one and a half. Under five minutes later, he was pouring both mugs, Steve's mostly full, leaving room for a little extra, and his own, filling it up only three quarters of the way and filling the rest of their cups with creamer. He stirred it with his metal finger, as many times as Steve teased him about how "it's unhygienic, Bucky," then picked them both up and walked to the table, which Steve had set, a smile on his face as he slid down into his chair. His feet immediately went forward to rest against Steve's under the table, their knees bumping together. "This looks awesome, sugar, thank you."

Steve let Bucky do his own thing with the coffee, he was the barista in their household and Steve was the chef, and Steve made sure to tidy up the plates to restaurant standard while he waited, making sure the syrup was warm and the mascarpone was cold on the side with the berries, balanced in a tidy symmetrical way, and while that all settled he got the two black place mats they used when it was just them, the coasters for the drinks too, as well as perfect shiny silverware. He brought the food down and plucked one of the fake roses from the bouquet in the entrance way of their home, lying it across the middle of the table, and honestly it was a set up that would be fit for somewhere five star, and it was just... Them. Steve still in his pajamas and Bucky wearing a sweatshirt a couple sizes too big for him. It was perfect. It was them. Steve managed to look over his shoulder in time to see his boyfriend stirring the coffee with his finger, and he was tempted to bring up everything that hand had been up to, and everywhere it had been like he normally did just as a joke, but he simply didn't today, he just admired the brunet as he came forward and set their coffees down. Steve didn't touch his cutlery until Bucky was settled, and made sure their knees were slotted together perfectly before breaking into a grin and nodding. "I know it looks awesome. It'll taste awesome too. I added vanilla and chocolate today just because it's sweet," he paused for just a second to allow his shit-eating grin to form on his expression, blue eyes sparkling, and the next words he spoke dripped heavily with sarcasm. "Sweet just like my sugar right here..." he said, squeezing his knees together to catch Bucky's, and he started cutting up his meal, chuckling some and settling his attention away from his boyfriend.

Bucky rolled his eyes, pulling up his sweatshirt sleeves to his elbows and picking up his fork as Steve did the same, a smile still on his face as he cut into his waffles. "You're such a huge dork," he muttered fondly, shaking his head before forking some into his mouth. It really was delicious. Steve was a great cook; he made them meals whenever he could. It was one of the things Bucky missed most when he went away. Sam would come over and make him food if Steve was away for too long, and it helped- he appreciated the gesture, he did- but it just wasn't the same. They were quiet as they ate, Bucky's feet idly playing with Steve's under the table as he silently munched away. He smeared some mascarpone on his waffle, popping a berry into his mouth, and smiled, glancing up to peek at Steve through the hair falling out of the hair tie. Steve was looking at him, too, and he couldn't help but giggle into his mug, his ankles crossing around one of Steve's legs in an attempt at an embrace from the other side of the table. "It's really good," he said, mouth half-full of waffle. He took another bite and swallowed that, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand before he spoke again. "Everything last night was okay?" They always did a little check-in the next day, once they were a good night's sleep away from the game and they were both back in their normal headspaces. 

Steve settled into eating pretty easily, content with footsies under the table and glancing up to the brunet to smile around his mouthful, taking sips at a coffee that always tasted perfect even if Bucky sometimes mucked up with the amount of creamer sometimes, honestly, if Bucky accidentally used salt instead of sugar Steve would still appreciate it more than anything and drink it until the end. He was pleased with his work, and was chewing pretty pleased, when Bucky giggled he couldn't help but scoff and almost spit out his coffee, shaking his head at the brunets childishness and he easily stretched his leg out more so Bucky could have a good grip on his legs. "Thank you," he murmured, not able to stop the color that touched his cheeks at the compliment even though he knew it was good. Bucky just had the power to make him blush. Steve heard the next question though and paused, looking very intent as he thought back and finished his mouthful. "Yeah, it was good," he said brightly, though he was remembering back and being honest, open. Things they could improve on. "Didn't want to hurt you real bad last night, though. Maybe it was the underwear, you looked so cute..." He smiled crookedly and hummed thoughtfully. "Was worried that I would hurt you real bad with the red dildo and me... But was it okay? It felt like a tight space for me so I'm wondering how it was for you... Did I take enough time?" He asked, swallowing and taking a little sip of his coffee, blue eyes watching Bucky like a hawk so he could get his feedback.

Bucky smiled at the compliment, spearing another mouthful of waffle and chewing as Steve spoke. Swallowing, he shook his head, waving his fork to show no damage had been done. "No, it was fine. I mean, it was fast, but still okay fast. Not bad," he assured him, taking another sip of his coffee. He wondered if this was normal or not, talking about this like it was the weather. He was sure America would have a collective heart attack if they caught Steve Rogers so casually discussing hitting and sticking two dicks in his boyfriend at the breakfast table. Then again, the things they'd done at the table would probably fetch the same reaction. "It was good," he said, dipping his waffle in the pile of warm syrup on his plate. "I missed the Cat so much. Thought you'd forgot about it," he teased, light hearted, nudging Steve's calf under the table. "And I'm okay to do more choking, if you are." Yeah, he was fairly sure this isn't what normal couples talked about over breakfast. "It was perfect. I... needed that," he said after a short pause, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile across the table. 

Steve nodded thoughtfully, tucking every subtle praise that came with Bucky's reassurances into the back of his mind to help stop any guilt curling his gut. He was happy doing this, their arrangement was good for both of them, but Steve's moral compass was still very resolute and he couldn't help it intruding in his thoughts. Bucky's sweet smile was more soothing than any balm SHIELD could create, and Steve actually felt the tension bleed out from his shoulders, nodding and finishing his coffee, chewing slowly on a berry for a moment and then speaking. "I can't remember you saying, was it just that you were missing me or did something else happen?" He asked, concern immediately dusting his features. "I know you missing me was part of it, that's why we're getting a dog," he paused to smile wider, but wasn't going to let the subject drop. "But was there anything else? Nothing else was wrong yesterday?" Steve just wanted to make sure. Sometimes their Game was a good way to bring some spice into their sex life, sometimes they used it in a therapeutic way, and sometimes it was because little things had been building up too much and they needed to let it out. While they were being open and honest, this was the perfect time for them to say anything that needed to be said.

Bucky looked up from his food, automatically shaking his head before he really had the chance to think about it. He'd been lonely, yes, and after days and days of being home by himself, it was wearing on him in a bad way. They couldn't exactly medicate for his psychological trauma; nobody knew how he'd react to any of the medication or what his body did with any drugs that weren't simple painkillers. They'd discussed starting that in the future, once he was more stable, but that was a long way off. For now, he just had to deal with however his mood dipped or twisted. "Just... got a little cabin fever, you know? I hadn't been sleeping great, and I was psyching myself up just worrying about your dumb ass, and..." he trailed off, taking another bite to give himself an excuse to stop talking and think. The game was how they dealt with when he got anxious, and he supposed that had been a lot of it. "Nothing more than my usual bucket of problems. It'd been a while. Thought you were startin' to go soft on me," he said, and even if his tone was light, he meant every word of it; he knew Steve worried about him just like he did Steve, and he knew how good earnest reassurance felt. "And, well, a guy can only jerk off so much, you know." He smiled and laughed a little, taking the last big bite of his waffles and washing it down with coffee. "Really, I just needed out of my head for a while. Thought you would help."

Steve was finished his meal up now too, and he seemed to not even think as he finished up his meal and collected his plate and cutlery, standing up and moving around the table to set Bucky's now empty plate on his own, but he left it on the table, instead wrapping both arms around Bucky's shoulder and kissing his temple three times in quick succession. The third time, he let it linger, and squeezed Bucky's shoulders tight, murmuring into his hairline. "'M sorry gorgeous," Steve said, and while he was behind Bucky, his torso pressed into his lovers shoulders, he hoped he sounded as genuine as he was. He ached when Bucky hurt, and when Steve was the cause of it... He sighed a little bit and pressed three more kisses. "It was just office stuff, but I'll try and ask Fury for some more time off," he rumbled, nosing into Bucky's hair in a vain attempt to soothe himself and Bucky, mostly himself. "I'll tell him we got a baby to look after now, he won't be able to refuse," Steve said with a slightly lighter tone, but his eyes were squeezed shut and he was still so sad.

Bucky could sense the change in his boyfriend's tone, the subtle sadness in the way he spoke and nuzzled into his hair. He immediately tilted his head back and raised his arm, gently running his fingers through his hair and turning his head to press a kiss to his temple. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad at you. I get it," he murmured softly, kissing his cheek again, anything to comfort Steve from the awkward angle. He hated how easily he could read his lover, sometimes; he could feel the sadness coming off him in waves, weighing him down, and he immediately went into reassurance mode, anything to make the sadness go away. He twisted around to sit sideways on his chair, Steve's face now pressed into his neck and his own into blond hair. "Hey, it's okay, babydoll. I love you," he whispered, kissing him softly and lightly scratching the back of his neck. "How about we get up, I'll do the dishes and then we can go get dressed, okay? Then we can go puppy shopping."

Steve just wanted to curl up with Bucky all of a sudden, and cuddle him until he was feeling what he was. He didn't know where it had come from but now he was suddenly just craving to comfort his lover even though he didn't need it. He listened to Bucky reassuring him, hiding his face in Bucky's shoulder so he could just smell Bucky for a moment and take comfort in that. "You do the dishes and I have a shower?" He requested, hoping that was okay. His voice was a  little muffled due to the fact that he was hiding fade and mouth, but it was clear enough to be heard. Steve didn't know why it happened, honestly, but when it came to Bucky his emotions could get very pendulum, and he knew it could get tiring but he supposed that it was better to care too much than not care at all. "I can brush my teeth an kiss you properly," he suggested, and was pulling away from Bucky now, though he was tempted to plop into Bucky's lap and let the brunet comfort him. A definite switch from the bedroom personas, but who actually cared. They weren't in the bedroom and Steve felt like he shouldn't be expected to not feel all the time. He just huffed, and kissed Bucky's neck before straightening up some, trying to compose himself and not feel as bad. It had come out of no where, the sudden crash of emotions, but Bucky was holding him up. It was okay. "I love you," he murmured too, squeezing the hugged grip he had on the brunet a little tighter.

Bucky smiled and gave Steve a nod, standing up next to him and wrapping his arms around his lover. He knew Steve needed someone to hold him up, sometimes, and he'd always be right there to do it, without a doubt. He owed Steve that at the very least, but even if he didn't, he would, just because he loved him so much, and he wanted the best for Steve, he always did, he wanted him to be happy. "Yeah, of course that's okay. I'll wait to turn on the dishwasher until you're done, alright?" Sometimes, the old Bucky would shine through so clearly; his fiercely protective habits hadn't gone away or abated in the slightest. Even if those weren't always their roles, he wanted to take care of his Stevie. "I love you too. I promise we can make out once you're cleaned up, okay?" He smiled, his arms wrapping tight around Steve's waist, his chin tucked over his shoulder. "I love you so much."

When Bucky put his arms around Steve the blond let some of his weight off his knees and let Bucky take it, not too much, because he wasn't feeling sick or anything so wasn't about to drop his weight to the floor. Instead he just held Bucky close, listening to him talk nodding a little bit, smiling once more and he kissed the side of Bucky's neck, taking a deep breath to push away any negative emotions that might have lingered, and then he straightened, managing a bright, honest smile as he placed a very square kiss on Bucky's lips. "I love you too," he said, and one hand came up to brush down the side of Bucky's face, his jaw, and his words were so full of his honesty... He leaned in one more time and then huffed, looking to the bedroom. "If I leave you to wash up, are you gonna find a way to burn the house down?" He asked, a teasing smile on his lips now as he watched his lover, dismissing the darkness he just been feeling (it would happen sometimes, not even Captain America was free of all his demons) in favor of poking fun. "'Cause I can be down here to have the fire extinguisher ready..." He said, and he was pulling away just a little bit now. The sooner he had a shower the sooner they could be out and adopting their puppy.

Bucky smiled at his beau, both of his hands still holding one of Steve's between them, one thumb smoothing over the back of his wrist. Part of him wanted to follow Steve into the shower, just to be there and make sure everything was absolutely okay- or as okay as he could make it. He knew he wasn't enough to magically make every one of Steve's woes go away, that he couldn't just wrap him up and keep him away from the dark that sometimes cast shadows in his love's eyes, but god, did he want to. And he knew that there wasn't any way to make sure Steve was never sad or unsure again, but he'd try his damnedest to be there when he was to do whatever he could. One person was never enough to solve everything, and they both knew that simply having the other there, while it helped a huge amount, wasn't a heal-all solution. Sometimes, they needed other things. Like now, Steve needed a shower and some time to himself, maybe, and Bucky needed to give him a kiss and a smile and one more "I love you." "You're a punk," he muttered fondly, leaning in for that kiss and that smile. He dropped Steve's hands, then, and grabbed the dishes, headed to the sink. "I'll keep my fingers outta the toaster, promise."

Steve snorted at the comical caricature of Bucky with a hand in the toaster, fake electric shocks all around him, and immediately was starting to make his way when Bucky pulled away so he could get back to him as soon possible. He didn't need to say goodbye as he took two stairs at a time, quickly making the bed while he was there, and then darting into the bathroom. He was always so much happier when he was with Bucky-- or even at least had the brunet on his mind. He wondered if it was unhealthy, to have your mood so reliant on someone else, and even though Steve could have a wonderful time out with his friend's, he could be happy and things-- he would always be so much more so if Bucky was by his side, or if they could both laugh at a joke rather than just him... Bucky really was another part of him, the blond had realized a little while ago. They were one in the same, and honestly, Steve wasn't sure he would have it any other way... Steve huffed just a little bit as he started brushing his teeth, and his shower was military just to clean his hair and his crotch from any left overs... 

He ended up changing into simple black jeans, a white shirt and his brown leather jacket, simply wanting casual but comfortable in their day's escapade, and he tidied up the room the last little bit, the bathroom too, when he was down, taking two steps at a time to get down to the kitchen. "Still alive?" He asked as he came into the kitchen, smiling brightly and feeling a lot more relaxed, his worries and doubts washing away down the drain, the steady thrum of the water a silencer for his mind.

Bucky chuckled as Steve went and bound up the steps, shaking his head before grabbing the plates and heading for the dishwasher. Steve cooking always meant lots of hand done pots and the like, so loading the dishwasher only took about five minutes. He spent another few minutes scrolling through his phone and nibbling on chocolate chips and wiping the leftover batter up on his finger and licking it off. Steve and Bucky were the couple that sometimes ended up throwing batter at each other in the kitchen, and it always ended in them happily kissing and cleaning each other up in the middle of what looked like a bakery war zone. He cleaned out the bowl and wiped down the waffle iron, put all the measuring cups in the dishwasher and cleaned off the table, and was done and sucking down a glass of orange juice when he heard his lover clomping down the stairs again. "Barely," he said with a smile, his mood immediately brightening at seeing his boyfriend was clearly feeling better. He crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips, tasting toothpaste on his breath, and he smoothed out his leather jacket- his "grandpa jacket," according to Natasha- and smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "I'm gonna go get pretty, you start up on a list, okay?" He smiled, then patted Steve's butt as he went for the stairs. It didn't take him too long to fix his hair and wash off his face, then go and pick an outfit- a red and brown striped sweater (with a higher collar t-shirt on underneath) and dark pants, throwing on a pair of black canvas shoes before hopping down the steps again. He found Steve sitting on the couch and went to plop down next to him, laying his head on his shoulder to look at his iPad. "Hey beautiful." 

Kissing Bucky just solidified Steve's good mood again, and Bucky tasted like chocolate orange, which wasn't exactly the best taste with mind but Steve silently noted that chocolate orange was a taste the suited Bucky pretty well. "You're already pretty," Steve called when Bucky disappeared, just brushing his arm after the little butt touch. He glanced around the kitchen, nice and tidy, and he fixed up the final little things himself, straightening stuff on benches and wiping them down again, before putting on the dishwasher when he saw it was full. He plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the iPad from the charger and instead of making a list like Bucky wanted, he opened up candy crush and decided to try and get past the level that he'd been stuck on for about a week. When Bucky sat next to him, he was so close to getting the score he needed, so while Bucky smelt beautiful and probably looked amazing, Steve let him cuddle close but rushed a quick, "Shhh!" Out so Bucky knew he was concentrating. If he got this it would possibly be a good sign for the start of the day. Really he knew he should delete it, because sometimes he played the game on his phone at work, but he couldn't force himself to get rid of it. Too fun. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet; he wouldn't tease Steve about his Candy Crush addiction and Steve wouldn't poke fun at his Jurassic Park game ("It's /dinosaurs,/ Steve, it's way cooler than Candy Crush!"). Bucky was pretty good at it himself, but Steve would kill him if he went and did his game for him. So, he scoot to the side a little bit so Steve could move both his hands freely, lifting his head to watch Steve's face instead of the screen. Steve's eyebrows always knit together and his mouth got all squished up when he was playing, and Bucky didn't think he knew that, so he said nothing. It was unbearably cute, he thought, and he'd often thought of trying to sneak a picture of him, just to keep, but he didn't have to. He'd always have Steve to come home and make his dorky faces while he played his dorky game and make Bucky's heart swell with affection. 

Two minutes after Bucky sat down, the familiar sound of a failed level echoed through the room, and Steve's arms flung up into the air. "What the fuuuuuuck?!" He asked, and looked to his lover with a wide, very distraught and very annoyed expression, and while he was very tempted to throw the iPad to the ground for obviously being hacked, he instead crossed his arms and scowled at the screen, shaking his head. "It's fucking rigged, I tell you, it's rigged and I am going to delete it." He wasn't going to. He huffed and locked the screen, not so nicely settling the device back onto the shelf next to the couch, and he looked to Bucky again, up and down, brightening just a moment to say, "You look nice," and crawled over to him a bit, opening his arms so Bucky could come cuddle and console him for his tragic loss.

Bucky smiled fondly and rolled his eyes as Steve pouted, but couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes and scoot closer, throwing a leg over Steve's lap and snuggling against his chest, his own arms folded up between them. He wasn't straddled over him in any sexual way; sometimes they just laid like this, it was best for holding each other and being close, plus, it didn't put as much weight on the bruises still marking Bucky's ass. "I know, honey, it's an awful game," he muttered with a smile, bumping his nose against Steve's neck before settling his cheek on his shoulder. He laughed into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss there, then another to his cheek. "It's okay. I still think you're very handsome. But I might have to go and find me someone better who doesn't suck at Candy Crush," he said with a shrug, unable to help the giggle that came with his words.

Steve settled into the couch very easily with Bucky on his lap, and he wound his arms around Bucky's hips and settled them carefully there, hugging him and tilting his head just slightly to the kisses weren't obscured in any way. "I am up to a very high level, thank you very much," Steve said indignantly, and he jabbed Bucky's side-- his unbruised side-- not so nicely. "I'd like to see you do better, asshole," he said, and shifted his hips a little bit, up into Bucky's crotch, not enough to be friction but to show the brunet he meant business. "You wanna try and pass that level, dickhead? I bet you couldn't..." He didn't want to put it out there, because he knew Bucky was intelligent, but he couldn't let Bucky tease him like this if the brunet had no substance to it. If he couldn't pass the level then Steve could tease him right back.

Bucky swatted at Steve's hand as he jabbed him in the side, then smacked his arm in response. He pulled back, then, a little grin starting to pull at his mouth. Bucky Barnes was a sucker for a challenge, and he never backed down from one, and he was sure Steve knew that. The bait was there, and it didn't take long at all for Bucky to jump on it. "Oh yeah? What do I get if I win?" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms as he sat up more, looking down at Steve. He was pretty good at the game- he'd played it for quite a while when he had first been recovering, on days where he didn't have the energy to get up from the couch and he'd steal Steve's iPad and sit and play games for hours. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello am alive. I'm doing a mass upload of everything i havent posted due to the fact that my laptop hard drive effed the other day and i was thinking 'what if i never get this shared on the internet and these remain uncompleted???' im not one to be THAT terrible, so im being half terrible by doing this upload and NOT EDITING IT AT ALL. im sorry in advance, but also, you're kind of welcome. also, feel free to lowkey hate me for being like this. Anyway, enjoy!!!

Steve was jutting his chin out, and he took a deep breath, thinking it over. "You get to name the dog, and I'll pay you back for this morning," he said after a moment, and he was actually quite unsure all of a sudden, because Bucky looked very confident. He knew Bucky had played it before, because he'd come home sometimes to lives missing and higher scores on older levels... "And ten dollars," he added, because something tangible to hand over would also make the competition more competitive. Steve was holding Bucky's hips tights, and he raised an eyebrow. "What do I get if you can't pass it?" He added, licking his lower lip. Just thinking about paying Bucky for it-- it wasn't that much he would lose except his pride, he actually liked giving Bucky head so it wasn't really a loss. They shared all their funds too, so he wouldn't actually be losing ten dollars. "You gotta make it worth my while..."

Bucky got a smug look on his face, then, and traced a finger along Steve's chest, his head tipping to the side. Yeah, getting head from Steve was one of his favorite things in this world, and the bragging rights he'd get would be worth it alone... but he knew there was still a chance he'd lose; Steve was persistent about that game, and if he'd been stuck on it for more than three days, it meant he was stuck. He'd make it something they'd both have the potential to enjoy. "If I can't, then..." He trailed off, tipping his head like he was thinking, "...then, once I'm better, we can indulge in that little slave fantasy of yours, how does that sound?" he murmured, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Steve's reaction. It'd sort of come up by accident, the idea; they'd been laying in bed together, post-scene, and talking, and Steve had jokingly said he wished he could just keep Bucky tied up in his room all day, just for him- and with some prompting, he'd spelled it out. Steve said he'd been worried it'd hit too close for Bucky, playing the defiant captive, and that's why he'd never brought it up, but after a while, and after they'd done more together in their game, Bucky'd warmed up to the idea. And he wouldn't be bringing it up if he wasn't sure he'd be okay with it. "And we can /discuss/ the dog's name," he tacked on, smiling, pleased with himself. "That worth it for you?"

Steve couldn't help the color that touched his cheeks at the suggestion Bucky gave, and that curled his stomach too, flipping it over a few times. It had just been a discussion, when they'd been lying in the dark, Steve murmuring dark fantasies when they'd just been getting into it... The amount of guilt he'd felt from even thinking it almost physically sick. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest to touch Bucky's finger, and he swallowed thickly. He looked up, and his eyes were almost completely black. He hated it, he did, because at the moment he wasn't in the game, he wasn't being dominant, and his feelings were slightly in perspective. That this was a little sick, and definitely not normal. But it made him so hot under the collar. So he worked his jaw a little bit, took a few deep breaths, and then gave a short nod, squeezing his grip on Bucky's hips a little. "We'll give it a go. Discuss the dog's name, and ten dollars," he compromised, smiling now as he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wouldn't have to think about it unless Bucky lost the level, and they wouldn't have to stay on the game if he didn't like it. He just didn't want Bucky to dissociate or anything... He nodded. "So we have a deal?" He asked, trying to force the flush off his cheeks. They would think about the consequences if Bucky won or lost-- not before. Steve was smiling again now, though, with his guilty thoughts pushed to the back of his mind.

Bucky immediately noticed the slight change in Steve, that mix of excitement and worry that sometimes twisted up his face after a heavy scene. His eyes were dark and his cheeks were turning the lightest shade of pink, but he was working his jaw and glancing away. Steve had told him that thinking about some of that stuff, their game, was hard for him when he wasn't in his headspace- and he understood. It was different for Bucky, who didn't feel much shame in what they did, being hurt like that, but he supposed for Steve, being the one to hurt his lover and enjoy it in a scene, thinking about it in the light of day would be hard. Bucky immediately backed off, back pedaling to make the look go away. "Puppy name and ten clams it is," he said cheerfully, purposely trying to make Steve laugh or smile, and he pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve's nose to seal the deal. He tipped over off Steve's lap to reach the iPad on the side table, then righted himself again once he'd grabbed it and unlocked the game. "I get three tries," he amended, upon seeing just how far Steve was. "And that's fair, considering how many times you've tried this one," he cut him off, pointing a finger at the blond. 

Steve sat carefully and Bucky's kiss on his nose did the trick, he screwed up his face and chuckled just softly, loosening his grip so Bucky could get the game, and he took a deep breath, moving Bucky himself so the brunet was next to him-- Steve's arms still around him carefully of course-- and Steve balanced his chin on the others shoulder so he could have a good view of the action. "Three tries," he agreed, and he was actually quite worried now, that Bucky would be able to do this. Because who had been one of the best snipers of World War Two? Bucky Barnes. Who would probably beat him at his game of candy crush and never let him live it down? Bucky Barnes. He was trying to keep relaxed, and vowed silently that he wouldn't start yelling or get annoyed or excited or anything. He hated when Bucky put his flow off, so he wouldn't do it to the brunet. "Whenever you're ready," was all a said, a little crooked smile in place and a soft twinkle in his eye. It was the moment of truth...

Bucky only raised his eyebrows and smiled, freeing an arm from Steve's grip to hit "retry" on the failed level. The screen lit up, and Bucky's face went into "game mode," where his eyes would narrow a bit and his lips would purse together in thought. He was swiping the candies away easily, the little pings and wind chime noises overlapping as his score went up, and up, and up. Sixty seconds later, he dropped the iPad onto Steve's lap with a successful smirk on his face, presenting the "success" screen with a pleased "ha!" He crossed his arms, still grinning. "I like Mr. Doodlekins, that sound okay?" he teased, all but cackling at the look on Steve's face. 

Steve couldn't help the irritation that curled his stomach as Bucky so easily got through the candies, seeing the combinations a lot more quickly than Steve, the blond didn't even get the chance to satirically point one out. His frown turned into appal, and when the device was on his lap, he glanced up to Bucky, gaping like a fish. His arms were no longer around his lover, because Steve hadn't expected to feel this annoyed. Not genuinely, but he was competitive. The paint ball competitions the team had dragged him along to before Bucky came home was evidence of that. So Steve stood on a huff, taking the iPad and setting it away from them, and he turned to Bucky, hands on his hips. "What the fuck, Barnes?" He asked, in a huff, and he felt laughter bubbling in his chest. He should've asked Bucky to help him weeks ago with the levels. With a few steps closing the distance between them, Steve jumped onto the couch suddenly and trapped Bucky underneath him. "You can't choose a fucking awful name for the dog," he said, and their faces were inches apart. So Steve was annoyed, he was also very amused and very in love. 

Bucky had a giggle ready to burst in his chest at Steve's little tantrum, and was helpless in letting it go as all two hundred pounds of his boyfriend pounced on him, pinning him down. "No, Doctor Peanut Butter. Princess Fluffle McStuffins-" After that, he was unable to hold back his amusement any longer. He laughed, his head falling back against the couch cushions. "What? Captain Sore Loser Rogers was already taken!" he joked again, a shit-eating, gleeful grin on his face. 

Steve's hands came up to be on either side of Bucky's head, and he couldn't help but laugh too, and he snorted some, leaning in after he flushed a little bit in shame, and once he closed the space he shut the brunet up with a quick succession of very hurried kisses. "You're an asshole," he said shrilly, and he was cradling Bucky's head quite carefully, jokingly glaring down at him. "You left me on that level for about a week, you fucker," he growled, nipping at Bucky's bottom lip. "You know how many times I almost broke the iPad so many times because of that game?" He kissed Bucky fully again, pressing his body fully down on Bucky fully, effectively trapping him so there was no way he could get away.

"But I thought you loved this asshole," Bucky replied against his mouth, straight-faced, though he couldn't help but smile a bit against Steve's lips. His hands moved up to hold his waist, letting Steve hold him down agains the cushions, and hummed quietly into the kiss, the sound twisting into a surprised, higher-pitched noise as his boyfriend's teeth caught his lower lip. He shifted underneath Steve, getting comfortable, slotting their legs together so their limbs alternated, a thigh pressed between both their legs. "That isn't a very nice way to say thank you, baby," he teased still, poking him in the ribs.

Steve rumbled slightly, and Bucky knew Steve loved his asshole more than any other asshole... And as he rumbled he rolled his hips a little bit, shifting his torso away from the jabbing of it, but he pulled back, voice changing to a very low pitch, and he looked through his lashes at the other. "Hmmm," he murmured softly, his whole body shifting as he started rubbing against the brunet. "Did I say I was gonna give you ten bucks and something else?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly as he dragged his tongue lazily over his bottom lip. "Was that my thank you to you, or your payment?" 

Bucky let out a long, shaky breath, his whole body arching up against Steve as a shudder rolled through him. His hips began rocking to meet Steve's slow grinding, his cock very quickly filling and going hard, and he leaned up for another kiss, only to find that Steve was holding him down too much and that he was too far away. He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting, and gave a decisive roll of his hips, arousal curling through his stomach. "Payment. But a little extra gratitude is always appreciated," he breathed, his fingers curling into Steve's shirt to tug him closer.

Steve let himself get pulled closer again, but instead of kissing his lips he got his jaw, nibbling at the exceptionally smooth skin, still moving his body in his own pace, not letting Bucky control it. This was Steve's gift to Bucky, not for Bucky to decide. Then he was kissing his throat, and around the line of his shirt. "You remember what it was that I promised you?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "Ten dollars and something else..." He sighed, and one hand trailed down Bucky's front to go between their bodies, pressing into Bucky''s already very prominent erection. "Was it something to do with our little friend?" He asked with a little grin.

Bucky groaned, both with arousal and in response to his boyfriends ridiculousness. He automatically tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as Steve nibbled lightly at his neck and kissed his throat. "You talkin' about the dog or my dick?" he breathed, breathing a laugh, his mouth still hanging open with pleasure as Steve's palm pressed into the hard bulge in his khakis. He tried to thrust his hips up, but Steve was as stubborn as ever, not giving an inch to Bucky's insistent pushing. "Y'know, Steve, it ain't very nice to promise me somethin' and then go and forget what it was," he grumbled.

Steve just grinned again, and he was venturing down further into the brunets clothing with his lips, little kitten licks accompanying little noises he made. "Aw, baby, I know," he said, pulling back, and this part of it, the playful aspects he could use for control, they were something he enjoyed the most. The teasing, the tension he felt underneath as Bucky tried to get what he craved, this was something he enjoyed a lot. He pulled back, eyes dark, and he was half hard himself, lips shining with his own spit from mouthing a few lines he'd licked down Bucky's skin. "I'm sorry, I just... My whole mind went blank when you beat my game for me, I was just in awe," he said, slightly breathy as he leaned down and kissed Bucky full on the lips. "I guess we can't do it, if you don't remember either," he said, adopting somewhat of a forlorn tone to show that he was utterly distressed about how events were turning out. Not really, but this was fun.

Bucky let out a long, irritated groan, smacking Steve on the side as he leaned to kiss him again. "If this is the thank you I get, see if I ever help you out again, tease," he muttered, craning his head quick to bite Steve's bottom lip, less than gently. He pouted up at Steve as he pulled away, but his pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were developing a little pink blush to them, and he hadn't stopped squirming, trying to grind his hips up against Steve. "So you'd better get remembering, sweetheart. Or Mr. Cuddle Bubbles it is," he threatened, looking pointedly up at his boyfriend. 

Steve just laughed, because while he could imagine Bucky naming their dog such a name, Steve was never one to give up when they played teasing games like this. "Amazing," he rumbled, tilting his head slightly. "I'll call him Bubs and call you Mr. Cuddle," he said. He was going to concede at some point, but at the back of his mind he was making a list for everything he could punish Bucky for at a later date. Just so he could call it up. Like the way his lip was stinging a little bit at the way Bucky had just bit him. That would be a few slaps, probably. "'Cause you get to name the new addition no matter what, and you're getting a tenner," he pushed down on Bucky erection a little bit, expression darkening a little bit, just slightly. "It ain't me who's gonna miss out if you can't remember what I promised."

Another shudder rolled through Bucky, pulling another frustrated groan from him, and he threw his head back, cursing. "You're such an asshole, I hate you so much," he breathed, though the words were free of any real contempt, with the airy tone of his voice. He kept rocking his hips up, trying- and succeeding, a little- to rut against Steve. Frustrated, he glared up at him and suddenly grabbed his hips, pulling him to the right spot so he could at least get some friction. "You know exactly what you said, you fucker, come on. I wake you up all nice and this is what I get?" he huffed, biting his lip, and he gave up, ceasing his squirming with a sigh. "This isn't anything I can't take care of myself, doll, I won't be missing anything," he challenged, and he knew on any other occasion, Steve would rise to it, but he'd won this, fair and square. 

Steve silently decided that Bucky stopping his wriggling around was his admit to defeat, and Steve stopped fighting against the tugging at his waistband, letting himself finally roll against Bucky properly, giving him what he wanted, and he chuckled loudly. Bucky would very possibly jack himself off, and on a good day Steve would give Bucky that opportunity. But he'd promised to give Bucky this, so finally 'giving up' didn't actually feel like giving up. "You're such a whiner," he teased, and he kissed Bucky fully on the lips, tenderly, softly, a silent apology that wasn't truly genuine, because he always enjoyed teasing Bucky. In fact, he liked when Bucky swore at him, it amused him. "I think..." He said slowly, and he licked his teeth. Then he pulled back, eyes comically widened. "A blow job! I promised a blow job!" He scrambled down Bucky suddenly, touching his sides hastily, settling between Bucky's legs easily, looking up to Bucky with a big grin. "Turns out I did remember... Do you want me to give you that?"

Bucky threw his arms over his eyes and sighed at his boyfriends act, snorting and shaking his head even as he moved one leg to the ground and propped the other up over the back of the couch. "Oh my god, I don't know why I put up with you," he muttered, but there was fondness in his tone and a smile on his face as he moved his arms to the armrest behind his head. Even if he wasn't physically restrained, he'd often keep his hands together above his head or behind his back, and on the occasion that Steve sucked him off and he couldn't help but grip his hair, he still let Steve lead. Sometimes, though, he couldn't keep his hands off his Adonis boyfriend, and he was as grabby as possible. "Yes, oh my god, and you'd better hurry up with it if we're ever gonna get out of the house!" he laughed, nudging his hips up towards Steve's face as he tipped his head to the side, giving the other a pointed look.

"We're not in a rush," Steve replied, and with deft, practiced movements he didn't hesitate popping open the button of Bucky's pants and tugging his underwear down with it just enough that he could expose Bucky's cock, flushed red and pretty. Steve looked up to Bucky and smiled like a little angel, and he leaned in to press a careful kiss to Bucky's erection before letting his tongue dart out. He didn't give much warning, flattening his tongue and running it up the underside of Bucky's cock to quickly start getting more slick into the question. There was nothing as unsatisfactory as dry head. He was shifted forward enough, hands on the inner of Bucky's thighs, just resting, not pushing them further apart than they needed to be. He let Bucky do whatever he wanted with his hands, but Steve silently wanted Bucky to touch his hair just a little bit. It made it better, especially if Bucky was desperate enough to try and push Steve's head down onto his dick, like he was trying to fuck his mouth. Steve's gag reflex was actually not good enough for that yet, but he was practicing. The blond gathered spit up in his mouth an then wrapped his lips around Bucky's head, swallowing him down until the back of his palette tickled so he could spread his saliva around a little bit before he really for stuck into it.

Bucky only rolled his eyes, then tilted his head to watch Steve go down, letting out a pleased sigh. Those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock and he felt his tongue slick up and down his length. The one advantage to letting Steve play with him and tease him all the time was he knew exactly where his sweet spots were, and just how to make him go wild. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting out a pleased hum as one of his arms went to the back of Steve's neck to stroke his fingers over his scalp. His mouth was warm and perfect and /he should make him do this more./ Bucky's own jaw dropped open after a few more moments, his breathing becoming a bit louder as Steve licked him up and down. "Ah- I can't believe you get this all the time. I'm so nice," he sighed, his back arching some as a low wave of pleasure passed through him. 

Steve was quite content settled where he was, and Bucky's breathy sounds and little noises just spurred him on to quietly keep going, one hand coming up to squeeze and massage Bucky's balls, lavish the tip with quick licks of his tongue or simply bob his head around him as deep as he could manage, a slow pace where they could both feel good, something to last longer than something frantic and hurried. When Bucky spoke though, Steve had to pull off so he could chuckle, wiping his lip and squeezing Bucky's cock just softly with his hand, pressing back into the touches on his head. "I normally fuck your mouth," Steve pointed out, and his voice was a little bit thick. "And you absolutely love giving head, you fucking liar," he teased, before going back to it. They weren't in a rush, they could take all the time they needed for this.

Bucky let out a breathless huff of laughter, but the sound turned to a soft moan as Steve's fingers squeezed and rolled his balls. He gave his hair a little yank, just to annoy him, and nudged his hips up into his mouth, not enough to choke him, but enough to make him gasp some around his cock. "Yeah, you get a face to fuck, a ver- very nice face. I'm great," he breathed, another quiet moan interrupting his words. "Jus' because I like it doesn't mean- ah- mean you get unlimited blowjobs, sweetheart. You gotta- hnn- you gotta start takin' care of your boy more." His words became breathier and more broken with pleased little sighs and moans as he got lost in the pleasure, his fingers pressing and tugging more insistently at Steve's hair.

Steve did gasp around his lovers cock, and he pressed down to try and make it seem like it had been his plan to practice his deep throating. Steve always was so surprised and it felt so good when he felt himself push all the way down Bucky's throat, and he did his best to not think about how Bucky no longer had his gag reflex. The words resonated around his head as he forced away the urge to gag, pushing himself down more, and he was taking deep breaths to make sure his throat stayed relaxed. Take care of his boy... He could do this more if Bucky wanted it. He'd spend all weekend sucking him off, if he wanted, Steve concluded, and he set that on his silent to do list. It could be his present for being a good boy one day, Steve decreed. Steve swallowed couple of times before the urge to gag was too much, and he pulled off, eyes slightly wet and he licked long strips up Bucky's cock while he caught his breath properly. "I do take care of you," Steve said through his licks, and he couldn't help the slight worry that dripped into his tone, because he did his best to look after Bucky as best as he could... Was he not doing it well enough? 

Bucky loved it when Steve used his mouth on him. He'd been teasing, when he'd said it, but he didn't have the chance to tell him that, not as Steve swallowed around him and kept his cock back in his throat; he was arching up off the couch cushions, quiet, delicate little "ah- ah"'s coming from his wide open mouth. He could feel his orgasm start to pulse low in his groin, and couldn't help a whine as Steve finally pulled off to breathe, his eyes fluttering open to look down at his boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah, you do, baby, god, so well," he murmured, his voice gravelly with pleasure. He combed his fingers through the hair on the top of his head, then down to his neck, where he massaged the base of his skull. "Take care 'a me real well, Stevie. Never been in better hands." His mouth twitched in a smile, his eyebrows raising down towards where Steve was doing his work, "Or mouth."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve immediately soothed at that, though, Bucky's words and his touch perfect for him. And the way his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, the grey in his lover's eyes just a slim outline to mostly black... That was reassurance enough. His mouth twisted into a smirk at Bucky's silly little joke, and just as he took a breath, and swallowed once more, he said very softly, "I want your come in my mouth." Perhaps not the best combination-- toothpaste and jizz-- but Steve could deal with it until he went upstairs again to brush his teeth again. If he swallowed most of it he wouldn't even have to worry, probably. So Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky again, knowing how all the way Bucky's muscles were tensing was an indication of his imminent release. He hummed and dragged his teeth just carefully over Bucky's hot skin, tongue running wherever it could go while he slowly pumped the base of Bucky's cock he couldn't reach with his mouth. He hummed again, and was watching Bucky's face intently to see how he looked when he finally let go...

Bucky whimpered, both hands now coming down to grasp at Steve's scalp and hair. His hips jerked when he felt his teeth, gasping and starting to tremble sucked harder, his mouth dropping open and eyebrows pulling together as he let out a shaky moan. "Ste- Steve, oh my god, fuck, fuck-" he choked out, and his body was starting to tense, his orgasm only a few more strokes away. His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers tightened in Steve's hair, his back bowing as his release suddenly rolled through him, gasping out high-pitched, breathless little moans of Steve's name as he kept sucking him and stroking him through it. 

Steve had done this lots of times, so when he felt the initial tensing of Bucky erection, he managed to take a breath at exactly the right moment, the heat of Bucky's orgasm painting his tongue and cheeks and he watched, his heart thudding, Bucky's gorgeous expression and the way he was moving. He swallowed quickly so he could keep moving as Bucky continued to pulse onto his tongue-- thankfully not so strong that it got to the back of his throat-- and hummed carefully, hand more careful as he stroked because he didn't want to hurt Bucky if he was sensitive. Steve's other hand was on Bucky's hip, pressing him down into the couch because he was shifting enough that it seemed like he was trying to get off the couch. Steve darted his tongue over Bucky's slit to get the last of it, and thank god he didn't have his mouth stuffed full of Bucky because otherwise it would've been a lot harder to clean up. He pulled off, licking his lips carefully, and took a few breaths as he used his undershirt to wipe his saliva off his own hands and Bucky's crotch. "Does it feel like a proper victory now?" He asked, tucking Bucky back into his pants and smiling softly as he wiped at his lips with his clothing.

Bucky felt a little boneless as he came down, though he still smiled lazily down at Steve, carding his fingers through his hair as he re-did his pants. "Yeah, I feel a little better about it now," he murmured, already reaching down to pull Steve up again. He didn't care too much that Steve's mouth was come-y. He liked kissing him. He urged Steve up, draping his body over his again, and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve's lips, stroking his hair. "You're awesome." He smiled, kissing Steve's nose, eyes still half-lidded and pleasured. "We should make bets more often."

Steve followed Bucky's urging obediently, and settled his legs between Bucky's as they kissed, careful not to get too involved with his tongue. When Bucky kissed his nose he screwed up his face as much as he could manage, though he ended up smiling, because Bucky's suggestion of more bets should have been something he suspected. "Don't know if you remember," he said slowly, one hand coming up to cradle Bucky's jaw a little bit. "But before the war we used to bet all the time and you /always/ won. I reckon you're a cheat, but I could never catch you out," he recalled. He had never really minded that much though. All the punishment was normally was Steve had to do the dishes or things. He kissed Bucky's lips softly again, just smiling. "Reckon you'd cheat in this day and age too, if bets became a thing again."

Bucky couldn't help but grin against Steve's mouth, giving as much of a shrug as he could manage with Steve on top of him. "Me? Cheating? Doesn't sound right to me. I would never," he said, mock-offended, until he smiled again, resting his head back against the cushions. "You'd hate it if I went easy on you. It just depends on what I gotta do if I lose." Like what he'd been thinking earlier, with Steve's fantasy. He'd have been okay even if he lost- they obviously couldn't do it any time soon, not while Bucky was still healing, but he was willing to give it a try. Try was all they could really do; they didn't know how either of them would react to what Steve had suggested. He wanted to, though. 

Steve was settled against Bucky nicely, and he shifted so he was more comfortable with the position he was in as Bucky rested his head back against the cushions. "The bet is all relative," he said, a hand now lazily trailing up and down Bucky's front, sometimes just dusting his jaw and other times resting over his heart. He was smiling softly, not even sure if Bucky was watching him anymore or not. "If it's an important task or bet then the risk is going to be higher, isn't it?" He offered, and he leaned forward now so he was pressed flush against the brunet, curled up against his chest. "Some things are worth more..." Steve would hate it if Bucky went easy on him. It was a pet peeve that had stuck with him since he was little, when he could really curl up against Bucky and they had only done it to keep Steve warm in the Winters. Now he could still do it, he just had to curl up very small and do his best to not put too much weight on Bucky. He may have been weak when he was little, but that hadn't warranted pity or unfairness, and Steve stuck by that to this day.

Bucky gave a slight shrug, his own fingers also unable to keep touching Steve, combing idly through his hair and down his neck and shoulder. "Yeah, that's true," he agreed, and he tipped his head to the side so he could push his nose into Steve's hair, his eyes closing. "Y'know, we could bet on sparring. If we did it more." Steve had been hesitant to get into the ring with Bucky, at first, worried that he'd slip up once he was in something similar to a combat situation or that he'd hurt him. They were still living in the Tower, at that point, and Steve's floor was right below a private gym. The first time, Bucky'd gotten annoyed because Steve was going easy, hardly throwing any punches, and when he did, they were more like light little swats. Bucky'd convinced him to keep it playful, and they'd tried again on a good day, and that time, they'd thrown eachother to the ground a few times. It was only when sparring sessions turned to grinding-on-the-floor-and-makeout sessions that they started considering moving out. Still, in their new place, they didn't do it all that much, and Bucky missed it. Sure, he worked out on his own, but nothing could really substitute real practice. Maybe he could wrestle with their puppy. "That might be at least worth a blowjob."

Steve laughed softly at that, and he was already on that idea. Bucky hadn't had any real bad days, flashbacks or night terrors in such a long time, it might be good for them to give it a go. And it wasn't like he could ask anyone else with serum to test the full stretches of his abilities-- apart from Nat, but she could be very scary. "But whenever we spar we just end up fucking each other, we're both winners in the end," he said with a little chuckle, and he was nuzzling into the front of Bucky's shirt just slightly. "Why don't we just settle everything with drawing competitions, that would be so much easier." He hadn't drawn anything in such a long time, maybe doing some art would be good for him. He was calm now, warm, and he wasn't going to be the first person on the couch to suggest they get moving. He was much too content and happy like this to even want to move.

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes behind his eyelids, and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great. Then we can have a shield-throwing contest and then a cook off. You're a genius!" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he gave Steve's head a little shove, unable to help laughing. "There's nothing wrong with fucking. Maybe whoever wins just gets to pick. I win, you eat me out, you win, you get to fuck me, you know?" he suggested, giving Steve's side a little poke. His eyes widened, then, and a grin split his face. "/Strip sparring!/" he exclaimed, as if he'd just thought of the greatest idea anyone had ever had. He thought it was a great idea. Sure, they'd get more and more sidetracked as they went on, and they could only really do three or four rounds- but the way they sparred, it usually ended with somebody pinned down and a hand in someone's pants. Sometimes he'd let Steve use his shield; one time he'd ended up held down on the floor with the shield pressing into his chest and Steve's fingers in his ass. It was a wonder they ever got any practice in at all. 

Steve stuck his tongue in front of his lower teeth and made a little face at Bucky, screwing up his face as he was shoved and poked, but this was just banter, fun for the whole family. Maybe... Not the whole family, actually. Then Bucky was suggesting things, and Steve listened politely, only to laugh boldly at Bucky's final, most excited suggestion. "You want me to strip one item of clothing off every time I pin you or on the odd occasion vice versa?" He teased just softly, sitting up just a little bit and looking down at his boyfriend. "You really think we'll get any more sparring done that way than when we spar normally? Clothes ain't normally too much of a hindrance for us..." He reminded softly, shifting his body just a little bit against Bucky's crotch, sure to be sensitive still, to emphasise his statement. "It wouldn't really achieve anything. Though... The choosing thing was almost perfect, one of the few good ideas you come up with," he said with a snicker, poking Bucky in the side now to get his payback.

"You got me. I just really like the idea of you throwing me around while naked. Damn." Bucky flicked Steve in the ear, narrowing his eyes after swatting at his hand. "Come on, it's not that stupid. Every time you lose a round you strip. It'd be fun. You know I like to fight dirty," he said with a smirk, and he raised his thigh to nudge between Steve's legs in return, pressing against the bulge there. He nosed against his neck, still smiling as he nipped at the skin under his jaw. "If you want boring-ass, real practice, I'm sure Barton would be happy to oblige." He snickered, dragging his fingers up and down Steve's back, then slipped his cold metal hand up the back of his shirt. "I'm sure I can get my strip-sparring with a hot man somewhere else. I know a guy," he teased, waggling his eyebrows up at his boyfriend. He hadn't formally introduced Steve and Matt yet, but he was admittedly curious as to what a match between the two of them would look like. They'd get along. Two smartasses with no sense of self-preservation and an annoyingly persistent sense of morality. 

Steve didn't like to admit it, but he was actually a rather jealous, possessive person when it came to his lover and boyfriend. So Bucky at first just playing around, talking about fighting dirty and things, that was fine. Bucky talking about Steve fighting with Barton, that was okay too, because they both knew that the other were horribly and entirely exclusive. Steve was tilting and shifting around whenever Bucky touching him, allowing him more access whenever he wanted it, jolting slightly when he felt the cold hand, but as soon as he heard Bucky mention playing around with some other guy... Steve tensed slightly, and he sat up just a little bit to look down at Bucky with raised eyebrows. "You know a guy?" He asked, and he didn't look very pleased all of a sudden. "When the hell would you have gotten time to get to know a guy?" Bucky was joking, Steve knew, they were both each other's world entire, but still... He had stopped moving, watching Bucky's face with a very intense, steady gaze.

Bucky knew Steve trusted him, they both did, implicitly, but he could still understand Steve's apprehensive look; when they went out, Steve got attention, of course he did, from girls, boys, whoever. Even if Bucky was sitting right next to him and Steve politely turned every one of them down, the night would end with Bucky's arms wrapped possessively around Steve's waist and his head on his shoulder, glaring at everyone who gave his Steve a second glance. He got jealous too. After all he'd gone through to fight his way back to Steve, damn right he was his, and nobody else's. He understood. So, he put on a reassuring smile and shook his head, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve's frowning lips. "Before I came back, and I was wandering around New York, I met a guy. I got jumped one night and he was nearby- I took care of it, don't look at me like that- and we got talking, and he let me crash on his couch for a while. We'd go to the gym and spar sometimes. He knew what he was doing, he was really good. Nothing ever happened," he explained, his fingers of his free hand combing through his hair and his metal hand massaging his back. "So you don't need to go and beat him up," he added with a teasing smile, rubbing his jaw with his thumb and kissing his forehead. 

Steve relaxed so much after that, the kiss calming him, Bucky's teasing words, and even though he had raised his eyebrows, shifted a little bit, he smiled and managed to reply to Bucky's teasing with, "Oh, I dunno. He might have given you some eyes, I know how gorgeous you are. I might pay him a visit just so he knows that he can't go strip sparrin' with ya," he said, and one hand was tracing Bucky's collar softly. Fuck, it was crazy how content he could get, lying with Bucky like this. He was almost entirely, properly sure that he would let the whole day slip away if he could, and sit with Bucky and banter with him, kiss him and give the odd blow job. Sounded like a great rainy Sunday afternoon, honestly. "I'm the only one you and strip spar with, sugar, so if I don't wanna do it, tough." He grinned, and kissed Bucky's lips. Sure, Steve would get so very much jealous, but if Bucky truly did want to do something like that with someone else, Steve would do that. He wasn't Bucky's handler and couldn't control him like that. But this was fun and games, there was no actual seriousness to it. "Sorry that you can't get naked with me in public that way Buck," he said, kissed Bucky's jaw slowly now.

Bucky obligingly tipped his head back, his eyes closing contently as Steve slowly mouthed kisses up and down his jaw. At his words, though, he snorted. "I'm 100% positive he wasn't makin' eyes at me, babe," he laughed, his fingers going to card lovingly through his boyfriends hair, encouraging him to continue kissing his neck. "He's blind, sweetheart, everything's fine," he explained, still chuckling as he pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "I don't know how he does it. He explains it better," he added with a shrug, before Steve could ask. He hummed as Steve's lips moved to the spot just under his ear, shifting under the touch and further baring his neck to Steve before speaking again. "Yeah, but you would just love that, wouldn't you," he teased, regarding his last words, but his voice dipped low, a smile pulling at his lips. "Getting to show off your boy to the whole world. Tote me around on a leash all day, show everyone how good your pet is for you." Steve wasn't an exhibitionist, per se, but that never meant he wasn't okay with getting Bucky to blow him in a public restroom or letting Bucky get a hand in his pants while others were around, or making his boy wear a vibrator when they went out. 

Steve found himself humming and finding himself quite intrigued now about Bucky's friend, someone he'd never heard of before until now, and yet the man had been so kind to Bucky, had taken him in and taken care of him even though he had a disability that he had to deal with. Though... like Bucky with his arm, the ailment didn't seem to make this man any less able, as he seemed to Steve like a resilient person and honestly... Now that the initial wave of jealousy was gone, he wanted to shake the man's hand. Not at that moment, though, because he had more pressing matters to attend to, like Bucky trying to get Steve riled up again for another round, playing around. Not like they had any plans today or anything... Sure, Steve would be fine with it on most occasions, and maybe today he might have tried it if it was just usual errands, but this was their first dog, and Steve wanted all their focus to be on that, not on some sort of toy inserted tight into Bucky's pretty little asshole. Besides, they'd already gotten off once each today, that would just have to suffice. So Steve stopped his kissing, knowing he might get a telling off for what he was about to say, but did it anyway. "Oh... I dunno, hanging out with Stark makes me seem cooler...." He was managing to keep a serious expression even though he wasn't being serious, and he was just waiting for Bucky's reaction, not entirely sure what Bucky's opinion of the billionaire was. Sometimes he thought they got on, and sometimes they looked like they wanted to start a fight. "He can get me into better clubs than you can, too..."

Bucky's expression turned from love-drunk and affectionate to annoyed and jealous at breakneck speed. His eyes narrowed, red-kissed lips turning to a frown to pout, one hand moving to pinch Steve's side in his discontent. "Well, why don't you marry him? You need all the help looking cool you can get," replied, his tone sharp but lacking any real bite. He had a complicated relationship with Stark. Once the files had been dumped, of course he'd figured out the Winter Soldier was responsible for the death of his parents. On the other hand, they both understood torture and being lost and losing everything, so there was common ground and respect there- but sometimes, Tony was an asshole, Bucky was an asshole back; Bucky couldn't count the amount of times he'd fantasized about what Stark's face would look like bashed in by a metal fist. But he let Tony tinker with his arm and they sometimes watched movies together, back when they were still living at the Tower and Steve was gone. Stark was hot-headed and brash and loud and a dick, but Bucky saw a good man, somewhere in there. There was respect. "I'm sure he'd let you do all sorts of weird shit in bed," he added dryly, his face flat. He knew they were joking, but the thought wasn't funny in the least to him.

Steve pouted right back at Bucky though, joking as he jolted away from the jab in his side and trying not to laugh. "Don't tell Stark, 'cause I'm pretty sure he has a thing for me," he started slowly, and was kissing Bucky's jaw now, having slid down to pull his shirt collar down. "There's this guy I know that one day I'm gonna marry," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the other's collarbone, tongue coming out to lick at it carefully, almost like an apology. He didn't like it when Bucky did things to make him jealous, so he would do his best to stop it from happening back to Bucky. Just mentioning marriage had his stomach flipping over itself, they hadn't talked about it before but Steve was very set on one day proposing to his boyfriend and just... getting something he had once only been able to dream about. "I'm gonna marry him. He's the nicest, most gorgeous guy you could ever know," he said softly, and was nipping a little bit at the other's olive skin, trying to mark him just subtly. "Pretty sure my guy does weird shit in bed too, and... He doesn't need a metal suit 'cause he's special enough to have an arm made of it..." He looked up, blue eyes sincere now, smile wide and again, apologetic. "Doesn't he sound amazing?"

Bucky's cheeks turned a bit pink- whether it was from the little nibble at his skin or Steve's loving words, he didn't know. Of course he thought about marrying Steve. He never could have dreamed of it. It didn't matter all that much to him; Steve was his, and always would be, and it was just a piece of paper that didn't say anything they didn't already know- but he wanted to. He wanted to show the whole world that he loved Steve, and always would and that nobody could touch his Steve. His eyes turned soft, and he tilted his head to look down at Steve, a smile on his lips. "Yeah, he sounds pretty great. Lucky guy, too, if he's got you after him," he replied, his arm now wrapping around Steve's waist to pull him close and give him a squeeze. "He'd probably say yes if you asked him. I'm sure you'd look awfully nice all dressed up."

Steve couldn't help but feel a little bit proud at how his words had distracted his lover so entirely from the topic which had been making him tense, and for a moment he was too busy silently celebrating that he didn't hear the start of Bucky's sentence, instead coming into the conversation again as Bucky was talking about saying yes. They hadn't discussed this thing before, not so thoroughly. They hadn't discussed marriage too in depth and they certainly hadn't discussed marrying each other... Did Bucky just say that he would say yes? Steve's heart constricted and the conversation they'd been having before couldn't get anymore further into the past. Steve gave a final nip at the hickey he was creating, not his best work because it was so pale and would probably fade before they left the house, but he'd given it a good go. "I think he would look lovely in a suit too, walkin' down the aisle towards me," Steve said, and he was looking up to Bucky with a wistful expression. "I just need to buy a ring and find a time, place and way to propose so it's fit enough for a king," he said, heart thudding loudly in his ears at what they were discussing.

Bucky was still all smiles as Steve fixed him with that apprehensive look, the one he got when he was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was worried about something. They hadn't really talked about marriage. The furthest they've ever discussed it was Steve teasing him about being Mrs. Steve Rogers. The others sometimes called Bucky Steve's wife, and it wasn't like he minded, really- but having that for real, that would be... amazing. James Rogers. He liked that. They'd have to talk about it, of course, but of course Bucky would say yes, any way Steve asked. He promised he'd follow him anywhere, and he intended on keeping that promise. "Well, you'd better get it right, because I don't think he'll say yes until it's absolutely perfect." He was teasing- Steve could ask him right that minute and he'd say yes, of course, yes, but this wasn't a serious conversation. He could feel Steve's heart beating in his chest, and he leaned up to press a kiss to his lips again, humming quietly against his mouth. "Still. Sounds like you got yourself a real special somethin'," he mumbled, eyes soft as he smiled up at his boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky was teasing when he said that, and it made Steve's eyes get halfway through and eye roll before he was kissing and closing his eyes at it, mimicking Bucky's content hum and feeling very pleased that their slightly tense atmosphere had turned into this one. Steve was going to get it perfect, even if he had the very sneaky-- it wasn't sneaky-- suspicision that Bucky would say yes even if he asked right now as they languidly made out on the couch. They knew they loved each other, and that was a cradle Steve used to keep him strong sometimes. And he was going to give Bucky the ring, the place and the perfect words as he dropped to his knee.... He had the plan, now he just needed the details. Steve was running a hand up and down Bucky's side softly, fingertips just lightly catching in the fabric, and he let out a little breath. "I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him, like, it's almost definite," Steve said, and for a moment he let his words hang between them, blue eyes shining. "Unless he finds a way to ask for my hand first, then I'll probably have no choice but to say no and give him the wake up call that I'm gonna be the one at the end of the aisle and making him mine..." His smile was crooked and he hadn't actually meant to make it sound so dominant, but he supposed that that side of it soothed his character for the Game too. "Don't tell him I love him more than anything though, he might use it against me," he said with a continued smile, leaning in again to kiss Bucky tenderly.

A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up in Bucky's chest- only Steve could make that happen. To anyone else, the words were sickeningly sweet; the others who'd witnessed their affections in the past had supplied the retching sounds and the mocking smooching. He couldn't care less. He was in love, and the words would have been cheesy or dumb if they weren't absolutely, 100% true. His eyes closed again as he let his lips slide open against Steve's, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip. He didn't deepen the kiss- they actually had to get out of the house at some point- but that didn't stop him from catching Steve's lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away to speak again. "I'm willing to bet you already got him. Heart and soul and all that," he whispered, smiling ruefully up at the blond. Cheesy, but absolutely true. He leaned up again, and they lazily kissed for another minute, hands gentle as they traced over skin and over the top of clothes. Bucky couldn't help but bite Steve's lip again as he pulled away; he liked how Steve looked after kissing him, lips all red and a little swollen and a blush rising to his cheeks. "I should get me somebody like that. I mean, you and this mystery guy you've been hiding from me sound like you have it pretty good. I'll hate to see you go," he teased, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth and grey eyes sparkling with joy.

Steve had pressed most of his weight into Bucky as they lay, and the warmth he was feeling was coming from heat in his heart as well as the what he could leech from his boyfriend. He smiled once they'd done their kissing, and his cheeks were bright pink and his lips were swollen-- it was just amazing. He tilted his head a little bit, and he was pulling back, flinging his leg now off the couch. If someone started the actual moving away from being on the couch they might actually start to make a little progress. He was touching Bucky's chest and side as he slowly stood with a little grunt, and he mimicked Bucky's smile as he finally stopped touching him and stretched, arms going to the sky. His spine clicked and he rolled his head, then bounced on the balls of his feet to wake himself up a little bit more. "Sorry to break it to you kid," Steve said, and he was offering a hand for Bucky to take and use to stand. "The guy I got is one of a kind. You ain't ever gonna find someone as perfect as him, and you could search the entire world." He was beckoning Bucky to come off the couch now, they could start on their way once they got past all the romance and sickly love. They needed to finish this teasing and playing, it wouldn't feel right if they stopped just halfway through.

Bucky couldn't help but grumble disappointedly as Steve pulled away and finally stood, breaking them out of their little happy bubble. He took the offered hand, though, and let Steve pull him to his feet, then immediately attached himself to his boyfriend's chest, not ready to let go quite yet. He narrowed his eyes as his hands went to rest on Steve's broad shoulders, his fingers curling into the collar of Steve's jacket. "Kid? 'Scuse me?" he echoed, a hint of amusement in his voice even if he seemed confrontational. "Better watch it, punk, or else," he muttered, already leaning in for a kiss as he spoke against Steve's lips, smiling. He gave Steve's bottom lip a sharp bite before he pulled back, his own still curved up in a grin. He knew they should get going to the shelter, but it was always hard for them to break way from this, their happy place. At least they'd both already gotten off; this would have been another hour if they hadn't. Now, Bucky had enough self-discipline to push the arousal in his gut to the back of his mind. "You gotta start bein' nicer to people if you expect this fella to marry you, smartass."

Steve was still surprised sometimes at how well his and Bucky's bodies slotted together, and now was one of those times, his knee just a little but between Bucky's, their chests barely inches apart and hips just brushing. The sting of a bitten lip was nothing compared to the adoration he was feeling, so his hands rested calmly on Bucky's hips and he just smiled, tilting his head just a little bit to the brunet and looking smug. He leaned in slowly, and took a slow breath as he let his lips brush just lightly over Bucky's ear. He needed to get this over and done with, god, they were getting stuck in a continuous loop of flirting and almost getting going but then getting stuck again. It must be torture sometimes to be their team mates, having to watch this from the sidelines. Oh well, Steve very much liked it, so he supposed they could spare a few more minutes. "Don't tell anyone," he rumbled lowly, scrunching Bucky's shirt up in his hands as he continued to grin, pressing their bodies even closer. "But I don't gotta be nice. In fact..." he huffed out a low laugh on Bucky's skin, not laying it on too heavy in case they got distracted, but enough... "My lover let's me hit him. Let's me be real mean. But it's a secret, so shhhh...." He hissed, before pulling back and widening his eyes like he hadn't said a thing, the perfect picture of innocence.

Bucky was totally powerless against that. His composure broke with a shudder at Steve's words, his mouth falling open the barest amount as the arousal he'd tried to ignore rolled through him. When Steve pulled back, his eyes were dark and there was a sudden flush on his cheeks- he was feeling that tug again, like he did when Steve talked like that, about their game, apparent in how his breath shuddered out of him. And Steve was looking at him like he hadn't said a thing, the fucker. He knew now wasn't exactly the time; they didn't have the time to do this, not if they were going to get out of the house at any point today, and they couldn't, anyway, when Bucky was still bruised, which meant Steve was only doing this to be a terrible, awful tease- and it was working. He blinked a few times, trying to focus again, his expression turning annoyed, even if the feeling wasn't totally genuine. Steve had caught him, shaken him up, he'd won their little round of teasing, and he always would, whenever he pulled out the game. "Yes sir, not a word," he finally said, licking his lips and shifting in his place, his own gaze defiant to Steve's faux-innocence. 

Steve watched Bucky's reaction and it was absolutely delicious, a part of him wanted to catalog it and tuck it away somewhere in his mind because it was perfect and amazing, and Bucky's expression right then and there was the reason Steve did the Game with him. Because he loved it so much. And that was okay. The title gave stir to Steve's arousal too, lying low in his abdomen, but he was able to pretend it wasn't there, reaching out now and nodding, taking Bucky's hand and simply looking like he wasn't affected, even though he was. He'd won though, and the victory was enough to get him to start leading Bucky to the front door. "Excellent," he said brightly, swinging their clasped hands together and just looking very happy and pleased. "Now that that's sorted... Do you want to take the car or th-- we'll take the car so we can put a puppy in the back," he said, and just saying the word puppy had him grinning and bouncing up and down. Finally they were getting to it-- luckily Bucky had woken him up early today or they probably wouldn't have gotten to this point until the afternoon or something. 

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes, fondly shaking his head as he acceded to Steve tugging him towards the door. He was able to put the game firmly out of his mind; getting a puppy was on a different spectrum of thought entirely; he couldn't think of both at the same time, not in the least. He straightened his sweater with his free hand, pulling his collar up over the faint red mark on his collarbone, and grabbed a hat for Steve and himself on the way out, and sunglasses for himself. He reached up and fixed the hat on Steve's head, purposely pulling the baseball cap down over his eyes as they went down the hallway. They didn't usually attract much attention. A hat and some sunglasses or a hood did wonders for going unnoticed, and in New York, nobody looked twice at two men walking down the street holding hands. He pulled his own beanie on his head, unable to help bouncing a bit excitedly himself. "Shelter first, so we can pick one out, then pet store?" he asked, happily bumping shoulders with Steve as they waited for the elevator. 

Steve grinned down at Bucky and quickly fixed his hat before huffing and nudging his boyfriend a little bit. As they stepped out into the big wide world, out of their own fantasy bubble of perfect, they finally got their day underway, with Steve threading his arm through Bucky's and leading him into the elevator and then into the car park. His car luckily wasn't as flashy as the one SHIELD had tried to give him. It was an unsuspecting dark blue Nissan with tinted windows and a nice interior. Steve opened the door for Bucky and then climbed into his own side. Steve liked being the driver in most instances, seeing as Bucky had less regard for the road rules, liked testing the speed he could get in the little car meant for soccer moms, or got really jumpy or very road-ragey. Steve on the other hand, was the exact opposite. A rule follower to the death, polite and courteous to other drivers, and somehow he looked at traffic jams as a way to chat with whoever was in the passenger seat or a time to listen to his music with more concentration. Steve already knew which shelter he was going to go to, and the drive there was quick without any hiccups-- except for the initial fight for the radio station to listen to. Steve liked all the classics, slow jazz or classical, while Bucky had immediately taken an inclination to more soft grunge bands or-- on the other side of the spectrum-- shitty pop music. Bucky won today, a song that Steve thought was quite catchy making him concede before they started on their way, and once they'd gotten through the city with a whole heap of pointless seat dancing, they got to the shelter. It had a little car park, thank god, and Steve scored the last one, turning off the car and grabbing a pen and his wallet, looking over to his passenger and grinning. His sunglasses couldn't even hide the fact that he was glowing, excited now that the time was upon them. "You ready?" he asked, hand on the door handle of the car.

Bucky's leg was shaking with excitement from the time when they were two blocks away from the shelter. His usual drumming along to the song on his thighs was replaced by excited tapping the closer they got, and he didn't even complain as one of his favorite songs came on just before Steve turned off the car. He would have bounced in his seat more, if he wasn't so bruised, but the energy was clear in his smile as he looked to Steve, reaching for the handle as well. "I was ready a while ago, but if I gotta wait for your grandpa driving..." he teased, and got out of the car. There was a little bit of pain on his backside as he stood, still sore, but it was hardly worth the thought as Steve came around the car, and Bucky took his hand, pulling him in the door.\

It didn't take them too long to get back to the kennels. The only delay was the star-struck girl at reception, who'd started blushing and stuttering as soon as she'd realized it was Captain America asking her for directions. Steve was always nice about it, always gave autographs and took pictures when someone wanted, and today was no exception. Bucky stood a ways away and laughed quietly to himself behind his hand; he never saw Steve as Captain America, and seeing people so flustered by him walking down the street- Steve, the guy who he'd seen snort milk out of his nose and put his shoe on the wrong foot and walk into a table- well, it was strange. They saw someone totally and completely different than the Steve he knew, they saw him as a hero in a different way. After they'd been directed the right way, Steve took Bucky's hand again and led him down the hall. He was bouncing on his toes as he heard barking from the other side of the door, and with a look over his shoulder at Steve, he dropped his hand in favor of pushing the door open. 

There were so many dogs. It was clear some of them were street dogs, strays scooped up from alleys, some were wagging their whole butts as Bucky walked by, some were asleep and others hopped to the far side of their cage as he approached- those dogs made him sad. He knew what they felt like, in a strange place, locked up in a cage, shrinking away from anyone who looked like someone who'd hurt them before- he couldn't help but crouch down in front of one of them, a little Spaniel mix. Even if it wasn't the dog they were going to get, his heart felt a tug to try and give some little comfort. He grabbed a couple treats and set one down inside the cage, then backed away from the door. Slowly, the dog crept forward and eventually took the treat in his mouth, then went to curl up in his corner again. Bucky left one more before he moved on. 

It was hard not to fall in love with every dog there. Of course Bucky wanted to take all of them home, he wanted to give all of them the love he could. One in particular caught his eye- "Steve, look, it's you!" Bucky smiled and pointed to a yellow lab puppy- two months old, their tag said- stumbling over his litter-mates in the pile and ending up splayed out on his back. Bucky couldn't help but giggle and bump Steve's shoulder, then squat down in front of the door. All four puppies crowded to the bars of the cage, hopping and tripping over eachother in an attempt to reach Bucky's finger, yipping and squeaking the whole time. "I want all of them," he said, and if his eyes could have turned to hearts, they would have. He moved his finger back and forth, watching them crowd and jump over eachother with their still-too-big feet with the most tender smile on his face. There were two black, a chocolate, and a yellow lab in the cage, and Bucky couldn't decide. The chocolate dog seemed the most playful, tail wagging wildly and hopping and pawing at Bucky's finger, sometimes nipping him with his sharp puppy-teeth; one of the black dogs only followed his finger to try and nudge his nose under it, asking for scratches and attention, and pushed his whole head against the door when Bucky provided; the yellow puppy seemed the most content sniffing at his sleeve and his knee where it was close enough, mostly ignoring his brothers; the last black dog didn't seem to care about Bucky at all, just happy to paw at and jump on the others while they chased Bucky's fingers. 

And shit, this was gonna be tough. "One of these." He knew that much, at least. 

Steve was content with signing the receptionist's paper, because it wasn't going to hurt anyone if he took a few moments to make this ladies day. There was no point in hiding his face anymore while in this little place, so he took off his hat and his sunglasses, and he smiled, even taking even more of a moment to take a selfie with the young lady. She almost seemed like she was about to cry, so to humor her was no trouble. He always did his best to be public favorite number one, even if he was trying to do things. If people were polite and asked him, he did his best. But at the moment, Bucky was his priority, so he hurried the process along so they could get to what was truly important tonight. Bucky's energy was positively contagious, and Steve couldn't help peering into the dog kennels and cooing at the odd one, the pull in his chest for some dogs stronger than others... He was following behind Bucky pretty tightly, and when he knelt down in front of the labrodors, Steve did smile, but he was shaking his head to himself. No, no, even though Bucky was obviously leaning towards these, he'd already specified they needed a combat dog. Labs did well as drugs or bomb detecting dogs, but they were too soft... So with an ache in his chest he cleared his throat. 

"There were a couple of mutts back there, Buck, that would be better for us," he said, softly, trying not to look at the puppies too much because Bucky down there with them, being so adorable, and the pups wriggling around, it felt like it was going to be impossible to say no if he watched them too long. Bucky looked so taken with them, and if it would suit them Steve would let Bucky take them all, but it wasn't going to suit them, and they needed to think further on than the cutest puppies in the kennels, or the ones that were most generic and cute. "All those pups will find real good homes Buck, but some of the more... less desirable dogs might be better with us, you know what I mean?" he asked, and he was trying to keep his tone soft and light. That would be easier, if he kept asking and offering rather than outright saying no. He wanted to make Bucky happy, but they both knew they wouldn't want to lead the dog behind once Bucky joined the field. They needed one that could be trained to keep up with them.

And Bucky knew what Steve was saying. He was saying no, in so many words, and he wanted to argue, he really, really did, as one of the puppies started batting his finger. He tried to console himself with the fact that they would go find homes fast; they were young and cute, and they'd find someone that would love them. With a sad sigh, he pulled his finger away, and reached in his pocket for the treats he had left. He gave each puppy one, looking fondly at them for a moment more before standing and going back over to Steve, looping his arm through his boyfriend's with a sad smile. "You got a thing for the bottom-of-the-barrel ones, don't you?" he teased, leaning his head on Steve's broad shoulder for a moment as they walked. They passed a little Bischon-Spaniel mix, a little brown and white fluffy thing, and even if Bucky knew it was a no, he couldn't help but bend down and scratch his head. They wanted a young dog, so they could train them and they could keep up with them, if they ever brought it along on missions. Nothing small, no lap dogs, something that could run. 

"Hydra used to have these enormous attack dogs. They were as big as a horse, could fight bears and stuff," he commented, as they walked by a yapping chihuahua. "Maybe we should find one of those. We could ride it to the grocery store." He twisted it into a joke. Sometimes when he'd bring up what happened to him or what he remembered about his time held captive, and it'd kill the mood, or make Steve sad. He bumped Steve's shoulder again, giving him a little smile. He hadn't quite meant to bring it up, but sometimes it slipped out. It was forgotten, though, as they rounded another corner and started down the aisle. "Hey, German Shepard! I think she looks like a Princess Piffles Munchiekinz, don't you?" He grinned at Steve, and squatted down in front of the cage, and he poked his finger in as the dog pressed her nose against the bars. "Yeah, you can be Stevie's big scary monster doggie, can't you, sweetheart? Yeah, look at you. So vicious, grrrrr, big scary puppy." He'd started using his dog voice, the embellished, mushy, cutesy baby one that was guaranteed to come out whenever there was a dog around. "What about her?" he spoke normally to Steve, turning on his knees and nodding his head towards her. 

Bucky's expression was heart wrenching, but Steve was glad that Bucky didn't make a scene out of it, or make it harder for him to keep saying. Steve smiled apologetically at him, and nudged him some, shaking his head at the brunet's statement. He used to be the one at the bottom of the barrel, so excuse him for having a thing for the underdog. He knew that Bucky was actually referencing himself, but Steve refused to even hypothetically think of Bucky in that light. Instead he just held an arm around his waist carefully, and when Bucky talked about the attack dogs Steve did his best to not tense and managed it half way. It was something that Bucky remembered, and currently it wasn't anything blurted out that was awful or made him feel sick, so that was a good thing. There had been a few times where Bucky decided to think back to his time with HYDRA and just say it, leaving Steve gaping at him and almost feeling like he was about to burst out crying. One time they had been out appliance shopping and Bucky picked up a huge knife and said, 'I've been sliced by one of these for punishment before'. While Bucky had just seemed intrigued by the design of the knife Steve had just taken Bucky by the wrist and left the shop. No, talking about dogs was fine, it was okay. 

Bucky pointing out the German Shepherd had Steve letting Bucky go forward to it as he rolled his eyes. So much for a mutt, Bucky would only have the best, it seemed. Steve stood back while Bucky cooed at the dog, and he stepped to the side more analytically while Bucky continued to be adorable. He read the form on the outside of the cage, informing the reader all about her. "Give us a sec," Steve said, arms crossed over his chest. He supposed he was going to have to be the adult in the situation, think this through more than Bucky because the brunet would probably buy out the whole pound if he had the means. So Steve read the information, and relayed it to his boyfriend. This was a life commitment, they needed to think it through. "She's eleven months old, dropped off because her owner couldn't handle the size she was going to be. Toilet trained already, knows a few basic commands, and her name is Millie... But it's spelt m-i-l-y-y, I think it's Russian-- yeah. It's Russian for cute." Steve was leaning forward to peer at the more fine print, the cost and the vaccination she would need... "Does she sound like our dog?" He asked, looking down to Bucky and Milyy, and honestly, they looked very good together...

Bucky was sold. She was sniffing his fingers, then settled down in a sit, peering up at Steve as her name was said. Bucky smiled. "Whaddya say, Milyye, you wanna come home with us? Vy khotite stat' nashim shchenkom?" Just like the memories, his language slipped as well. He'd be talking to Steve or with a cashier or one of their friends, and suddenly they'd be looking at him in total incomprehension, save for Natalia. He didn't even notice that he did it. The one time it'd slipped out during the Game had been one of the times Steve had called red; Bucky hadn't even known, and he'd been too far under to offer any comfort to Steve's panic. Steve had been scared it was a relapse of some kind, that the Asset had come back and pulled Bucky under, and when he'd come back to himself, Bucky was the one wrapping Steve up in a blanket in bed and reassuring him. They'd taken a long break from it after that. Now, though, he slid back to normal just as smoothly as he'd switched, completely unaware of what'd just happened. "I think she's perfect," he declared; it felt right, it felt completely right. "I bet she's real smart, aren't you, sladkiy?" He wagged his finger, and she licked it, then started sniffing at his sleeve. "Come say hi," he said, reaching over to give Steve's jeans a little tug towards the cage door.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve watched Bucky continue to talk to their dog-- not their dog, they hadn't filed the papers yet or actually paid-- and when his lover spoke in Russian there was only a blush on Steve's cheeks because he thought it was endearing. Kind of, also slightly haunting... But it wasn't exactly something that seemed to be going away so Steve had begun to accept it. When the Russian stopped worrying him to death about relapse or what not, Steve had quickly come to find that languages were very affective at making him hot under the collar. Bucky was damn potent with it when he decided to use it properly, dropping his voice down low and seducing Steve almost instantly nowadays with it. However, now it was innocent and slightly unaware, and Steve just shook his head. There was no point in addressing it anymore, unless Bucky didn't switch it off and was actually trying to have a conversation whilst speaking it. Steve smiled fondly as he was tugged, not needing much more prompting than that, and he quickly shifted to be by Bucky's side, leaning in and immediately becoming softer around the edges, his own dog voice coming into play as the dog swished her tail quietly across the floor behind her as she met someone new. "Ain't you the sweetest little thing? You don't act like a little puppy, why ain't yah jumpin' around and stuff?" He asked, using Bucky to help hold him up as he pressed his fingers through the wiring more. "You want us to think you're docile, aye cutie? Then you're gonna get home with us and be a monster..." He grinned, and managed to scruff her head just a little bit, and he turned to look at the brunet. "I think she's perfect," he said seriously, hand still through touching the small dog. Small for her age and breed, and yet too big for someone who hadn't done their research.

That made him laugh; Bucky'd been no picnic when he'd first come home, either. He'd very cleverly waited until Steve had taken him in to completely break down and drop the calm and quiet act. "What, like me?" Bucky joked, smiling brightly at his boyfriend as he spoke, hardly even looking at Milyye, anymore. As pure as puppy love was, nothing would ever outshine his love for Steve. Well, maybe. He could see this dog giving his lover a run for his money. He could have shouted with happiness when Steve gave his approval, too, almost giddy with excitement, unable to help leaning over and throwing his arms around Steve's shoulders. "I'm so happy. Let's go get her, before someone else does, right sweetheart? Yeah, we're gonna take you home with us! We'll be right back for you, I promise." He may have started his sentence talking to Steve, but halfway through he'd turned his attention back to her and was wagging his fingers at her again. Then, he turned to Steve. "Let's go get our girl," he said with a brilliant smile. 

Steve scoffed, and repeated "Our girl," softly to himself as he got onto his feet and tugged Bucky up easily too with his hands around the other's waist, spinning m with his feet off the ground for a few moments before looking and finding the way back to reception. "She's already got her shots, but we're gonna have to pay for her to be microchipped and spade," he let Bucky know as they walked, swinging their linked hands happily between them as they walked. "Not that anything cost wise is gonna bother us," Steve added with a little smile. Being MIA for seventy years had accumulated a fair bit of funds for m, and that added onto compensation that Bucky had got meant that they were never going to have to worry about paying for anything ever again, and that was a luxury Steve knew he was never going to get over. Being able to wine and dine his lover, treat him how Steve knew he always deserved to be treated was just amazing, and now they could spoil their new baby as much as they wanted too. He opened the doors for yucky and nodded towards the desk. "Do you want to do the honours of doing all the paperwork or is that up to me?" He asked, still holding Bucky's hand as he led him to the desk where the receptionist was still managing to look starstruck

Bucky grinned, Steve's happiness infectious and making him giddy with glee. He bounced a little as they made their way back to reception, happily swinging their joined hands and bumping shoulders with Steve as they both went through the doors to the kennel area. He was already planning everything out: they'd get her a big dog bed to put in the living room (even if Bucky would ask Steve if she could sleep with them, they could fit), and they'd get her all sorts of toys, ones to put treats in and bones to chew on and ropes so they could play tug of war, get her a ball so they could take her to the dog park and play- he was so excited. Of course he didn't want to do paperwork- even if makin Steve do it was a little unfair, he'd make it up to him later. Now, he was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Depends, you can still write fast, can't you grandpa?" he teased, giving him an elbow.

"Did you decide?" the receptionist asked, and her words weren't directed at Bucky at all; he could have died on the spot and he didn't think she'd look away from Steve. He couldn't exactly blame her...   
"Yep. Milyye, the German Shepard," Bucky cut in, leaning forward to force himself into her field of view, and she blinked at him, then smiled back at Steve. Bucky gave her a saccharine smile, his arm dropping Steve's hand in favor of winding an arm around his waist and pressing up close to his side. Sure, it happened all the time, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Possessive, he laid his chin on Steve's shoulder, looking to the girl passively. "Stevie's got the paperwork handled, right?" He asked his boyfriend with a smile, and as the girl turned in a hurry and went to get the paperwork, he smiled to himself, feeling better. 

A few minutes later she returned with a folder of papers and Milyye on a leash, her tail swishing back and forth so fast Bucky thought it'd fall off. She led them into a smaller room, where they both sat down, and Bucky couldn't resist; he dropped right to his knees and let their new puppy say hello, and she bounced over to him and licked his face, her paws up on his legs, and Bucky's face split in a wide grin. "Hello, beautiful, yeah, hi- oh, yes, thank you for that- guess what, sweetie, you're our new puppy, yeah! You get to come home with us and chew up all our furniture and Steve's shoes and poop on the carpet and destroy everything, it's gonna be so much fun!" he spoke happily, quietly, as the girl started running through the paperwork with Steve. She wagged her tail and pushed right up against him, nudging his hand with her nose before turning and leaning against him, and Bucky obliged the invitation and started petting her, giggling when he found the spot just under her ribs where her leg started thumping against the ground. 

Steve wasn't entirely sure why Bucky started getting all touchy feely with him at first, especially in front of the woman-- they were out, everyone had blown their fucking lids when Steve had gotten sick of hiding and had kissed Bucky on New Year's on live television-- but normally they tried to keep it toned down because they both agreed that PDA in general wasn't appealing. Not that he minded that much, and Steve leaned back into him as the girl disappeared, sneaking a kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead just as the lady came back with Milyye. He noticed then that the stares were still present from before, and he scoffed just softly to himself as he went to the desk to start reading over what he needed to. And he was going to read it all, small print and the like. He'd jumped into a few decisions in his life where the contract hadn't been so clear cut, and those had kind of changed his life drastically. So he peered over it almost critically, pen just touching his lips-- he was so into it that he managed to not look at Bucky as he walked away with their puppy... He read and agreed to everything, got out his wallet and paid after he'd signed and thanked the woman... And as soon as he'd gotten her to scan it and give them a date and a time to come in for microchipping, Steve was off to the little room, barely hearing the, "Take all the time you need!" Called after him.

He carefully opened the door and peered in to the room, chewing his bottom lip and making sure it was just his head coming through. He saw Bucky cuddling their new dog, so comfy and close already, and Steve made a soft clicking noise with his tongue. Milyye looked up suddenly, and a vibrating energy that hadn't been present when he'd seen her in the kennels was immediately apparent. He broke into a huge grin and stepped into the room fully, getting down into a bobbed position just in time for the pup to have crashed into his front, wiggling in her excitement of meeting a new proper friend. "Jesu--" he got out as he tried to kill him with her tongue, and he was pushing her off before she got too out of control, only to start rubbing her sides more enthusiastically once she wasn't trying to climb up into his lap. There was nothing worse than a dog who thought they could jump over everyone and anything. Steve was going to make sure their dog would have an on and off switch. She would have manners... Even if she was adorable this excited. "Bucky," he suddenly cooed as Milyye leaned all her weight on him. "Bucky we just got a dog and she's amazing..." His blue eyes were huge and slightly disbelieving-- he opened one arm to the side as an offer for his lover, though there was no way he was going to stop petting their new baby.

Bucky was unbelievably happy. He grinned and giggled as their girl bound over to Steve and thoroughly licked his nose and eyes, before he pushed her off, and immediately accepted the invite to come close, but didn't stop giving their new puppy some puppy loving. He didn't think he'd be able to stop any time in the near future, either, he thought to himself. Steve better get used to it, he thought with a smile, and looked to his lover, all the adoration in the world in his eyes as he smiled, but looked back to their puppy when he sensed a pressure on his left arm. That was all he could feel, where pressure was, so if Steve was holding his hand he would know, but of course it wasn't the same. The pressure he felt now was Milyye's teeth starting to munch on his finger, and even though he stopped her, he still huffed a laugh as he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. "No, this is not a toy, baby. We're gonna get you some of those, we're gonna get you so many toys you won't know what to do with your cute self," he said, and he was unable to fake being unhappy with her for long; he smiled and started scratching the top of her head again with his right hand. "We need to get her a bed, a big one. And we can put it under the TV or that spot by the couch. And maybe," he paused, and redirected his words to Milyye, "maybe Grandpa Grumpy here will let you sleep with us sometimes. You can be my cuddlebug, isn't that right, sweetheart?" He held both sides of her face, and she gave him a kiss, to which he laughed and kissed the spot above her nose in return. He looked to Steve, apologetic. "Sorry, babe. You're still my Cuddlebug number two." He giggled; he was feeling overjoyed, now, and that let him get way up, silly and giggly and absolutely adoring and loving. Oh, Milyye was going to make him so happy. "We're gonna go to the pet store and get you all sorts of toys, and a big ole' bed, and doggie dishes and a leash and everything you're ever gonna need, princess, and we're gonna love you forever and ever." He grinned at her, and part of her seemed to understand, at least, understand the happiness coming off Bucky in waves, and she wagged her tail so much she started whapping Steve on the leg with every swish. 

Bucky's excitement and happiness was probably the most ridiculous thing Steve had had the honor of witnessing in such a long time. He was honestly surprised at how long he could talk to the dog without stopping, and he was leaning into the brunet and watching him with just as much adoration in his eyes as the brunet was watching the dog with. This had been a brilliant idea though, Steve settled on. Milyye would keep Bucky safe, and would keep him happy if Steve couldn't be around to be there for him. He watched as the puppy chewed on Bucky, kissed him, and he was so happy that Bucky was having such a lovely time planning everything out. Steve wasn't exactly sure how on board he was for the dog sleeping in bed with them yet, because he needed to know how well toilet trained so they wouldn't have mess to clean up. But he did take note of everything Bucky wanted to buy her. He could get all that and then some to make sure the dog had a happy, fulfilling life that was spoiled and amazing. Steve playfully grabbed at the puppy's tail when it kept hitting him, and he managed to steal a kiss on the side of Bucky's face like Milyye had, and he was grabbing the plain black leash that had come out with her, hooking it onto the plain collar and making the move to stand up. He didn't mind for the moment if he was number two today, because he knew Bucky had the capacity to share himself, and they would both be able to cuddle the dog if they wanted. "C'mon Buck," he said and he jumped to his feet, and the shepherd did the same, leaping up and looking around at where they were going. It was exciting and she was looking around excitedly as her tongue hung out. Steve leaned over a little bit and pat his thighs so the dog would come close and lean against as he pat her. "We gotta go shoppin' for ya', aye princess," he cooed as those gorgeous brown eyes looked up at him, he could see the intelligence behind them. "Gotta get you home and settled in so Buck can make you a special dinner and you can find your home..." He rubbed his hands up and down her sides adoringly, unable to not coo and love her because Bucky's feelings were so contagious. He straightened and smiled, the leash hooking around his hand as he offered the other to Bucky to help him into a stand.

Bucky grinned, watching Milyye wag her tail at Steve, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and both ears sticking straight up on top of her head. He was unable to resist giving her one more kiss before he took Steve's hand, turning that adoring look on his boyfriend as he was hauled to his feet, then gave him a kiss too, beaming. "Yep. Let's go." He weaved their fingers together and followed Steve out the door, adoration coming off him in waves as he looked between Steve and Milyye- his family. 

On the walk back out towards the front to the car, Bucky spotted two of the lab puppies in one of the adoption center rooms, one of them tuckered out and asleep in a little girl's arms, the other hopping after a rope on the floor with, presumably, the girl's sister. He smiled as they passed by, with Milyye's tail wagging and nose glued to the floor with all the new smells. They'd made the right choice. One more encounter with the reception girl, a "have a good day" and a "congratulations" from another volunteer, who somehow appeared, and they were off. 

Milyye immediately peed the moment Steve walked her over to a grassy spot outside, which was a good sign- at least she'd waited until they were out, and before they got in the car- and then pooped a moment later. With a look from his boyfriend, Bucky rolled his eyes and went for the bag despenser. "First one's on me!" he joked, and picked it up, and waved the bag at Steve as he went to dump it in the garbage can.   
As they came back to their car and Bucky opened his door, Milyye immediately hopped up and plopped down right in his spot, bringing a snort from Bucky, then a fond frown. "No, no, come on, the front seat is not a place for puppies," he said, tugging on her collar and patting her side in an attempt to get her to move. "Come on, baby girl, you can have the whole back seat to yourself. We'll get you a seat belt at the store, so you can come for rides with us, okay? But let's hop on up for now." He managed to get her to switch, and she certainly took up the whole back seat. She wandered around and sniffed every inch of that car, the insides of the windows already streaked with puppy-nose marks. Bucky hopped in the front and turned his head to watch her, only looking away when Steve started the car. 

"I love her," he said softly, and he meant it, eyes shining a little and his smile soft and nothing but absolutely adoring. "An' I love you, too. Thank you so much." With that, he leaned over to push his nose into Steve's neck and give him a kiss, one arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Thank you. You're the greatest guy anyone could ever want."

Steve immediately could tell who was gonna have to be mean dad and nice dad, when Bucky spent about five minutes getting-- asking-- the dog to climb in the back. Bucky was going to be the one to love her and dote on her all the time, and Steve would have to train her. Keep her nose off the ground while they walked so she would have more focus, make sure she was properly and fully house trained to wait all night to pee so there were no messes inside. He could tell because he would have just picked her up and put her in the back seat, instead of waited for her to do it, but it was okay. Their first day she was allowed to be happy and do her own thing. Tonight Steve would be able to do the proper research about training, enrol in a puppy obedience class, maybe get a professional trainer to teach him how to teach her what she needed to know... It was going to be amazing. He added to the mental list a dog seat belt, because it was obvious that Bucky was going to want her safe and spoiled, and as he started the car he shook his head just a little bit. This dog was truly going to change their lives forever. 

He smiled when Bucky looked to him and he nodded, stopping from starting to drive as Bucky leaned over as a huge silly distraction to give him some loving, and he chuckled. "I love her and you too, what a coincidence," he murmured, turning his head to kiss Bucky's hair as he squeezed the brunet's upper thigh. "I'm pretty sure you're the greatest guy, even if you're gonna try and distract me while I'm about to drive and potentially kill us." He grinned and gave Bucky a playful shove away from him, eyes sparkling. "You wanna go dog shopping or not?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled, giving Steve a little shove in return. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I wanna bring our new baby girl home, isn't that right, sweetheart?" It seemed, at the moment, at least, that Bucky was incapable of going three minutes without directing his conversation to Milyye. This time, he reached back and scratched behind her ears, but then had to push her back when she wiggled forward and got her front paws on the center console. "Ah ah, nope, you stay back there. Go on." Milyye obeyed, at least, and went back to sniffing at whatever was on the floor behind Steve's seat. Bucky sat back in his seat and gave Steve a lopsided smile, the go-ahead to start driving. The sooner they could get to the pet store, the sooner they could get all the things they needed to spoil Milyye crazy, and the sooner they could take her home, make their family just a little bit bigger. 

Milyye, as it turned out, was pretty well-behaved in the car. She was content to stick her nose out the window, which Bucky'd rolled down a bit for her. Her little nose was wiggling back and forth as she sniffed the air outside, her eyes gone all squinty from the wind. He couldn't resist; he dug out his phone and took a picture. He could already tell that by the end of the week, half his phone space would be filled with puppy pictures. She wandered back and forth to each window, alternating sticking her nose outside and nudging her head in the space between the headrest of Bucky's seat and the wall of the car, and every once in a while Bucky'd turn his head and her head would be right there, in the perfect place to give her a smooch on the cheek. Bucky had his hand on Steve's knee as he drove. He'd let Steve have control over the music on the way back, and as much as Bucky sometimes hated his classical music, he had to admit he really did love the old big band jazz songs. Some Sinatra song was playing then, and Bucky couldn't help but smile. They'd danced to this song in their apartment before, and, yeah, he thought it was romantic. Sue him. He looked over at Steve, eyes soft and his expression as mushy as ever, softly humming along to the music.   
Bucky'd taken over the music again by the time they arrived at the pet store (it was still Steve's playlist, so it totally still counted as his turn), but he completely dropped it once they'd pulled in and parked. Milyye was wagging her tail and stalking between doors, excitedly waiting to be let out so she could explore. "Ready to go?" He was asking both of them, but he was unable to help giggling a little at Milyye's excitement. He leaned over and gave Steve a kiss, then he pushed the brim of his hat down over his eyes, and slipped out of the car with a snicker before Steve could do anything to retaliate. 

The drive to the pet store was nice and calm, everything he could've wanted, and they listened to his music and Bucky's hand on his knee was comforting as was the constant snuffling coming from their new passenger. Once or twice MIlyye stuck her head on his shoulder between the seats and watched out the front window, Steve leaning his head onto hers. She smelt very clean and a lot like the cleaning brand the kennels must've been using... Because she was an inside dog baths were gonna have to be very important, so the shampoo he was planning to buy would have to smell amazing. He felt Bucky watching him some of the time and when he did he looked for a moment out of his peripheral vision, smile small and crooked on his face. Despite everything Bucky did to get the shitty damn pop music on the station, he loved Steve's playlist. Of course he did, because Steve made him love it when he did romantic things to it. Making love to it was most fun, except that one time when it had been slow and lucid, only for a swing song to have found it's way into the mix, and Steve had started thrusting to the beat and they'd just ended up laughing so much that the whole mood had died and they'd ended up fucking as they smiled into their kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

He pulls up to the massive PetSmart, and pressed into the kiss Bucky gave him, however, with a scoff as Steve's hat was pushed down, he climbed out of the car he paused with his door open to look over the roof to his lover. He watched with half an eye to make sure Milyye wasn't going to leap out of the car and try and make a break for it, and he pat the metal hood to get Bucky's attention. "Would it be easier if we don't bring the dog?" He asked, thinking about all they would have to get, and if they were trying to control an excited puppy they would probably attract more attention to them, and that led to the possibility of the media being called, and that was always a huge fucking shit storm. Whether they got too close or just hung around for too long, Steve really didn't like it, and Bucky had often clung to him so hard in a mobbing that Steve had ended up bruised. Not that he minded that much. "Then we can shop in peace and come back to her for a lovely reunion."

Bucky was looking through the window at Milyye when Steve redirected his attention, and he only looked up after poking the window one more time and making a kissy face at their new girl. At Steve's suggestion, he put on a mock-appalled, disappointed look, and crossed his arms. "Steven Grant, don't you know you aren't supposed to leave puppies in cars? You want our new baby to get chilly?" It was about fifty degrees out, and breezy, enough to put both Steve and Bucky in thick sweatshirts and light jackets. "Come on, I'll betcha she wants to walk around a little, after bein' cooped up in the kennel for so long. She can help us pick out toys," he added with a little pleading smile; truthfully, he didn't want to leave her. "Everybody brings their dogs in. Nobody's gonna notice us, babe," he said, a little softer this time. They both hated it when they got mobbed by fans or media crews. All the loud yelling and the people in his space and pushing against him always made him feel inwardly anxious, and while Steve took the time to pose for the occasional picture and sign an autograph, he drew the line when people started being disrespectful. One time, someone had actually shoved Bucky away from Steve's side while they'd been out for a walk, and Steve really had snapped at them. He'd recollected Bucky and they'd ended up going home and comforting each other in bed for the rest of the evening. Now, though, with Milyye, Bucky felt safer already, and he didn't think anything could kill his mood. Sure, a picture of them might end up on Instagram later that night, but even that didn't bother Bucky as much as it used to. It didn't involve them or demand any of their attention, so as far as intrusive media went, that wasn't that bad. 

Bucky looked back at Milyye, who was still pacing back and forth in the backseat, then back up to Steve. "We can see how good she is on a leash, too. I'm sure she's a very good girl." The last part, again, was directed at the pup in the backseat, who was leaving nose marks on the window as her breath fogged the glass. He stuck his bottom lip out and laid his head on his folded arms on the top of the car, and raised his eyebrows at Steve. "Come on, can't we take her?" he pouted over at his boyfriend, reaching one hand to lay on top of Steve's and tap his fingers on his wrist.

God fucking dammit. How was he supposed to say no to that face and that tone, the soft little touches and the pleading look in his boyfriend's eye. As well as the whuffling coming from the cracked open window of the car, it was like it was two against one and there was no way there was an outcome of Steve coming out with what he wanted. "Won't it be better if you just sit in there with her and bond with her?" He asked, turning his wrist over and exposing the main veins to his lover while also looking at him pleadingly. "If you stay in there with her I can choose out everything we need more quickly because I won't have you trying to buy out the whole shop," he shot quickly, taking hold of his lovers hand and running the thumb over Bucky's hand. "And that way, if the cashier decides she wants some of this I can flirt with her and you won't kill anyone in a jealous rage. And no media will make me go into hyperdrive 'cause I'll be able to deal with them without worrying about you." Steve was sure all his points were valid, so he widened his eyes slightly. "Don't you wanna sit in the car with your new baby and cuddle her to death? She already loves you but this will make her love you even more..."

Bucky shrugged, about to accede to Steve's suggestion, until he brought up the flirting. That only made him narrow his eyes at his boyfriend over the roof of the car, and he grabbed his hand and gently twisted his wrist, putting him in a playful wrist lock as he scowled at the other. "Maybe if she wants some of that I should make another claim," he threatened, his eyes flickering to Steve's neck, to that spot next to his throat where he oh so loved to nibble at... "Then I won't have to be jealous." He released Steve's hand, though, and took a step back, crossing his arms, but his pout melted away as he looked down to Milyye again, with her nose pushed into the open crack in the window, surely smearing snot everywhere. He was just as helpless to say no as Steve was to him. "Fine. You better pick out perfect toys, Steve. I mean it. And the biggest bed they have. Don't forget a seatbelt and poop baggies and bones," he instructed, pointing a finger at Steve, his other hand on the door handle. He wouldn't mind cuddling with their baby girl for a little while at all. "And don't take too long. I wanna go home and get our little princess all set up." Again, talking to the dog. He redirected his attention to his boyfriend again, and gave him a smile and a wink, then blew him a kiss before going to open the door again and climb back in the backseat with Milyye. Of course he trusted Steve to pick out only the best for their baby, but he couldn't help but worry. He was sure Milyye would just be another something for Bucky to worry over, just like he did with Steve every time he went away, he'd try his damnedest to make sure she would be happy for the rest of her life. "Oh, and maybe some puppy pads?" It took a good five minutes to get from their floor to downstairs and down to the nearest patch of grass, and they had to make sure she didn't pee in the house. "I love you lots and lots."

Steve had been about to suggest that maybe Bucky should stake a claim on him if he was so worried, but the whole point of this conversation was that they would get home more quickly, and he stayed quiet, an amused look in his eye. He loved being Bucky's, and he loved the fact that he was loved so deeply. So he smiled sweetly when Bucky conceded, and listened as his list was once more reconfirmed, he was ready to catch Milyye if she decided to jump out when Bucky was climbing in but she was fine, and Steve knew that this was the beginning of him thinking that he was being cooed to, only to find out that Bucky would be talking to the dog instead of him. The blond elected to be endeared to that rather than annoyed, because he wasn't a petty person and was actually so happy that Bucky was so in love with their pet already. Because what was the point in them getting a dog if they weren't going to put their hearts and souls into caring for her. He wasn't sure if the last statement was for him or the dog, but he returned it with a grin as he started making his way to the store. "I love you both lots and lots too!" He called, then turned away and focused on the front doors of the shop. This was going to be mission. 

And it turned out it was. Bucky hadn't even needed to come inside for half the shop to be bought, it was like a bloody wonderland of everything they would ever need and more, and Steve kind of felt like he had a heavy pocket... He spent half an hour in there, and he didn't even get noticed by anyone in the store as he bustled around with a pile building up by the cash register. First the biggest bed he could find, fluffy and huge with pink love hearts all over it, then a huge bag of young adult dog food, the best brand there was. Two bowls for food and a serving cup, flea and worm treatment, a little jacket for when it got cold in winter and it was adjustable, the color was a pretty kind of blue that Steve had concluded that would match Bucky's eyes on any given day. Then there was a huge bag of dog toys, three tug ropes, one box of tennis balls with a tennis ball thrower (green), and two teddy bears that Milyye could cuddle with. Dog towels, as well, so they wouldn't have to use their own to dry her up, doggie shampoo and conditioner with a brush and comb, a seat belt for the dog as well as numerous amounts of poop bags and poop bag holders. He got multiple huge cannon bones for her as well as brisket, they could cut up the bigger bones to give to her, and Steve even got clippers for her toenails, two more leashes (one extendable and one that matched her bed). Then he got the puppy pads, little treats (lots of treats) for when he was training her, gourmet stuff. He also added in a blanket (blue and black) that she could cuddle into on the couch when they got home. He had no problems just going around the store in loops looking for stuff, and the bill was over a thousand dollars but he didn't bat an eyelid. It was nothing to them, and would be everything for their little girl. He was grinning when he finally started making his way back to the car, followed by an entourage of three helpers carrying what he couldn't, he had the bag of food as well as all the blankets, towels and beds piled up into his arms. He was proud of his haul, but he knew he had to get Bucky's approval of it all in case he'd missed something. He kicked the tire of the car to get Bucky's attention, he would need help packing the boot, and stood patiently while the workers came up behind him, somewhat nervous to be serving Captain America and his infinite funds without much context to why he had bought out half the shop.

Steve had hardly even left properly when Bucky climbed in the car and invited Milyye over. She came happily, and promptly stepped one foot right on his crotch. At the hurt sound he made, though, she came closer and immediately started licking his nose until he stopped moaning about the pain. He was talking the whole time, "watch your feets, baby," and "oh, no more stepping there, girly, oh my god," and "yeah, thanks for the kisses, sweetheart, I appreciate it very much." He was over it pretty quickly. Only a minute later he was back to petting her and feeding her nibbles of the treats he had left in his pockets from the shelter, cooing softly to her all about their new life they were going to have. "Yeah, Stevie's in there getting you a big ol' bed, and it'll be all yours, and you're gonna have so many toys, isn't that right, yeah, and I'm gonna love on you and get to play with you all day long, yeah, khoroshaya devushka, good girl, ya lyublyu tebya." Steve was gone for a long time. Long enough that Bucky got sick of waiting in the car and grabbed the leash to go and walk around. Milyye seemed overjoyed, and she ran right up to the nearest lamp post and peed. She was pretty well potty trained, Bucky decided. He was happy to be outside, up until the moment Milyye found a cheeseburger wrapper on the ground. All things considered, she was good at recall, too. He'd only had to tug on the leash a little bit to get her to leave it and hop back up in the car. 

Half an hour had gone by by the time Milyye's ears perked up and she rushed to the other side of the car, her tail still until she saw who it was, and then Bucky was being whapped in the face by a very excited puppy's tail. Bucky's eyes widened and he laughed out loud once he saw how much Steve had gotten, and the dumbstruck looks on the employee's faces behind his boyfriend. He really did have to push Milyye back to keep her in the car when he got out, this time, and she started crying a little in the backseat once she realized she'd been left alone again. Bucky was too happy to address it, and she'd calm down eventually. "Babe, we only have one car, oh my god," he laughed, reaching immediately for the gigantic bag of food slung over Steve's shoulder so he could get a hand free to pop the trunk of the car. The worker's faces lit up in understanding once they saw Bucky and the now-whining dog in the car. Bucky tossed in the bag of food, and Milyye popped her head and front two paws up over the backseat, her sniffing clearly audible and her whole back end wiggling excitedly back and forth. "I know, look at all of it! It's all yours!" he cooed to her, leaning in the car for a moment to pet her head and give her a kiss. Slowly, he started helping the employees unload their three carts worth of things into their car, and after they filled up the trunk, half the backseat. He had half a mind to ask how much this all costed, because there was no way all this was cheap, but then he remembered- with a bit of fascination that still had yet to fade- it didn't matter. Milyye was simply overjoyed to have a new bag of toys to look through. Bucky, too, was going through every bag as he loaded it, his own face getting brighter and brighter as they went. She was going to be so happy. What was probably fifteen minutes later, they waved off Steve's little entourage of helpers, and Bucky turned straight into Steve's arms, grinning and planting a firm kiss square on his lips. "Oh my god, babe, we have so much stuff. We have so much stuff, and a puppy." He was beaming, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, almost as giddy as their baby girl in the car. 

Steve helped get the things into the car, glancing between the light in Bucky's eyes to how Milyye had her tongue out just a little, and he had to readjust where things were so they would fit in. A few times Steve just settled on shoving the non-breakables into the small spaces, like the towels and the bedding, and he had to make sure a few times as they packed the back seat that Milyye didn't jump out to say hello to all the new friends, but finally, finally, they got done, and Bucky was in his arms and kissing, and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and let him wriggle around just like their puppy was. She was once more snuffling against the window, and Steve knew he'd have to clean all the moisture, but first he gave Bucky another kiss, grinning at him and squeezing him tightly for a bit. "Well, I told ya I had made a list, and it's only gonna be the best for our little girl," he said, and his grin was wide and genuine. Bucky's happiness was Milyye's happiness personified, and it was precious and lovely. He honestly loved it. "Did ya see the little winter coat I found for her? It matches your eyes, and the bed? It's all good right? You like it all for her?" He was spinning Bucky around just a little bit now so they could face the car, because the sooner they got this unpacked the easier it would be to do things, and get their girl settled in. "You can look through it all when we get home and properly judge it..." 

Bucky was sure he'd go through everything like it was Christmas. All of a sudden he was anxious to get home and get their puppy settled in, and he was pulling away from Steve, about to bounce over to the other side of the car so they could get going. "I love it, it's so cute, you did great," he said, and he leaned up to kiss him one more time, pulling away with a "mwah" and a grin. He was giddy, and it showed as he hopped to the passenger side door and got in, and immediately turned to watch their girl sniff at all her new things. "I know, baby girl, isn't it exciting? Look at all your new toys! We're gonna go right home and unpack all of it, yeah, we're gonna take you to your knew home!" She hopped around excitedly and licked his face, to which he laughed and lovingly scratched her ears. By then Steve was in the car and waiting for him so they could drive, so Bucky gave her one last kiss and then untwisted in his seat and actually put his seatbelt on, still beaming as he looked over at Milyye in the side mirror. "Make it snappy, Cap'n," he said, turning his smile on his boyfriend, and it didn't falter at the look Steve shot at him or the playful smack on the arm he received when he laughed again. 

Steve climbed into the car and he was rolling his eyes and smacking Bucky playfully, god, he was acting like a kid on Christmas and it was honestly so lovely to see such happiness in it's purest form. Milyye couldn't get over to his side to harass him as he drove, and silently Steve couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, and he looked at Bucky out of the corner of his eye to watch Bucky googly eye their dog in the mirror. "I can't help but have the feeling that you're gonna talk to the dog more at home than you're gonna talk to me," he said, pulling out into the traffic carefully and feeling quite happy that they were finally on their way home to get settled. "Should I be worried that my position in Bucky's favorite person spot is going to get taken up by our baby girl?" He asked, flicking on the radio station he wanted, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

Bucky smirked and fondly rolled his eyes, and made a point to turn back to Milyye to reply. "Yeah? Are you my new favorite now, baby? Yes you are. You're my favorite puppy in the whole wide world. Don't tell Stevie, though," he stage whispered behind his hand, "he might get jealous." He reached back to pet her again, then twisted back around to sit normally in his seat, only looking to Steve after another beat. "Hm? What was that, sweetie?" He smiled sweetly, and pointedly grabbed Steve's hand away from the audio controls, and gave him a knowing look. See, he loved him enough to let him pick the radio station, even. "See, I'm not even gonna say anything. That's how much I love you. Love of my life. Man of my dreams." He made sappy eyes at his boyfriend, even if there was a smirk underneath them. He turned his head back to Milyye. "He has no idea!" he whispered behind his hand, then went to take Steve's and weave their fingers together on the center console. "Love you." He laughed a little as Steve rolled his eyes, now happy to spend the rest of the drive in silence, even with Steve's grandpa music playing in the background. 

The rest of the drive went smoothly, Bucky sitting back in his seat and only letting go of Steve's hand when he had to use both to turn into the garage beneath their building. Now came the matter of bringing everything in... Steve parked, and Milyye started whining to get out, her ears perked straight up on top of her head again. Bucky thought it was adorable. "I think we might have to make a couple trips," he commented, glancing back at the mound of things toppling over their trunk and into the backseat. "Grab a cart?" he suggested, nodding towards the convenience carts lined up by the elevators. "And we should let her pee one last time." He got out of the car and jogged over to grab one of the trolleys, then rode it back, pushing himself a few times and then coasting back to the car. "You wanna take her? I'll start unloading."   
It was in moments like these where Steve could pin point the knowledge that he had fallen in love with the biggest fucking dork across the entirety of the world, and it was amazing. When Bucky got like this it was impossible to imagine him hurting a fly, because how could someone who dramatically whispered between his new dog and boyfriend ever actually do something wrong... The amount Steve rolled his eyes during the whole scene were actually uncountable, and he was trying his best not to smile by pursing his lips so hard it looked like he had eaten something sour. He held Bucky's hand civilly though, and squeezed so they were both aware that Steve wasn't actually hurt by their little games. It was adorable, and he encouraged it, even if a part of him was tucking this knowledge into the back of his mind for ammunition to start punishment. Just a little part of him, he didn't want to be petty. 

Steve caught hold of Milyye's plain black collar so she didn't scramble into the front seat and out the door after Bucky, once more trying to prove the cosmos that he was in fact thirteen years old. Steve got the lead hooked onto Milyye and called her over the console to come out the door with him, and as soon as she tried to start sniffing around like crazy he checked the lead just softly, making her blink and reign it in just a little bit. "I'll be like five minutes with her, and then we can move her in," he said with a bright smile, going over where Bucky was to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he was taking Milyye with him to go to the closest patch of grass outside their building, he was cooing to her softly and watching her carefully, a plastic bag on hand just in case she needed to do that again.

Bucky smiled at Steve as he walked away with their baby girl, and blew both of them a kiss as his boyfriend turned to look at him again. He was happier than he could ever remember being in his whole life. He had Steve, and they were starting their little family with their new baby; his heart was so full of love he swore it was going to burst. Huffing a laugh, he turned to their car and opened the trunk, and immediately had to catch the few bags of treats that slid out when the hatch opened. Right. Big stuff first. Digging under everything to get to the heavy stuff proved difficult, but he was successful, after some creative shoving and holding things up with his foot. He hauled the bag of dog food onto the trolley first, then the folded up blankets and towels and the bed, plus the puppy pads, then the bags of toys tennis balls and medicine and shampoo and her little puppy jacket (which was adorable, Bucky decided). The bag of poop bags and bones and the tennis ball thrower were the only things there weren't room for on the cart. (One could argue he was already pushing the limits of what could fit, and Steve probably would, but he didn't want to take two trips, and someone would have to pay attention to Milyye on the way up. He tucked the tennis ball thrower under his arm and looped the bag around his wrist, then slowly pushed the cart over towards the elevator, one arm free to catch any bags or extras that might topple over. He parked it there and went back for their things and turned the car off, wanting to go straight up as soon as Steve got back. He was so excited to get Milyye moved in to her new home, it was going to make her so happy, and Bucky was glowing with joy. He had started picking through the bag of toys when he heard the door open again behind him, and he turned with a smile to see Milyye trotting along happily at Steve's side, both ears perked straight up, and really, Bucky could swear she was smiling. "Did you have a good potty break, baby? Yeah, come on, we're gonna take you upstairs to your new home! Let's go!" And he knew that really, all he was doing was winding her up, but he just couldn't help himself, he was feeling so excited it was bound to spill over and spread to her.

She didn't end up pooping again, thank god, even though Steve might have slyly thought that throwing a bag of warm shit at Bucky might have been pretty funny, he didn't get the chance, and he came back into the building, as soon as he saw Bucky he was scoffing, not exactly sure that what he was seeing was real. The fact that Bucky had somehow managed to get it all into the trolley was a miracle, but he looked top heavy as well as like he'd fall any second, so even though Milyye was trying to jump all over him he checked her lead to get all four feet on the ground and then moved to take some things off his lover. "Are you kidding? Bucky, you're gonna fall and concuss yourself," he said, and took the bag off Bucky's arms, giving him an incredulous look. "You're crazy and I don't actually think you exist." He chuckled, and got into the elevator too. No one would stop Captain America form bringing his dog up the elevator, surely. He wasn't even sure if their building had a no pets policy. Oh well, too bad if they did.


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky rolled his eyes, but let Steve take the bags off of him so he could have a hand free to make sure the cart didn't tip over. He would have made a joke back, but he knew for a fact that anything he ever said, jokingly or otherwise, about his existence always made Steve sad. He'd seen his boyfriend shut down when Tony joked about still being in a coma, seen how insecure Steve got when the thought of Bucky being a ghost. He had been, for a while. So, he ignored it, shook his head, and followed Steve into the elevator, gently pushing the cart ahead of him. "Bucky Barnes does not take two trips, Steven. Don't bruise my pride," he said, nose in the air, and finally got the whole thing in the elevator, and he tapped the "door close" button from his spot- he was the only one who could reach it, now, with the trolley sandwiching him in against the wall. He could only just peek at Steve over the top of the boxes. He could still hear Milyye's tail swishing back and forth, hitting the wall and Steve's leg every time. That was what stopped his claustrophobia from doing any damage; decades of cryo containers and small cells had scared him off of tight spaces for the rest of his life. "Going up." He tapped the button, and stood on his tippy toes to peek down at their baby girl.

Steve was cornered right into the back of the elevator and he pat Milyye's head with his free fingers as the sensation of the elevator starting to move had her whistling a little whine out her nose. He cooed a soft shh at her, and looked at Bucky over their laden cart to smile fondly at him. "One day I'm going to buy so much stuff you'll have no choice but to make two trips and I will film the day your pride gets destroyed," he said, grinning in a fake malicious way as he shifted the bags in his hand so he could keep rubbing the tips of Milyye's pointed ears. He was so proud of her, even though the movement had obviously made her a little uneasy, the thump of her leg was constant, and it meant that she was spooked but able to hold her ground. A good indication of her spirit, Steve silently mused. Though he would have to sometimes remind himself that she was their pet, their baby as well, not just support in the battlefield. "Like, I definitely thought this would be a two trip kinda load, but once more, James, you have surprised and awed me..."

Steve's conversation made him relax, too, and not once he his heart give a panicked pound or his throat close up during the fourty-four second ride up to their floor. "Yeah, okay, the day you can fit something I can't take in that car, I will gladly swallow it." He waggled his eyebrows at Steve, "My pride. You know." Luckily nobody else called this elevator; nobody else would fit. Bucky was still beaming fondly at his new little family when the elevator dinged, indicating they were at their floor. As Steve slipped past him, Bucky crouched down behind the cart so only his eyes were visible, and he narrowed them, watching Steve with mock-suspicious eyes as he went by. Steve laughed and he laughed, then he was waiting for his boyfriend and his baby girl to get out so he could get the cart out of the elevator. The door almost closed on him once, but at least Steve was feeling nice enough to keep his hand there while Bucky did his circus-worthy cart juggling. "You wanna run down and grab the door for me, my dear?" he asked, not looking away from the teetering trolley as he slowly started pushing it down the hallway.

Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes for the umpteenth time when Bucky continued to act like the youngest person in the world, and he held the elevator door open for him with fake reluctance as he scoffed. Milyye had her nose to the ground, interested and slightly cautious in the way she held her shoulders, but thankfully she kept looking back to her new owners for their confidence, and that seemed to reassure her. "Of course I'll get the door for you, you massive fucking dweeb," Steve said brightly, watching the cart with his peripheral vision to know if he had to help with it or not. He easily got out his keys, opened the door, and held it open with his foot as he mentally planned where everything would need to go. "I reckon we put Snuggles McPup in the bathroom while we get set up, so she can just have a sniff around and we won't have to worry about her," he said, once Bucky had miraculously managed to get the cart through the slighter wider than average door frame (it had been designed like that exactly for this day, surely it had been). "You think that would work?" 

Bucky finally kicked the door shut behind him and instantly put the bags on the floor, unloading the top half of the cart before looking up to answer Steve. "Yeah, that sounds fine. For some reason we didn't have time to puppy proof the place this morning," he said, tilting his head at Steve with raised eyebrows, looking to the couch. Then he smiled and squat down by Milyye, who was busy trying to sniff every available square inch of the place. "Okay. You go check out the bathroom. Be a good girl. No eating toilet paper," he said, sticking a stern finger in her direction, but she only stuck her nose out and gave it a lick, then continued the discovery of her big, new, exciting home. "I'll start on unloading. I'll let you know if I approve," he teased, then stood, turning back to the trolley to start the careful task of unloading the jenga-looking pile of puppy things. He unloaded everything, and once he'd made it to the bottom, grabbed the puppy food and brought it to the kitchen, then went back to dig for the doggie bowls, and set them by the sink to wash them out. Blankets were next, those went straight in the living room, her big new fluffy bed going under the TV with her blankets piled on top of it. They'd probably need to vacuum, too, come to think of it...

Steve waited until Bucky had finished his obligatory speech to the dog, and when he had done he was smiling and leading Milyye through the house to the bathroom, where he unhooked her lead once the door was closed, made sure the toilet paper was sitting on top of the sink and then also checked to make sure shampoo and conditioner, as well as any other chemicals were out of puppy-teeth-grabbing height. He checked and then checked again, as well as checking again just to make sure that Milyye would be alright in here on her own... Of course she would. Ten minutes of alone time wouldn't do her any harm at all, so he told himself before slipping out the bathroom while she wasn't looking and sniffing behind the toilet to help Bucky out. He looked at the pile, now transferred to the couch, and he went to the cart. "Imma just go put this back down in the car park!" He called to the kitchen, and that's what he did, not running into anyone on the way down or back up so it took him like three minutes. When he got back he made a beeline to where Bucky was, stopping in front of him and giving a mock salute. Bucky was the one who had final say on dog stuff, so Steve resided to just letting Bucky make all the decisions first so he wouldn't have to change them later if Steve did it wrong. "What d'you need me to do, Sarge?' He asked, looking at what had already been done with a look of approval.

Bucky was going around the living room, picking things up off the floor when Steve came and snapped to attention in front of him. He straightened up and looked his boyfriend up and down, then hummed in approval. There was a little smile on his face as he turned away again and started picking up the shoes that had gotten kicked under the coffee table. "Finish tidying up and vacuum, work on puppy proofing and I'll keep unpacking," he said, righting himself again and approaching Steve with a pair of slippers in hand. He tapped Steve's chest with them. "And run these upstairs. Stat," he murmured, but he was smiling as he leaned in for a quick kiss, then stepped over the coffee table and went back to the mound of things. He dug through and took out all the health kind of stuff, the flea and tick meds and the heartworm stuff, the shampoo and conditioner, the brush, and the nail clippers. He went to the kitchen to appropriate a tupperware container for it all, and he made a mental note to get a bin for her toys, at some point; they couldn't have them laying all over the floor. Steve complained enough when Bucky took off his shoes and left them by the stairs instead of leaving them by the door. And boy, were there a lot of toys. Bucky wasn't sure exactly what Milyye could do with so many squeaky tennis balls. He dug through, meticulously taking every tag and plastic little loop off of every squeaky chicken and rope and breaking every treat toy out of it's cardboard packaging. "You did good. Our girl's gonna be the most spoiled little princess ever," he said happily, looking back up to Steve, who'd come back and was walking around and cleaning up.

Steve had given another tidy salute, and pressed back into the kiss when it was allowed, grinning and actually running up the stairs to put the slippers in their proper place. It was a good time for a little spring clean, why not? They were both in good moods and would be pretty productive, and then Milyye would mess it all up again and it would be perfect. He came back downstairs after making the bed properly, taking some small things that could be chewed and putting them higher up, making sure their 'supply' cupboard was closed up properly and latched. Sure, some of that flavored lube was nice, but eating a whole tube of it probably wasn't the healthiest. He wandered downstairs and tidied up miscellaneous things, and when he saw Bucky surrounded by toys and tags, he made a beeline for him, going over and playfully ruffling his lover's hair, picking up the rubbish while he was on his way to the kitchen. He had to bundle up the tags and things, pack a couple of handfuls into packets, and he smiled down at Bucky. "So I get the gold star for animal shopping, is that what I'm hearing?" He asked, pausing on his path to look at Bucky with raised eyebrows.

Bucky smiled lovingly over at his boyfriend, tilting his head up to give him a kiss before he left again to throw away the garbage. "Yes, babe, you're so good at shopping, the best. 10 out of 10, good job," he said sarcastically, but was still smiling at Steve as he came back to the living room. "You wanna vacuum? Then we can get the place set up and let our puppy see her new home." His face brightened as he spoke, and he even gave a little excited wiggle. He was so happy. He'd never have to be lonely again. "I'll get her dishes all set up," he said, and hopped up from the floor, all her new toys spread out on the floor near her bed. Oh, she was going to be so happy, he'd make sure of it. He gave Steve another kiss, then bustled off to the kitchen to give her bowls a clean, fill one up with water, and start rearranging things so her food would have a place to go. 

Steve just grinned and quickly got to doing as he was asked. The vacuum cleaner was one of those new techy quiet ones, so hopefully it wouldn't scare Milyye in the bathroom or anything. She would have to get used to loud noises, though, Steve remembered absently as he started his methodical house wife duty. It didn't take very long, and once Steve was done with that he quickly sorted out the toys so they were their own sort of tidy, and then he was putting the vacuum away and going to find Bucky in the kitchen, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the brunet's waist even though he was doing something. He picked him up and spun him once, kissing his head and hair in peppered, short ways. "You ready to introduce the baby to the house?" He asked, excited as he set Bucky down, turned him, and kissed him full on the lips. His heart was light, his blue eyes bright as he cradled Bucky around the hips.

Bucky was busy washing and rinsing the toys and dishes that needed to be cleaned, trying to find a place for the big bag of puppy food, and a spot in the cupboard for all her new medication. Or, he was busy, until there were strong arms wrapping around his waist and spinning him away from the cupboard, and he yelped, and was suddenly right up against Steve's chest, a pair of lips on his and hands on his hips. He found himself grinning, too, even if he'd been interrupted, and he kissed Steve again, nodding excitedly. "If she hasn't torn up the bathroom yet," he replied. His arms went to wrap around Steve's shoulders and boost himself up the inch it took to steal another kiss, and he smiled, stepping back after just hugging his boyfriend for a moment. He was happy. He was so, so happy. "Yeah, let's go get her."

Steve made a face when Bucky mentioned and reminded him that the puppy did have teeth and would have the two bath mats to sink her teeth into when she had been alone. "You get her, I don't want to see my bathroom torn up," he whined, but he was taking Bucky'a and tugging slightly, knowing that they would introduce the pup to their home with both of them present. He took a breath, and looked to the brunet. He would help him pack up those toys and things once Milyye was sleeping somewhere. "Are we just gonna let her out and see what she does or are we going to put her on lead and let her calmly sniff everything?" He asked, swinging their linked hands between them before coming to a stop in front of the bathroom. There was a constant low whine coming from the inside, quiet and high pitched, obviously coming from their pup, and Steve let Bucky decide how he was going to go about this. Milyye was for him, to keep him safe and comforted.

Bucky was smiling, too, as the both of them looked towards the door handle at the sound of Milyye digging at the bottom of the door. "I think she's a little to excited to be on her leash," he said, and put a hand on the doorknob. "Maybe she'll excited pee a little, but who doesn't sometimes?" he joked, then stood to the side of the door, and pushed it open. Milyye's nose was sticking out the second she could worm her way between the cabinet and the door frame, and the rest of her was soon to follow as she got out before Bucky'd even had a chance to open the door halfway. She stopped for a moment to sniff their feet, but then went straight to work, nose to the floor. 

Steve stood right by Bucky's side as Milyye went on a mission, and he was smiling as they started following after her. "Are we on constant dog watch, or do you want to sit on the couch and watch her from there?" He asked, sliding his arm around the brunet and looking after their dog with the expression much the same of a proud parent. He leaned into Bucky and turned his head to kiss his temple, watching Milyye as she darted around, tail swooping from side to side as she ran past one of the first toys she came across, briefly picked it up and then dropped it again. Steve could hear the soft whistle still coming out of her nose, a slightly stressed sound, and Steve frowned. "You wanna get the treats for her and get to come cuddle and calm down on the couch?" He asked, concern in his gut as he watched the dog kind of stress as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Bucky was happy to watch Milyye explore, but his own mouth twisted into a frown at the noise she made. At Steve's suggestion, he immediately went to grab a handful of the little treats Steve had picked up- they smelled like bacon- and went back to the living room, where Milyye had stopped sniffing to just stand, her head turning away from Steve as Bucky re-entered the room. "Hey, baby girl. I know, it's lots and lots to handle. Come here, lookit, I got some yummies for you," he said lovingly, coming over to sit down in front of the couch and hold some treats out to Milyye. It took her a moment to move, but once she got a whiff of his hand and the treats, she came over, and Bucky gave her one, let her sniff his hand, and then started petting her gently behind her ears. "There you go. I'm sorry, it's okay. You can just relax. Good girl," he mumbled to her, unable to refuse her another treat as she nosed at his arm.

Steve nodded as Bucky seemed to get it rather under control quickly, and if he used up all the treats in one sitting that would be fine, all they needed to do was buy more and that wouldn't be a problem. So while Bucky went about settling their new baby in, Steve went to sort out the last final things, finishing the toys and then going to put them in the living room. He grabbed a colorful rope, and went back to where Bucky and Milyye were sat, going over and plopping next to her, touching her back carefully and washing her tail swish softly side to side. "Do you think she's going to like playing tug?" He asked, waiting for Bucky to finish treating her before he held it up, breaking into a grin and moving the rope side to side. "W'as this? Huh? W'as this are you gonna get it? Gonna get it?" He asked, shifting around like he was a dog trying to play, and for a moment Milyye just looked confused, but as Steve swiped it over her nose she quickly got the idea, swerving her head around to catch it and latch on like a proper dog. Steve started pulling towards himself, and Milyye braced herself to try get her own ground, and it didn't take long for a low play-growl to start emitting from the back of her throat, body jerking as she tried to get the toy for herself. Steve grinned, and keep making noises, little hisses and 'get it's' to keep her excited. After a few moments though, he relaxed himself, and said a firm, "Mine." The dog kept trying to tug but Steve had stopped playing, again saying the command but also very carefully putting a hand under her mouth. She seemed confused but opened up, and the moment she did Steve was patting her and letting her take the toy again with the command of, "Get it!" Thank god he'd spent those days with Clint and Lucky or he probably would have had no clue where to even start. He looked over to Bucky, and offered the rope to him. "You want a go?"

Bucky was giggling as he watched Steve play with Milyye, and felt a swell of pride when she caught on so quickly to what Steve wanted. He loved her so much already. He gladly took the rope in his left hand and gave it a shake, grinning as Milyye anchored herself back, her rear in the air and tail wagging, her toes all spread out on the floor to grip the carpet. And once she got growling, she was like a little engine. He pulled back and forth with her and spun her around in circles, her growling and barking with the toy in her mouth the whole time. Eventually he stopped and mimicked Steve, no longer tugging on the toy, just holding it still, and repeated, "mine." When she didn't let go, he put his hand where Steve had, and it took some urging, but she finally dropped it, then stared up at Bucky. He put the toy aside and pet her and gave her a treat, then gave it back to her. This time she took it, but when she kicked another toy, lost interest. "Oh yeah? Whatcha got there, baby? Is that a squeaker?" She'd gotten her mouth on one of the squeaky bones, hadn't picked it up, because when it'd made noise, she'd froze, toy still in her mouth on the ground. "Make it squeak again," he said, sitting forward with a smile. She gave it another bite, then seemed to get the idea. She took the toy and shook her head back and forth with it, the occasional squeak adding to the nearly constant play-growl. 

It was really exciting to see the little dog's drive for the toy, because that meant she would have an incentive to work towards when training. Steve watched Bucky play with her with stars in his eyes for the pair of them, and he was pretty proud of both of them when the game was finished with the right amount of manners. Steve was sat on his haunches and smiling fondly, and just as the pup started bouncing around with the toy herself, the blond slapped his forehead and swore under his breath. "I forgot to buy a fucking crate," he said, looking surprised at himself for even managing such a huge thing. "How can we expect her to just stay on her bed? Fuck, it's a super important thing to have, even Lucky has one and he's like... Super well behaved.."

Bucky looked over to Steve and smiled a little, shaking his head. As to be expected, Steve was the one being stressed about the whole thing. Bucky wasn't worried about it. It was a puppy, how could anything be really, truly awful with a puppy? "Babe, babe," he said, and he reached to grab Steve's hands away from his worried gesturing, "it's fine. She'll be okay just for tonight. We can clean up and barricade her in the kitchen with her bed until we can get her one tomorrow," he reassured him, and he pressed a kiss to Steve's fingers, then looked back to where Milyye had abandoned the toy and was sniffing around the room again. "We don't have to do everything that Barton does. She's our puppy, we'll figure it out our own way." Milyye now had her nose and most of her face buried in the folds of her blanket, which she promptly flopped down on to start rolling around. It was unbearably cute. "I think she'll be able to forgive you, isn't that right, princess?" Again, turning his sentence towards their baby. Sensing she was being talked to, Milyye stopped, mid-squirm, and peered at the both of them upside down, then huffed out the single most adorable sneeze Bucky had ever seen in his life. "Oh, big sneeze! Yeah, you forgive him, sweetie? Yeah, it's all good, isn't it. You're a very good girl." He looked over and smiled at Steve, weaving their fingers together and leaning against his shoulder. "All good."

Steve couldn't help but frown just a little bit, even if Bucky's kisses and words were reassuring and sweet. However, it didn't take much of him watching Milyye being stupid for him to crack a smile and lean into the brunet, shifting and then looking at their twined fingers. Milyye's tongue was lolling out to fall over her face and she looked like a huge idiot, making Steve smile and finally relax. Okay, he was overreacting just a little bit, but how could he not? Milyye was their new baby and Steve was putting rather a lot of pressure on the fact that Bucky needed a good companion and needed to take good care of her. But... Bucky was right. They could get a crate tomorrow, they could do all of that and it would be okay. Steve made a small noise of annoyance in the back of his throat but otherwise was now content to be cuddled up next to Bucky on the floor, and he was shifting and twisting so he could be more aligned with him, and consequently, be able to press a line of kisses down behind the shell of Bucky's ear, soft and sweet. 

Bucky smiled and tipped his head to the side, his eyes sliding halfway shut as Steve's lips pecked soft little kisses down his neck. "I love you," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against the side of Steve's hand. Milyye had flipped over and laid down with her rope toy, which she'd taken another second to sniff, then held it between her front two paws and started munching on the end. It made him smile. He turned his head to press a kiss to Steve's forehead, his eyes loving as he looked to Milyye, then to Steve. "How about we give her dinner, get us dinner, then watch some TV, and she can go explore a little more," he suggested, words said softly into Steve's hairline. Milyye had started growling softly at the rope, and had rolled over onto her side, the toy still in her mouth. 

Steve hummed a little bit, and he was watching Milyye too, with adoration in his eyes. "How disgustingly domestic of you," he replied with another kiss pressed to Bucky's skin, and goosebumps were threatening to raise on his skin because of Bucky's lips in his hair. It was true, though. This situation was so domestic and normal Steve wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He hadn't thought he'd ever get anything like this, and sure, it wasn't a white picket fence and a wife and kids, but this was pretty damn close, and something Steve would consider to be his American dream come true. The thought made his heart flutter in his chest a little bit more. "Kinda happy sitting here watching her with you," he countered, sliding his arm more firmly around Bucky's waist and tugging him closer into a tighter hold. 

Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes at Steve's comment, but allowed the kiss to the underside of his jaw. Okay, maybe he was being a little picket fence and apple pie about the whole thing, but he couldn't help it, he was feeling homely. "What, it was better when I was a fugitive and you couldn't go to your house without checking in with a security detail?" he teased, bumping his shoulder against his boyfriend with a little smile. Even if he joked about it now, that time had been hell for the both of them. It'd lasted too long and there'd been too many close calls for anyone's comfort. So, yeah, if he wanted to bask in having their little family, he would. Anyone who complained was welcome to kiss his ass. Smiling, Bucky took Steve's hand in both of his own, and held it in his lap, happily leaning against him in return. "Yeah, I think I'd be okay with that, too," he murmured, then turned his head to press another little kiss to Steve's temple.


	20. Chapter 20

And so they sat, curled around each other for a good half hour, and they kissed and touched each other, ocassionaly calling Milyye over, and eventually she just came over to them and flopped in both their laps like a little precious thing... It was when she started twitching like she was falling asleep that Steve made the executive decision that they needed to start getting ready for bed. The day had been truly worked through, and the sun was setting so an early time for bed perhaps left time for... Other activities for him and Bucky when they got there. If not, then an early night would be good for them. So Bucky took Milyye down to ground floor to pee, Steve put some soup in the microwave to cook and boiled some vegetables to go with it, and he also set up station for Milyye to sleep and eat when she came back. It was nice, dinner, because both the humans sat on the floor and ate their soup while Milyye had her kibble and it was very homey. They chatted about nothing in particular, kind of planned how they were going to train her, and then it was time to get ready for bed-- Steve was the first to be in pyjamas and things, he had to drag Bucky away from making sure Milyye was properly settled in. The brunet got whacked over the back of the head to remind him that he didn't need to become a helicopter parent... 

Steve pulled Bucky onto his chest once they were under the covers, burying his face in Bucky's hair for a moment before settling down, and sleeping topless was an amazing idea because to calm down he always loved running his fingertips up and down over the brunet's skin, his ribs, tracing the odd mark... "I love you," he murmured, settling down into the pillow more and exhaling loudly. Black out curtains made it easy to think it was later, and he had his legs twined with his lover, he had their dog downstairs and it was just perfect. "You think we're gonna be good parents to her?" He asked, letting himself wind down from the day and just bask in Bucky's presence...

Bucky had an unsurprisingly hard time parting with Milyye for the night. Steve had to all but drag him away by the ear when he was saying goodnight, and it was just fine, Steve, I just want her to be comfy, I'll be up in a- hey, let go a' me! He'd called one more goodbye to her before Steve pushed him up the stairs and into their room, and Bucky insisted on leaving the door open a crack, just in case. He was so in love with his dog. 

He'd finally put on a pair of fleece pajama pants- he liked soft things, sleeping was no different- and joined Steve in bed another ten minutes after that, snuggling right up to him, happy to curl up in his arms and let Steve touch him and let his eyes close with his face buried in his lover's neck. He wrapped his left arm around Steve's waist, the other tucked up beneath his own chin; he used to hide his arm as much as possible when they laid together, always burying it under a pillow or tucking it under himself, but Steve had slowly convinced him that it was more comfortable for the both of them. He wasn't ashamed of the thing or anything like that, it was just the look in Steve's eyes when he looked at his arm, like he was thinking of all the awful things that had happened and how different Bucky was now. It was the ugly truth that things weren't just as simple and happy as it used to be. The world had grown bigger and darker, and so had they. Steve always said he loved every inch of him, no matter what, and sometimes, Bucky still had a hard time believing that. How could one man possibly love him so much? Like always, though, if anyone could, it would be Steve. 

Bucky snuggled against his boyfriend, closing his eyes and pulling the blankets up around them. Warm, soft, and in the arms of the love of his life- he couldn't be happier or feel more loved. He nodded from where he had his nose pressed against his skin, humming a soft "mhmm" in reply. "I think we're gonna be great. She's gonna be ours and we love her, of course we're gonna take care of her." He said it not only because it was true, but to reassure Steve. He knew he was worried about the whole thing, doing it right, being good to her. Bucky knew Steve was capable of all that love and care and more from experience. "There's no one I'd rather have a baby with," he teased, and pressed a kiss to his lover's chin with a smile.

Steve didn't know why, but that comment had his stomach flipping over itself like crazy, making him blush just a little bit and reach out with his other hand to touch the cooler metal across his abdomen, tracing the lines of the plating, mulling over the comment. Have a baby with... Sure, he knew that Bucky would be a great father, and maybe they both would, but... an actual child. He'd never actually thought about it. They didn't have time in their lives for a child really, not in that sense, Steve definitely knew he didn't because he was barely making enough time to be with Bucky, but... In the future? Did he want to be a father? He huffed just slightly and then curled up into Bucky more, not really sure he wanted to think so in depth about it. So he just let his eyes flutter closed and just kept tracing Bucky's skin and side with his fingers, letting that calm him as well as the sentence about Milyye. They would take amazing care of their little girl, they would...

Bucky could practically hear the wheels turning in Steve's head as he thought. He smiled. A kid, yeah, okay, maybe. Bucky never felt particularly partial to having a kid, but having a baby with Steve- or as close as they could get- he would consider it, if it was what Steve wanted. After someone else could step up and Steve could leave the worrying about the world to someone else, maybe they could move. Get a real house upstate, with a yard and everything that Milyye would love, and have a family. He didn't hate the idea. He cuddled into Steve, smiling softly as goosebumps raised on his skin where Steve was running his fingertips down his side. "Y'know," he began, settling his head on Steve's shoulder, "I never got to name the puppy. That means I get something else out of the bargain, too, now." He was sure Steve could feel the smile on his face.

The silence was broken by Bucky, and Steve didn't mind at all, listening to the brunet with his eyes still closed, and he hummed slightly, before he snapped them open, turning his head so he could look at his lover better. He hadn't really thought that Bucky would mind since Milyye's name was so lovely, but if the whole bargain thing meant that much to him, Steve would honor the loss, even though being reminded of his defeat made him scowl just a little bit before breaking into a smile too. "Alright, what is it you want from me..." he said, not sure if his stomach should have been flipping over slightly in interest or not. They were in bed, so any favors of that nature Steve was sure he wouldn't mind much at all.

Bucky grinned at Steve's tone, shaking his head and giving him a little smack on the arm. "Look, it's not like I don't like the name or anything, I do! It's perfect," he amended, settling back down by Steve's shoulder. His own stomach flipped a little at the thought of his next request. "I only think it's fair that I get one more thing out of the deal," he reasoned, his finger now tracing lightly over Steve's bicep. It was a little while before he spoke again, his cheeks a little pink when he finally did. "I want to do your thing," he murmured, nudging his nose against the spot just below Steve's ear, whispering the words into his neck. He didn't know how Steve would take it, since he knew how hard it was for him to think about their game when they weren't in the mood, but they were in bed now, at the very least. He'd be willing to give at least another blowjob to get him thinking about it. He really truly did want to do it, though. Just the thought had him flushing a little and his stomach doing turns. "Your little fantasy."

Steve immediately tensed. He had almost known it was going to be that, because they hadn't talked about anything else but... even with Bucky's fingers tracing him so lightly and the lips on his skin, he had no idea how to go about it. No way in hell. And he wasn't even sure he would like it, it was just a fantasy that had popped into his head one day and nagged at him until he had said it out loud. So his whole body was no longer relaxed and he wasn't on board, even if Bucky seemed like he wanted it. "Yellow," he murmured up to the roof, working his jaw just a little with the fingers on Bucky's skin stilling. He had to elaborate though, couldn't just leave it at that. "I've read your files back to front... babe, I don't think even pretending to do that to you would... like I know it's not the... bad thing entirely but it's close and..." He trailed off shook his head quite a bit before falling silent, only opening up once more when he said, "I don't know." Bucky meant the world to him, and even if in the game he could cross some lines, he wasn't sure this was one of them.

The second Bucky sensed the change, he felt bad. He shouldn't've brought it up, not now, not after they'd had such a good day. He could have asked for anything, else, why'd he have to ruin it? Immediately, he backed off, shaking his head and wrapping his arms a little tighter around his lover's tense frame, nuzzling close to him, absolutely desperate to make his obvious discomfort go away. "No, no, I'm sorry. We don't have to. I shouldn't have said anything, we won't do it. I'll forget it, baby, I'm sorry" he said quietly and as soothingly as possible, pressing a kiss right over Steve's heart. He hugged him close and kissed his cheek, entirely non-sexually; he was scrambling to make this better, his heart beating a little faster in his chest at Steve's uneasiness. "I don't need anything. I'm happy just the way it is," he mumbled, and he pressed his face into Steve's neck, hoping that maybe if he could hug him enough, he could make it better.

Steve tried his very best to relax when he realized Bucky was working so hard to get back into the calm mood they had been in before, but he wasn't sure he could go back to it, not when he was thinking about it now and wondering how fucked up he had to be just for that to even be an option on the table. Or how fucked up he had to be to not accept one of his kinks (as awful as it was) and let him and Bucky play around with it. It was obvious that it was something Bucky wanted, so why couldn't he just go along with it? "It ain't your fault," he said, managing to get some of the tightness from across his shoulders to go away. The kisses had him smiling sadly as he rolled over and tried to return them, but he wasn't sure if he was putting on a very convincing job because he wasn't really convincing himself at all. "I..." he shut his eyes for a moment and sighed, not sure if he could even say he would think about it. It was almost like the mood had to strike him, and he hadn't really had anything like that come to him since he'd brought it up, probably, maybe this morning, he wasn't sure. "I wanna give that to you, I really do, but... I'm not sure even I can pretend to hurt you that way." 

Bucky was positive Steve was still uncomfortable. Steve wasn't a very good liar in any situation, but Bucky knew him so well that nothing got past him, anymore. It made uneasiness twist in Bucky's chest, Steve's discomfort, so he burrowed against Steve's chest, snuggling them both down underneath the covers more. He would be happy to drop the whole idea, if Steve didn't want to do it. Choking had been on that list, at one point. Bucky'd said that he liked it when Steve held him down on his dick, make it so he couldn't breathe, and he'd asked Steve to choke him in the middle of the scene; that'd made Steve safeword out, and even though Bucky'd felt horrible about it, Steve didn't end the whole thing. He'd been holding Bucky off for two hours, almost, so he fucked him slow and gentle, one last time so Bucky could finally get some release. He couldn't remember, but he was sure he'd cried a little bit afterwards. He felt just as bad now. "You don't have to, Steve. I don't need it. I thought it was something you'd want to do, but if it isn't, we won't. I like how things are now," he said truthfully. "Anything I want is never worth crossing the line." He gave Steve's neck another soft kiss, and nudged his nose up under his jaw, wrapping one arm more securely around Steve. "I love you more than anything."

Bucky's words were honestly pulling at him, trying to get him to calm down and very almost made him just roll more into his lovers arms and forget about it, but the other half of him was sure the more Bucky said he was fine, the more disappointed he truly was but wasn't actually saying out loud. A stupid way to think, he knew, but that's just how it was going to be, obviously. So his lips were pressed into a thin line as he thought it over more, kind of feeling slightly sick as he did but also... Well let's just say his stomach was twisting for two very different reasons. So he took a breath, and turned to look at Bucky as well as he could. "We can research how to properly go about it, if you want," he said quietly, fingers once more trailing very slowly up and down Bucky's side, albeit very slowly and thoughtfully. Because he loved Bucky more than anything too, and would try and give him everything he was able. That's why they had a dog downstairs, and that's why he wasn't letting this drop even though Bucky said he could. His lover wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want it... And Steve tried to give Bucky what he wanted even if it wasn't traditional.

Bucky relaxed in Steve's arms a little more at that; at least he wasn't so glaringly uncomfortable now. He knew that sometimes Steve would try a little too hard to be what Bucky wanted, and he was kind that way, almost to a fault, but with this one, Bucky refused to let him push himself into this without being completely confident that that was what Steve wanted, too. He wouldn't budge on that. But then the gentle tracing on his side started again, and Steve gave a little ground, and Bucky allowed himself to feel a little bit better. It was enough that Steve could still back out if he wanted, but he wanted to make it clear that he was under no obligation whatsoever. "Okay. Whatever you wanna do, sweetheart. This is all up to you. If you don't wanna do it after looking at it, we don't have to," he reassured him again, and he cuddled a little closer, letting his legs tangle with Steve's under the sheets as he pressed another few warm kisses to his neck. So, he wouldn't mind messing around a little before they went to bed, but that was usually the case with Bucky; he was always okay with taking every little bit of his lover that he could. "Come on, don't think about that now. Just relax, baby," he murmured, his thumb starting to trace back and forth over Steve's ribs. He knew that Steve might not be in the mood, after he'd brought that up, but a nice, sweet blowjob never hurt anyone. 

Well at least Bucky had agreed to search it up, and while Steve knew he would never be forced into anything he didn't want to do-- time and time again this had been shown, whenever the safe word had been used or otherwise-- he still... Well. He would put himself into a certain level of discomfort if it meant Bucky was happy. He felt goosebumps raise on his skin as Bucky talked low and like gravel to him, the fingers on his ribs not helping stop it, but he tried to push it from his mind as much as he could, rolling onto his side so he was slotted against Bucky, kissing the side of his head in a lingering way. He probably should've been more eager to have Bucky's mouth on him somewhere else, but really, after the shock of Bucky's request coupled with the big day of overthinking about Milyye and losing the bet... Steve kind of just wanted to go to sleep. He let his eyes flutter shut and tucked the blankets properly under both of their chins, and he huffed. "I love you, Buck," he murmured back, kissing his head again and letting his body relax further so it would be easy to sleep. 

Bucky smiled softly, just as happy to cuddle up with Steve as he was to give him a blowjob. He lifted his head enough to press a kiss to Steve's chin, then settled back down on his shoulder, eyes half-lidded as he let out a sleepy sigh. "I love you too," he exhaled, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Steve always fell asleep before him. It never took his lover long to nod off, especially when he was curled up with Bucky in his arms, and he loved that. He liked falling asleep to Steve's steady breathing, his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Well, most of the time. Steve snored. Bucky could only think it was cute for so long. He'd never seriously thought of hurting his lover, but once it was 2:30 in the morning after a long day and Steve was still going like a chainsaw, smothering him didn't seem like an awful idea. He'd once brought it up to Steve, and while the other had felt guilty about keeping him awake, the discussion turned into a pillow fight and subsequent wrestling match. The dent in the drywall had been worth it. Bucky eventually dozed off with a smile about twenty minutes after Steve's breathing had evened out, still wrapped around him, holding him tight.

Hectic kind of didn't really end up describing Steve's mind the next couple of days. He'd forgotten mostly about what Bucky had brought up, and the first thing he thought of-- both him and Bucky-- when he'd woken up was check on the dog. They didn't even cuddle under the blankets (only for about five minutes), before Bucky was dibsing taking Milyye for a wee and assigning Steve with the task of getting breakfast for the family. Turns out a wee had actually meant a fifteen minute walk and Steve had had to reheat the meal, but it was okay because that meant Milyye was getting some exercise and so was his favorite human. The next couple of days kind of revolved around that, seeing where things actually fit best in the household, getting the crate for Milyye and finding the best classes for her. Steve was signing them both up to take her, because if he couldn't get to them Bucky would need to take her, and besides, they both needed to know how to handle her anyway. Some sort of miracle had happened too, work hadn't needed to call him in for anything at all so that left quality time for Steve to fuck Bucky over every piece of furniture when the mood struck them (and their girl was away in her crate out of view). Basically everything was perfect, Steve had finally managed to ask Bucky for help on his Candy Crush levels, they were going for short little jogs with Milyye to start building her fitness, and it turned out that if Bucky pet her ears a certain way, Steve's two favorite beings in the world could sit for a quick little sketch.

Four days after getting their puppy, Steve had got everyone signed up for socialisation classes, behavior assessments as well as obedience to start off with, and he felt like it was all finally in place. Until work decided to flip his life on it's head again things were pretty settled. And because they were spending a lot of time together, Bucky hadn't needed any serious form of release, neither had Steve, and the Game hadn't really been brought up. It didn't even have a nagging feeling sitting in the back of Steve's mind, and he was able to sit on the couch under a blanket with his feet on Bucky's lap in relative contentment... However, as he tidied up the lines carefully so they connected better, Bucky's proposition finally came back, seeing as there were no thoughts really occupying his mind otherwise. He took a breath, nudging the open laptop just beside his feet to get Bucky's attention. Kind of half closed the lid, but it would get the brunet listening. "Hey, open up a new tab for a sec, would yah?" He asked, casual and calm, not wanting to start over thinking too much and get upset before they'd even looked at it properly.

Bucky couldn't be happier. The past few days had been absolute bliss; the world wasn't ending, no new insane thing happened that forced Steve to leave; they'd both gotten to just sit at home and be with their puppy, take her for walks, fuck wherever and whenever they wanted to, and take naps on the couch, Milyye curled up on his chest or against his side, his own feet on Steve's lap while his boyfriend played on his iPad. Even if they were going to train her to take her in the field, Bucky was still going to make her his snugglebug one way or another, he was determined. He actually felt like a normal person.  
At that moment, Bucky was playing a new video game on his computer, and made a loud noise of dissent as Steve nudged the screen, messing up what he was doing, enough so that Milyye's ears perked up from where she was laying on her bed a few feet away, gnawing happily on a bone. "Aw, Steve! Come on!" he whined, closing the game before turning to pout over at his boyfriend. "I died. I'm dead. I was doing great, and now I'm dead," he said, gesturing to the screen with a look of only mild annoyance at Steve. Still, he begrudgingly opened a new window, looking over at Steve to see what he wanted. He wasn't really thinking of the game at all; he'd been happy with how the last few days had been, snuggling up together at night and light, casual love-making all around the house when they felt like it. 

Steve just snorted a little bit, and he let Bucky's stupid face keep him relaxed, and he was smiling, though he was faltering, nudging Bucky's thighs with his toes for a moment before he took a breath and just went for it. He couldn't really dance around it any longer, so he would just have to jump right in. "Search up, 'how to consensually rape your boyfriend repeatedly without hating yourself'," he said, managing to keep his voice steady as he did say it, the screen of his tablet had turned off and he hadn't bothered to switch it back on, and he was looking at Bucky's face to gauge his reaction, and there was tension across his shoulders a little bit, expression conflicted. "Or something like that, it doesn't have to be word for word..." 

Bucky stopped, not typing anything in, just staring at his computer screen for a moment. Oh. This again. Bucky had effectively pushed it to the back of his mind, but he knew forgetting about it entirely wasn't an option, especially when Steve was set on doing that. He didn't /want/ to push Steve to do that if he didn't want to. If he was going to feel guilty that badly then Bucky'd refuse altogether. Just because he was okay with Steve pretending to break him and doing that to him didn't mean it was okay at all. He completely understood where Steve was coming from, there was no way in hell he'd be able to do something like that to Steve, even if he enjoyed it, and, fuck, asking Steve to do that was so unfair, he was being an idiot. He didn't realize he'd been silent for a while until Steve shifted just a bit, and all of a sudden he was very, very aware of being watched. "I don't think there's a Wikipedia page about that," he replied evenly, still looking at the screen. "Look, babe, we don't have to do it. I can't ask you to... we won't, okay? We can drop it."


	21. Chapter 21

Steve's expression however, was very intent, and he shook his head slightly, his want to appease Bucky and at least venture into what this all was wasn't exactly something he was just going to drop because at first glance it was too out there to try."If you ain't gonna search it I will," he said, managing to keep his tone light as he held his hand out for the laptop. "Seriously, Buck, I said I would look into it and I'm gonna do that, either we can do it together or I'll tell you what I found out myself." He smiled, though he was still looking a little bit apprehensive he was sure that at least calmly going through what they wanted wouldn't be too bad. And if it seemed like too much then they wouldn't even have to try. Reading about it was just the first step and Steve was willing to at least go there for his lover. "C'mon, hand it over," he said, kicking at the laptop again and making grabby hands at it.

Bucky hesitated a moment, but then picked up the computer and handed it to Steve on the other side of the couch. Steve had been looking into it on his own? He supposed that was alright, and good. Bucky already had a good idea of what he wanted, it was Steve that needed to know exactly what it was he was getting into. At least he didn't seem as freaked out as before, when Bucky'd sprung it on him. Now it was him feeling a little surprised by the whole thing. "Alright, go for it," he replied, and he got comfortable on the couch, turning a bit to the side so he could prop his feet up on the ottoman. At least Steve didn't start reading about it and think he was completely fucked up. He knew it was, and he'd wrestled with telling Steve he wanted it for a few months before he'd brought it up last week. "Been reading?"

Steve took the laptop making sure his fingers brushed along his lover's, smiling softly at him as he set his drawing tablet to the side, and he immediately began typing, though he wasn't sure what he was looking up, he could trawl through what came up, and he scooted down the couch just a little bit so he was more on top of Bucky, calves now too, and the question had him shrugging. "I kind of skimmed over a psychologist's thesis about the mentality behind it like... As soon as I realized that it might have been something to try I was kind of wanting to see if I was a sick bastard or not..." He gave another shrug, trying to make it seem like he wasn't that bothered by it all, and he was working on it, he really was. If he read the right stuff he wouldn't feel as bad, he was sure. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows a little, but said nothing at the comment. He'd sort of come to terms with the fact that it was kind of fucked up, but it wasn't the only thing about him that was, so he tried not to let it bother him that much. Mostly he'd felt bad because what kind of person would make their partner hit them and choke them just for kicks, he couldn't ask Steve to do that. It'd only alleviated the guilt a little when Steve finally admitted that he liked it too, reassured him that he wasn't making him do anything. It felt an awful lot like that now. Clearly Steve was still feeling bad about it, and maybe he didn't even want to do it at all; half the reason he'd suggested it was because he thought it was something Steve still wanted. He'd back out if he wanted to, he reminded himself, then he'd only have to deal with the fact that he was more of a messed up masochist than he thought he was. "Okay, if you're already feeling shitty about it, then I don't want to do it," he said, crossing his arms and slouching down on the couch. Even if Steve was trying to feel better about it, he was feeling worse and worse every time the topic came up. "I don't want to do it anymore, alright?" He reached over Steve's legs and snapped his fingers by the edge of the couch and called Milyye over, and she dropped her bone and trotted right over. She was always happy to get pet. It calmed Bucky down, too, and it always made him smile a little when her tail would thump against the floor or the side of the couch. 

Steve was half way through a paragraph about prep for consensual rape play, and he kind of didn't really expect Bucky to say what he did. He heard Milyye but couldn't see her from where he was on the couch, and he kind of had the feeling that his bitching and moaning had kind of... Fucked everything up. He looked at the brunet carefully and he was frowning. "You sure?" He asked quietly, trying to figure out whether or not he had been the one to fuck this up for them. Not that he was going to complain very much if Bucky was set on this, because... Fuck. The realization came to him, that he didn't want to do this, and it was a step too far, and even if some part of him that liked it the rest of him didn't and he couldn't do it. So he carefully shut the lid of the laptop, set it on the side table by his tablet, and he slid down the couch so he was flat on his back with his knees at 45 degree angles still on Bucky's lap. "I'm sorry," he groaned, covering his face with his hands because he kind of just wanted to stop thinking about it but he knew they'd have to talk it through just a little bit. "I'm real sorry, Buck..."

Bucky was quiet for a while. He was relieved, actually. It would be awkward for god knows how long, and he was happy to sink right into the floor, if he could, but at least they could eventually forget about it. God, this was all his fault, he shouldn't have brought it up. It was a step too far, crossed too many lines. He felt a little sick. Jesus, how fucked up was he? He didn't look at Steve, only looking down at Milyye, his face very warm and his throat tight. He wanted to be anywhere but there. "Don't be. My fault," he said shortly, his voice coming out a whisper. He felt absolutely awful. He swallowed hard and stalled for another moment, then nudged Steve's legs out of the way to stand. "It's been a while. I'm gonna take her out." Any excuse to get out of there. He was suffocating with all the tension in the room, and if he didn't move now, he'd get stuck there. He cleared his throat and went to go get the leash, Milyye right at his heels. Fresh air. That was what he needed, now.

So now Bucky was really upset and couldn't even be in the same room as him. It made Steve's stomach twist more than anything, but he couldn't do anything else but lie as he heard the two sets of footsteps leave the room. He was rather cold without Bucky's presence by his side, and he probably lay still for a good two minutes before he sighed, not able to even think straight as he went to the kitchen, wrote a sticky note and put it on the couch. 

/I'm sorry, and I love you very much. I'm just in bed. I love you I love you xoxox SR/

And then he did just that. With slow movements, he walked up to the bed, took off his shirt and his shoes but didn't bother changing his shorts, and crawled under the covers like a little kid. He pulled them over his head, and curled up, because he knew he should've been working harder at communicating to Bucky about it, or something, and while they were normally pretty good at this he wasn't sure what was different about this situation, or why he couldn't have got up and followed the brunet outside and kissed it better. He didn't know why and he was confused and he felt like shit for making Bucky pull out of the idea. Because it was his fault. If he could've sucked it up then he would've been able to make Bucky feel good and they could have release and... He groaned just softly and curled up tighter, not even sure what he was supposed to do now. He usually knew, he did, but now... He was so fucking stumped.

Regardless of the awkward situation, Milyye did need to go out; the moment they got out to the sidewalk, she peed on the usual fire hydrant. Bucky took her for a pretty long walk. He needed the time to think, and she hadn't gotten her run that morning. He wasn't mad at Steve, not at all. He felt bad about bringing it up when it hadn't even been something Steve wanted in the first place, and he felt bad about getting Steve so stressed about it. He could have avoided this mess altogether.

Luckily, nobody stopped them on their walk. Once or twice they passed another dog and they'd stop to say hi, but Milyye was pretty good on the leash already. Nobody ever recognized Bucky when he was out by himself; when he and Steve were together, sure, people would know who he was in a sense that hey, there's Captain America and his boyfriend, which he didn't mind at all. He didn't know how Steve put up with it, sometimes. It was nice to get fresh air, Bucky'd been right about that. He had some time to think about how to deal with all of it, if he should just pretend they'd never talked about it in the first place (the option he preferred) or actually be an adult and communicate with his boyfriend (definitely what Steve would say). Then they could never have sex ever again so they wouldn't have to think about it anymore. He spent the first part of his walk mostly thinking of solutions like that, but once he'd turned around to head back home, he started rehearsing what he'd say to Steve once he got back- I didn't mean to make things weird or make you feel like you were being forced into anything, I just thought you'd want to because you brought it up that one time, but I was wrong and an idiot- it wasn't very productive practice. But of course he couldn't help feeling terrible about it. And he probably would for a while, long after they'd both apologized and said everything was fine, but Steve probably would hang onto this for a while, too. They were both kind of dumb, that way.

It was twenty minutes before Bucky and Milyye were getting in the elevators again, his nose a little red from the impending New York winter and hers wet from all the sniffing she'd been doing. Part of him was dreading going back upstairs, part of him just wanted to go curl up in bed with Steve and get warm, and another part of him thought it'd be a good idea to drop Milyye off and spend the whole night wandering around New York. He hadn't actually done that since he was on surveillance, but the idea sounded nice, right about now. He still didn't really have a plan or any idea what he was going to say once he got in again. He let out a big sigh, one that puffed his cheeks out, and Milyye looked up at him inquisitively, to which he responded, "I don't know either, sweetheart."

Another five minutes later Bucky was putting Milyye in her crate for the night, making sure she had a bone just in case she got bored. He was about to pout on the couch for a little while longer when he saw the note, and he instantly felt bad again for trying to ditch on Steve. They were both being a little childish about it. He sighed and started making his way to the bedroom, his heart fluttering a lot faster than he knew was reasonable. The door was closed, and Steve was likely sulking inside, like he sometimes did. Be a fucking adult, Barnes, go in, he thought to himself with a shake of his head, and he opened the door.  
Suddenly, he forgot everything he had thought he'd say. It was weirdly quiet as Bucky changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants then crawled into bed opposite Steve. He only got past the words in his throat once he'd pulled the covers up around himself, burrowing down in the blankets (he was still cold). "Hey," he said quietly, rolling on his side to face Steve's back. It was just Steve, there's no reason to be so worked up about talking to him, it's fine. "I'm sorry. And please don't apologize. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything."

No response. Not because Steve was made or couldn't think of what to say, but more due to the fact that being curled up under the covers so long meant that the inevitable happened and was fast asleep. So Bucky speaking had him mumbling something unintelligible and rolling onto his back. His mouth was just a little bit open and his eyelids fluttered, unconsciously he was reaching out for the love of his life, wanting to be warmer even though Bucky was the one who leeched warmth from him on good days. He smiled crookedly in his sleep, happy to have Bucky back to him even though he wasn't truly aware of it, and his dreams were a lot easier to escape to than deal with this whole mess. So he kept grabbing at the brunet, mumbling occasionally, just wanting to be close.

Bucky's eyebrows uncreased and his mouth untwisted as Steve rolled over, and a soft smile replaced the worried look on his face. They could save the conversation til morning. He was tired, and he could never resist a sleepy Steve; Bucky'd do whatever Steve wanted when he was mumbling and grumbling into his pillow and blindly reaching out for him. He breathed a soft sigh and scoot to the middle of the bed, letting Steve pull him close with a contented hum. Steve was so warm. "Okay. Love you, babe," he whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's temple before settling down by his shoulder, taking Steve's hand in his own and resting them on his chest. Just like always, he nodded off with Steve's heartbeat thudding reassuringly in his ear.

Bucky woke to Steve quietly snoring next to him, early the next morning. He only really opened his eyes and woke himself up some undetermined amount of time later, content to snooze in Steve's arms for a while longer. Their little hiccup the night before was forgotten in the early morning haze, where nothing else mattered that wasn't in bed, the real world didn't exist, yet. He was happy to be sleepy, and have all the time in the world to be so. When Bucky finally did peek up at the clock, it was 7:54, and Steve had yet to even stir behind him. One strong arm was wrapped around his waist, the other curled up between Bucky's back and Steve's chest. And, yeah, Bucky liked being the little spoon. It made him feel safe and warm, and it always meant sleepy neck kisses, too. Being held against Steve's chest was one of his favorite places to be.  
Eventually, though, he did figure he should get up. He'd been awake long enough that he remembered yesterday, but without the awkwardness now, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. They could talk it out later- but if Steve thought he was mad at him, he'd show him otherwise. He wasn't completely incompetent in the kitchen. Slowly, he slid out from Steve's arms and out of bed, giving Steve one soft kiss on the temple before putting on some slippers and one of Steve's hoodies and padding down to the living room. 

He had Milyye to take care of, too, but thankfully she was quiet enough that he still had the chance to surprise Steve when he woke up. Her tail banging against her crate was what was going to wake Steve, if anything, but if it did, Bucky'd never know. He got her fed and then took her out for her morning potty break. He always let her walk around a little more in the mornings. She was a high-energy girl, and getting her out a little now was the best way to guarantee she didn't rip up the house that day. He took her around a few blocks, nodding politely at joggers and morning commuters. He was glad he didn't have anywhere to be. He should get going, though, if he was going to surprise Steve with breakfast.

Five minutes later he was slipping into their apartment again, unhooking Milyye from her leash and giving her a rawhide to go chew on quietly while he got things ready. Eggs. He was confident enough to do eggs. Maybe even bacon, if he was lucky. He started coffee and managed not to light anything on fire while heating up the pan and greasing it, but he only got to breaking one egg open over the pan before he had a very interested puppy sitting at his feet. Of course, that meant he spent the whole time talking to her, which he was sure wasn't a good thing, giving her attention when she wasn't supposed to be in there, but he couldn't help it. It was an absent thing, now. He didn't cause any electrical fires while he was making toast, and he'd just gotten the bacon in the pan, Steve's eggs done, when Milyye must have heard something from the bedroom, because she turned her head, one paw poised off the ground as her ears perked straight up. "Is Stevie awake, babygirl? Did you hear him?" He would have asked her to go find him, which is something they'd have to teach her to do anyways, but there was no way she was going to do anything but wait when there was bacon involved. He snuck her a little chunk as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he couldn't help but smile, the toast popping up just as he heard a yawn from the living room. "Morning, sleepy head," he greeted with a warm smile, trying to pretend he didn't just get caught slipping Milyye another bite of bacon. 

Steve woke and he felt groggy, and he immediately knew it was because he had slept a lot later than normal. He took a moment to stretch and click his back, and he wasn't sure why he had slept so long, normally his body clock got him up early enough that he could fit in a run or something, or wake up before-- he checked the clock, 8:23, and Bucky wasn't in bed which meant he was either up early enough it could be he was feeling sick or he hadn't come to bed. And if he hadn't come to bed... Steve scratched his face and gave a groan, not sure if he wanted to get up if Bucky and him were going to be awkward and cold like they had been moments before Bucky had left the house. However, after a moment of deliberation, he felt the bed next to him, flopped his face onto the space and-- Bucky had come to bed last night. Oh thank god, that meant they at least weren't giving each other the cold shoulder (though they had never been that bad, Steve was just thinking he'd fucked up enough that they might have). 

He noticed that his hoodie was gone, and he couldn't be bothered getting something else out, it might have been starting to get cold but he barely got cold anymore-- he felt like a furnace unless it truly was cold. The fact that so many things were being heated in the kitchen warded off the weather. Bucky was cooking. So either he was needing to try and do something to keep his mind off what had happened, or he had some ulterior motive. He yawned, and saw Bucky feed Milyye some bacon and he scoffed. "I thought the rule was people food for people?" He asked, bobbing down and Milyye came to him, wiggling her butt almost immediately because she'd gotten the food she wanted, and saying hello was just as exciting. He asked the question in puppy-voice but it was directed to Bucky, he was pulling the pup into his hold and looking up to the brunet. "Or is there some sort of loophole you found?" 

Bucky smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, a lopsided grin that only widened at the sight of his two favorites together. "Yeah. She's adorable," he answered, like it was an obvious thing. He looked back to grab the toast- with his right hand- and buttered it, then picked the bacon up out of the pan with his left and set it all on the plate. He turned to Steve and held out the plate, smiling hopefully at him. "Coffee or juice?" He hoped this would help smooth things over, or at least put Steve in a good enough mood to listen to him and patch it up. "Go sit down," he added, nodding towards the little bar on the other side of the counter. He turned to start making himself something to eat, his face only twisting into something a little more concerned once his back was turned. He didn't want the weirdness from last night to linger. He shouldn't have run off like that, he should have stayed, and maybe they would have talked and avoided this mess altogether. He had a lot of regrets over the past day. All he could do now was try and fix it. 

Steve couldn't help but think that Bucky was definitely up to something, but he took the plate with a careful smile and went to sit down like a good boy, smiling crookedly and setting his plate down, waiting for Bucky to be ready before he started eating, Milyye sat right by his feet and looked like she was about to start dribbling for her share of it, which was a no go, so as he said a quick, "Coffee please," he slid his fingers underneath her collar and sent her to her crate. It wasn't manners at all and he was kind of disgusted by dog dribble, so he wasn't letting it become a habit for their dog. Bucky was likely to slip her things off the table anyway, so removing her from the situation was probably the best option. He sat back down in front of his plate, crossing his arms over his bare waist, and he looked at Bucky's back as he sorted out his own meal. "So," he said, a smile in place. "You're cooking. Either you like being a fire hazard or you're trying to be spontaneous," he said. Someone was going to have to bring it up, anyway, so it might as well have been him. "Which is it?" 

So Steve didn't feel any of the lingering weirdness that Bucky was fearing he would. That was good, he knew Steve would want to talk about it, but it seemed like he was in a good enough mood. Maybe this could just go over fine. He turned back to Steve after cracking his own eggs over the pan, keeping one eye on them while he fixed Steve's coffee. "I'm being an awesome boyfriend. Eat," he teased back, finishing pouring his mug, spinning to give it to Steve, then turning back to get one for himself. He ate a piece of bacon straight off the pan, and he had to hold it between his teeth for a few moments for it to cool down, but he'd eaten the whole piece by the time his eggs were ready to flip. It seemed like Steve was going to wait for them to actually sit down together before he brought anything up- the exact opposite of what Bucky wanted. He didn't like being trapped somewhere during a confrontation. He much rather preferred being able to get up and move and move away from the conversation when he wanted to. 

Well, because Bucky didn't seem to want to eat together Steve guessed he was supposed to just get to it. He started up once he got the command, rolling his eyes, and he blew on the coffee carefully, watching Bucky still and shaking his head. He wanted to talk about it but obviously Bucky was waiting for his own time to bring it up, and because Bucky was making breakfast like the awesome boyfriend he was, so Steve was giving him the opportunity to bring it up in his own time. "It's not even burned," Steve said after finishing his first piece of toast, first egg and half the bacon, very methodic. "I feel like I need to be making you an award or something..." 

Bucky grinned over at Steve, finished making his own food and moving to the counter to join Steve. "I don't know if I feel good or insulted by that," he commented, though his mouth was still curled up in a bit of a smirk as he cut into one of his eggs. He ate quietly for a while, mostly avoiding eye contact with Steve. One of them wanted to bring it up, clearly, but they were both waiting for the other to do it first. At this rate, they'd be right back where they were the night before, at an impasse and still have yet to talk about it. After finishing a piece of toast and an egg in total silence, Bucky couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, okay, you didn't do anything, I just brought it up because I thought it was something you'd want because of that one time, and just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean you have to force yourself to be, too, and I'm sorry I did that, I shouldn't have said anything," he finally blurted, speaking to his plate by the end of his sentence. That wasn't exactly how he'd meant to come out with it, but at least it was out there, now.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve was almost entirely done with his own meal by the time Bucky was talking, and he wrapped his fingers around his coffee mug and listened, wanting to cut in and stop Bucky from looking so guilty. Like somehow Steve not wanting to do it and being uncomfortable was his fault, and Steve took a careful sip of his drink, nudging Bucky's foot with his own and frowning a little as he set his cup down. He took a breath, and thought it over a little bit. "Why'd you walk out last night?" He asked softly, brows slightly pulled together, and now he was looking at his own cup. "'Cause I feel like it was more than just Mil needing a walk..." 

Neither of them was looking at the other. Bucky didn't think he could look Steve in the eye, not with how awful he felt about the whole thing. He set his fork down and leaned against the counter on his elbows, sighing softly. "I- I don't know. I felt bad? I wanted space, it felt weird?" I know I was being an idiot, I'm sorry," he apologized again, and he'd keep apologizing until this felt right again. Steve hadnt done anything wrong, not remotely. "I didn't know what else to say. I was making you uncomfortable. Take your pick."

Steve had to release his mug because he knew he was holding it too tight, and he folded his hands on his lap. "I was practically shaming you for something you wanted to do by being so anti. It wasn't on purpose, but I was kind of being awful about it even though I knew you wanted to try it. We're supposed to be open and accepting about all that stuff, I was being a dickhead..." He huffed a little bit. "I wasn't that uncomfortable..." This was mumbled under his breath. He didn't want Bucky to blame himself. "It ain't your fault, sugar..." He looked up through his lashes to the brunet then, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

Bucky was quiet for a little while. It'd taken a while for him to get empathy down, but now it was easy for him to understand Steve's side, and that actually made him feel a little better. Steve wasn't mad at him, he didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He thought he'd made a mistake just like Bucky did. He breathed a quiet sigh, then, and looked up, a small, loving smile on his lips. "So nobody's blaming anybody here," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. He didn't know what'd happened to his usual hair tie. "I'm not mad at you," he said by way of forgiveness; he didn't feel like there was anything to forgive, Steve had just been being honest, but he knew they both needed that admission.

Nobody was blaming anyone, and it was great. Bucky was looking at him, smiling at him, and they'd come out of acting like teenagers scorned because Steve opened his arms slightly and smiled too, making a careful, 'come here gesture' with his fingers, coupled with a sheepish smile. "I ain't mad either, or pressured, or nothin'," he got out into the air as well. He just wanted to give his boyfriend a proper kiss, a little make up, and he just knew that he would do hisvery best to make up for his little fuck up and misunderstanding. "C'mere you great lump, awesome breakfast making boyfriend of mine," he said, when the other wasn't moving promptly enough for Steve's liking.

The last bit of tension in Bucky's shoulders melted away as he came around the counter and went straight into Steve's arms. His arms wound around his waist and he buried his face in Steve's neck, a smile on his lips as he let out a sigh. So, they had been acting a little childish. It was weird to say he was being childish about the game, of all things, but it was true. That didn't really matter anymore, though, as Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck and hummed happily, all the awkwardness and the imaginary blame melted away. He was so relieved. "You can't call me a lump and an awesome boyfriend all in the same sentence," he said, giving Steve a little poke in the side as he moved his head to kiss his cheek.

Steve chuckled, and he had spread his legs so Bucky could tuck between his thighs, Steve's arms winding around Bucky's waist too and getting a little bit lost in the giant hoodie of Steve's that his boyfriend was wearing. "Fuckin' watch me," he said with a chuckle, and he was turning his head to try and get a kiss on Bucky's lips. He had finished his own breakfast, and Bucky didn't need to finish his own, not really. Steve finally managed to plant one on Bucky's lips, and he pressed hard into it, tightening his grip on his lover and tugging him closer so Bucky's back was bent just a little bit. He hummed into it too, opening his mouth just a fraction so Bucky could deepen it if he wanted. This was a good way of making up for stupid misunderstandings and miscommunication, that Steve was one hundred percent sure of.

Bucky smiled against Steve's mouth, his arms moving to wrap around his boyfriend's shoulders, hanging on. Steve was holding up some of his weight, the way he had his body held so close, pushed one way by the hard kiss and pulled the other by his arms around his waist. Breakfast forgotten, he let his mouth fall open just enough to bite down on Steve's bottom lip, his teeth tugging at his lip until he dove back in to soothe it with his tongue. Clean up was for later. Nothing really mattered now except for Steve's arms around him and his lips on his. If there was any way to smooth over the situation, this was it; Steve was a genius. The bruises on his body had faded, mostly; his backside was still a faint purple and yellow, but that'd likely be gone by the end of the day, and they'd stopped hurting two days ago. 

Steve couldn't help it, not with the slight sting that came with Bucky biting his lip, or the wet heat of his tongue... He had one hand sliding up Bucky's shirt carefully, tracing the bare skin underneath because Bucky was thankfully way too lazy to wear a shirt underneath the hoodie. He felt himself digging his fingernails in hard enough to leave little crescent indents on his lovers skin, heart rate jumping up as he pulled away so he could latch onto Bucky's jaw, huffing just a little bit as he managed to speak between long, lingering kisses that were coupled with little nips. "You were only a little bit naughty, hm pet?" He said, voice dropping down low and resonating through his chest.

Bucky didn't expect the spike of arousal that shot through him at Steve's words. That was his excuse, anyway, for the quiet whimper that escaped his mouth as Steve's fingernails dug into his skin and his lips and teeth worked at his neck. He definitely shuddered, his knees going a little weak with Steve pulling him closer, holding him tighter, possessive. "I've been good," he breathed, his mouth dropping open around a shaky breath. Of course he didn't care if Steve did think he'd misbehaved, he probably preferred it, but he was playing, putting on the act. "Nn- hah, Steve," he murmured, his voice airy with arousal as he felt teeth bite down on an already throbbing bruise.

Steve chuckled darkly, and he nipped at some tender skin along Bucky's throat, enough to have it start coloring, and then he kissed it softly, licked at it in a kittenish way. "What about the day we got our baby girl?" He rumbled low, both hands on the bare skin of Bucky's hips now, unrelenting as he pressed with his nails, enough for it to sting. Whoops, maybe it was too early in the morning to be bruising Bucky up, but it was lucky that Bucky didn't seem to mind at all, breathless and warm to touch. And then he'd actually told himself to remember the day they got Milyye so he could bring it up during the Game, and now was the perfect time. "You remember that?" 

Bucky arched his back and squirmed a little in Steve's grip, his back and sides stinging wonderfully as his nails bit into his skin. He didn't remember; he hadn't been thinking of the game, he'd been acting like he normally would have- which probably meant he broke some rules. His heart started pounding in his chest at the thought, the front of his sweatpants starting to bulge against Steve's hip. "N-no," he whispered, swallowing hard, his own fingernails lightly scratching the back of Steve's neck as he curled his fingers on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for, yet, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

"Well," Steve continued, and he kept holding Bucky like he was, no change for a moment, just hanging with his lips over Bucky's jugular. "You complained about my choice of music a lot more than once," he murmured, and while he was letting that sink in he was tracing one hand down to touch the front of Bucky's sweats, his own hardness forming in his pants, but he didn't acknowledge his own, oh no, he was pressing his palm into Bucky's harder than he should have, a promise. His blood was singing in his veins... This was probably exactly what they needed to just... Rid them of the negativity. "And you... ooo, baby, you grabbed my wrist pretty tight to try and keep me in place, I didn't like that..." 

Even if he couldn't very well from his position, Bucky couldn't help but push his hips forward to rut against Steve's hand, pushing just about hard enough to hurt, but it felt good, with how quickly he was getting hard. "I'm sorry," he repeated, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward onto Steve's shoulder, his breathing already shaky. He knew he had to stop pushing against Steve's hand, he knew he did, it'd land him in trouble, but he just couldn't, it felt so good, coupled with Steve's words, it had arousal curling through his gut enough to make him squirm. 

"No you're not," Steve snapped suddenly, and then he was twisting his grip on Bucky's cock, not palming him but gripping his hardness suddenly out of no where and clenching tight with his hand, and at the same time he was biting down on Bucky's ear lobe, having shifted to compensate how Bucky was putting his weight on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled right into Bucky's ear once he'd finished with his nip, and he was pressing his fingers now into Bucky's hip hard enough to bruise. Fuck, Bucky was being a little shit today, and it was unacceptable. "What. The. Fuck?" He asked again, consonants clicking sharply when he finished each word.

Bucky keened at the sudden pain of Steve's hand roughly gripping his cock through his pants, and the stinging and throbbing of his fingers digging into his hips. His knees went a little weak, and he was sure Steve was holding him up more than a little, now. He couldn't get a response out without stopping to swallow down the whines caught in his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Steve- sir- I didn't- I'm sorry," he whimpered, trying to regain some of his balance so he could try and relieve some of the pressure on his cock. "Please."

"That's not who I am," he snarled, and out of no where, he was shoving Bucky backwards, releasing his cock like he so obviously wanted, and making sure it was hard enough that the brunet lost his balance. He stood, hands on his hips, looking down to where his lover lay on the floor. "Take my clothing off, you're so fucking disgusting," he said, brain telling him maybe he was stepping up the levels too quickly. "What color are we?" He asked with the same tone, not letting himself falter at all even though he would back off the moment Bucky indicated that was what he needed to do.

Even if he could have caught himself, Bucky stumbled back and fell on the floor with a quiet thump. As he got to his knees, he mulled over where he was at. They were moving a little fast; only ten minutes ago they'd been eating breakfast together. Bucky needed to let himself drop a little bit more before Steve could start insulting him like that, otherwise he was looking at it through a clear lens, and all it was was a turn off. "Yellow. Just... a little slower," he whispered, giving Steve a little hopeful nod, his eyes still wide and dark as he crawled back over to Steve to start reaching for the drawstring on his pants. Another ten minutes and they could go full speed ahead, but for now, Steve could rough him up all he wanted, he just had to get in his space before they could really get into it.

Steve gave one tight nod, and as Bucky crawled over he gave the brunet's shoulder-- his left one, just so it was a little bit more jarring-- and said very firmly, "Hoodie off, pet, before we do anything else." A command, blatant and obvious, but his voice was softer and his stance was a little bit more open. With a careful hand he reached out and twisted his hand into Bucky's hair, a careful stroke of his hand turning into a steady hold. "You gonna be a good pet, for me baby?" He asked, tilting his head to the other side and watching the brunet with a guarded gaze. 

Bucky focused on slowing down his breaths and letting his mind slow down. He blinked slowly a few times, and he raised his head, looking up at Steve with soft eyes that fluttered as his hand pushed into his hair, and nodded, reaching for the zipper on Steve's hoodie and obediently sliding it off. He didn't look away as he reached over and blindly set it down on the couch, neatly- no need to be a slob, Steve would sometimes chide him. He gave a little squirm on the floor, then settled in his resting position, sitting up on his knees with his hands folded behind his back. "Yes sir. I do," he answered, licking and biting his bottom lip as he watched Steve's face, expectant.

Steve waited with a highly patient expression, somewhat tight lipped, and he managed a crook of a smile at Bucky's thoroughness. Didn't forget a thing, his special boy. He used his grip on Bucky's hair then to start pulling him up, wanting to stand, to taste him again, keep this a slow and steady build up. He was guessing that the outburst had come from the deep seated worry he had been feeling about this all, the need to get just a little bit release suddenly, and he would apologize for that after, but for now. "Come, pet," he said, so he wouldn't pull his hair hard just yet. He wanted a tender moment, that was what he was feeling right then and there, almost like an unsaid apology right for that moment.

Bucky immediately acquiesced to the light tug on his hair, shifting to get his feet under himself to stand again. That warm feeling was starting to swell up in his chest, and there was a light smile on his face as he stood. Goosebumps were starting to rise on his skin as the relatively cool air got to him, his nipples even starting to harden some in the cold. He was standing close to Steve once he was up, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off his skin, but not quite close enough to touch, to soak up the contact like he so wanted to. He kept his eyes down as he came face-to-face with Steve, his gaze fixed on the little space between them and his lover's lips, unconsciously licking his own again.

Steve was controlling this, he knew that more than anything, and he took half a step forward so their chests were touching, Bucky's very warm, oh god he could get so warm, and then he was using his other hand now to tilt up Bucky's face, hovering his lips by Bucky's for just a moment before he closed the distance and pressed a soft, tender kiss on his lover. Chaste for the moment, his fingertips like feathers on Bucky's chin and the hand in his hair just holding tight enough so Bucky knew he was still in control. He used two licks to Bucky's lower lip to get him to open up, and he traced Bucky's teeth with his own, his little crooked tooth that he found so endearing, tasted his breakfast a little bit and smiling softly. 

Bucky's already half-lidded eyes slid the rest of the way shut as Steve slowly kissed him, his shoulders slumping the rest of the way. He let Steve lick into his mouth, his jaw dropping open the second Steve wanted. He sighed into the kiss, sinking just a little deeper with the feel of Steve's hand in his hair and his fingers lightly tipping his chin up where he wanted him. He was hesitant to kiss back too much; Steve still had control, and he wasn't about to fight him for that. That would only end the same way it had before. Still, he kept his mouth open as he languidly kissed back, not using his tongue or teeth at all to keep his lover in control.

Steve let the mood stay as it was for a few minutes, and when he had decided that the softness and calmness had been restored, he took his hand from underneath Bucky's chin and slid it around his lovers body to cup his ass, tugging his hips closer. The hand in the hair quickly followed, and Steve pulled back with dark eyes, slightly swollen lips that were shining from their shared kiss, and he smiled. "Jump up," he said, spreading his feet carefully and waiting for Bucky to give a small jump to wrap his legs around his waist. That would make it easier to carry him up the stairs to the bedroom. And while he waited, he gave Bucky's ass a small squeeze, eyes sparkling.

Bucky couldn't help but squirm a little as his ass was squeezed, and he raised his arms to wrap around Steve's neck to anchor himself. Then, he obediently hopped up, boosting himself high enough to wrap his legs around Steve's hips with his arms on his shoulders. Steve could always hold him up with no problems for fifteen, twenty minutes. Ten if they were fucking. He pressed himself close, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at his lover and gave a little squirm. There was no hiding how aroused he was now, his cock pressing hard into Steve's abdomen, and, god, was it hard not to start squirming and grinding against him.

Oh and it was hard not to break character when Bucky was in his arms like this. The small smile felt like a victory, the fact that Bucky's lips were slick and swollen from kissing felt even better. "You're the cutest boy in all the world, I'm so lucky," he rumbled, cooing to the brunet almost like he would to Milyye, and he was smiling, and he felt it, the shift in his chest, from wanting to dominate and put him in his place, to instead just kiss and cuddle and take care of more than anything in the world. Silently he apologized for the change, but he knew he would be able to give Bucky what he needed while he was in this state, whether he used a harsh hand or soft. "You know you're the cutest? Oh, baby, you're so good..." He was walking towards the stairs now, not even feeling Bucky's weight, and maybe he should just fuck him slowly in the hallway, give him no room to move and he could just do all the work and show Bucky how special he was... That was an idea... 

Bucky couldn't help the blush that sprung to his cheeks at Steve's words, and he buried his face in Steve's neck with a groan, shaking his head a little. "No 'm not. Shut up," he murmured, even if the warm, happy feeling in his chest grew a little more with his words. He always got uncharacteristically bashful whenever Steve cooed at him that way. He still wouldn't admit to himself how good it made him feel, maybe because it made him feel so small, as well. Small was okay, though, in the game. He was Steve's boy.

Steve chuckled lowly, and he pressed his face into Bucky's hair. Okay, so the change in mood wasn't bad, and Bucky was playing along like a good boy, and Steve's stomach was flipping over itself because honestly Bucky was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "'Cause you're so good, I think you should do something for me," he murmured into Bucky's hair, and he was in the bedroom now, going to the bed and laying Bucky down on his back, covering him entirely with his body. He shifted so he could press soft kisses to the brunet's jaw. tender and careful. "You think you can be good and do something for me, pet?" He asked, wanting to drag it out a little bit so he could appreciate the shared warmth of their chests pressed together for a while longer.

Bucky's head fell back against the mattress, his hands still on Steve's shoulder and neck to keep his warmth close, pressing him firmly down into the bed. It wasn't exactly what he was thinking the day would go like, or even how he thought this scene was going to go, but he wouldn't complain, hell no. Steve was still just as firm and just as controlling when he played sweet like this as he was when he was tying him down and making him beg to tears. He made a soft noise in his throat as Steve's lips dragged sweetly over his jaw, and he gave a small nod, whispering out a quiet "yes sir," as he pressed his body up against his lover's, aching for more contact, more warmth, more touch.

Steve smiled, and kept kissing at Bucky for a moment before he pulled back enough to look at him with adoration in his eyes. "I wanna watch you get ready for me," he rumbled low, and just saying the idea out loud had his stomach curling over itself in anticipation. "I wanna watch you fuck yourself open, does that sound fun?" He asked, leaning back in then to press more kisses to Bucky's skin while he decided. Was it really a decision though? When they were in the game like this, Bucky had no incentive to be a little shit... Steve hummed and ducked lower to kiss at Bucky's Adam's apple, licking and just lavishing his throat with attention.

Bucky's mouth dropped open with a shaky exhale with Steve's low words, a shiver rolling down his spine that caused him to arch up against Steve again, a high hum escaping him as he nodded. As much as he wanted Steve touching him right then, he wouldn't say no, he couldn't. Even if it might have been fun to whine and complain if they were playing a different game, this time, he was happy to agree, he'd do whatever Steve wanted him to, because he wanted to make him happy, he wanted to please him. "Mhmm. Yeah, yes," he whispered, biting his lip as he tipped his head to the side, baring his throat for Steve's mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve smiled against him and rolled his body just a little bit, a languid motion that had him pressing his chest to Bucky's, then their abdomens, and then finally, both their arousals. "Oh baby I love you so much," he cooed, kissing under Bucky's jaw, kissing his chin, moving up slowly and carefully until he could press one firmly to Bucky's lips, his eyelashes fluttering as he made sure to smile into it, not waiting for Bucky to open up, just sweeping his tongue and tracing his teeth quickly, possessive, proud. "You're so good for me, I love you," he rumbled, and one hand was reaching out to the bedside drawers, the top one, and he brought out the small bottle of lube they kept handy, and he brought it between their faces then, his eyes almost black with how large his pupils were. He shook it, his smile positively devious. "You want this one?" He asked, searching Bucky's face. 

Bucky didn't know if he loved it or hated it when Steve smiled at him like that. It always promised a little something more than what he said, like he had something up his sleeve that'd end up making him cry in one of two ways. Right now, though, he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when he was under his spell like this. He'd do anything for him in this mindset. He looked up at Steve with dark eyes, slick, red lips hanging open just a little, and nodded, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip as he pressed his hips up to grind slowly against the bulge in Steve's shorts, arousal curling low in his gut. "Yes please."

Well that was all the answer Steve needed. He was rolling off his lover-- however reluctant he was do it-- and lay on his side long enough to tug Bucky's pants and underwear down to his thighs. He didn't touch the brunets arousal, as appealing it looked, slick and a gorgeous pink, Steve inhaled just slightly as he got the pants down, off his ankles, to the floor, and Steve was laying the lubricant on Bucky's abdomen, watching him expectantly. "You're so beautiful, Buck. I'm so lucky..." He was scooting back, to the edge of the bed, and sat with his elbows on his crossed legs. "Oh baby, you're so gorgeous..."

Bucky blinked over at Steve as he gave him the lube, laid bare, his arousal hard and twitching just the barest amount at the compliments. With the way Steve was looking at him, he couldn't hesitate to roll over on his stomach and prop his knees up under him, his chest pressing into the mattress as he flicked open the cap of the bottle and slicked up his fingers. He waited until it was warm- it was always a tiny turn-off when the lube was cold on his entrance- then slowly reached behind him, just tracing the tip of his middle digit over his hole. He spent a little while doing that, just teasing himself and getting himself reasonably sloppy with lube before he nudged the tip of his finger in, slowly thrusting it in and out to the first knuckle, then, the second. The whole time his cock was starting to smudge precome up on to his stomach, absolutely aching for touch, but he wouldn't, not unless Steve gave him permission. He didn't feel like testing limits today, not when they were playing sweet like this. 

Steve watched as Bucky got into position, and by the time his fingers were slicked up right, the pressure in his own underwear was too much to handle. He tugged the item of clothing off and discarded it without even bothering to see where it would land... His eyes were locked on what Bucky was doing, his skin didn't have a single mark on it any more, nor did Steve even want it that way. He could see Bucky's muscles moving and shifting in an erotic dance just for him, he was licking his lips and laying down on his side, in all his bare glory... "Tell me when you're ready, sugar, take as little or as long as you need... You're so pretty," he cooed from the side, having no qualms with wrapping his hand around himself and making a sinful noise in the back of his throat. His eyes were black now, watching Bucky fuck himself open and it was delicious. He probably wouldn't have been able to stop touching himself if he tried. He knew he wouldn't let himself come, no, he had set a steady pace he knew he could maintain for hours (he kept it up while inside Bucky just to make him beg for it, so he could manage it with less sensation). It meant however, that he would be entirely slick and still hard when Bucky was ready for him... Fuck... Oh fuck he was so lucky...

Bucky had been watching Steve with half-lidded eyes, but had to look away at the sight of his lover wrapping his hand around his cock- god, it looked so good- and slowly starting to stroke himself. The sound he made was downright pornographic, and it pulled a similar noise from Bucky as he shifted on the bed, his red, slick lips falling open against the mattress. It wasn't long before he was working another finger into himself, a soft moan escaping him as he slid it in and slowly started thrusting them, pausing to scissor his fingers a little every time he got a bit too tight. His muscles strained as he tried to twist his arm just right to get enough leverage to push his fingers deeper, try and find that sweet little spot. He was panting and arousal was coursing through him at the slick sounds of Steve touching himself and the quiet little encouragements coming from his lover, and he opened his eyes, his gaze hazy as he focused on the other and his thumb sweeping over the tip of his cock, god, it looked so, so good to taste; another whimper escaped him at the thought of Steve feeding him his cock as he opened himself up, let him slowly fuck his mouth until he was begging for it in his ass. He kept scissoring his fingers, tendons and muscles in his arms shifting under his skin, and he slowly rocked back on his fingers, a surprised little "oh" falling against the sheets as his fingertips slid deep enough to graze his prostate.

Steve had a steady breathing pace, trailing his gaze up and down his lover slowly, savouring the arch of his back, his parted lips and dark eyes. He huffed when he heard that soft noise leave Bucky's lips, he'd got his sweet spot (he knew that noise because he'd worked so hard in getting Bucky to make it often). "Oh baby, you're so good, you got it," he murmured, voice thick and low, he wasn't even sure if he was coherent, trying so hard to just have his full attention on his lover. He wrapped his hand squarely around his shaft for a moment to slow down the crescendo that threatened to start building when Bucky made each noise he did, and then he was using his thumb to stimulate his prostate from the exterior. His mouth was open as he panted just a little, feeling sweat starting to prickle on his skin. "Bucky, fuck-- you're so gorgeous like this..." A part of him wanted to hurry the brunet along, so he could start fucking him... But no. They were going to take their time with this. Steve wanted to be tender and careful this time...

Bucky keened as he started rubbing his prostate over and over, his back bowing as he let out a labored whine with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He himself was starting to feel that gradual build low in his stomach, but, unlike Steve, he had little self control when the pleasure started. He panted loudly, making high little sounds in his throat as he went to twist another finger into himself, his other two still massaging his sweet spot whenever he wanted to take a break from stretching himself. He was getting dizzy with the endorphins rolling through him, and he started fucking himself a little harder, his knuckles able to nudge the spot that pressed on his prostate from the outside on every thrust in, pulling a breathless, high pitched little whine from him. He was starting to get impatient, too, and completely out of habit, he huffed out a quiet little "please" as he worked in his third finger. So what if he was a little bit tight, he wanted Steve fucking him now, he didn't care if it was tender lovemaking or if Steve wanted to tie him up and fuck him into a wall. God, both sounded just as good, as he clenched his metal fist into the bedspread, aching to touch his cock, which was twitching and smearing precome on his stomach with every little rock of his hips.

Steve couldn't help it. In the mindset he was in, he just wanted to treat Bucky right. He knew that it was too early to start anything, but Bucky had just asked so nicely for something, and Steve could give him /something/. He couldn't refuse him, couldn't say no to those gorgeous little noises Bucky was making, fuck, they mixed amazingly in a symphony of sounds that Steve could listen to forever. He twisted his hand around the he's of his own length, spreading more of the slick his cock was creating, the slide had been ridiculously easy from about five minutes into touching himself... He shifted on the bed to be closer to Bucky, and with the hand that wasn't currently occupied, he brushed the hair that had fallen on Bucky's forehead off, fingertips whispers against his skin. "Shh, oh baby, tell me when you're ready, be honest, I don't want to hurt you..." He said this softly, breath hitching in his throat as he stroked himself from base to tip, leaning in just a little bit, still touching Bucky's face, his jaw, his lips. "I love you, of sugar, I love you so much..."

Bucky's eyes stayed locked on Steve stroking himself, letting out a quiet, steady whimper as he watched. He made a few quiet little sounds in his throat as Steve pet him, and he leaned into the touch, his tongue flicking out to give Steve's finger a little kitten lick as he traced his lips. He'd managed a third finger by that point, and needed to stop for more lube, and on his way back to working himself open, he couldn't help but grasp his cock, just briefly, wiping up the precome and rubbing at the tip of his cock for a brief moment. His eyes fluttered shut at that, but opened again as he pushed back inside himself. He took a minute or so just for pleasure, massaging his prostate and thumbing that spot on the outside, but as he started to feel that heat in his stomach again, he began working in a fourth finger. He gasped softly against the sheets as he got to his knuckles, his eyes sliding a little out of focus as he scissored his fingers and gradually slid all four into himself, his mouth fallen open against the bed in a series of breathy little moans.

Steve had gotten to the point where Bucky right now was his entire world, and the pleasure he received from touching himself was just background noise. The constant little touches he was giving Bucky's face gave way to stroking down his neck and back, his shoulders and metal arm. He took in a few breathes whenever Bucky did, eyes only for him, and he knew Bucky was filling himself up with his fingers from the noises that indicated it. Oh, God. He leaned in carefully, pressing a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "You're doing so well, baby, you're doing so well," he murmured low, not pulling very far away from the brunet, the words making his lips brush against his lovers skin just carefully. "I love you, sugar, I love you so much..." He was waiting for the word, he really was, the hand stroking himself never stopped, and he had seen Bucky touch his length jut fleetingly before, but this wasn't a scene where Steve wanted to hurt his lover, not at all. "So pretty, my pretty boy, so gorgeous..." the compliments were almost mindless now, falling off his lips in a constant, low stream of praise to encourage Bucky in his actions...

The soft praise made Bucky's stomach flip, and he bit his lip, holding back quiet little whines at his words. He was open enough, he could tell; he knew just how loose he had to be for Steve, how much was enough and how much just left him a little bit tight for him. The constant stream of praise coming from Steve's lips lulled him a little bit deeper in his head, not as deep as the game brought him, but content. Quiet. He kept doing what he was doing for a while longer; again, he had little self control. It felt too good to stop doing. After the itch in his head got to be too much, though, and he was needing Steve in him too much to ignore, he slowly eased his fingers out, and he shuddered a little at how empty he felt, and how badly he needed Steve to fill him up. He brought his hand down and absently wiped his fingers on the sheets, and readjusted so his ass was as high up in the air as possible, spreading his legs a little, ready. "Please? I want it, I'm ready now, please, want it," he said softly, and this begging was nothing like his begging at any other time; this was a plea, one that he knew he'd get what he asked for.

God, and would he. Steve was waiting on the edge for those words. He knew Bucky wouldnt be lying either, because this was around the normal time it took for Bucky to get ready for him. Four fingers, a good long while just to prepare him, and as soon as he heard the words, Steve leaned in with his head tilted, kissing Bucky full on his still glossy lips, humming into him for a moment, and he hadn't released his length, he kept himself steady as he shifted up, tracing Bucky's back with his other hand, moving to be behind him, and oh God, he was so open, so wide, just for him. He rubbed his hand over Bucky's hips, his ass, and he didn't give much warning, he lined up and started pressing in. He groaned low and loud at the warmth and slick, looseness, fuck, his chin was to his chest and his eyes were shut, fingers now pressing into Bucky's hip so he could ground himself to something. He sunk in until he was pressed in right to the base of his cock, and he sat there, hips flush against Bucky's ass, and he let out another moan. "Hows that feel for you, beautiful?" He asked, voice thick, hazy because he could only think of Bucky, only think of how he was feeling and how... heavenly it was.

Bucky's mouth fell open against the sheets as Steve pushed into him, panting loudly with every inch of his cock. He was open enough for him, sure, but fingers were never a substitute for the real thing. His eyes slid out of focus as soon as Steve started easing his cock into him, half-lidded by the time he was pressed all the way into him. He had to take a second to answer, and the first time he tried, all that came out was a breathy moan, his own arousal nearly throbbing, he felt so good, nearly lightheaded with pleasure. Then, all he could do was nod, for a moment, his mouth hanging open until he could be bothered to make words. "Uh- uh huh. Good." It wasn't much when they finally did come out, but Bucky was sure he got his point across. He was rocking back against Steve, clenching around him as he ground his ass back against his hips with a quiet whine. "Please, Steve, want it, please."

Bucky was probably one of the neediest lovers in the history of the world, and Steve would never complain. He could feel each muscle movement, each press back, and he chuckled lowly, more because he didn't know what else he could say to Bucky's need. He leaned over Bucky's body, shifting his hips fractionally, a slight in and out motion as he kissed the brunets shoulder blades, long and lingering, and then he nipped just softly as he did start pulling out, almost until he was not even inside, and then he was pushing slowly back in, fucking Bucky at a torturous pace, not wanting this to be over too quickly. He was more focused on kissing lines across Bucky's shoulders, his gorgeous muscles and skin... "You're so pretty baby," he cooed, words muffled because he didn't want to stop kissing, speaking and kissing not an effective combination...

Steve's mouth was hot on his skin, but so was every other part of his body that he touched; the languid, too-slow rolling of his hips was slick and hot, his hands smoothing across his back warm in contrast to the slight chill of his skin. He pressed eagerly into Steve's body, soaking up the warmth from him, craving more touch, everything he could possibly have and more. The pace was too slow, though, Bucky was absolutely aching for more, and it showed as he whined and pushed himself back down on Steve's cock and rocked his body back and forth, silently begging for more. He'd already been patient and opened himself totally for Steve without complaining even once, he just wanted to get on with it. They'd drawn this out long enough.

So Steve sped up just fractionally, enough to have their skin slapping together quietly, and the slip in and out was so fucking delicious and Steve felt his breath catch in his throat, he bit down on Bucky's skin now as he tried to press in further than Bucky's body would allow him, making the man under him shift forwards underneath his pressure, and he moaned, low and deep. He didn't want this to be over, but Bucky had been so good for him, was asking so nicely for more with his body that Steve wouldn't deny him. His rhythm consisted of pulling out almost entirely, then pressing in more than Bucky's body was truly allowing him. And the touching of his body, one of Steve's hands each on either side running up and down didn't stop either, no way, he was loving every part of Bucky he could, even reached down to the front of his crotch to take hold of his dripping length. He stroked slowly, in time with his thrusts, he huffed out a breath and smiled against Bucky's skin. Heavenly, this was absolutely heavenly...

Bucky was just a boneless puddle underneath Steve. He melted as Steve's teeth sunk into his shoulder, only able to let out a soft, high moan as he shifted forward with Steve's hard pushing into him. Steve was grinding his hips forward, almost humping him to try and push deeper, and Bucky gave him all that he could, clenching around him as he sunk all the way in. A large, warm hand was curling around his cock, and started stroking him too slowly, not even moving, just letting the rocking of his hips push him forward into his hand. It was a lot of slow, steady, low level stimulation that had arousal bubbling low in his gut, not nearly enough to push him towards climax, but he would let Steve take whatever pace he wanted. Sometimes they both wanted it slow, gradual, long lasting orgasms that left them both sleepy, or they'd have them fast, work themselves up to get off within a few minutes, then lay together, panting in eachother's arms, until one of them (usually Bucky) got keyed up enough for another round.

Steve wasn't sure how long he was managing to keep the pace he had going up, but he was loving it, constant stimulation at a steady pace, Bucky so close to him-- as close as two people could get-- moving as one being almost, Steve reacting to what Bucky did to him, and then his lover responding in kind and so forth... Steve had just been planning to pick up the pace, nibbling at the base of Bucky's neck am praising him again, it was only the morning and they didn't want to sleep until lunch, when from the lounge came a noise that nearly scared him out of his skin. A loud, screaming /kiyiyiyi/ that could only be from one animal-- Steve kind of didn't think, he placed a kiss to Bucky's shoulder, and pulled out, heart thudding loud in his chest. He only bothered with underwear, tugging it over his arousal that was probably going to be stuck around for a while. He was running downstairs, as quickly as he could, the initial screaming turning into a steady howl. He made a beeline for the crate, and there was Milyye, head thrown back like her the world was ending. Steve slid to his knees because he could smell the sharp iron tang of blood, and he opened the door. His baby girl was throwing herself into his lap, and he was patting her quickly, her mouth was opening and closing to let out a forlorn 'arooarooaroo' sound. Steve felt bad about leaving Bucky upstairs but there were priorities in his life-- he couldn't have left her. No way. Upon inspection, their little girl had obviously caught her claw in the cage or something, and ripped it. Not out, but up the middle, causing it to bleed and obviously hurt her more than she was used to. Steve had to shift so she wasn't lying directly on his erection, and the shock the whole suddenness of this wasn't being a catalyst for it to stay... "Shhh, I know precious, aw, owie, that hurts huh?" He cooed, frown on his face. He wouldn't blame Bucky if he stayed upstairs, he could go take her to the vet if he organized it.

It took Bucky a lot longer to figure out what was going on. All he knew was Steve was suddenly pulling out of him and there was a loud cry from downstairs. Steve was up and out of the room before Bucky had much of a chance to look up. At first, he groaned, slumping down onto the bed, aching erection and all, and he swore fluently into the mattress, about to use his hand and just take care of it himself when he heard it for himself, a mournful, high-pitched crying that could only be their baby girl- and, yeah, okay, he got why he left, now. A little warning might have been nice, though. Inevitably, though, he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went to join the two downstairs. The whimpering was tugging at his heart, some, and his face wasn't even the least bit annoyed as he got to the living room, only sadness as he dropped down to his knees in front of Milyye and Steve. She was still crying, her head resting on Steve's leg, and Bucky immediately reached to pet her ears, run his fingers over the top of her head like she always liked. "I know, baby girl, owie owie. We're gonna get you cleaned up, okay, baby, I promise, I'm gonna go get some stuff, and we'll fix you right back up," he said quietly, his words still starting a little hazy from what he'd just come from. His erection clearly hadn't gone down, either, but he'd forgotten all about it, especially when their little girl was hurt. He hadn't even spoken to Steve, he just got up and went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Gauze, wipes, some wound wash, stuff that could be used on puppies.

It seemed the being coddled was the best medicine for the young animal, and she was calming down enough to just have a steady high pitched whine coming out of her noise. Steve slowly moved her so she was on her side, her injured foot up on the outside, more reachable. He was running his hands down her sides, her ribs and tum. He rubbed carefully, and she was holding her paw up. It wasn't bleeding everywhere, just over the claw, and Steve looked up when Bucky reentered the room. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly, sugar. You okay?" He asked, fingers still running over Milyye's ears and face to soothe her.

Bucky looked away from Milyye long enough to roll his eyes at Steve. He knew it was inevitable, being interrupted by her, but he hadn't anticipated how terrible it would feel in the moment, or how soon it'd be happening. He was certainly going to be cashing in on that payback sometime, you bet. Still, he couldn't really, truly be annoyed, not when their baby girl needed comfort. He'd bug him about it later. "Had worse," he replied passively; it wasn't like Steve hadn't done the exact same thing to him, on purpose, and for a lot longer. He sunk down on his knees next to Milyye and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek, murmuring soft little "it's okay"s. She pulled her paw away the first couple times he tried to reach for it. After a few tries, though, he got a hold of it, and held it a little more firmly even when she wanted to pull away, and inspected the wound. "Oh, you just tore up your little puppy foot, there, didn't you? We're gonna get you all fixed up, sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay." He was oh so gentle as he grabbed a wipe to start cleaning off her foot and the blood that had already matted in the fur between her toes. He trusted Steve to keep her calm enough when she started to squirm. 

Steve pursed his lips a little bit, and he was about to open his mouth and apologize more profusely, make Bucky at least look at him and say it was okay, because when he left Bucky like that in the game he did it with the intention of going back and finishing the job. Now he was busy pressing just a bit of pressure on Milyye's shoulders, for when Bucky touched her torn claw she flinched and made high pitched whines, and getting back into the mood was postponed until further notice. Guilt was curling in Steve's gut, it really was. But he couldn't do anything about it, so he sat and gave the odd coo at their baby girl as well, patting down her side and just behind her ribs which she loved. Steve had to admit, Bucky looking after the problem so swiftly and with rather a lot of confidence was very attractive, and he bit his lip, tempted to say something but not wanting to break Buckys concentration. So for the moment he was keeping Milyye calm, staying quiet and leaving Bucky to it.


	24. Chapter 24

Bucky wasn't even thinking about the harness still tenting his sweatpants as Milyye whined again and he gently spread her toes to clean out the blood. His fingers had just been in his ass, he thought belatedly; at least he'd paused to wash his hands when he went to get the kit. "It's okay, baby, hold still, I know it hurts. You're being very good, I'll be done real quick," he murmured absently, reaching to dab a bit of antibacterial over the tear. "Good thing I know how to fix up puppy feet, huh?" He said it lightly, even if it was another memory. Hydra's attack dogs sometimes got injured, and he'd watched the others wrap them up enough times to know how to do it. He mirrored that now, but with gentler fingers and softer words on his lips, he wrapped up her foot and taped it, tight enough that she wouldn't be able to chew it open and lick at it. "There. All better. You just gotta not lick it, okay, honey? Take it easy, baby," he said lovingly, wiping his fingers on his sweatpants and reaching to scratch behind her ears and give her a kiss. There was no way they could get back to it now, they had to stay with her to make sure she didn't mess with the tear. Besides, Bucky wasn't so sure he could leave her knowing she was hurt downstairs. Later.

 

The inevitable happened. As they were settling Milyye in so she could sleep the rest of the night away, Steve's phone buzzed on the table. It was the work text buzz... And when he checked it, surprise surprise, he had an urgent (probably fucking life changing-- not) meeting he had to get to promptly at 8am the next morning. Which meant of course, not fooling around with Bucky-- he had to go straight to bed. And, in turn, even though he got a long nights sleep curled up in Bucky's arms, it meant he was fucking crabby the next morning. He couldn't wake up early enough to help with their dog, he couldn't pamper Bucky with kisses or sex to apologize properly, and the meeting itself wasn't even worth it. He wanted to gauge his eyes out. No, fighting fire with bigger fire when innocent lives were at stake was not the answer. No, it was straight forward-- no buts! Bombing an entire region would kill hundreds if not thousands of civilians---

The meeting somehow managed to go until seven o'clock that evening, because they were going through major decisions and apparently he needed to be there to put in his input. Like they were going to take his opinion into account. The cameras were there so it would look like the politicians and Captain America were working together to make a brighter future... It would make him the perfect scapegoat for them when their decisions ultimately cost them more than they wanted to pay. Why they were choosing to do all this publicity shit now, he had no idea, but it meant that when he got home he wanted to have dinner, clear his head by taking Milyye for a walk (a short one, they were trying to keep an eye on her claw), have a shower and then go to bed. When his lover asked about his day, he could only moan and complain-- he didn't even stick around for Bucky to try and cheer him up and deep down his own attitude was making him feel more and more guilty. At least now Bucky had Milyye to be with while he was abducted for the day, and the day after that, and eventually-- planned for the day after that. The third morning Steve was sure he was going to punch someone in the face, and he felt awful leaving before Bucky was even up, so he wrote a note for Bucky on the bench.

I love you so much, and I promise I won't let them steal me another full day. Miss seeing you when I'm not angry at the country's leaders, sorry :( xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Stevie

Hopefully that would at least brighten Bucky's mood a little bit, or... Reassured him or something. After adding two more x's he sighed and shouldered his bag. One more day, then he could come home and just... Sleep until the world was sorted out.

Bucky'd known it'd happen at some point. It always did, they could never go more than a month without the end of the world making it's usual appearance. He just didn't want it to be now. The past two weeks had been so perfect, he'd been so happy, they both had. At least it was just talks, he tried to reassure himself on the second day, at least Steve wasn't getting shot at or blown up or worse, at least he came home every night, at least he knew he was safe. He could tell how tired his boyfriend was, he knew that every day this bullshit wore on he was getting closer and closer to the end of his rope. Steve wasn't easy to cheer up when he came home, and usually all he wanted to do was eat and then go to bed, then have to leave early again the next morning. Of course Bucky kept up with it on the news, but every night when Steve came home and complained it was clear how much they were covering up about the whole situation. Bucky wanted to be there for him, try and make the tension in his shoulders and that little crease between his eyebrows go away, but he didn't know what there was to do. Steve wasn't in the mood and didn't have the time for sex or a nice quiet night together. He had Milyye now, at the very least. He felt a little less lonely as he sat on the couch and watched the bullshit news reports, he had a reason to get up and go outside, now, and someone to snuggle with and talk to. 

The third morning Bucky woke to Milyye whining in her crate and the clanging of her cage as she pawed at the door with her uninjured paw, and empty bed, and a bad mood. He hated waking up without Steve. His lover was the best thing he could ever ask to start his day with, seeing his sleepy smile in the mornings and getting to hear the lazy "good morning, gorgeous," from the man he loved so much. Now, blinking his eyes open to an empty room and the signs that Steve was nowhere in the house tempted him to stay in bed for a while longer. He would have, he may have laid in bed all day if not for Milyye. And that was what she was supposed to do, keep him moving, keep him happy. Even if he didn't feel it then, he still got up and pulled on one of Steve's sweatshirts and a pair of socks to go downstairs and let his baby girl out for the morning. 

He made a mental note to start working on not letting her whine so much; she could be persistent and downright annoying when she wanted something, and she wasn't smart enough to tell them what she wanted, yet, so she'd just sit, and stare, and cry. It was hard to be annoyed as she greeted him, though, and he let her jump up on his shoulders as he knelt down to say hello. "Hey, sweetheart, did you sleep well? Good. Come on. Potty time," he said, scratching her behind the ears before standing again and going for the leash and his shoes, Milyye bouncing along next to him all the way to the door until he got her to sit long enough to put on her leash. He took her out, made some awkward conversation about what was happening with Steve with one of their neighbors at the garbage can- Milyye was a great excuse to walk away from that, bless her- and came back inside, fed her breakfast, and was going for his own when he found the note. It brought a little smile to his face, and he stuck it in his pocket before going for the cereal. It'd be a lazy day, maybe he'd make a nice dinner for Steve tonight. With any luck, this would be the last day Steve would have to be away, if they didn't keep him for a briefing tomorrow, too. He just wanted his boyfriend back home.

It was almost like God had decided to shine down on him in one of his darkest times. When he honestly felt like he was about to throw himself over the huge desk in the board room and strangle that fucker who's tie looked like someone had vomited disgusting colors on it, someone called for a lunch break. Steve had to stop himself from literally running from the room, making his way to a corridor where no reporters could see or hear him-- so desperate for privacy he found a corridor that led to important rooms-- he had to use his key card to go through the door. He pulled out his phone the minute he had the mind to lean against a wall, free hand already pinching at the bridge of his nose, and he was dialing the number he knew off by heart in seconds. hoping to god that Bucky wasn't shitting or something untimely. He needed to talk to him, right now, he needed to rant or hear Bucky rant-- he was so sick of politics right in that moment he didn't really care. He hadn't signed up for this crap, he'd signed up for war, and somehow this seemed so much worse in that moment. The moment the line opened up-- almost reaching answer tone, Steve was sure of it-- Steve was talking. "Babe, it's me, sorry-- fuck-- they just called lunch and I feel like I'm going to murder someone, please-- Buck... Please help." This felt like the most strenuous thing he'd ever had to deal with in his life-- he knew it wasn't-- but he hadn't been getting enough sleep, he hadn't been given time in between days to just be a regular guy in his late twenties, and he needed some sort of help. "Come in? Or... Talk to me right now? Blow up this building? I want to punch a wall right now but I also have to eat something because I'll black out by the end of the day if I don't eat..." His voice was rough and he was talking so quickly, he hadn't even registered if Bucky had answered his first sentence or if he'd spoken without letting him have time in between. "Please...."

Bucky'd just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He caught it just before it went to voicemail- he'd had to dive across the room for it, and his towel was just barely staying around his hips now, but at least he got it. He was dying to talk to Steve. His greeting wasn't even noticed. Steve was already talking a mile a minute in that exasperated tone he knew so well; he could picture him, dressed up in some nicer clothes, a suit, maybe, slouched against a wall with his head tilted back and a hand covering half his face. He couldn't help but smile a little, as Steve kept talking to him, and he wasn't quite sure why. "Okay, okay, hi, sweetheart. Slow down, I know, politics are terrible," he said, real sympathy in his voice as he sat down on the bed, still in his towel. "I would kill someone or do any of those things for you if you asked, baby, but we can't have sex if I'm in prison. And I couldn't see our baby girl," he reasoned, and he towelled off his hair and laid back on the mattress, sighing softly. "One step at a time, right? Calm down. Don't think about it. And don't think about how I'm talking to you naked." He grinned. He knew it might annoy his lover some, but if nothing else, it'd help take his mind off the whole ordeal. 

Steve had to physically almost tell himself not to slide down the wall and sit on the ground sulking like a teenager. He took a deep breath and did slow down, enough to focus more on Bucky's voice and his reasoning behind not blowing up everyone in the building. No sex because Bucky was locked away? Okay, that... That seemed a lot worse than what he was dealing with right now, kind of put things in perspective. Not thinking about the politicians was easy, he wanted nothing more to rid them from his head, but the whole not imagining Bucky lying naked on the bed... It was now currently the only thing his mind wanted to think about. "Why the hell are you naked?" He asked almost in an accusing tone, irritation from the whole situation leaking into his voice and making him stand up straighter, dark blue eyes seeming to go even darker. "Were you jerking off when I called, is that why you took so long to pick up?" If he thought for a little bit longer and actually looked into it, he would recognise that Bucky wasn't even breathless, didn't have the hitch it normally had if he'd just come or was ready to... "Because I swear to god if you're touching my dick without asking I'm going to.... I don't know what I'll do..." However, instead of getting more and more serious as he spoke, like e probably would do during the game, he was managing to break into a smile, a playful tone and a sparkle in his eye as he forced himself to calm down and think about he could get lost mapping out that naked gorgeous body, or listen to Bucky just dick around in his ear instead of listening to fuckwits who didn't know what the people needed or simply refused to actually acknowledge their failures.

Bucky couldn't help but grin to himself, peeking down at his crotch with Steve's words. He wasn't in the mood for anything, really, and even he knew that now wouldn't be the best time to mess with Steve. Not while he was in the United Nations building, and definitely not when he was somewhere where someone might be listening in on their call. But, Bucky was Bucky, and he couldn't resist just a little teasing. "I mean, you know you've just been gone so much, and I don't like waiting for you," he said, mock-bashfully, and if Steve could see his face, he'd be smiling. "Come on Captain, you'd forgive me, right?" And that was as far as he was going to push. It was enough for Steve to pull up when they played next, but not really enough to really call it proper teasing, and he wasn't technically breaking any rules; it was enough to make Game Steve angry. After hearing a tense breath from him on the line, though, he dropped the act, shaking his head. "I just got out of the shower, pervert." There was a smile in his voice as he spoke, teasing again, and he laughed at his own antics. "I was jerking off in there." Not really. But he'd do anything to make Steve smile or roll his eyes, or make him relax at all. He didn't like the tension in his boyfriend over the past few days, he wanted to make that go away any way he could, as soon as possible. Whenever this was over, they were going to have a quiet week at home, no matter what anyone else said.

Steve couldn't help the tiny but of guilt he felt at Bucky's words, but he managed to find the smile behind them and he shook his head, tucking this all away for later use when he'd be going home and sorting all his crap out. Hopefully Bucky would be game-- no okay where was he coming from of course Bucky would be game. Eventually though, Bucky came clean ((He is already clean i just realized why did i chuckle at that)), and Steve found himself snorting a little bit. "God, I hope Mill is put far far away from you, I don't want you tainting her with how you curse when you come in the shower," he said, the smile on his face tired, but there, and the hand that had been pinching his nose was now currently just wrapped around his waist. He wasn't really looking at the time, it hadn't really been that long so really he had ages to just muck around on the phone-- and who would actually give a fuck if he was a couple of minutes late back into the meeting, really. No one would probably notice he was gone. He let out a sigh, and as he let his head fall back to hit the wall, it made an audible 'thud'. He grunted under his breath. "Do you think they know I'm not even thirty yet?" He asked suddenly, frown back on his face as the situation just demanded to be thought about. "Like, technically I'm not even thirty and they're dragging me through all this shit?" 

Bucky's smile turned to a sympathetic one at Steve's words, and he sighed quietly, stretching. "They didn't care when they wanted to put me on death row, I don't think they care now. Cap's a lot older than Steve Rogers, they don't get that," he tried to reassure him some, but he wasn't sure there was much he could do until he could give Steve a real proper hug and a kiss. He peeked at the clock. Only six more hours until Steve would be home. Six hours might seem long to anyone else who hadn't spent the last three days away from the love of their life, but for Bucky, he was already counting the seconds. He could last a few more hours. Watch a movie, take Mil out, make a nice dinner for Steve. And, later, once he got back, they could eat, he'd try and get his boyfriend to relax, and, hey, a blowjob never hurt, right? "It'll be okay, babe. Hopefully it'll be done after today, and I'll make a nice dinner for us tonight, and I'll even give you a blowjob, alright? That somethin' you can look forward to?" he asked, a small smile on his mouth.

Well, he supposed Bucky had a point in that. Captain America was an ideal, a legend, and that legend had been alive all the time he'd been in the ice. He sighed and wrapped his arm more tightly around himself, he listened to Bucky talking and took comfort in that. "If you don't want to make dinner you don't have to, I can bring something home on the way if you'd like," he offered, and he was too tired really to even feel his stomach flipping over itself over the mention of a blowjob. "I'm gonna hold you to that, by the way. Blowjob in the hallway, before I even have my tidy clothes off, thanks," he said, managing a crooked smile. That would put him in a better mood, being with Bucky and being home and getting release, that would make everything okay again. All he had to do was survive the rest of the day, and it would be okay. Survive the stupidity and the awfulness, and he would be okay. "I really wanna see you right now baby, I hope you realize how much these days have made me miss you. I just want you in the room with me, shutting down all the stupid fuckers who think they know what they're doing." He huffed, but he was feeling better now, he really did, so the call and things, it had been worth it. He'd even got ammo for the next time they were playing around. 

Bucky smiled softly, then, and actually sat up and wandered over to the dresser to start picking out clothes. "I know. I miss you too. And so does your baby girl," he said fondly, shifting the phone to his shoulder as he bent to put on his underwear. "With any luck we'll have all weekend to ourselves, okay? And we can stay in pajamas all day, and watch movies, and take Mil to the park," he started listing, his own face brightening a little at the ideas he was coming up with. It sounded nice. "-or we can stay in bed all day, that's good too. I'm missin' you," he said, and he didn't mean it entirely sexually, either. He'd be completely fine with cuddling in bed with Steve for the day, watching movies on their computer. He just wanted to cuddle with him. "I'll figure out something for dinner. Then it'll be just us for the weekend." He couldn't wait, either. He definitely wasn't as exhausted or as irritated at Steve probably was, but he wanted a quiet weekend all the same. 

Steve could hear Bucky moving around on the other end of the line, and he entertained himself with what he could possibly be doing. He just relaxed more against the wall, imagining how nice it would be to cuddle in bed with Bucky all day, walk Mil for hours upon hours in the park, maybe they could go get ice cream or something, maybe they would make a picnic and sit under the trees... He let out a sigh. "Yeah, baby, that sounds nice. I really wanna do that," he said, and while he was trying to focus on planning out the weekend more in his head, he had the niggling feeling that he needed to check his watch, which meant that too much time had passed and he needed to make sure he wasn't going to make it back late. He glanced at his wrist and sighed softly. "All that sounds perfect, but babe, I gotta go, yeah, I have to eat something before going back in there or when I vomit at one of them it's just gonna be bile and it won't be worth it." He smiled dryly at his own joke, but he was rather proud of it too...

Bucky, while he was disappointed at Steve's having to leave, still laughed, grabbing the phone back in his hand as he moved to rifle through the drawers for a shirt to wear. "Just try and stay off the news, okay? I'd like to be able to leave the house this weekend," he said. There had definitely been times where something had come up that left them both stranded at home for days, weeks. They hadn't been able to step foot into the lobby of their apartment without being hounded by someone after they went public on New Year's. That had been a mess, Steve feeling bad about it and Bucky trying to reassure him, even if he himself might not have been totally ready to come out with it, but he hadn't wanted to hide... They were both glad for when they got to take a walk again. "Call me when you're on your way. We'll have easy dinner tonight in front of the TV and head to bed early."

Steve scoffed a little bit, but he did put that at the forefront of his mind as he kissed into the phone, tacking a little moan onto the end of said phoneline kiss just to be an asshole, and then he hung up, holding the phone to his chest like a lovestruck teenager for a brief moment before pocketing it and rubbing his eyes. He was lucky Bucky didn't get up early, sometimes, because he was sure his lover would try to get eyeliner on him or something before he went out just to make people gawk at him, and the amount he was rubbing his eyes today, he would've looked like the damn Winter Soldier or something. He stared at the wall for a total of thirty seconds, and then he was walking slowly to the door he needed to go through to get back out there. Six more hours, then he planned on fucking his boyfriend into their mattress after dinner...  
Bucky smiled at the phone once Steve hung up, taking his own lovesick teenager moment to look at Steve's contact picture. After that he set his phone down and kept getting dressed, settling on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, which definitely might have been Steve's- they never really knew anymore. The only reason they bothered making distinctions on who's clothes were whose was so they could steal the other's clothes when they got lonely. He pulled on one of his sweatshirts for good measure, then pulled on a pair of socks, then actually bothered to fold up his towel and hang it back on the rack. He grabbed his phone and went downstairs to greet Milyye again, who was just as happy to see him after his shower as she was when he got home after a few hours.

He survived it, barely, and it was the same case for the rest of the wankers Steve had had the torture of spending those hours with. He drove almost recklessly, not carefully at all like usual, and he was sending Bucky a text over Siri as he left the building, just so everyone was aware of what was going on. Things had officially finished half an hour late, and Steve was antsy as hell, managing to keep it under control by gritting his jaw and forcing a smile for all the photos he had had to take with the men in suits who didn't look as good as him. It was a shame Siri sucked ass, sending Bucky a very flirting, ready for my nose job i think ex oh ex oh, instead of what he had originally intended, followed by, i meant blow hob, then, siri you fucking asshole fuck you. He didn't have time to send Bucky a million messages through the car, so he just shut up and pressed the accelerator down more. He pulled into their building almost haphazardly but he had the mind to straighten up in the park, almost running to the elevator. God, he hoped Bucky would be right by the door when he got to it, he was just done...

Bucky'd managed to occupy himself for the rest of the day. He lounged around the house, watched TV, played with Milyye, made food. Productive, for him, when all he used to do was lay in bed all day waiting for Steve to come home. His texts made him laugh out loud in the kitchen, where he was getting things out to make mac and cheese. He didn't reply, figuring he'd tease him about it later when he got home. Once it'd been definitely long enough that Steve would be home any minute, he started getting Milyye all wound up- what a better way to come home than being greeted by a happy puppy? A lot of "where's Steve?" and "he's coming, you gotta get him!" and excited hopping around later, he finally heard the footsteps coming down the hallway towards their door. He held Milyye back by the collar- he didn't want her to get out- and just as the door opened and she whined, he let her go with a "go get him!" She raced to the door and started hopping all around him, bringing a smile to Bucky's face as he followed to greet his boyfriend at the door. "We're very excited to see you," he said with a grin, and went to give him a kiss. Steve looked exhausted, and Bucky was determined to spend the whole weekend making him feel better.

Steve didn't care that his suit was going to be messed up by being jumped on. The moment Milyye was jumping up all over him, the second he opened the door, he was grinning, scooping her up into his arms so she could wiggle to her hearts content, twisting and turning trying to get her tongue over his face. When Bucky came forward he somewhat tightened his grip on the dog so she didn't whack Bucky in the face or anything with her feet. "I'm excited to see you too," he said, tired blue eyes lighting up rather enthusiastically at being surrounded by the one's he loved. He bent over to set Milyye on the ground, and he reached out with his empty arms then to pull Bucky into a hug, tight and almost crushing around his waist, kissing him full on the lips and not pulling back for a good moment. Milyye was winding around both their legs, wiggling as much as she could manage, it was adorable and perfect. When he finally did, he was looking Bucky up and down with a confused expression. "Are you always this beautiful, or is it just me?" He asked, tilting his head like this was a hugely confusing matter.


	25. Chapter 25

This was what he'd been waiting for. Being squeezed just shy of too much around the waist and being kissed hard, wrapped up in his lover's arms, their puppy wagging her tail and sniffing at Steve's pant legs, this was worth the wait. He was smiling against Steve's mouth until he pulled away, but his smile only brightened at his words. "Nah, 's just you. Haven't seen me in a while, musta forgot," he said with a shake of his head. His own arms were wrapped around Steve's shoulders, and after a moment, he couldn't help but pull him in again for a hug, humming rather happily as he buried his face in his neck. "I'm glad you're home," he added in a mumble, nosing against his skin before pressing a kiss just above the collar of his boyfriend's suit. "You're all mine for the next couple days," he said, possessive, his arms tightening around Steve as if he would argue with his decision. 

Steve immediately buried his face into Bucky's hair. It still smelled like his shampoo, from the shower earlier, it was soft and it was just Bucky to a degree that had Steve's stomach flipping over itself. He wasn't about to argue with being Bucky's, no way in hell, but a part of his mind had him saying, "We also have other friends who haven't seen us in a while..." He just needed to point it out. How long had it been since they'd gone out for drinks with the crew just for the hell of it. He hadn't seen Clint drunk off his ass trying to seduce Nat in months, it felt like. He shook his head a little bit. "We need to remember to organize bowling or something as a trip later on in the week." He was going to have a weekend with his boyfriend and his dog, first, and most importantly a thirty minute shower to wash away the stupidity he had just had to endure. "I love you Buck, I don't think I said that enough when I was on the phone with you earlier today..."

Bucky couldn't help but smile and huff a quiet laugh and even blush into Steve's neck. They both were known to act a little love drunk at times, but whenever Bucky was the subject of Steve's affection, it made him blush. Steve made him feel so loved, all the time. "You can say it all you want this weekend, you giant sap," he mumbled, giving him a little squeeze to amend the tease. "And you can show me how much you love me tonight," he added, a quiet murmur against the skin below Steve's ear. After three days of boredom and being stuck by himself, he wanted it. It'd been a week since they'd had time to enjoy themselves, and that time they hadn't even gotten to finish. Bucky was getting what he wanted tonight, one way or another. He pulled back to smile up at his boyfriend, then leaned up to press a lingering kiss to his lips. "When do you want dinner?"

Bucky's voice right by his ear had goosebumps forming across the back of his neck, and he hummed, loosening his grip around Bucky's waist so he could rub his hands up and down Bucky's sides. He was going to show Bucky how much he loved him ten times over, actually no, he was probably going to lose count how many times he was going to show Bucky that, and that was definitely going to be okay with the both of them. He hummed his affirmation. Every part of the apartment was going to be rechristened, he decided right then and there, except the living room where Milyye would have to be. It was a little bit of a shame, the couch in front of the TV directly meant they could get quite flexible. Oh well. "When can I have dinner?" He asked, voice low just like Bucky's, rumbling and promising.

A little shiver made it's way down Bucky's spine with Steve's words being murmured against his lips. He let his eyes slide shut as he spoke and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, lips brushing Steve's. "Whenever you want," he mumbled in reply, both hands moving to hold the back of Steve's neck and play with the short hair there, "depending on what... other plans you had for tonight." His eyes opened halfway as he spoke, looking up at his boyfriend with slightly darkened eyes. He didn't want to let himself slip towards the game yet, but the itch was there, he wanted it, tonight, and bad. "Why don't you go take a shower, I can get food ready?" he suggested softly, and even if the idea of joining him sounding nothing short of perfect, he knew they both should eat, especially if they'd be playing, and he'd have to do it now if he wanted Bucky to do it; there was no way he'd be able to after sliding into that place in his head during the game. This was best, though, Steve could get clean and then they could both eat, and then they'd have the rest of the night to themselves.

Steve raised his brows, and because he was in the perfect place, he pressed their lips together properly and hummed, shutting his eyes and pulling Bucky to him fully once more. It was no trouble when Milyye gave a very loud whine at their feet, she had flopped down and looked very done with how long her fathers were taking, and Steve pulled away to give the dog a look. "It's called a reunion, miss," he said, and just being talked to had Milyye's tail thumping against the floor. Steve chuckled, turned back to kiss Bucky once more, and then he was stepping away. "Yes, babe, I will shower, wash some of the disgusting old man cologne smell off me," he said, with a dry smile. He reached up for a brief moment to brush a strand of hair off Bucky's face, running his fingers then right the way down to his jaw, and he smiled fondly. These couple of days had been hard, worse sometimes than when Steve had to go away for months, or at least that had been how it had felt for him. "I love you," he said, letting his fingertips linger.

Bucky smiled and leaned into Steve's touch, only dropping his own hands off his shoulders when he was too far. "But babe, disgusting old man cologne smell gets me real hot," he said mock-seriously, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Steve's hand. With one parting look at Steve, he turned and went back into the kitchen to start throwing stuff together for dinner. Steve had tried to teach him how to make real food, and he had picked up on some of it. He'd cook a chicken breast dry and burn pizza sometimes, but he could do a decent mac and cheese. Bending down to give Milyye one last pat and look through the cabinet for some dishes, he heard the water start upstairs, and only thought longingly of joining his boyfriend for a short moment. Steve always tried to teach him patience, one way or another, and he'd have some. Tonight would be worth it, he was sure of it.

The shower was exactly as the doctor ordered, Steve spent ten minutes in there with his face in the spray, enjoying the heat on his skin and the smell of that fruity body lotion that Bucky insisted on buying. While Steve pretended that he hated it, he really fucking loved it, and he used a fuckton of it on himself. He washed his hair twice so it would be extra smooth, and then he was climbing out, getting dry, and getting changed, not wanting to procrastinate for too much longer. He didn't want his food cold, he hadn't eaten that much during the lunch break, and he wanted to look at Bucky's face again. So when Steve changed he chose the skinniest jeans he could get into, almost too tight for him to wear underwear underneath, but he managed to avoid chafing. The fabric hugged his legs like a wanton fucking hoe, hugged his ass and made it look a lot bigger than normal, and then, well, to compliment it Steve put a little bit of eyeliner on his lower waterline, and chose a button up red shirt with one too many buttons undone. He tousled his hair too, feeling tired, but good. He wandered down to the lounge smelling like fruit, and looking like sex, and he leaned against the entrance of the kitchen with a low whistle. "I think I like the look of my man in the kitchen," he said, grinning and making sure he was leaning so his legs were on show, his arm above his head to pull the shirt up enough to reveal the tiniest hint of his abdomen.

Bucky'd been able to get most of it ready when Steve was in the shower. He had the sauce almost done and the noodles had two minutes left on them when he heard his boyfriend coming down the stairs, and was turning around with the boiling pot of macaroni in his hand when he saw him. And it was a good thing he was holding it with his left hand, because otherwise he definitely may have dropped it. Maybe it was because it'd been so long since they'd gotten to play around or maybe it was because Bucky had just missed him so much, but he'd never wanted to drop something and jump Steve like he did then. He didn't bother trying to hide how his eyes raked up and down his body, or the pleased look on his face, even if he very suddenly felt very underdressed. "I like the look of something, too," was what he managed, only tearing his eyes away to dump the pasta in the strainer in the sink. His eyes were stuck on Steve as he went back to the stove, too, clearly distracted and clearly in danger of ruining the cheese sauce. It'd be Steve's fault anyway. "And that's my shirt," he added, raising his eyebrows and making an effort not to seem as distracted as he was. "I'll want that back." And he'd be happy to take it off him.

Steve saw immediately how Bucky couldn't really do things properly, and he was grinning. Shit-eating, smug, and absolutely fucking pleased. "I thought we weren't keeping track of who's shirts were who's," he said, finally dropping his arm off the doorway and walking forward to peer over Bucky's shoulder at the sauce. He wanted to slide his arms around Bucky's waist, perhaps distract him a little more, but he also wanted dinner. He was very hungry for dinner. He did however, reach around and flick down the heat of the element the sauce was on, took the spoon from Bucky's hand to stir it up from the bottom, knowing that Bucky wasn't concentrating enough to look at the bottom of the sauce and prevent it from burning. He leaned in and balanced his chin on Bucky's shoulder for a brief moment. "I used your fuckin', that fruity shit in the shower, too, thought you'd be happy to know," he said with a little smile, pulling back to go get the strainer and help now with the pasta. "Keep stirring it, Buck, so it doesn't burn to the bottom." 

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah." With one last longing look at Steve, he stirred up the sauce, hoping Steve wouldn't smell the very slight scent of burned cheese. Upon further inspection, it hadn't actually burned, but he'd come close. That wasn't the smell he wanted to focus on, though, no, he much rather preferred the smell of his boyfriend using his berry scented shampoo that wafted to him as he hooked his chin on his shoulder. It brought a smile to his face, and as the timer went off for the cheese, he moved back over to Steve to have a little more. "I got everything under control. Now bring me the pasta, would ya?" he said with a smile, one hand trailing over the small of Steve's back. And, yeah, he paused to look at Steve's ass in those jeans, lord, he looked absolutely delicious. If they weren't working on dinner, Bucky'd be happy to eat something else. 

"Yes Sergeant," Steve responded politely, feeling the touch on his back and knowing that goosebumps were raising on his arms. He'd stopped himself jerking off in the shower, even though he had been close to thinking about it. He brought the pasta over carefully, after rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, and he was careful to duck around his lover so nobody got burned. It was lucky that Milyye was put away, it had become imperative that she didn't hang around while they made dinner. They had had too many close calls with her winding around their legs as nearly tripping them over when they had good in their hands. He gave the strainer to Bucky then stepped back, letting him take control of it all. Good practice, Bucky making dinner. He was going to let Bucky do it mostly himself unless it was something mundane like helping with pasta. "You're a chef, Buck, proud of you," he said, leaning against the bench with his ass purposely jutted out. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder and smiled just a little, proud. He looked down and dumped the noodles in the sauce, a little blush rising on his cheeks as he could feel Steve's gaze on him. He didn't actually turn around to look at him, not when he was looking so sinfully good like that, he'd get distracted again, but he did swing his arm back and give a blind swat to his ass, a different kind of smile curving up his mouth when his hand made firm contact with the muscle. It was Steve's fault, what did he expect him to do when he was looking like that? Some idle part in his mind knew that he'd be in trouble for that later, and maybe that's what prompted him to give his ass a pinch as he went to grab bowls. It was a good one, too, maybe hard enough to leave a faint mark, definitely hard enough to have Steve making a noise and squirming away. They were going to have fun tonight. "Don't speak too soon, babe. Alright, bon apetit, mi amor," he said with a smile, finally spinning his love around by the hips to press a firm kiss to his lips, even going so far to let his teeth graze his lip. He knew he was being a shit, but so was Steve, teasing him like that.

The pain part of the game was something Steve found in himself that he could enjoy very much. The phrase, 'sometimes I think you like being hit' came to mind when the slap to his ass stung just a fraction, and the pinch hurt even more. He also liked the release that came with dealing pain out, but he could certainly see where Bucky came from when he enjoyed it. The second pinch had Steve actually jolting away from it, which was certainly a punishable offence, and he shot Bucky a quick look that said 'of we weren't having dinner right now, I don't know what I'd make you do...' He smiled brightly and pressed into the kiss, this time being the man with his arms over his lovers shoulders. "It's just mac and cheese," he rumbled, looking at Bucky incredulously. "How the fuck could you manage to fuck up mac and cheese?" He wanted to eat, but he could put this all on pause to give Bucky a smooch. 

Bucky was smiling against Steve's lips, and he shook his head with a chuckle at his words. "You know I could if I tried," he replied with a shrug and a smile. Then, he actually pulled away; he was hungry, he was willing to bet Steve was too, and he really, really wanted to finish dinner. He gave his ass a small pat as he stepped out of the way, moving to serve Steve up a bowl and hand it to him.  
Dinner was, in all honesty, the most wonderful thing Steve had tasted in a long while. Bucky kept checking him out, they played footsie under the table while eating a delicious pasta and drinking some wine Bucky ended up cracking open. They smiled, pissed around, ate in companionable silence when the mood called for it. Steve ended up having seconds, made Bucky have seconds too, because their night was far from over once their plates were clean. When they were done, Steve called dibs on washing, just so he could play with the bubbles, and once the whole kitchen was clean-- not without a few bubbles somehow getting in Bucky's hair, how on earth did that happen-- Steve pulled himself up onto the bench, smiling softly with his face towards the ceiling, throat exposed and legs wide open as an invitation. "James Buchanan Barnes, I love you so much," he said, looking to the brunet as he hung up the dish cloth, deep blue eyes earnest. "Do I say that enough for you to believe me?" 

Bucky had tried to help with the dishes. It was always his job, when Steve would cook, and he felt bad not doing them now- but only a little, because Steve seemed happy to stop scrubbing for a moment to wind his fingers through his hair and kiss him on every other dish. Bucky was smiling softly and wiping down the counter when he finally heard the kitchen sink shut off, and he turned at his words, moving to hand up the washcloth before moving to stand in the v of Steve's legs. "Yeah, I believe you. You never shut up about it," he teased, but his tone was nothing but adoring as he rested his hands on Steve's shoulders, resting their foreheads together with a small grin. "And I love you too. In case you were wondering," he added, his fingers idly playing with the hair on the back of Steve's neck. 

Steve slid his hands forward so they were either side of Bucky's torso, and as he spoke he was slowly rubbing his hands up and down the brunets shirt. Casual, cute, completely the opposite of what Steve had been going for. Steve closed his legs just a little bit, effectively trapping his lover in place, and the smile he shot right back to the other was bright and honest and true. He should've brought Bucky to the meetings with him, he really should have... "Are you kidding? You love me back? You're joking right?" He tilted his head a little bit, and because their hair was kind of pressed together there was a soft crinkle as the fibres pressed and shifted together. "It ain't nice for people who are way out of my league to joke with me, you know that, right?" He asked, and he knew Bucky knew that, it had been a... Somewhat common occurrence when he had been small. 

Bucky couldn't help but smile a little at Steve's words, and he leaned back just enough to press a kiss to his nose to placate his worry. "Course I'm not jokin'. And I ain't outta your league," he replied, like it was an obvious thing. It was, to him. Bucky would always think that Steve deserved more than he could give him, even if he reassured him time and time again that he was happy with Bucky and he always would be. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I'm always good," he said with a smile, just starting to edge towards the game a little, "Do I gotta prove it to you?" Those words held a little something else, just a bit of innuendo and smugness behind them.

Steve raised his eyebrows a little bit, having screwed up his nose at the kiss upon it like a little kid not wanting the kiss-- even though they both knew nose kisses were Steve's kryptonite and he loved them-- and then Bucky was continuing to talk and Steve felt his heart thud just a little bit. "How in the heck would you prove that you're always good when I know that you're not?" He asked, hands moving up and down a few times more before he simply settled them on Bucky's waist, holding him in big hands and watching him with a now almost... Neutral expression, except for his quirked smile and corrode sounding glint in his eye. "Like... Are you going to disprove all the times you've been bad somehow?"

Bucky kept the smile on his face easy, not betraying the excited energy lurking just below the surface. "I'm not bad. I'm perfectly well behaved. I think it's you that needs to give me a little leash," he said, still teasingly. His fingers were still stroking through the hair on the back of his boyfriend's neck, but he pressed just a little bit closer, cocking his head to the side to give Steve a lopsided smile. "But if you really wanted, I guess I could try and make it up to you somehow," he let on with a small raise of his eyebrows. Milyye was still in her crate, and he could her her gnawing on her bone; she'd be occupied and out of the way, so the rest of the night was theirs... "If you had any ideas."

Steve bit his lip then, and thought about every little thing he had wanted to do to Bucky over in his head, expression mild and pensive as he did so. He wanted to make the brunet cry tonight, that was for sure. He wanted to hit him-- or he would, once they got into the mood... He needed to get that negative energy out of him, express some hatred to the men he'd had the misfortune of spending his time with... "What if I don't need you to do anything to make it up to me?" He asked, finally, tucking every other thought away for the moment. "Just... What if... You lay there, and... Got some revenge." It would never work like that, not with the air crackling like it was, not with how sensitive Bucky could get. It was a frame work though, something they could work around...

Something stirred in Bucky's stomach at that moment, something that made him shift in his place and lick his lips, his eyes darkening. Oh, if Steve wanted to tie him down and play with him, he was more than up for that. He didn't just want to do what Steve wanted because of their roles, he wanted it because Steve always knew just how to take care of him. It took a beat for him to answer, his eyes flickering between the space between them and Steve's face. "I guess... whatever you wanted to do." The /sir/ was left unsaid, but it showed in his eyes as he glanced up and held his gaze for a short moment. "I wanna make it up to you."  
Fuck. Yes. Steve felt himself warming up under his shirt and his pants were tightening even more, just from the way Bucky was looking at him, making feel like he owned the world, and could control it with the flick of his wrist. It made him feel good. "In that case," he murmured, a low, rumbling sound in his chest, and tugged the brunet that inch closer, dark blue eyes flicking down over Bucky's face just briefly... "I want you to kiss me, right now. Then, I want you to take your shirt off, nice and slow.... when you think it's time for you to do that. Sound good, baby?" He asked, and his timbre was already so much more, the thudding in his chest and the feeling of power..."When you're ready." Like Bucky had any control in this situation now. He was Steve's, entirely, and Steve was his. He would give his baby boy everything he needed...

When Steve said "right now," Bucky hardly hesitated. He was barely done speaking when Bucky leaned in that last little bit to press their mouths hard together, all the impatience and desperation he'd felt over the past few days coming through as he closed the distance between them and absolutely melted into the kiss. Already he let himself start to fade into his character, his role where Steve owned him and he was Steve's, and he'd do and take whatever he wanted him to. And he was excited; he'd been aching for this since Steve had left him the first day. There was a muffled "yes sir" that fell against Steve's lips, and he was anxious to get moving, so his hands went straight to the hem of his shirt, starting to ease it up. 

Steve felt himself clicking in the back of his throat, and he was amused and happy as well as just a tiny bit ticked off that Bucky didn't want to savor the build up. He kissed back languidly, open mouthed and hot, and didn't say a word as the hands he had around Bucky's waist touched skin. So fucking warm, Bucky was obviously more eager than Steve had thought. He'd given the instruction and Bucky was doing this in his own time, no rules broken. Steve dragged his nails over the hips exposed, knowing them more than he knew his own body, and he made a low noise in the back of his throat. "Gorgeous," he breathed into the kiss, not even stopping it, just saying it into Bucky's mouth while he continued to pull the shirt off. 

The light scratching of Steve's nails across his hips only made him press closer, situate himself flush against Steve in the space between his legs. He let Steve's large hands roam up his sides, bunching up his shirt along with it, and his hands on him drew a breathy moan from his lips, the sound immediately captured by Steve's mouth. Anxious as ever to get started, his hands moved from his own shirt to Steve's, his fingers pawing and tugging at the hem of the fabric. He could feel the hardness in Steve's pants rubbing against his own growing arousal, and he couldn't help but rock his hips forward, letting out another faint sound from his throat. 

The noise Steve responded with to Bucky moving to touch his clothing was low and fleeting in the back of his throat. That was a major break of the rules, and Steve quickly had his hand coming in between them to catch Bucky hard around the wrist, pressing his knees tight together around Bucky's hips to keep him still. Sure, the whole touching his cock was hot, and made shivers roll over him, but... He hadn't allowed it. Steve was squeezing Bucky's wrist hard, but otherwise pretended to be oblivious, still kissing open mouthed, huffing his breath into Bucky, and he slowly guided Bucky's hand so it was touching the fabric once more of the brunet's shirt. "What did I fucking say?" He asked, in a moan similar to one he had just let out. Not revealing how annoyed Bucky's actions had made him... Not yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Bucky felt his cheeks turn red with Steve's movements, arousal rolling through him at his words. He obediently curled his fingers into his own shirt again, and he slowly started tugging it up once Steve's grip on his wrists had loosened enough to allow him to move. He whimpered a quiet apology into Steve's mouth, his stomach clenching around a hot curl of arousal that made its way right to his gut at the vice grip of Steve's knees on his hips. He wanted to move faster, if it was up to him they'd already be in the bedroom, but it wasn't up for him to decide. He was still happy to let Steve decide. And he didn't want to misbehave any more; he was sure Steve already had a list of things to get on him for built up over the past few days, and already he was starting to feel the hard, commanding vibe from the other. He didn't want to upset him, he wanted to be good. For now, at least 

As soon as Bucky backed down it was easy for the blond to relax, his shoulders dropping, legs spreading fractionally. As long as there was no resistance there was no need for force. He hummed a little bit, and to anyone looking the kiss would seem like it was on equal terms, but subtle things-- only if you looked close enough-- showed that that was not the case. Steve only letting Bucky trace his lips if he opened his lips in offer, biting, nipping, controlling almost every little change. It felt good to be in control. "What is it you want, baby?" He murmured lowly when his lips were almost throbbing from how swollen they were, how nipped and sucked... 

Bucky always loved kissing Steve. Even when he had no control over it or if it was like now, even their little pecked kisses when they passed eachother in the kitchen, he loved it. Steve only let him pull his bottom lip into his mouth if he kept his jaw slack, if he didn't put up any resistance when Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth and he didn't move when he nipped his lip a bit hard. He was letting Steve kiss him, really, do whatever he wanted while he complied and recieved and gave whenever Steve allowed it. He was panting a little when Steve pulled back to speak, and he chased his lips for a moment before his grip on his hips tightened to hold him back. "You. Fuck me, please." He knew it wouldn't be nearly that simple, that he would get that if he was lucky and he took whatever Steve wanted to do to him first, but getting a fuck out of it was always a powerful motivation to him. "I'll be good." 

Steve looked at Bucky's swollen lips, regarded his flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and after a moment, he nodded. "Okay," he said very simply, but the glint in his eyes made it very clear that he wasn't telling the whole story. He shifted so he slid off the countertop, feet firmly on the ground in a couple of moments, and he was standing chest with his lover, looking down his nose to the other and smiling crookedly. A version of an incubus, what with a knowing expression, the way he knew he was going to get his way. Nothing happened for a moment, just... raised breathing and intense eye contact. "Well..." he murmured. "Are you going to lead me up to the bedroom or not?" he asked, tone almost accusing.

Bucky kicked himself into gear the moment Steve spoke, his tone starting to turn into that coman ding clip that made Bucky's stomach turn. He was so careful not to grip Steve's wrist, but it took all the strength he had not to drag him up the stairs and down the hallway. Instead, he laced their fingers together and gently tugged him along, making sure to stay submissive, to be good. Steve seemed satisfied with him once they reached the bedroom, and, like the gentleman Steve always wanted him to be, he opened the door and followed Steve in, his eyes down as he closed the door again behind them. His gaze flickered to meet Steve's for half a second, still holding his hand, and he took a tentative step forward into his space, hesitant, waiting for Steve to move first.

The tension that built from the simple walk to the bedroom was phenomenal, and Steve found himself basking in it. God, it was so hot, Bucky just waiting for him to snap and start. He slowly checked the door was properly shut when he got the chance, and he gave Bucky a very calm look, squeezing his lovers hand very briefly, and then he dropped it. "Well... Strip properly, get onto the bed," he said, eyebrows raising. He was impressed with how good Bucky was being, in all honesty, but he was keeping the non-caring tone up rather well, said his own opinion. "Hurry up, if you want to be fucked..." 

Bucky paused for half a second, his head cocking to the side the slightest bit. Steve wasn't normally like this, he wasn't one to sit in the middle ground between dominant and sweet. That look in his eye earlier tipped him off; he knew there was something more coming. Steve was like a cat, playing with his meal before he pounced and ate him alive. At least that's how he felt, in that moment. Knowing that, he didn't hesitate to take a half step back and reach for the hem of his shirt. He thought about tossing it to the side on the floor, maybe just to tip Steve the rest of the way, but thought better of it. Something else was going on here already, he didn't want to poke the bear. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to deposit it in the laundry basket, followed by his sweatpants and socks. Even now he couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled those off, his half-hard cock bobbing as he backed up and sat himself up on the bed. He kept his eyes on Steve the whole time, watching his expression for any hint of what was coming. He hadn't made a move towards the toy cabinet; he hadn't moved at all since they'd interested the room. 

Steve stood exactly where he was from the moment Bucky started getting undressed to the moment he sat on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and expression impassive. The light in his eyes stayed the same as he trailed his gaze up and down his lover more than once, and once the brunet was sitting, he simply watched him for a bit, let the tension build. He was pleased with the brunets work so far, and so he nodded once to express his approval. He walked forward slowly, then, and he tilted his head, giving the other an expectant look. "Now... how am I supposed to fuck you if you're sitting down like that, hm? Hurry up and get onto your stomach and prop up on your knees. Quickly," he said, snapping his fingers twice to show that he wanted promptness. "Before I change my mind about rewarding you for good behavior..."   
Bucky bit back an impatient whine, his face only showing his anticipation for a moment before he turned around quickly like Steve said. He knew they were both probably itching for it, but they both dealt with anticipation in different ways. Bucky wanted to do, but Steve, he was already getting his pleasure. He liked to drag it out, he said it was half the fun. Bucky couldn't think of much that was fun about this as he rolled over onto his stomach and propped his knees up, legs spread like he knew Steve wanted, his hands resting on either side of his head, busy idly clenching and pulling at the sheets as he waited, expectant. He didn't turn his head, but he was trying to peek over at Steve and see what he was up to. 

Steve approached slowly, only when Bucky was properly settled, and God, just imagining how Bucky was going to react had the tight pants so tight it felt like it was cutting the blood circulation off to his legs. He didn't take his clothing off though, there was no way he was going to take his outfit off after the way Bucky had looked at him at dinner. "Aint you a good boy," he cooed, standing at the edge of the bed and leaning over, looking at Bucky spread out before him, his glorious ass, the gorgeous darkened puckered hole-- Jesus he was absolutely... edible. Without warning, Steve was hooking one knee onto the edge of the bed, hands coming up to brace against each of Bucky's cheeks, spreading him out and kissing his hole softly, peppering it quickly and feather light, a simple tease just to start off... He huffed a laugh, and let his tongue dart out. "Is this a good reward?" He asked, low and loud so Bucky would be able to hear him from so far up the bed.

Bucky felt the bed dip for only a second before he was closing his eyes and letting out a soft, surprised moan. The faintest little kitten licks at first had Bucky struggling to hold still and not push his ass back against Steve's face- he doubted Steve could forgive him for that, he'd be punished for it. So he stayed still, his tension manifesting in straining, clenched muscles and short breaths. "Yes, yeah, thank you," he replied promptly, before turning his face into the mattress to muffle a whimper. His cock twitched against his stomach, a bead of precome forming at the tip of his arousal. Even though he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, he found himself slumping against the bed, muscles unclenching at the relaxed, slow rimming.

It was probably five minutes before Steve got sick of going awfully slow on his lover, and he was suddenly pushing past the tight ring of muscle to start opening him up, loud wet noises created by the administrations almost music to his ears. His plan was to fuck Bucky open with his tongue, and that was only the beginning. He was in control tonight, he would get what he wanted. So he settled in, one hand on each of Bucky's cheeks, spreading him out as much as possible as he pressed his tongue in as far as it would go, no more going slowly, and he hummed as well. Bucky knew the rules, if he came, there would be so much punishment even Steve's hands would probably bruise.

Ten minutes later, Steve pulled back, admiring Bucky's gorgeous, glistening, open entrance, and he nodded to himself. "Good boy," was all he said as he moved off the bed, making a beeline to the bathroom so he could wash his face and hands like he was rinsing himself of the deed. He shot the obligatory, "Stay," over his shoulder just to reiterate what he needed Bucky to do, and then he set about cleaning up. He wasn't going to unchange, he didn't want any power to be shifted just yet, but he did need to be able to get out of the restrictive pants, God.... "Won't be long, pet, just give me a moment!" He called, as he thought it over then smiled to his reflection. What better way to challenge his baby boy than this. He stripped out of his clothing in a few moments and stepped into the shower, washing his own saliva off his face, rinsing his hands in the steamy water, and then he was getting the lube they kept handy and wrapped his slick hand around his cock, making a loud, sinful noise that echoed around the bathroom. Oops.

By the time Steve pulled back, Bucky was biting down on the sheets and clenching his fists to keep himself in control, his muscles straining against the arousal pooling low in his groin with every stroke of Steve's tongue. He never liked it when Steve left in the middle of what they were doing, and he especially didn't like it now, with his cock throbbing and slick with precome. He was determined to stay still no matter how long Steve took- if he behaved, he'd get what he wanted faster. That was his mindset, at least, until he was two minutes into sitting there and he heard that sound. That downright pornographic moan that only could have come from Steve, it was just unfair. He hadn't done anything so bad to deserve this, so Steve was just doing this to be terribly, horribly, cruelly unfair. He couldn't just expect him to hold still and listen to that, not after winding him up with the rimming. To be fair, he held out for a good minute of Steve's panting and unrestrained moans, but eventually it was just too much. He was reaching down to grab his cock, just to give himself a few slow strokes, he didn't even want to come from it- just something. He didn't do it for long, either, with any luck Steve wouldn't find out. After another minute, Bucky was pushing himself off the bed and crawling over to the bathroom door and planting himself just outside, a pout on his lips as he sat down and crossed his arms. Because this was just unfair, honestly. 

Steve came all across his abdomen eventually, his voice almost hoarse from how much he'd been using it. Okay, so he was being a little mean, working Bucky up as much as he did just to leave him open and gaping to the night air. But it's what he wanted, and the idea of it had his stomach twisting and coiling on itself until he had come very magnificently on himself. He washed his hair with Bucky's shampoo as well, rinsed himself down, and then climbed out of the shower to dry up. He'd left the door open, and as soon as he was out of the shower, he saw him, saw Bucky sat on the carpet looking rather upset. He paused for a brief second, feeling absolute disappointment running over his skin, but then he decided to just keep going as he'd planned, toweling down and pretending he hadn't seen a thing... He swayed his hips, made a show of wiping down his wet muscles, even played around with his flaccid cock to wake it up again, but he didn't look at his naughty little pet. 

Even if Bucky saw the fleeting narrowed eyes aimed his way as Steve got out of the shower, he didn't care. Watching Steve come had him groaning in frustration at the door- he wasn't sure if Steve heard him or not, but he sure saw the angry pout he shot him as he dried off. That had just been mean. He hadn't done anything to deserve this bad of teasing. Even just watching Steve kept his erection hard, but it was starting to falter just from the wait and the growing annoyance towards his lover. He'd behaved, he hadn't touched himself, except for the few strokes before he'd come to the door, and Steve didn't know about that. He didn't often get really, truly annoyed at Steve during the game, but irritation had him leaning back against the wall, arms crossed and legs propped up and glowering at the floor while Steve moved around. 

Steve pulled the red shirt back on once he was dry, and kept it mostly unbuttoned, hanging up the towel and pulling his underwear on, leaving the jeans pooled on ground, and he finally turned, looking at Bucky with his hands on his hips, looking much like a disappointed parent. "Now why in the world are you sitting there, lookin' at me like that?" He asked, his mouth pulled down into a frown. He smelt fresh and clean, but he knew that wouldn't be for long, not with what he would have to do to Bucky to put him back in his place. "Dont lie now, I'll know..."

Bucky didn't remember what it was like to be yelled at by a parent, but he was sure it was something like this. The disappointed look only really made him feel bad for a second; he was still annoyed enough that he couldn't find it in himself to want to play by Steve's rules. And he knew that Steve was probably feeling some irritation leftover from the week he'd had, and that he really shouldn't be adding on to it, but he couldn't help it. Steve was making him mad. This isn't how he wanted to play. This wasn't even playing at all for him, all it was was upsetting. It was irritation that had him crossing his arms and scowling at the floor like a toddler, and he didn't look up when he spoke, not at first. "You know why. That's not fair," he muttered, and it was a long, long silence in response that finally had him looking up. He suddenly felt the need to explain himself more, with the look he was being given. "You came. I thought that was what I was for." He frowned up at Steve, then looked off to the side again. "You're no fun." His erection was only hanging on because of before, now, the need and the want from before was gone, driven away by his irritation.

Steve knew he'd fucked up then, because Bucky never risked this punishment for no reason. It obviously did upset him, and Steve shut his eyes for a moment. He should've... thought more about it then. He inhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky was breaking so many rules, but he hadn't explained what he was going to do, hadn't got the green light... Steve dropped his arms and came forward slowly. Then he carefully sat in front of the brunet, reaching out to tilt Bucky's chin up with a finger. His expression was tender now, apologetic. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wanted you to lay there and just... want me. I should've thought it through more..." He licked his lower lip, and God, two times in a row he hadn't been good enough in the game. He felt guilt curling his stomach and kind of tarnishing the mood he had had going. "I... I'm sorry, pet." He was frowning now, his role slipping even more. It was almost like he was losing his touch. "I'm sorry..."

Bucky let out a breath, his eyes sliding off to the side, his head tilting away as much as he could with Steve's fingers holding his chin up. What was wrong with them? They couldn't get this together if their lives depended on it. Their sex lives certainly seemed to. He didn't want to be angry, not when Steve was giving him those stupid sad kicked puppy eyes he did when he got upset. Now it just felt like he was making him feel bad. And really, he should have been able to suck it up a little. He could have stayed and behaved. "You still wanna do this?" he asked, meeting his gaze for a moment, his own expression neutral. Of course he'd try and get back in the mood if this is what Steve needed, but right at the moment, he just kind of wanted to get dressed and go downstairs again.

Steve worked his jaw a little bit, and as much as he wanted to, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back in the Game mood. "I don't know why I keep fucking up, I'm real sorry," he said, and he dropped his hand but didn't move away. He kept making Bucky feel worse and worse, he kept hurting him unintentionally whenever he tried to make things better... Steve flopped back so he was sat on his ass, and he gave the other a forlorn look. "You wanna cuddle or you wanna go hang out with your pet, who won't be a disappointment again?" He asked with a dry, hollow laugh, and all of this, on top of all the shit that had happened at work, it had him feeling worse and worse, his throat tightening and then he was working his jaw, looking to the side as the guilt, and shame and annoyance at himself started almost making him feel like he was about to break down in tears...

And Bucky hated the negative self-talk thing from Steve. He knew he was guilty of it too, but it just made him feel shitty to hear it from his lover. "You're not a disappointment," he said, raising his head and giving Steve a look. "Don't do that, come on, you know shit like this happens. Comes with the territory," he reminded him. They really only got to the game about fifty percent of the time they started going in that direction, because a lot of things had to line up, they both had to be in the perfect mood, things had to go right. And Bucky could have gotten in the mood again, it wasn't hard for him to follow Steve's lead, but right now it looked like the last thing his lover wanted to do. "What do you want to do now?" 

Steve looked up and took a deep breath, and he didn't want to be a burden on Bucky right then and there. He shrugged again, not able to make eye contact, just because as much as Bucky's words resonated with him, he couldn't help but think that this was his fault. He was the guide when they got to this and he'd fucked up twice consecutively, meaning Bucky had ended up feeling shit twice in a row. "Dunno," he mumbled, tucking his knees up to himself now because God, he'd wanted Bucky to crawl into his lap so he could've hugged him to make the other feel better, but currently Steve was getting the vibes that he was the one who was more upset. He had no right, seeing as Bucky was the one who'd been screwed over... "I dunno," he said again, working his jaw and blinking to rid the fucking wetness from his eyes that was deciding to make him feel even worse. 

Bucky hated seeing Steve cry. It made something delicate crumble and break inside him, right where his heart was, and it had him moving up to his knees, still naked, taking Steve's face in his hands, and kissing him softly, slowly, with promise. He wanted Steve to know he wasn't mad, he wasn't blaming anyone for a thing. After a long, lingering moment, he pulled back, but kept his lips close to Steve's. "Please don't feel bad. I'm not mad or disappointed or nothing. I just want to be with you, that's all I care about," he murmured, honest. "It'll happen when it happens. We can try later, okay, honeybun?" A small smile came with the pet name, a ridiculous one that always made Steve smile himself. 

God, it wasn't fair, how good Bucky was to him. He shut his eyes as he was kissed, trying to breathe slowly through his nose, trying to let it comfort him. It wasn't really working, the emotions set in motion now, and the nickname was kind of the last straw. He laughed wetly, once, twice, and then he was turning his face into Bucky's hands, hiding the tears that started slipping out the corner of his eyes as he sobbed softly. He didn't want to cry, God, he hated crying, but he was so tired and he's made Bucky upset and it was just a lot to deal with. He was smiling though,half smiling half frowning he wasn't sure... "I want you t'make love t'me," he got our eventually, lips pressed into Bucky's hands, words slightly muffled. He'd dropped his knees down and started leaning his body closer to Bucky's just to get that support…

Bucky smiled softly, unable to help leaning in to press a kiss to Steve's nose. His suggestion sounded nothing short of perfect. "You don't gotta ask me twice," he said with a tender smile. He took the room that was available in front of Steve to push close and kiss him slowly, both hands cradling Steve's face and wiping away the tears that still fell. "Lemme take care of you, baby," he murmured against his lips, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth amidst his sniffling. "Come on, bed," he urged, and slowly pulled back to push himself up, offering a hand to Steve to guide him to the bed. 

Steve nodded, and he wiped his eyes as soon as he had the space and time, because Bucky was being so good to him and he didn't want to ruin it by blubbering everywhere. He got to his feet carefully, took hold of the others hand and made sure to tuck right up behind him, touching his waist tenderly and taking a few shaky breaths as they went back to the bed. "I'll pull my head in soon," he chuckled dryly after a moment, letting go of Bucky's hand so he could crawl across the bed and flop on his back. He wiped his face multiple times, once more sniffing and trying to get himself under control... He propped himself up onto his elbows and gave Bucky a look, smiling shakily. "Its the politics, I reckon..." He joked dryly, looking to the ceiling and blinking slowly.


	27. Chapter 27

Bucky crawled up on the bed right after Steve, on his hands and knees, then settled down next to him, holding himself up on one elbow, his other hand moving straight to his lover's neck. "Lemme talk to the bastards. Tell 'em they're killing our sexy time," he joked, a smile still on his face as he leaned in for another kiss. "'Cuz once they're gettin' in the way of me gettin' some dick, that's too far." It made him feel a little better when Steve laughed against his lips. He was happy to start slow; he'd take the lead if Steve wanted him to, but he was just as happy to let his lover set the pace, in-game or no.

Trust Bucky to know what just to say to make him feel better. He did laugh softly into the kiss, mirroring Bucky's position in time to touch the side of his lovers face tenderly, however, he pulled back just a fraction to say, "Is it too far when they refuse to give aid to people fleeing war torn countries due to an imagined terrorist threat?" He asked, fingers playing idly with the wavy strands of hair that had gotten free of the rest of Bucky's hairstyle. He sniffed, and felt himself flush at the memory of hearing what he heard. He opened his mouth and inhaled, ready to start a full blown rant about the stupidity he'd had to endure...

Bucky could feel his boyfriend starting to get worked up, he could practically hear the gears starting to turn in his head; he knew what an impending rant looked like. And this was decidedly not the time for one, talk about a mood killer. Bucky was really considering writing a very strongly worded letter to certain members of the government. But, right then, he did the best thing he could to stop that train before it started: he leaned in and caught his words with a sound kiss, not pulling back until he felt Steve relax and kiss back. "My boner is not coming back if we talk politics one more time," he said very seriously. 

Steve had tension all across his shoulders, and he was kind of shocked when Bucky kissed him and ruined the flow he was about to create. It took him a few moments, but he did relax and kiss back after a little while, it was just automatic to reciprocate. When Bucky pulled back he Steve was blushing just a little bit. He broke into a sheepish smile, "Oops." He leaned forward though, caught Bucky's lips again in apology, tender and soft, open mouthed and warm. "Sorry, baby," he murmured into the kiss, chuckling just a little bit. 

Bucky couldn't help but huff a soft laugh into the kiss, despite still rolling his eyes. "You need to relax, honey. Quit thinking about it," he said, and he tilted his head to drag his lips from the corner of Steve's mouth to his jaw, peppering gentle, soft kisses along his skin. As he worked his way down his neck to his shoulder, he scoot himself closer, urging Steve to lay down on his back so he could straddle his hips. His cock was slowly starting to fill again, twitching some as he slid a leg over Steve's thighs and settled his weight over his lover. "Now what can I do to help you do that, hm?" he murmured into his neck, pausing to suck a red mark right over his jugular. 

Steve was jelly under Bucky's whim, rolling onto his back like a submissive dog, and he tilted his head up a little more to expose his throat. "I mean, my ass hasn't had any good lovin' for a little bit," he said in a huffed breath, and he reached out with his hands to cradle Bucky's hips tenderly. His own arousal was coming back, Bucky's words and presence, the whole mood that was coming back just... perfect in making him feel better. "Tongue, fingers, cock, I'm pretty sure I won't be fussy..."

A smile crossed Bucky's face at his request, using it as an excuse to bare his teeth and worry at the spot just under the hinge of Steve's jaw. Oh, he'd be more than happy to do that. He couldn't remember the last time he got to fuck Steve and have any semblance of control in the situation. Steve would sit on his face or tie him down and ride him from time to time, but this, this was a treat. He was looking forward to it. "I guess I could do that. No fussin' though," he teased, still smiling as he pulled back for one last long kiss. "Hand me the lube," he said against his lips as he finally pulled back, then pressed one final kiss to his bottom lip before he started kissing his way all the way down Steve's torso, pausing here and there to bite or suck a mark over a nipple or a rib. He settled down with his mouth attached to his hip and sucking a dark bruise, his arms looping around his boyfriend's legs to keep him where he wanted him. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna take care of ya."

Steve honestly fumbled around like a drunk when Bucky told him to get the lube, and he wasn't embarrassed at all. The last time Bucky had had full hold of the reigns in the bedroom? He couldn't even remember how long ago it was because they were so set in how they were. Steve liked being in control, Bucky liked being controlled, even if they mixed up the balance a little bit every once in a while Steve barely ever felt the need to just take it... He got it to Bucky though, the small tube, and his heart was thudding hard. What with Bucky's administrations, the slight pain that came with a mark or a nip, coupled with the softness of his open shirt running over his skin... Steve was sliding his hands through Bucky's hair just to have something to hold onto. God knows how long he would even last if Bucky decided to fuck him open with metal fingers... They both knew he was a slut for that. "You gonna rim me through my underwear?" He asked with a teasing tone, black eyes looking over the brunet absolutely taken already. "I didn't think you were that talented..." 

Bucky only raised his eyebrows up at Steve, his fingers tightening the slightest amount around his thighs. "You gonna give me attitude?" He questioned, his tone mostly neutral. A part of him was enjoying the opportunity to give Steve a little taste of his own medicine; it'd been so long since he'd been able to. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to give his lover a good tease. Bucky was damn good at it when he got the chance. Without breaking eye contact with Steve, he leaned down to get his mouth over Steve's cock through his underwear, relishing the fist tightening in his hair in response. "I'm gonna do whatever I like," he mumbled, moving down to mouth at his balls while his fingers grabbed onto his hips, "because I'm taking care of you." 

At least Steve had the self control to not make a sound when Bucky's lips came into contact with his crotch, though his hand tightened when he didn't really want it to and probably gave him away. He was able to give Bucky a run for his money in the eye contact department, but when his balls were tickled his eyelids fluttered, mouth falling into a little 'o' shape. "You're gonna be an asshole, ain't yah," he accused softly, thighs shifting under Bucky's tightened grip just slightly, rolling his back slightly to pull back just a little bit. He quickly rectified it though, settling back to the position Bucky had put him into without indicating that he had tried to move away...

There was a smirk in Bucky's eyes as he turned his head, his teeth nipping at a bit of skin on the inside of Steve's thigh. "No I'm not. I'm gonna be real nice to ya. Promise," he said, pressing his lips to the reddened spot where his teeth just were. His arms shifted enough where he was in a position to pull Steve's underwear down, and he hooked his fingers into his waistband, tugging just slightly. He couldn't help but let the elastic snap back on Steve's cock, just once. Finally, though, he pulled Steve's underwear down and off his legs, and went straight to work, tongue flicking out over the head of his cock in just tiny little kitten licks. "See? 'M real nice." He licked his lips and suckled just the tip of his arousal into his mouth, tonguing lightly just to get Steve wound up enough so he could get him to the edge while eating him out.

Steve wasn't entirely sure what he'd gotten himself into, what with Bucky snapping his underwear onto his arousal and making him jolt, then just teasing him with soft administrations. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, just shy of a whine as he felt the gorgeous wetness of Buckys mouth, and he twisted his grip just a little bit as Bucky teased his with the promise of more. He was in his lovers mouth, God, he was watching Buckys pink lips around the head of his cock over the fabric of his shirt, and it was delectable but not enough. "Gimme something," he finally whined, letting one hand loosen in Buckys hair to stroke carefully, pleading. "Please baby, gimme something." Already his chest was expanding a fair bit to get enough air in with each breath, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to get some of what he normally gave to Bucky… 

Bucky pulled back from Steve's cock and gave him a wicked smile as he slid his right hand down to brush his fingers over his entrance. He forgot how good it was to get Steve needy and pleading for him, to have the power over him like this. "Well, 'cause you asked so nice," he murmured, then licked all the way up the length of his cock, then took him wholly in his mouth. He wanted to get him totally hard again before he ate him out. Steve could get sensitive, when he played with his ass, and Bucky knew he could make him come just with his mouth. With his free hand he blindly reached for the lube, then pulled back, feigning thought as he nudged his hole with his right hand. "Should I use this, or...?" he murmured, then slowly switched hands, dragging his metal finger down his perineum, down to his hole. The way Steve shifted told him all he needed to know. He just wanted him to ask for it. 

Steves whole lower clenched, when he felt Bucky's finger just brush his hole. It didn't help that he was almost swallowing his tongue in an effort not to make any obscenely loud noises at having Bucky's lips fully around him. He had to press his hips backwards to keep from thrusting up into that delicious heat, he knew how fucking nice it felt to have the tip of his clock scraping down the back of Bucky's throat... He was fully hard in a matter of moments, and the sudden change of flesh hand to metal had him jerking and making a choked sound in the back of his throat. He wasn't even ashamed as he spoke, pressing and moving around just so they could get started. He was hard, he was horny, he just needed some good release and he wanted Bucky to give it to him. "Please, please, Buck, your metal fingers in me please," he said, in very quick concession while trying to look Bucky in the eye. "Fuck me with your left hand please..." He was clenching almost like he was grabbing for it, he was already that desperate.

Oh, he could see why Steve liked this. He never got to feel this kind of control, Steve was always the one taking his pleasure on him, Bucky never provided it. This was a new kind of rush that got Bucky's heart pounding and his cock throbbing. And now, he'd give Steve everything he wanted. "I like this game," he teased, though as he spoke he was coating his metal digits in lube and lowering his mouth to Steve's cock again. "You sound so sweet, askin' nice." He pushed in his finger up to the second knuckle, absently sucking at the head of his cock while he worked on opening him up. "I can see why you like it." 

Once more, Steve clenched, especially when Bucky first entered him with those cool, slick metal fingers, and it hurt, making him bite at his tongue but he also fucking loved it. So he relaxed, shifting his shoulders and rolling his head a bit while keeping his hips absolutely still so Bucky wouldn't get interrupted. "Stop talkin' already and get on with it!" He said rather desperately when Bucky decided it would be fun to chat about the goddamn weather or whatever the hell he was talking about. He pushed down with his hips, making a noise when he felt the plating of Buckys fingers roll over his entrance, his eyes rolled up into his head a little bit and he smiled. "You gotta do that, baby, please...." he added on, like he'd been doing Bucky a favor by showing him what to do instead of the reality where he had been acting like an impatient little shit.

The sound Steve made as he pushed his finger all the way in was something Bucky wanted to hear again and again and again. He had a plan, once he was open enough for his tongue, he'd finish the job that way. That usually took a finger or two, just one if he really wanted to take his time with him and eat him open properly. He set about slowly getting Steve used to just one finger, purposely avoiding his prostate, wanting the only pleasure Steve got to be from his mouth on his dick. For now, at least. He used his thumb and knuckles to nudge his perineum every time he thrust deep enough, which pulled absolutely filthy sounds from his lover. He was restraining his urge to touch himself until he remembered, he didn't have to. With something of a pleased smile on his face, he reached down with his free hand to grip his cock, humming contently around Steve's length as he gave himself a few long strokes. He made sure to catch Steve's eye as he let out a low moan, just to rub it in a little. He was in charge, and it felt so good.

Steve felt his stomach flip even more when he saw Buckys eyes, pitch black apart from a small sliver of silver iris around the pupil, and he didn't need to have his full mind to know exactly what Bucky was doing. In any other situation, Steve would have felt irritation in his gut, he would have and he was pretty sure there was a ghost of it there, but mostly.... mostly it just made the haze of red lust burning throughout him rage all the warmer. He opened his mouth, shifting his hips around in futile attempts to get some more friction, so more of himself into Buckys mouth or more of Bucky into him, but it wasn't working, so he made a very pleading noise, a whine that melted into a loud moan. Then he panted, knowing Bucky wanted him desperate and fucked. His grip in Buckys hair was only the tighter as he pressed down and up, managing to get a few words out. "Buck, fuck me, baby, please..." They were stilted, some were so rough they were almost incoherent, but words nonetheless.

Bucky knew exactly what Steve was feeling- single-minded, desperate, lust-blinded want. He wasn't open enough, not yet, and Bucky still wanted to have his fun with him. He wanted to get him incoherent, like Steve so often made him, he wanted him pulling his hair, aching for more, he wanted him to ride the edge of orgasm for so long he loses his mind. He wanted to help Steve unwind from the week he'd had, and if he could do that with pleasure, he sure as hell would. If that happened to satisfy a few of his own fantasies, that was just coincidence. "You're not ready yet, baby, you gotta be patient, right?" His tone was almost teasing, the words repeated to him so many times it felt good to throw them back. He did take pity on him, though- he wasn't as tough as Steve when it came to this, he'd always give in- and he scoot down the bed to lay flat on his stomach, both hands holding Steve's ass cheeks apart. "I gotta get you ready," was all that was said before he leaned in and swept his tongue across his hole, still slick with lube, relishing in the startled, strangled sound Steve made as his hand tightened in his hair. He went right to work, starting to work him open with his tongue, occasionally taking a break to mouth at his balls or nip and suck dark bruises into his thighs. It was only when Steve started rocking his hips down to grind against his face that he slid a finger into him, then two, once he was loose enough. It took two or three- three to be safe, he wanted this to be nice for Steve- and he wanted the pleasure to be overwhelming.

Steve was sure this was what it was like to lose his mind. He couldn't think straight, not with what Bucky was doing to him. He could only think about the pain of the bruises caused, could only think about how he wanted more of that, while at the same time wanting Bucky to just focus on his hole to get him ready. He was achingly hard. That was something he was hyper aware of. The pool of precome on his shirt was soaking the fabric through, his erection was bright red and straining... his noises had very quickly melted into simple whines and moans, because even when Bucky had topped him other times (a very rare occurance due to basic preference), he barely got treatment this thorough. A thin layer of sweat was across his body, he'd changed one hands grip to the bedsheets so he could twist as hard as he felt he needed to. He didn't want to pull Buckys gorgeous hair out at the roots. He wasn't even sure he could differentiate between whether or not Bucky was using his prosthetic fingers or his flesh, there was that wonderful stretch, there was a slight pain but Bucky was being so careful he could barely feel it, he just wanted more, he wanted to touch Bucky all over, he wanted to be fucked right now, basically. So his hip movements were getting more and more enthusiastic, the noises that had been firmly in the back of his throat were now even louder... He even managed a few breathy 'Please's' through those noises... a part of him was very unsure as to if Bucky would listen to him. He had a very strong feeling that Bucky was having a very good time just toying with him...

He had Steve coming apart right under him. He rarely saw him this way, but the same markers were there, showing his desperation just like they did when he had Bucky underneath him and he was about to come. His mouth hung open just a little, his fists clenched just a little tighter, and his body was starting to shake and tense like it always did just before he released. He worked two fingers in him alongside his tongue, his own cock aching with the noises Steve was making. He wouldn't be able to last much longer either, if Steve didn't shut up. It was his own impatience that eventually hurried him along and made him pull back one hand reaching for the lube and slicking up his cock. He did take a moment to take in the look of his lover spread out under him, drunk on pleasure and aching for more, god, he was the most gorgeous thing he thought he'd ever seen in his life. He leaned over him and slipped his fingers inside again, checking just once more to make sure he was open enough. Steve was a little bigger than him, but he didn't want it to hurt at all, like it sometimes did when Steve fucked him. Four fingers still left him a little snug, but three was enough to loosen Steve up to his satisfaction. "Okay, baby, I gotcha, relax, I'm gonna take real good care of ya," he murmured, and he took his fingers out to grasp his cock and slowly sink into his lover. And oh, it felt so good. It'd been so long, way too long since he'd gotten this, and he didn't want to hurry it along like Steve surely wanted him to. He took his sweet time just slipping the head of his cock into him, a low, sinful groan coming from low in his throat as he pushed inside. "Oh, fuck, fuck, Steve, baby, oh, god, you're so good, so good, fuck..."

It seemed like an eternity, it really did, while Bucky went through the motions of dragging out the action for as long as he could. Steve wondered if it was payback, watching Bucky through his lashes gave him enough indication that Bucky enjoying himself quite a lot... He spread his legs as far as they would go, knowing he was ruining the underwear he had on, probably stretching them out beyond reusage but he honestly didn't give enough of a fuck as he wriggled and shifted and practically begged for Bucky with his body. He could feel Bucky testing how tight he was and he relaxed as much as he could, even pressed down on the fingers to show his eagerness. And finally, finally, Steve felt his entrance being stretched by Bucky, so slow but so good, and his eyes almost rolled fully back into his head. His hands had somehow both moved to grabbing and scrabbling at Bucky's shoulders, immediately trying to get Bucky deeper by pushing down with his hips as hard as he could manage, but it was proving to be a rather fruitless endeavor. His hole was accomodating the brunet as well as it was able, only a slight burn and that made him dig his nails into Bucky's bare skin and cling on, head tilted back as he spoke. "Fuck me! Bucky, please, oh-- fuck me please," he said, voice sounding raw from the sudden increase in his volume. He had cut over Bucky's own delicious words and that was entirely okay with him... His cock twitched as he pushed down again and he was trying to reach down far enough with his hands to get latched onto Bucky's hips, maybe encourage him to move more quickly.

Contrary to Steve's obvious desperation and his usual eagerness, Bucky wanted to take this slow. Maybe it came with being on top, maybe it was just because Steve let him tease- he didn't care. This was too much of a treat to rush through. "I'm workin' on it, come on now, what do you think I'm doing with my dick in your ass?" he said, but it was distracted, second to watching his cock sink slowly into Steve's slick entrance, oh god, it was hot. He could feel Steve's nails clawing skin off his shoulders and sides, though, and it stung enough to maybe have broken skin- but he got the message. He pushed forward until his cock was halfway in him, then pulled back out, torturously slowly, all the way to the tip. The visual was more than enough to make up for the slow pace, for Bucky, at least. A slow, purposeful roll of his hips pulled a deep groan from his chest, his jaw slack as he watched, eyes flickering between Steve's face and his ass taking him in so beautifully. He could feel Steve's fingers pressing bruises into his hips by the time he finally pushed all the way in, his hips flush against Steve's clenching ass. "Oh, fuck, baby, so perfect, so fuckin' good for me, y' look so pretty gettin' fucked," he murmured lowly, leaning down to kiss and mouth at his neck while he finally acquiesced to Steve's want and began rolling his hips. 

Steve felt like if something rough didn't happen soon he was going to just spontaneously combust and die, right there and then with his lover's cock only halfway in him. He was dying for it, like a man lost in the desert craves for water, and he was sure this was what insanity felt like. Though... The sensations he was experiencing were rather good in their awful ways. Bucky's smell over him, a fine touch of musk and his sweat and his breath, the tightness he felt in himself as Bucky pushed forward a fraction further. Steve silently concluded that if this was insanity he would gladly stay there for a little while longer. When Bucky finally did bottom out, however, it wasn't enough, and Steve was still trying to pull Bucky in further, still pushed down so he could feel him even deeper. There was the odd brush of his prostate that had him moaning and keening in the back of his throat, and it was cut off by Bucky's words, followed by his kiss, which Steve accepted hungrily, open mouthed and hot. His mouth didn't close when Bucky shifted to kiss his neck, he kept his jaw slack just in case Bucky wanted to kiss him again. Was this what Bucky felt during the game, or was this something different because Steve was looking for someone he trusted to take charge and take care of him like he wanted? He wasn't sure, but he was enjoying himself far too much to think too far into it. He arched his back just a little bit and dug his nails into the skin he was currently holding, and he knew he was smiling just a little bit. A sound resembling, 'Yeah', left his lips over and over as he tried to match Bucky's rhythm...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end!! Thank you all so much for reading right through, and dealing with my bs xoxoxo honestly this was one of my favourite pieces to write and im so glad so many people participated in it as well. Thanks so much all, take care xoxox

Even if he wasn't in the mindset for pain to be pleasurable, Steve's nails digging little indents into his skin was making the heat in his groin burn that much hotter, and when he clawed at his hips, he really had no choice in his pace; he thrust just a little bit deeper, even though he was already completely inside him, and he started really fucking him, enough that he was panting within a few seconds and groaning his pleasure into Steve's neck. He could feel his lover trembling and shaking for more, desperation clear in every clenched muscle in his body, and Bucky idly wondered if this was what he looked like when Steve did this to him, unable to speak or ask or even beg for what he wanted, dizzy with pleasure and want and willing to do anything to get it- the world's end wouldn't matter as long as he got what Steve wasn't giving him. He bit down on his neck, stifling a moan with his teeth in his lover's skin. He could feel Steve arching and twisting with the sensation, and he knew that feeling, that delicious aching, and that made him work only harder, biting and sucking at his neck until there were dark bruises marking a line from his throat to his collarbone to his jaw. At any other time, he'd be in big trouble- he wasn't allowed to mark Steve, not his Master- but now, all Steve did was whine and tilt his head more. 

Steve was going to treasure the mark for as long as he had it, that much was obvious enough in his mind. Normally he would rather them somewhere they weren't seen, soft ones that would heal overnight or some that could be covered. Right now he only wanted them darker, only wanted more of his skin to be claimed so he could walk around and people would just know what the hell was going on. Of course he probably wouldn't go out for a couple of days, but the sentiment was still there. The pace Bucky had set was amazing, enough for Steve to know that their climax wouldn't take so long, and the head of Bucky's cock was running over his prostate so ruthlessly he was somewhat seeing stars. All he was feeling was combined into so much he wasn't even sure he would be able to realize when he did finally come. He shifted his grip from Bucky's hips up to his lovers back, scratching down with his nails just so his hands had something to do. Hopefully Bucky would understand and keep the rhythm going... 

Bucky knew he was going to have marks. He never minded, whip marks or bruises or this, bright red scratches criss-crossing his shoulders and striping his hips. The warmth that rose to the bright red lines felt absolutely delicious, and it only encouraged him more, making him angle his hips that extra bit to get Steve making that quiet, breathless little moan every time he hit that sweet spot inside him. One hand was busy roaming all across Steve's body, down his neck and chest and over his sides, down his arms, every bit of him he could touch- except his cock, flushed dark red and slick at the tip, smearing g on his stomach as they moved. "Bet you can come from just my cock, huh baby? Look at you, so pretty. No idea how lucky I am, get you all to myself." His words were becoming broken by huffing and the occasional groan, and he turned his face into his lover's neck, mouthing his words into his skin. "Love you so much, Stevie, you got no idea how fuckin' much I love you. Perfect, so perfect, baby, that's it, lemme hear you, baby doll, tell me what you want."

"Wanna come just from your cock," Steve immediately got out. He hadn't been able to focus too well on the words in his ears but he had got that much. God, it wasn't wry often he got to hear Bucky like this in bed, thick voiced, breathless, more demanding and controlling. He loved it. He really loved the way he felt it reverberate in his chest, echo around his head. He arched again, eyelids fluttering. The tension that had been rolling in his gut had started to crest at Buckys words, his voice and praise, and the blond slid his arms up, around Buckys neck so he could hold onto his own forearms, keep Bucky pressed close up to his skin and by his collar. "Love you, Buck--" he was cut off by his own involuntary huff, almost a moan, but he soldiered through it, "Love you. Wanna come, please, please..."

Bucky could feel Steve's orgasm rolling closer, closing in as he fucked into him nice and steady and the pleasure began to plateau low in his groin. He didn't think he could remember a time where Steve had begged him to come, but this time was going to be burned into his memory until the day he died. Just the sound of his lover's desperate pleading was enough to make him moan into his neck, mouth dropping open as his thrusts became a little more hurried, a bit more eager. "I gotcha, baby, gonna make you come so good, not even gonna touch ya, I'm gonna take you apart with my cock, yeah, baby, I know you're close, sound so good askin' for it. Fuck, yeah, come on, honey," he murmured low, his words breathless and skewed by the occasional moan. He tilted his hips just right, ready to really let him have it, drive him home, make him make that delicious little sound he did every time he hit his prostate. "Let me see you, baby, come for me, wanna see you come, Steve."

And god did Steve immediately work to getting Bucky what he wanted. He cried out a few desperate, 'Ah, ah!'s' before arching his back, tensing his whole body, rolling and twisting and digging his fingers into Bucky's skin, not sure if he was drawing blood with his grip but knowing he was holding on pretty hard. His eyes rolled up into his head, his cock jumped and his legs were latched behind Bucky's thighs, pulling him in as the white hot, overwhelming pleasure shot through his body like electricity. It filled him up, only to shoot out of him in a stream of come so strong it was landing almost on his collarbone. He wasn't even coherent, his words a mix of, "Buc--ah, love--ah, shh," and huffing, huffing in time with Bucky's thrusts, he felt almost like he was going to black out, the orgasm so forceful. Exactly what he needed. He was trying to keep moving, even as he lost momentum, as his body wanted him to come down. But he was thinking of his lover, he wanted Bucky to fall over the edge with him, he really did. "Please, Buck, come in me," he got out just as he started going lax, prostate aching, body buzzing, and he didn't want Bucky to stop until he had come as well.

It didn't take long, not with how tight Steve was clenching around him and how he was moaning so sweetly as he came, his body arching and twisting and muscles tensing like some kind of goddamn work of art. He fucked him hard through his orgasm, kept snapping his hips forward until Steve was whining and squirming under him. "Oh, fuck, Steve, yeah, yeah, fuck, fuck, oh fuck..." His voice became more and more halting as he gasped in short little huffs, and only a moment later his breath hitched in his throat, only to break in a loud groan as the pleasure cresting in his groin peaked and shot through him like a shock, over and over again while Steve dug his nails deep into his flesh and clenched weakly around him. He was dizzy by the time he came back to himself and Steve below him, face flushed and sweaty and showing the lingering pleasure as Bucky rocked his hips. He collapsed forward on his elbows, only half mindful of the come streaking his lover's stomach, for a kiss, lazy and open mouthed with the both of them panting into it, needing air but not needing it badly enough to pull away. Bucky hummed softly into his mouth, both hands moving to cradle Steve's head. He could feel his shoulders stinging where he'd been clawed, sweat only making the pain worse, but that didn't matter, now. That, he could ignore. "Mm... feel good?" he murmured softly after a minute of languid kissing, eyes fluttering half open to watch his lover.

Finally Steve was able to relax his hands from the claws they had been in to something more calm, resting on Bucky's waist and holding him as he felt warm through and through. Aching, fuck was he aching from being so tense to suddenly being so lax, his ass was still filled with Bucky's half-hard cock, but he felt so good. He couldn't keep his eyes open, god, Bucky was so good, he was so good and Steve wanted to tell him that but his tongue felt far too heavy, way too heavy for him to function. He could feel Bucky's heartbeat where their chests were pressed flush together, mirroring his own, and he hummed. He could manage a hum for the first moment, but he was kind of more spent than he had ever been at the end of any kind of sex with Bucky, and he loved it. He shifted his fingers softly over Bucky's skin, licked his tongue carefully over Bucky's bottom lip and got out a slurred, "Love you," between his breaths. He shifted his hips just a little bit and also let out a whine at how it made his lower half feel. It brought attention to the ache and the buzz. "Love you s'much..."

Steve's tiredness was contagious, it seemed, as Bucky felt the last wisps of energy from his orgasm fade away. It left his limbs tingling and his head quiet, and him perfectly happy to ignore the mess between them and just lay there and slowly kiss the love of his life, lazy bumping and sliding lips and tongue while his eyelids got heavy and his breathing slowed. His fingers slowly carded through Steve's sweaty hair while his other hand cradled his head, gentle. "Sshh, I know. I love you too, doll, hmm," he murmured in between languid kisses and shared breaths. "How's about we get you cleaned up, huh, baby?" There were two ways of doing that, both of which he was more than willing to do: get a washcloth, wipe him down and snuggle on the other side of the bed, or lick him clean, use his mouth to get one more orgasm out of his lover, give him that pleasure he knew Steve deserved and needed, after the week he'd had. 

Steve loved when Bucky got like this more than anything,(in all honesty, whenever Bucky did anything, in that moment he loved it more than anything else in the world so it wasn't really an accurate measurement), and he probably would have kissed Bucky in this fashion until he couldn't keep his mind awake any longer. It was so intimate, so careful, he was just so happy and sleepy and in love... Bucky suggesting he got cleaned up had him grunting in the back of his throat. "'M fine... Jus'... We can clean up in the mornin'," he slurred softly, arms wrapping around Bucky's waist just a bit more, pulling his stomach closer so it smeared the come on his own stomach a bit more. Bucky was still inside him... Good... "Jus'... We shoul' go t'sleep and clean up later..."

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle, having been in the same position himself too many times to really argue too much. But, like Steve always did with him, he shook his head and gave him a kiss on the nose, smiling softly. "Lemme get a washcloth, okay, baby? I'll be right back," he said, but Steve pulled him closer still and made a sound in his throat, and really, how was Bucky supposed to resist? "Okay, hang on, sweetie," he whispered, and managed to reach over to grab a tissue to wipe away the come messing up both their fronts. He didn't really know what to do about his own release, still plugged up in Steve by his own cock- Steve's tiredness was quickly catching up with him as well- but his lover didn't seem to want him to pull away, and Bucky didn't think he minded, either. Steve had done it to him more than a few times, spent an hour cuddling with his cock in him before the game, sometimes after a lighter scene or when they made love. Once he'd cleaned both of them up as much as he could, he gently shifted on his side so he could pull Steve against his chest, an arm around his waist and his nose in his hair. He settled down against him, wrapped his arms around his sleepy form and gave him a slow, chaste kiss, his own eyes sliding mostly shut. "Go to sleep, sugar, I gotcha," he whispered, pulling a pillow under both of their heads, and pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of his lover's neck.

As soon as it was said that he could, Steve did. Less sticky because Bucky had so lovingly cleaned them up, they were still as close as any two people could get, Steve felt his breathing even out and registered it just in time for him to black out to the world, leaning into his lover as much as he could. And there would be no waking him, he was out like a light. Any movement from Bucky during the night was nothing to Steve, he was a rock, and he barely made a noise and barely shifted himself. He was just too exhausted. The amazing sex he'd just had on top of the week he'd had meant he was dead to the world, a ragdoll in Bucky's arms. The only thing that was able to wake him was the sunlight that streamed through a crack in the curtains the next morning, going right across his eyes like the world was trying to wake him up very meanly. He fluttered his eyelashes, nearly blinded himself, and then grunted very loudly. He rolled over, inhaling quickly when his ass ached rather unkindly at the movement, and a few moments of flopping his arm around the empty bed, Steve sat up, propped on one elbow, feeling the morning after buzz coupled with confusion and haze. "Bucky?" He called out as loud as he could, voice thick and rumbling. "Buuuuck?!"

Bucky ended up dozing off with Steve in his arms after a few minutes. About an hour and a half later he woke up, his leg aching funny and his arm asleep where it was underneath Steve's neck, and decided he had to move, no matter how close he wanted to be with Steve. He very carefully pulled out of him, his nose wrinkling at the leftover mess, and stealthily slid out of bed to grab a pair of underwear. Steve was dead to the world, didn't even stir as he slid in next to him again, on his back right up against Steve. He drifted off too, shortly after. When he woke up again he found himself once again holding Steve, his octopus boyfriend turned over and limbs wrapped around his legs and chest, a very sleepy Steve snoring softly by his shoulder. He was content to lay there for a while; the covers were warm and he'd always soak up any contact with his boyfriend that he could get. But, as the sun rose and started shining in his eyes, he sighed. There was no moving, not with Steve a dead weight next to him. He checked the clock, then thought about Milyye, and coffee- coffee sounded great. He'd perfected the art of sliding out of bed with Steve, so his lover hardly stirred as he got up and threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt and sweatshirt, and grabbed his slippers and went down to the living room. He fed and walked Milyye as quickly as he could, wanting to get back before Steve woke up. Only a few minutes later he heard Steve's voice, two coffee mugs in hand, as he head up the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm here," he said, smiling at his boyfriend's sleepy face and setting both mugs on the bedside table. He flopped on the bed and pressed a kiss to Steve's nose, caressing the side of his face and nuzzling him for a moment. He could never resist sleepy Steve. "Morning, sleepyface."

Steve let himself flop down flat onto the bed again when he heard Bucky coming, and he peeked through his thick lashes as he smelt the strong aroma of coffee, making him hum even more loudly than he would have it had just even Bucky visiting him. He flung his arms around the brunet, balancing his elbows on Bucky's shoulders and cradling his lovers head, smiling like a dope. "Good morning, my love," he cooed, making himself chuckle as he used his hold on Bucky's head to guide him into a quick kiss, then another, and another, making him smile into it. He didn't really want to get too into a kiss, seeing as at least one of them would have awful morning breath. God he was still buzzing, it was crazy how good he felt. He had woken up mostly naturally, had his release the night before, he was warm, content, and being waited on by the man of his dreams... Oh it was perfect. Steve let his arms flop back down onto the bed though, and he squinted up at the brunet, still smiling, before asking, "Can you fix the curtain, please?" Because the light was still across his eyes like crazy and he didn't want to be blinded anymore.

Bucky smiled against Steve's lips, happily letting him pull him down for kisses. He was the one with the bad breath from the night before, and right then he decided that brushing his teeth was next on the list- after waiting on his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh, and stood up again to shade Steve's oh-so-delicate eyes. "Fix, like this?" he asked, a shit-eating grin already on his face as he pulled the curtain all the way open. He only took a moment to laugh at Steve's shriek, then pulled it all the way closed, so no light hit the bed at all, and the only light in the room was coming from the partially open doorway and the edges of the curtain. "I love you," he said by way of apology, even if he wasn't really all that sorry. He went back and hopped on the bed again, moving in for a kiss. "I'll be right back." Had to brush teeth. Still chuckling, he went to the adjacent bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, smiling to himself as he brushed Steve's ass out of his mouth. Two minutes later he came back, minty fresh, to Steve sat up a little, sipping on his coffee. "Hey, sweetie," he said cheerfully, perching on the side of the bed. He reached for his coffee and took a drink for himself, wrinkling his nose; toothpaste and coffee didn't mix well.  
As soon as Bucky was trying to kiss him and coddle him like it would make it all better, Steve was curling away, pillow half over his face because now his eyes were stinging and his amazing, full through buzz had disappeared somewhat. He scowled up to Bucky at the pet name, because he was suddenly in a never forgive, never forget mode, and he managed a very wry smile at Bucky's expression. "You deserve a shitty coffee tainted with mint, you asshole," he said, shifting his knees to catch the duvet in one hand and pull it up so it was tucked right under his chin. Movement made him wince just a little bit, but he survived, settling down tucked up as much as possible and away from Bucky as much as he could manage even though he did want to be cuddling Bucky right then. He wasn't even surprised he'd been betrayed, just... Hurt. "I don't think I'll ever be able to truly forgive you for that," he murmured, voice going like thunder due to him curling up more, and getting more comfortable... 

Okay, he did feel bad. Seeing Steve frown and curl away from him only made the regret worsen, and soon he was putting aside his coffee cup and laying down on his stomach, both arms tucked under himself. "No, Stevie! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, baby," he said earnestly, lifting his head a little so he could pout in Steve's direction, even if he couldn't quite see his boyfriend at the moment. "Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to yoooooouu, sweetheart, pleeeaaaase?" he whined, dropping his head again so his words fell muffled against the blankets. He nudged his nose against Steve's shoulder, like Milyye did sometimes when she wanted attention, and he looked up to Steve with his biggest puppy eyes. It was morning, they were always a little silly in the mornings, when it was just them and the outside world didn't exist, yet. "I'll make you breakfast. I'll do laundry. I'll give you a blowjob. I'll clean the house. You can spank me. I'm sorry," he mumbled, his face still mushed up against Steve's arm in the blankets. He even started singing, "baby, come back, you can blame it all, on me," in his ridiculous falsetto, still not moving his head. 

Steve wasn't serious, of course he wasn't, but he let the pleading and worrying drag on for just a little bit longer. He let Bucky sidle up close, let him sing and plead for just a moment, and then he was huffing just slightly, turning his head to look at the brunet. "I guess... If you give me the best kiss you can right in the next ten seconds I might be able to forgive you," he said, knowing Bucky would leap at the chance of redemption. They didn't fight, barely did, this was probably as close as they got unless it was really serious, and Steve kind of liked the dynamic because if they never fought it was just banter. Just playing around. So he pulled the duvet down just a little bit, pouted his lips in preparation, and shut his eyes. He was going to judge this on skill alone, no visual aid would be counted. 

Bucky couldn't help but smile to himself at Steve's terms as he pushed himself up and draped his upper body over Steve's. A belated "okay" was murmured before he pressed their lips together, eager and happy and smiling against his boyfriend's mouth. He kept it slow, just like Steve always liked, keeping it chaste until Steve began kissing back. Then, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip in a silent apology, letting his teeth graze his lip as he pulled back. He sealed it with another soft, chaste kiss, his fingers lightly running through his hair and cradling his head. It was a long, lingering kiss, and it was a few moments until he pulled back completely, though his forehead was still pressed against Steve's, gaze soft and full of adoration. "I forgiven?"

Oh yeah, that was exactly what Steve needed when he was wanting to get back his buzz. His hands were coming up without much thought, out from under the covers to just brush along Bucky's clothing just lightly, even traveled to play with the edges of the fabric, just barely touching the skin but also gracing it with careful caresses. He could smell Bucky's coffee-mint breath and it made him chuckle low in his throat, and he tilted his chin out so he could capture one more quick kiss as he smiled. "I guess you are a little bit," he said with a smile, and any sulking or bad vibes he had been putting out were gone, his own expression matching Bucky's pretty perfectly. Steve was still just a little bit achy but he was so happy about that, he didn't want the reminder of last night to go away. "Did I manage to compliment you on your good work last night, by the way?" He asked, tucking his fingers into Bucky's waist band and stilling them there.

Bucky couldn't help the little squirm he gave as Steve's hands roamed down his body, a pleased smile on his face as he pulled back enough to look at his boyfriend. He huffed a laugh and raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Nope. You fell asleep a minute and a half after we finished," he teased, "but thank you." He bumped his nose with Steve's and gave him another kiss as his fingers started combing through his hair. "That mean I ain't in trouble any more?" he asked with a pout, but he didn't mean about the curtains. He'd been in trouble with his master, and Steve was damn good at holding on to things to punish him for. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss before he could answer, looking down at him with a sweet, slightly hopeful smile.

Steve pressed his head up into Bucky’s touch, letting his eyes flutter shut at first, and he hummed loudly. “I think I should apologize for the falling asleep thing but I ain’t gonna,” he rumbled, and the second kiss had him looking up and raising his eyebrows. Bucky had shown him what he needed to do to make him feel good, and the slight, anxious curling in his gut wasn’t due to the feeling like he was going to get it wrong when they started up again, but more so that he was going to get it very, very right. He slid his hands up and twisted them into Bucky’s hair, and when he tugged it was a subtle play of power, not anything anyone would probably notice, except Bucky, because Bucky was phenomenal in so many ways. “I think you’re still in a lot of trouble, kid,” he said with a dark tone just hiding beneath the surface. Not yet, not now, but at some point. “I love you,” he said brightly then, a complete shift in his demeanour. He was pulling Bucky down into a soft kiss then. They would be able to play when everyone else went to bed that night. He would get it right…. A few moments of kissing passed, tongues rolling over one another, bodies pressed tight, before Steve pulled away, looking up with the same bright expression.   
“We need to go shopping for some new black panties…”


End file.
